Sesshoumaru, sit!
by BAFling
Summary: A power is granted unexpectedly. Again. Whatever happens, it might be something even the great Demon lord cannot handle. A woman with a weapon is never something any man would want to deal with.
1. Unexpected, Unwanted

A SesshoumaruxOC fic. Give it a whirl; it's really not too bad, especially once you get through the first two chapters or so.

Also KagxInu and SanxMir on the side. And more!

I love Sesshoumaru by the way, so I guess it was natural for me to dedicate my first fan fiction to him.

**Note: Sesshoumaru never lost his arm in this fic. There are probably many other deviations from the original storyline, so if anything confuses you let me know and I'll answer whatever questions you may have.**_  
_

Senpai, or -senpai: Used for upperclassmen, a student in a higher grade.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Kitsune: Fox.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: used for those better in status (like a lord) also a term of great respect.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the below characters. Except Amaya.

_

* * *

_

SESSHOUMARU, SIT!

Chapter 1: Unexpected, Unwanted

"What are you going to do?" Her voice was steadier than she felt. "Kill me?" That bit ended with a squeak.

He smirked coldly. "No. I believe carving out your tongue will be sufficient."

_W-what! Not my_ tongue_!_ "You're _not_ serious!" she whispered harshly, looking down at her school clothes and wondering if she'd ever go home again.

"He is. Lord Sesshoumaru never lies, nor would he exaggerate." Amaya expected to see that it was Jaken standing behind the demon, ready to list off his fine qualities. "Good evening, child." Instead, an old lady looked back at her, smiling and quite comfortable where she was behind Sesshoumaru. "I am very sorry I missed ye back in my village. This old woman has much to do nowadays."

"Uh…You're…Kaede-bachan." Amaya startled when the demon turned to the woman slowly, his eyes hard.

He didn't speak to her, and she didn't speak to him. When the old lady smiled knowingly it was directed at him, and Amaya saw him tense visibly. The woman's eye patch rode up a bit when she chuckled softly. "Greetings to ye, Lord Sesshoumaru. I apologize for this interruption. It was necessary. I could not very well have you mutilate the girl."

Amaya heard him hiss as he sucked in a breath. She couldn't see his face, but she could see Kaede-san take on a more guarded stance, ready to bolt. She must have done something nasty before that he's just recalled, or maybe it was something he had just found out about.

"It is what you see, Lord Sesshoumaru. Ye know it well. Kill me or the child and you will be the thing you hate most for all eternity. You may break this hold however. Ye are clever enough."

Amaya had no idea what was going on, and she didn't understand a word of what Kaede-bachan was saying, but she knew it couldn't be good for the demon. Or the old woman for that matter!

Suddenly, he was attacking. She wasn't so sure, he was doing it so quickly. Kaede jumped to the side and hit the ground so loudly Amaya thought bones must have broken. She was so old! Sesshoumary materialized in her place, and Amaya knew then that the miko had foreseen the attack.

"Do not let your temper blind you, Lord." She turned to Amaya suddenly. "Hurry, child, before he does something he will regret. Subdue him!"

A hundred thoughts went through her young mind at the command, but she could not for the life of her imagine any way to stop him! If only she could ask Kagome! She must know what the miko meant! Subdu-Oh!

Sesshoumaru's eyes were blood red once more, this time his fury more intense, and directed at the old miko. He drew back his sword and charged, this time planning to saw her in half rather than simply amputate an arm. No one threatened him! No one cursed him and escaped whole! _No one_!

"Sesshoumaru, _sit_!"

* * *

_One day earlier_

Amaya Masanori stared over the edge of the well she had spied Kagome leap into a moment ago. Her younger friend had no idea, but she had been keeping an eye on her since her last 'sickness'. Things were far too fishy.

Whenever she saw her after she was supposed to have recovered, she seemed totally fine. Not a hair out of place. Far too healthy for a person with recurring, unusual illnesses.

"She's gone!" she whispered harshly down the echoing well. Not that she was surprised. She'd seen her do just that three days ago, and then come out again yesterday.

She hadn't been obsessed over Kagome's mysterious actions before, and she wasn't now. Not in a fanatical, spy-24-hours-a-day way anyhow. Her trusty video cam did that for her.

She knew she had discovered something amazing. An old shrine, an even older well that ate girls alive, and a thousand-or-so year old Goshinboku tree in the backyard. All mystical and conveniently in the same place.

What was going on exactly? Maybe she'd jump in and find out.

Her grandmother had said their family had demon blood in it, and that it made some family members special. Not that it ever showed. And maybe Kagome had demon blood in _her_ family, and that was what made this happen to her –not that she believed her grandma.

But normal teenagers just didn't disappear down dry wells and come back days later _alive_.

She gripped the edge tightly and hauled herself over to sit on the rim. She stared at the bottom, and it seemed very far away. Kagome hadn't broken a leg from jumping down there, maybe Amaya wouldn't. And maybe the well had a mind of its own and refused to let her through to wherever Kagome ended up.

Amaya closed her eyes tightly and pushed off, bracing herself for a painful landing. It was worth a try at least. And she was nothing if not adventurous. It was in the Masanori blood.

She gasped as she felt the air shift around her.

But she was too scared to open her eyes.

"Finally! What took you so long? I was this close to going over there and dragging you back," Inuyasha complained loudly.

Kagome dusted herself as he took her yellow duffle bag off her shoulders. "I only stayed a day. What, I can't sleepover at my own house anymore!" She glared up at him and walked past.

"Don't start with me! You know why that's not possible. We're so close to getting the last of the jewel, and after Naraku took the biggest piece-"

"I _get_ that! But it doesn't mean I can't take a load off for a bit," she called over her shoulder. "It's not like I don't come back."

"Not like I'd _let_ you stay away!" he snapped.

She whirled on him, glowering. "I come back because I _choose_ to, you moron! You're such an unappreciative-"

Inuyasha, just about to snap something back at her, stopped at her look of utter shock. His ear twitched at hearing several grunts behind him. He turned quickly, staring at the girl rolling from the well's edge and onto the ground.

She coughed, swiping at some leaves on her face. "Gods, that was the most horrible-!" She stopped, spotting the hanyou, and stared at him in as much shock as he did her.

"_Amaya-chan_!" Kagome squeaked, jaw dropping.

Inuyasha looked ready to erupt. "_What the hell_!"

The young miko winced. "Jeez! This isn't my fault!"

"Kagome…where are we?" Amaya asked, still gawking at the loud hanyou. "Good Gods, are those doggy ears?"

Inuyasha sputtered in outrage. "_Doggy_ ears! Kagome, take her back now, or I'll throw her back!"

Kagome ran to her older friend –her senpai- and leaned down beside her, ignoring the Inu-hanyou. "Amaya-chan, are you all right? How did you get here?"

"Uh…same way you did. I jumped in the well." She gestured behind her. "What's going on? Who is that? _What_ is that?"

"It's OK," the miko reassured her with a smile. "He's a friend. His name is Inuyasha."

They both got up, and Kagome continued the introductions awkwardly: "Inuyasha, this is a friend of mine from back home, Amaya Masanori."

The hanyou looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "I don't care. She's not supposed to be here," he pointed out more calmly, crossing his arms.

Kagome sighed, knowing he was right, but not helping the thought that she wouldn't be over here if she didn't belong somehow. Was Amaya a miko, too? A reincarnation of some powerful shrine maiden long dead?

"Amaya-senpai, you really can't-"

"I thought we talked about that. No 'senpai' from you, please," Amaya retorted automatically.

"Uh…Yeah. Listen, you really have to go back. It's dangerous here! Jump in the way you-"

"No, Kagome-chan! I want to know what's going on here! And if it's so dangerous, what are you doing coming here so often? And for so long? No, no." She shook her head firmly. "I'm not going anywhere before I'm sure you're as safe as you say."

Inuyasha charged between them, before Kagome could ask her how she knew all that. "Listen you! Mind your own business and get your ass into the well!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome hissed angrily, sick of his meddling.

"_Urgh-rr_!"

Amaya watched in horrified wonder as he plunged into the dirt at her feet.

Inuyasha growled as his ears were rudely and repeatedly rubbed.

"They're so soft," Amaya murmured, lost in the fine texture of the two appendages.

Inuyasha winced when she tugged on one ear a little too hard. She was way too comfortable with touching him for someone who had never seen a demon, or hanyou, in her life. And she was rubbing against him in a manner he was not very comfortable with!

"Damn it! Let go of me!" He finally jumped back several feet, flushed and glaring. He turned from one teenager to the other, not certain which he was angrier at.

It was decided that this intruder would meet everyone, make sure her friend was safe, and return, keeping her mouth shut about everything. Inuyasha had no real say in the matter. Kagome's mind was set, and so was her friend's.

As for Amaya, she was entranced by the cottages, and the dusty streets, and the people. It was like walking through a museum. No, a time warp…She guessed that was what they had jumped into.

Amaya especially loved Inuyasha. He kept avoiding her gaze and mumbling under his breath, but whenever he heard a strange noise he would leap in front of them, his hand going to the hilt of his worn-out sword. She thought it was so cute, something out of a historical romance!

Kagome and Inuyasha. It was so clear.

Inuyasha sat grumpily in the corner of Kaede's cottage while Kagome and Amaya chatted. It was around that time that other three members of the Inuyasha gang walked in…With a collective gasp at seeing the Kagome look-alike. The little kitsune demon wasn't entranced for long.

"Kagome, you're back!" He jumped into the girl's arms and held on. Amaya recognized him from her friend's description. Shippo! He was adorable!

"...Kagome?" Sango sounded suspicious and uncertain. Miroku was staring.

"It's ok, guys. She's a friend of mine. Um...I'll explain everything later. This is Amaya. Amaya-chan, Miroku and Sango," she said, gesturing toward them. "She came from my time."

"Keh! Stupid wench," Inuyasha muttered. Bringing another untrained, _unpowerful_ human here was a disaster! She might not have brought her over by the hand, but she refused to take her back on the spot.

"In that case, we're very glad to meet you, Amaya-san," Sango said graciously, recovering quickly enough. "We hope you enjoy your time here. Miroku-sama and I will try our best to make your visit pleasant?" She looked over for confirmation, to empty space.

The monk was kneeling before Amaya, holding her hand. Amaya squeaked and looked over at Kagome in puzzlement.

"Beautiful Amaya-san, would you do me the honor of bearing-"

A loud _whack_ resounded in the small cottage before the infamous line was complete.

The houshi was sprawled on the ground, a large swelling at the side of his head. Sango was flushed, standing over him with a shaking fist.

"We are very sorry about his behavior, Amaya-chan. Please, don't let it bother you." The exterminator calmly dragged his unconscious body out by his collar.

The hanyou rolled his eyes unceremoniously. Amaya only stared after them, gaping for the second time that day.

* * *

Amaya sighed happily. She was glad Kagome talked her into coming to the river while she talked to the hanyou. It was so quiet and beautiful. He sat at the bank, her legs stretched out in front of her. She inhaled the fresh air and sighed blissfully. _Ah, yes._ She could stay like this for hours.

Shippo was sleeping right next to her, snoring, a bubble blowing in his nose with each breath he took. Amaya admired his fluffy, golden tail. What a cute little guy he was.

She saw something dark move close through her peripheral vision before it plopped down beside her. She glanced at the monk warily. "You're not planning to do anything, are you? Kagome filled me in," she explained.

The houshi flushed and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Amaya-san, I would never even _think_ of such a thing!"

She nodded seriously and turned to him with a smile. "Excellent."

He smiled at her warmly.

Amaya hunched over, resting her head on her knee. She was still looking at him curiously. "Do you ask everyone you meet that question?"

The monk looked puzzled for a second before flushing in embarrassment. "All the pretty girls, anyway."

She chuckled, flattered, and looked back at the waters. "What did Sango-chan do when you asked her? I'll bet she gave you a bruise or two."

"I didn't ask her." He was still looking up at the sky, his expression solemn.

Amaya turned to him in surprise. "How come? Don't you think she's pretty?"

He turned to her, his eyes wide. "Of course I do. It's just..." He looked away, mulling it over. "The circumstances did not permit it. We're only friends."

"_Oh_!" Amaya had a devilish sparkle in her eyes. "You actually _like_ her, don't you?"

The monk looked surprised. Then he grimaced, turning a deep shade of red. "Oh, look at the time...So much to do." He studied the sky for an instant, shading his eyes, before jumping up and skittering towards the village. The girl stared after him, smiling at the dust-cloud-of-hasty-retreat trailing behind him. She chuckled softly once he'd disappeared and went back to looking at the sparkling river waters.

Ah! Sango and Miroku, too, eh? She'd love to see how _that_ turned out. How long could she stay, anyway? From what Kagome said, not long at all.

_Bummer!_

She surged to her feet, mouth agape, when she spotted what looked to be a huge bird flying far to her right. She thought she saw two heads on the thing.

She watched it descending somewhere in the middle of the Inuyasha forest...Not so far. If she ran over and back it would take…fifteen minutes tops! She would love to see at least _one_ demon before she had to go!

But would it be wise to wander off alone without telling anyone? Kagome said it was dangerous, but so far there was nothing happening. And she would only be taking a peek. Kagome wasn't likely to let her come back again…

Logically, it was a bad idea. Who knew what could happen. The mysterious creature might be dangerous…

Her lips pursed and she looked around quickly before making her decision. She shook the little kitsune and whispered something into his ear.

Shippou mumbled a sleepy 'OK' as she dashed off, and he went back to sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Like I said, I wrote this for the fun of it, but I would love to get opinions and comments. If there is anything I'm doing wrong, please tell me.

And I realize that this is a bit of a disappointing chapter, since there is no Sessy so far. But he's there aplenty in the next one. I guess this chapter was more of an introduction…I'm really not sure what to call it.

But please Review! That would be very…energizing –wink-


	2. Silence is a virtue

A rewrite of chapter 2

Thank you all, reviewers-san! I loved all your comments and support. You're the best!

hope you like this chap more than you did the last one, whoeverisstillreading. Thanx!

**Khephri**, **the girl behind you**, **angel2725**, and **MiseryLovesCompany **were the reviewers for the first version of the fic. I had many more reviews for the first chapter later, but I lost them with all the rest T-T Sorry. You know who you are, and if I ever saw your name I'll remember, too. I never forget a reviewer. You are all so precious to me. Forgive my inability to thank every one of you the way you deserve.

Can I reply to reviews yet? I got an email months ago that was a petition to combat the new no-review-replies rule. Maybe I should ignore it, but I'm worried the fic will be deleted again…

For now I will mention everyone who reviewed the new first chapter and answer any questions here. But first I'll say WOW! I…I…I'm speechless! So many reviewed T-T I'm choked up as hell! Thank you! I'm especially amazed at seeing so many of my old reviewers. I bow to your generosity and greatness! –bow- And to the new I am honored you looked twice at my fic –sniffles-

I want to thank my dearest dear reviewers (in order of appearance):

**Lightning Streak, BloodyShadows, takai hunter, TrisakAminawn, bowserj, rkyuuketsuki-san, Janika, secretlover90, NekoGuyFan, Behind Crimson Eyes, Hanyoulover4ever152, FluffyDemonSheepdog, Shrew-hanyou, hipkid727, Insane Dragoness, Akana Akazen, Sheniqua the Emo, Endarine, Awreel, Rain-chan: Darkened dreams, weetheart64, Mystic Bynd, Josie, Fae Black, Lonelymoongodess, ShurikenViolence, Shadow Sunset, dianna, absol1Sesshomaru's-gal**. And last but not least** shonuff64**! Ohmegosh! That's a lot. Most of you up there are old pals of mine. Thanx! You don't know how much your support means to me.

**Special thanks to **

**Trisakaminawn**, **bowserjr**, **kyuuketsuki-san** , **NecoGuyFan** , **FluffyDemonSheepdog** (who put up with all those darn semicolons of mine, in addition to all the silly mistakes XD ), **Shrew-hanyou**, **Akane Akazen**, **Shiniqua the Emo** , **Endarine**, **Awreel**, **Rain-chan:Darkened dream**, **Mystic Bynd**, **Josie**, **Lonelymoongodess**, **Shadow Sunset** , **takai hunter** ,**dianna**, **Sesshomaru's-gal**, **Lightning Streak**, **BloodyShadows**, **Janika**

Also major thanks to **secretlover90**, **Hnayoulover4ever152**, **hipkid727** , **Insane Dragoness**, **sweetheart64** , **Fae black** , **ShurikenViolence **, **absol1**, **shonuff64**

**

* * *

**

Ningen: Human.

-bachan: a term of affection for elders.

-sama: address for someone better in status.

-san: Miss, Mrs., Madame, Mr., Sir.

-chan: for kids, or younger people in general.

Inu: dog.

Youkai: Demon.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Miko: Priestess.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the below characters, except Amaya.

* * *

_Recap from the last chapter:_

_She surged to her feet, mouth agape,when she spotted whatlooked tobe a huge bird flyingfar to her thought she sawtwo heads on the thing._

_She watched it descendingsomewhere in the middleof the Inuyasha forest...Not so she ranoverand backit would take…fifteen minutes tops! She would love to see at least one demon before she had to go!_

_But would it be wise to wander off alone without telling anyone? Kagome said it was dangerous, but so far there was nothing happening. Andshe would only be taking a peek. Kagome wasn't likely to let her come back again…_

_Logically, it was a badidea. Who knewwhatcould mysterious creature might be dangerous…_

_Her lips pursed and she looked around quickly before making her shook the little kitsune and whispered something into his ear._

_Shippou mumbled a sleepy 'OK' as she dashed off, and went back to sleep._

**CHAPTER 2:**

The forest was not as thick as she expected it would be, several clearings and sunny spots intercepting her. Amaya stared into what shadows she could see, watching for any animals or youkai that might jump through to get a piece of her. Clearly this was not a wise thing to do. What idiot wandered into unknown territory despite having been forewarned about the dangers involved?

But it couldn't be as bad as that. She hadn't seen a single creature since she started her little expedition.

A soft chuckle reached her ears, and she froze in fear. She turned to bolt in the opposite direction, cursing her impulsive decision and promising herself to make Inuyasha come along next time. The sound was repeated, and she froze again, this time in shock.

"What…is a little girl doing in a place like this!" she hissed to herself.

She turned right back around and poked her head through the bushes she guessed stood between herself and the owner of the girlish giggle. The coast was unexpectedly clear and she continued in, glancing about carefully. Not two steps later, and without warning, a large, beach-ball sized object slammed into her chest with enough force to knock her off her feet and force the breath out of her lungs!

"Oof!" She gasped and coughed in shock, flinging the heavy ball off her and struggled to sit up and lower her up-flung skirt back over her legs. "What the hell was that?" She scrambled to her feet unevenly. Close to her right was the ugliest green thing she'd ever seen. It was unconscious and harmless-looking, but Amaya still jumped back with a terrified shriek. She hadn't finished crying out when she flopped back with a gasp as a dark head popped out from the very bushes the green blob had come from. "Ah!"

"Jaken-sama!" she heard a frightened little voice cry. "Jaken-sama!" Amaya stiffened, still on her back, at the sound of shuffling feet. If her eyes hadn't been wide open with fright, she wouldn't have seen the edge of a yellow kimono enter her field of vision, followed by a small face with big brown eyes staring down at her, before the owner squatted next to her in curiousity. Amaya blinked up at her in bewilderment, trying to make a connection between the frog-looking ball and this little girl. _Maybe the thing is her toy_…but it had looked so alive, and it was so heavy!

Amaya rolled away quickly and rose to her knees, panting slightly and peeking at the frog; he wasn't moving. "Er…Hello there." Maybe the kid wasn't even human. A demon in disguise maybe? No, no. No way could anything remotely harmful look so cute and innocent. "Um…were you playing here?" she asked tentatively. "Where are your parents?"

The girl stared at her in clear confusion before she broke out in a wide smile. "My name is Rin. Jaken-sama was making me dinner," she said jovially, pointing at the green lump. Amaya took another peek at the unconscious Jaken'. He must be a demon; animals didn't know how to cook…Wait. A demon taking care of a human child? Was that even normal? "Rin's parents are in heaven, but Sesshoumaru-sama takes care of Rin now." The little girl smiled widely. "Jaken takes care of me when Sesshoumaru-sama is away."

"O…oh. I'm-I'm sorry about your parents," Amaya said lamely, not really knowing how to react in the face of such optimism concerning the tragic fact. But at least that additional info cleared some of the confusion Amaya was feeling. This Sesshouwhatever was her guardian, and the Jaken guy his servant…Do demons usually serve humans, then?

Rin nodded once, her cheerful expression slipping a little, but the smile was back full-force in less than a second. "It's all right. Rin is very happy. What's your name?" She looked up at Amaya expectantly.

"Eh? Oh! My name is Amaya. Nice to meet you, Rin-san." She bowed lightly. Rin giggled and bowed back. Amaya startled when she grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward Jaken. "Eh! No, no! I don't think-!"

"Don't be afraid, Amaya-sama. Jaken is harmless." She crouched down next to him and poked him in the side. Amaya suppressed a squeak when he twitched. "Jaken-sama! We have a guest! This is no time for a nap, wake up!"

The lump moved some more and started to mumble angrily. Amaya almost fainted. Now that she looked more closely, she was surprised she hadn't noticed it wore clothes. And a _hat_!

"Ah-Un. I'm going to punish them for this," he cried hoarsely, and Amaya stared at him, openmouthed. She slapped herself mentally, remembering when she was. Nothing unusual about talking frogs in the feudal era. He stood up and staggered around himself, his eyes still unfocused. A minute of this and he stopped, blinking rapidly, his gaze rising to meet Amaya's. Amaya was stiff as a board, fighting the urge to bolt. She'd always hated reptilians. But then again she hated a lot of things. Spiders on the top of her list.

"What…?" Realization seemed to dawn in those big eyes of his and he slapped his hands to his face with a look of utter horror. "_Riiiiin_!" he squeaked shrilly and jumped back before bouncing around randomly. Amaya shrieked and leapt behind the little girl and prayed the frog didn't come any closer. "A human! You brought a human into our midst? You stupid girl!" He stopped suddenly and began to weep in misery, and that's when Amaya realized how very un-frightening he was. "My Lord is going to kill me!"

"Why would he…? Isn't he human?" Amaya asked tentatively.

Jaken froze and looked at her between the fingers pressed to his face. His gaze turned angry. "Get out of here, foolish human! You'll get us all in trouble!"

"That's not true, Jaken-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama won't mind," Rin said calmingly, sounding a little upset herself. "I'll explain." She grabbed Amaya's hand again and guided her through the bushes and into a small clearing just beyond. Jaken followed them, still whining, and Amaya wished she could just go back to Kagome, where she knew what was going on. This Sesshoumaru didn't sound human at all—not if he didn't like having humans around. But then, why was Rin with him?

"This is Ah and Un, Amaya-sama. I named them," Rin told her proudly. Amaya gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Rin seemed to see through her fear. "They're harmless also, don't worry."

_Harmless?_ _Harmless?_ _They_ were actually two heads in one gigantic reptilian body—a dragon? It must be the creature she had seen back at the river! Large yellow eyes with thin black slits for pupils and lots and lots of green scales all over. They even had a mane, like a horse, and a long lizard-like tail. Beautiful and frightening all at once. Ah-Un gave her a cursory glance before turning away.

Amaya startled when she felt a light tugging at the hem of her short skirt. "Would you like to have lunch with us? Jaken is making snake soup," Rin said happily. Amaya paused to sniff the air when she spotted the boiling pot next to the dragon. It…smelled pretty good…

"Um…s-sure." If she was lucky, it would taste like chicken.

Jaken gasped behind them and stared ahead. "Oh, no. Now I'm _really_ going to get it! My Lord is here!" He gave a loud squeak and jumped into a group of bushes to his right.

Amaya wasn't sure what to do? She would have giggled in amusement at the rattling bushes where the frog was, but she was feeling a little too much dread to really manage it. Run maybe? Nah, that didn't seem right. Besides, the little girl couldn't possibly look this happy about thos Seshousomething person coming if he was bad. Right?

She caught her breath when the sound of someone approaching became audible. Rin was beaming, Ah-Un unconcerned, and Jaken, clearly, scared out of his wits. No two had the same reaction, so she didn't know whether she should be relaxed, or on guard.

He emerged from the shadows looking right at her, as if he knew she was there before ever seeing her. He probably did know. With those pointed ears, he was no doubt a demon, with super hearing and all. Wow! And he looked so much like Inuyasha. The hair, the eye color, and some little things in the way he walked and looked down at her that told her he was just as full of himself as the hanyou was, albeit more elegantly. Brothers maybe? Maybe he was his dad? No way. he looked too young for kids! When do demons start making babies anyway?

She was jolted out of her random, very untimely thoughts by his calm but very aggressive tone.

"Jaken." The green ball was at the demon's feet in less than a second, shivering and shaking, leaves stuck to his robes and hat.

"Y-yes, my Lord?"

"What is this?"

_He's way too calm. Reminds me of my Dad. Right before he has a fit._ Amaya would have gnawed on her fingernails nervously, but she was almost sure he would hear it.

"Please my Lord, I had nothing to do with it! She just walked right in!" He all but dug his forehead into the ground, twittering pathetically between sentences. "Rin! Rin brought her in!" He raised his head for the first time, craning his neck to look up at his master while maintaining his humble pose. "I told you that child was nothing but trouble, master! All humans are! She shouldn't even be with us!"

"That decision is mine to make, not yours."

"_Eep_! Yes, M-master! Of course!"

"Amaya-sama is Rin's new friend," Rin put in suddenly, skipping closer to the demon. Jaken's word clearly had not effected her at all. "Can she stay with us for a little while? Rin gets very lonely when Sesshoumaru-sama is away." She looked up at him pleadingly, trustingly.

Amaya watched nervously as he took his eyes away from hers, and she almost sighed in relief. So very cold…His eyes…He _so_ didn't like her! She saw his expression soften as he looked down at his ward. After a moment he nodded once, slowly. "Only for tonight, Rin."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Her large brown eyes were filled with adoration and happiness. He nodded once more at her and walked off. He propped himself against a tree a few yards away, sitting down gracefully against it, his furry, white pelt around his shoulders and back. He looked ahead, and then closed his eyes slowly.

_He isn't going to sleep... he's too wary of me._ Knowing she was being watched didn't allow her any relaxation, although Rin's happy chatter and playful optimism did ease things a bit. She liked Rin a lot, but the pretty, doll-like man not too far away was making her aware of her own presence; She didn't feel welcome, even though he said she could stay. And the Jaken fellow glared at her heatedly whenever she happened to look his way. Amaya wouldn't have agreed to stay if anyone had bothered to ask her. But she wasn't sure thanks, but no thanks' would be a welcome response to the demon's hospitality'. Besides that, Rin really was a delight, and despite the threatening air she felt emanating from her guardian, the little girl kept her occupied enough with her flower gathering frenzy -very adorable in her opinion- so she wasn't so aware of it all the time. She would go back in a few hours. No problem. She just hoped no body worried too much over her disappearance back at Kaede's village.

"Amaya-sama! This is for you."

"Thank you, Rin-chan." She placed the surprisingly well made crown of flowers on her head, laughing in genuine amusement. "Well done, Rin-chan. This is really beautiful!"

"Thank you!" Rin giggled and began gathering more blossoms, Amaya joining in.

"Would you teach me how to make one, too?" Amaya was startled at the intense look of wonder Rin gave her at that.

"Of course, Amaya-sama! Rin would love to teach you!"

* * *

"Damn it!" The angry roar reverberated through the whole village, resulting in the sudden flight of hundreds of frightened birds from their perch on their respective trees. "Kagome, this is all your fault! I told you to take her back immidiately!"

Kagome sighed miserably, knowing it was, in fact, her own fault, and knowing, too, that she was going to kill her friend as soon as they got her back. Inuyasha didn't need any more reason to be angry with her. He didn't need any more reasons to be angry period.

"I'm sure she's all right. How far could she have gone?" Shippou said she'd gone to look around for a bit. And he had been half asleep at the time, so it hadn't really sunk in until after he woke up. "Couldn't you find her scent? We can follow that."

"I'm not your personal dog!"

"You mean you haven't tried to yet? How else are we supposed to find her?"

"I _did_ try. She went into the forest, and I'm not going after her." He crossed his arms stubbornly and glared at her.

"And why not?" Kagome glared back, imitating his pose. "If you're worried about the village tonight we'll leave Miroku and Sango to take care of it. The youkai you sensed isn't so strong he could get through them."

He growled irritably. "I knew she was going to be a pain in the ass! What a waste—what do you mean _we'_? If you think you're going with me-"

"Of course I'm going with you. She _is_ my friend. And I can't stand waiting."

"No! No, you're not, Kagome! You'll just slow me down!"

"What? I'll be on your back, how'll I slow you down?" she snapped at him, offended.

She knew very well that she _did_ slow him down sometimes, but she helped, too…On occasions, she was quite useful…She almost backed out of the argument at the gloomy thought. But Amaya might want to see a familiar face. Besides, if things got ugly, she could always use her arrows—if she didn't get killed first. Another gloomy reality she didn't like considering.

"I'm not taking you, Kagome," he growled. "There could be youkai on the way."

Kagome took a deep calming breath. "Inuyasha…I'm going. And I promise that I'm not going to get in your way, slow you down, or get killed, Ok?"

"No, it's not _OK_! We need to go looking for Naraku soon, and I want to be able to find her and throw her back in that well _before_ we all grow old."

"_Sit_!"

"Kag-!" The usual loud crash was followed by the usual cloud of dust, and an Inuyasha face-down in the dirt.

Kagome stood over his form, panting. She was still fuming, still pointing an angry finger at him, but she knew she had made her point; he wasn't going anywhere without her.

* * *

Amaya found herself in the habit of staring at the pretty demon. She didn't really mean to, most of the time, and she knew it couldn't be right, since he probably didn't want to be stared at in the first place, but he was just so intriguing. She had never seen anything like him. At first she thought he looked overdressed, but the more she gazed at him the more natural he appeared. Even his extra-long hair was a lovely sight now. All silky and smooth…How she wished she could touch it…

"Worthless human!"

"_Gah_!" Amaya fell back on her rump as she lost her balance, the flowers she had been gathering falling from her hand. "Ow!" Crouching as she was, she was bound to fall.

"You are not worthy of looking at my Lord. How dare you stare at him like that?" It was that Jaken, as angry as ever, and he had the nerve to whack her with his stick. "Avert your eyes at once!"

"_Owww_!" She clutched the top of her head, tears forming at the corners of her eyes from the sudden pain -not to mention the embarrassment! "Why you-!" She reached out one hand and grabbed the little demon's staff.

"Hey! How dare you! Let go, useless woman!" He struggled and struggled, but she managed to yank it out of his grasp. "Give me-!"

He fell back, unconscious, with a base-ball sized lump on the upside of his head.

Amaya threw the staff aside and stuck her tongue out at the prone form. "Serves you right." _Stupid frog, saying_ _all those things so loudly. Now that_ _Lord of yours will think I_ _have a crush on him or something!_

She glanced at Rin, only to find her staring back at her with wide brown eyes. She looked confused. Amaya smiled at her and laughed nervously. "Don't listen to him. He was being prickly, that's all. I wasn't _staring_. Heh…Oh, never mind," she said, exasperated, when Rin looked even more baffled.

She peeked at where Sesshoumaru had been sitting to check on how he was taking things: what Jaken said, and her hitting him. To her relief, he was as undisturbed as if nothing had happened. Clearly to him, she didn't exist.

She didn't know if she should be grateful for the lack of attention, or insulted. She decided it didn't really matter, since she wasn't staying much longer. Playing with Rin was far more pleasurable than obsessing over a scary, rigid, yet handsome demon.

A growl emitted from The Lord's' direction, causing Amaya to stiffen up in alarm. When the schoolgirl felt a strong, but brief wind hit her back, she turned her head in the direction, expecting an attack to be coming her way from a belatedly angry demon. But no one was there.

Sesshoumaru, the Lord, was not where he had been a moment ago.

"Sesshoumaru-sama sensed danger," Rin explained, watching Amaya curiously. "He'll be back." She smiled reassuringly and resumed making her crown of flowers.

The older girl absorbed that with a hint of admiration that this little kid would understand such a complex being as that demon -at least he seemed complex. And quiet. Unnervingly quiet.

"Oh. All right." Learning how to manipulate a bunch of flowers was far simpler than thinking about the possibility of a big monster lurking close by. It was more comforting, too.

Not too far away, but far enough not to be heard by the two girls, two white-haired demons stood facing one another, ready to battle.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hissed aggressively, letting Kagome slide off his back and keeping her sheltered behind him.

"Inuyasha," the demon answered coolly but dangerously.

"Get out of the way, cur! We're not here for you, though I wouldn't mind kicking your ass," the hanyou snapped, his hand going to his sword.

"Have you seen my friend, Lord Sesshoumaru? She looks a lot like me."

"Kagome!" Inyasha stared back at her, appalled. "You are _not_ asking for his help!"

"I'm not. I'm just wondering," she explained, frowning. "It'll save time if he could tell us."

"What makes you think he'd want to," Inuyasha said, glaring at the demon. "Even if he _did_ see her."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at their bickering. "Your friend is my…guest for the time being. She is taking care of Rin."

Inuyasha didn't say anything right away. "…What...? _What_?"

Sesshoumaru smirked without humor. "You heard me, half-breed. You may expect her early tomorrow."

Kagome gasped. "Amaya? _You_ have her? Since when?"

"Tomorrow," he repeated.

"Tom-? Wait a fucking minute!" Inuyasha snarled when his older half-brother turned away to leave. Naturally, he was already out of sight, and Inuyasha was left speaking to thin air. "Come back here, asshole!"

"Inuyasha! Didn't we already talk about your language? I'm begging you!"

The hanyou turned his glare to the miko. "Your stupid friend is with that cur and you're lecturing me about manners!" He stared when she shrugged tentatively.

"I _am_ concerned."

"But…?" He glared, knowing he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"Um…I…She's safe with him -and he wouldn't break his word!" she put in hastily when he started to protest. "She'll be back tomorrow. I'll just make something up to her parents. A sleep-over maybe."

"Kagome…" he began in a dangerously calm tone. "You…you…I can't believe you said that!" He took several deep, calming breaths. "I just let him get away. Damn!"

"Inuyasha!" Arguing with him about his language just now wasn't a good idea, but arguing with him about letting Sesshoumaru go was even worse. How could she get it through to him that he wasn't going to be able to take Amaya back without hurting Amaya herself or the young girl she was with?

But maybe the worst possible thing to tell him was that Sesshoumaru wasn't as bad as all that…when he wasn't trying to kill Inuyasha or steal his sword. "Just listen to me about this Inuyasha."

He snorted. "I don't think so. I'm not wasting anymore time waiting for that friend of yours. I'll get her back now if I have to fight with the cur until-"

"Sit."

She winced at the crash that followed, covering her mouth and nose against the forming dust-cloud.

That was much easier.

* * *

The woman was lying next to Rin, shifting uncomfortably every so often. Sesshoumaru gave her a quizzical, wary glance and returned to sit under the tree he had selected earlier. He had every intention to watch over Rin, in case the female stranger presented any danger to the child.

She didn't have the strong purifying aura Inuyasha's woman did, and she didn't appear to possess any kind of physical prowess, but if he had learned anything, it was that appearances can be deceiving.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously when she sat up jerkily, mumbling irately about her aching back and…bruised bottom. He frowned when he caught a flash of her scandalously revealing undergarments. He had always been curious about the strange way Inuyasha's miko dressed. He knew she was from the future, therefore, naturally, so was this one.

He could only assume that there was a reason why the well had let her through as it had the miko before her. Even if the miko had been the one to pull her along, the well would not have allowed it without a reason.

Was she in fact a miko? Or was she something more? Another descendant perhaps. He didn't care one way or the other. He was far too powerful to fear anyone or anything. And she was only human, miko or no.

He tensed expectantly when she stood up, her legs shaking slightly as she tried to steady herself. She looked around with a sigh and began walking in his direction. He closed his eyes, hearing her steps falter for a second. She stopped several inches away from him. He waited patiently for her to say or do something, but all she did was shift on her feet and lick her lips.

"Um…" she started. He could smell her nervousness. "Excuse me…"

He didn't bother to look at her, or move at all.

"I was wondering if you had a futon or something. It's very uncomfortable sleeping on the ground. Hay maybe? I don't mind. Anything softer to sleep on."

He didn't move. If she wanted to be more comfortable, she could do it on her own.

Her scent sharpened slightly, and he recognized her annoyance, which turned soon enough into anger. Not very many, beside his brother, had the audacity to be mad with him, and at such a close range.

He stiffened when she sat herself to his right. Right on his pelt.

Amaya smiled sweetly, right into his narrowed amber eyes. At least he was looking at her now. "This is very comfy. Thanks for sharing-"

She made a small strangled sound as she crashed sideways, the motion so fast and strong she went on to roll over herself before she landed on her stomach. "Unghmph!" she moaned. She picked herself up on her elbows to look back at what had caused it.

Lord Sesshoumaru was standing and glaring at her so icily it barely seemed like a glare at all, but it could chill a warrior to the bone. She was no warrior, clearly. It did register with her that he had gotten up so fast it caused her little accident.

"Th-that was uncalled for," she mumbled hotly and rose to her knees, panting a little. Amaya refrained from looking him in the eye; he was a scary dude. It was pretty dumb of her to expect that he would give a hoot what she needed or how she felt. Even if she was his guest.

_I mean, he hadn't bothered to say a word to me since I saw him. Not even now! So…_rude_! He doesn't think he's doing me a favor by_ _letting e stick around, does he? I didn't really want to at all! Pompous ass!_

"What kind of host are you! I was only asking a question. But please, don't bother to _say_ anything to me!" Her complaint being taken into consideration was clearly impossible. She didn't like him. Yeah. It was decided. She wasn't even looking at him, concentrating on dusting off her skirt and shirt as she spoke her mind.

She was sent flying back as something powerful whizzed right by her and crashed somewhere in the background. Her shriek was lost in the blast. When she could finally look up without inhaling debris she saw them. Two glowing red orbs right above her. The dust cleared more and the rest of him appeared, and that's when she knew her mother was right. Her temper _was_ going to get her killed.

Bloody hell. She had never seen eyes glowing so brightly outside a movie before. It was something she could do without seeing again. If she managed to live through it.

"You have been sent to mock me," he finally spoke, his velvety voice thick with anger. "You realize to whom you are speaking, human? You realize that I, Lord Sesshoumaru never forgives an insult so brazenly given?"

It was rhetorical. She could tell. Her throat felt too thick for an answer anyway. "Uh…" She swallowed several times. "Y-you got it all wrong," she croaked. "You shouldn't take my temper so seriously." She tried to smile engagingly and ended up with a grimace. No way could she manage even a smirk when her heart was thundering so loudly. _I really don't see what I could have said to make him so mad._

She gasped when he pointed his sword at her, reasoning that it must be the very weapon that caused the earlier blast. "What are you going to do?" her voice was steadier than she felt. "Kill me?" That bit ended with a squeak.

He smirked coldly. "No. I believe carving out your tongue will be sufficient."

_W-what! Not my_ tongue "You're _not_ serious!"

"He is. Lord Sesshoumaru never lies, nor would he exaggerate." Amaya expected to see Jaken standing behind the demon, listing off his fine qualities. "Good evening, child." Instead, an old lady looked back at her, smiling and quite comfortable where she was behind Sesshoumaru. "I am very sorry I missed ye back in my village. This old woman has much to do nowadays."

"Uh…You're…Kaede-bachan." Amaya startled when the demon turned to the woman slowly, his eyes hard.

He didn't speak to her, and she didn't speak to him. When the old lady smiled knowingly it was directed at him, and Amaya saw him tense visibly. The woman's eye patch rode up a bit when she chuckled softly. "Greetings to ye, Lord Sesshoumaru. I apologize for this interruption. It was necessary. I could not very well have you mutilate the girl."

Amaya heard him hiss through his teeth as he inhaled hard. She couldn't see his face, but she could see Kaede-san take on a more guarded stance, ready to bolt. She must have done something that he just remembered, or maybe it was something he had just found out about.

"It is what you see, Lord Sesshoumaru. Ye know it well. Kill me or the child and you will be the thing you hate most for all eternity. You may break this hold however. Ye are clever enough."

Amaya had no idea what was going on, and she didn't understand a word of what Kaede-bachan was saying, but she knew it couldn't be good for the demon. Or the old woman for that matter!

Suddenly, he was attacking. She wasn't so sure, he was doing it so quickly. Kaede jumped to the side and hit the ground so loudly Amaya thought bones must have broken. She was so old! Sesshoumary materialized in her place, and Amaya knew then that the miko had foreseen the attack.

"Do not let your temper blind you, Lord." She turned to Amaya suddenly. "Hurry, child, before he does something he will regret. Subdue him!"

A hundred thoughts went through her young mind at the command, but she could not for the life of her imagine any way to stop him! If only she could ask Kagome! She must know what the miko meant! Subdu-Oh!

Sesshoumaru's eyes were blood red once more, this time his fury more intense, and directed at the old miko. He drew back his sword and charged, this time planning to saw her in half rather than simply amputate an arm. No one threatened him! No one cursed him and escaped whole! _No one_!

"Sesshoumaru, _sit_!"

The sword slipped from his hand at the jarring impact, so unexpected he let out a strangled, muffled growl. He felt his entire body being pulled by a mysterious yet familiar force, causing him to slam face-first into the dirt.

Amaya watched, horror-stricken as he crashed and stuck there, one arm over his head and the other close to his side. The sword was as unfamiliar a sight lying uselessly on the ground nearby as its owner was.

The miko was gone, and Amaya knew she was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Oh my God, this darn thing took forever, and it's only a rewrite. It was supposed to be simple, and take little time to do, but I hated the original so bad I had to change everything. Anyone who read the first and took the time to read this will notice the major differences (I'll probably hate this one too when I look back at it in a year or so.)

Please let me know what you think… **Read and review!** (I'm so annoying. But I missed saying that -sigh- )


	3. Hippety Hop!

I apologize for taking this long, but as I said in my profile, it wasn't something I could do anything about. No computer, no internet, terrible few months, not to mention midyear exams and tons of projects to turn in.

This is not an excuse. This is my sad reality. It's much better now, and I only hope it lasts. (It never seems to.)

Thanx to all the awesome people who reviewed! Those great reviews I get (even criticism, mind you) make me want to sing. So _give me more!_

**Replies **sent to you (those who are members)** as for the anonymous reviews: **Countless thanks to my dear **kyuuketsuki-san** (glompies to you! Oh, man. Sorry about the cliffhanger!) **Mil** (You're so awesome I could just kiss you!) **Emily** (Aw! T-T Thanks!) **Josie** (Thanks! You'd help me edit? Awesome! Now…what's your email? .;) and last but not least, **Alderyn**, whose review was ever so…-sniff- it was –sniffle- encouraging to say the least T-T Thanx. (You're a member, aren't you? …all those months away have erased my memory…)

_Merci_ everyone! (Thank you and thanx are getting worn out) Your support makes my day! Glomps all reviewers vigorously

Alright, if you're interested in the name meanings look out below.

**Meanings of names:**

Amaya: Night rain.

Inuyasha: Dog demon.

Kagome: Reincarnation.

Miroku: Buddhist of air.

Sango: Demon mistress.

Sesshoumaru: ender of the circle of life.

Rin: Little lady.

Jaken: Follows only one.

Naraku: Hell/abyss.

Kagura: Wind mistress.

Kikyou: Lady with bow and arrows.

I'll warn you though, some meanings are disputed.

Ningen: Human.

-bachan: affectionate, for elders.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

-sama: used for those better in station, usually.

-san: Miss, Mrs., Madame, Mr., Sir.

-chan: for kids, or younger people in general.

Youkai: Demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Hanyou: Half demon.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the below characters except Amaya.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_No one threatened him! No one cursed him and escaped whole!_ No one

"_Sesshoumaru,_ sit_!"_

_The sword slipped from his hand at the jarring impact, so unexpected he let out a strangled, muffled growl. He felt his entire body being pulled by a mysterious yet familiar force, causing him to slam face-first into the dirt._

_Amaya watched, horror-stricken as he crashed and stuck there, one arm over his head and the other close to his side. The sword was as unfamiliar a sight lying uselessly on the ground nearby as its owner was._

_The miko was gone, and Amaya knew she was in a hell of a lot of trouble._

**CHAPTER 3:**

Everything went still. The small animals and birds stopped their noises, Jaken was speechless, Rin was still busy rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and Amaya was petrified. It seemed time had stood still. Amaya was certain that if the lord had felt that he had to cut her tongue out before, he'll want to _kill_ her now!

The white rumpled body twitched, and from it a barely audible growl began, rising in pitch.

_Running is not an option._ _You saw how fast he was back there,_ she told herself. _You wouldn't make it past the boiling pot before he decapitated you._ What else to do? To keep her tongue _and_ head on?

"Oh…Uh…" Stuttering wouldn't work. "I'm _so_ sorry about that. I didn't really think it would work!" She stared fearfully at his prone form. A form that was beginning to vibrate with his growling.

He bound up gracefully but angrily, his teeth bared and his pupils dilated and red in color. Amaya stifled a yelp and forced her body not to tip back in fright. _He'll know I'm afraid, he'll know!_ She'd bet anything he _knew_! "Calm down, Lord Sesshoumaru. This is a freak accident, and a total misunderstanding," she stated very slowly. "I have no idea why Kaede-bachan did that…" _I'm grateful for my_ tongue_, but I better not mention that just now._

"I will kill you," he snarled, getting ready to do just that. Amaya blanched.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! That would not be a good idea!" Jaken shrieked, finding his voice. "The miko! She said you would turn into that you most hated! The ningen cannot die!" He was whimpering miserably, as if the very idea of Amaya staying among the living gave him cramps.

She gasped and held her breath when the youkai appeared in her face, his hot breath mingling with her own, his reddened orbs staring into hers, filled with deadly promise. She shut her eyes tightly, praying furiously for a good afterlife.

"You will turn human, my Lord," Jaken whispered fearfully.

She couldn't see a thing, and she was too afraid to open her eyes just yet. But she felt the lord's hot breath cease suddenly. She heard him step back, his clothes rustling as he moved.

"My Lord, calm yourself! We will find a way! Your father's scrolls! They must have an answer!" She heard Jaken say.

_Scrolls?_ She stifled another yelp when a loud crash sounded, just barely keeping from pressing her hands against her ears at the powerful reverberations that followed. Panting noises were all that was left, so she took the chance and opened her eyes at last. It took her a while to adjust to the light, but when she did…The light?

Lord Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, but Jaken was shivering close by, and Rin was staring around looking a little confused but calm. Lord Sesshoumaru had successfully blown up -as there was no better way to put how the poor things looked- every tree a hundred feet all around.

_Bloody hell._

"I'm so out of here," she mumbled. "Alright, Rin-chan, I'll be going now. Maybe I'll see you later." She bent down and gave the girl a hurried hug and a kiss on the cheek. "If you want, you can write me letters and give them to Kagome. You know her?" she asked hurriedly, already stepping away.

Rin, wide-eyed, nodded. "Amaya-sama is going already?"

"Yes-"

"No," Jaken said at the same time. "You will not leave here, ningen!" He stood with his staff clutched in his hand, clearly ready for a fight. "Lord Sesshoumaru's reputation is at stake."

"What? What do I have to do with his reputation? You can't keep me here," she said calmly, for Rin's sake.

"Amaya-sama, can't you stay with us a little longer?"

"Uh…I'm sorry, Rin. That would be a bad idea right now."

"You are not leaving. Not before this is solved."

"I…Rin, I would like to speak with Jaken-san privately. Would you please sit by that tree over there? And shut your ears." She smiled at the little girl. Rin nodded and complied.

"Right. Now what is this about me staying?" Her eyes screamed bloody murder and Jaken stepped back defensively. "I'm not staying knowing that jerk lord of yours wants to kill me." She shivered at the memory, noting that there had never been an attempt on her life prior to this occasion.

"How dare you!" He pointed his staff at her. "I could burn you alive for such an insult!"

_You will turn human,_ _Lord.' Dear, dear, Jaken._ _A dead me is a very bad thing…Even worse than an_ escaped_ me. _

Amaya took her time walking toward the frog and stepping gingerly over him, partly because she was afraid she might be wrong and that he would barbeque her anyway, and partly because she wanted to see the expression on his face.

He was a sight. He broke into a cold sweat and froze in his place. She could tell he wanted to stop her but didn't know how.

"Alright, Rin-chan! I'll be going now. Take care of yourself. And don't forget to send me letters!" Rin saw her waving at her and stood up, waving back furiously. Could she even write yet? Amaya wondered.

"Come to visit soon, Amaya-sama! Rin would like that."

"I promise to try!" _Damn. I just met her and I feel choked up at the thought of never seeing her again…_

"No, no! You can't!"

Amaya jogged past the sputtering frog and into the woods. As soon as she was in she darted through tree trunks and roots as fast as she could. No telling what more wrong could happen.

She shrieked and fell on her bottom, having collided with what felt like a tree. That appeared out of nowhere. She looked up, clutching her smarting nose.

"Where do you think you're going to, woman?"

His eyes were back to normal, but the gleam inside them was icier than before. "I…Going home, of course. Problem?" she asked evenly.

"You cannot leave." It wasn't a plea.

Amaya wasn't sure why she couldn't quite retaliate. Another sit seemed to be in order. _Sit! Say it. Sit! Sitsitsit!_ She couldn't do it. Something was telling her that misusing and overusing that power would be disastrous.

"I could S' word you again, you know? I've seen it happen." To Inuyasha. But Inuyasha wasn't as ready to kill Kagome. Sure the lord couldn't kill her, but there were things much worse than death, and she had a feeling she was going to experience them if she wasn't careful.

"Are you threatening me, human?"

"Are _you_?" She was no coward and she would not be threatened. He needed to understand that. "I'm going home."

Jaken watched transfixed as his master marched gracefully into the clearing despite the twisting, struggling bundle of female over his shoulder. He deposited her next to a sleeping Rin and left the clearing before Jaken could apologize for letting the human get away.

The woman jumped up to her feet and hissed something indistinguishable in his lord's direction. He watched her distastefully slump back down, legs and arms crossed, her eyes glaring daggers every which way.

He noticed in confusion the way her gaze softened considerably when she laid eyes on the slumbering child. She sighed. Jaken watched her sit beside her with a mournful look. After several minutes of that she curled her body protectively -even affectionately- around Rin's, and he stared in surprise as Rin snuggled closer to her.

The sight was so maternal it made him sick.

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling fresh and relaxed. Inuyasha looked like he hadn't slept at all. Not that it made a difference whether he did or not. He was always that cranky in the morning.

"You lazy wench. Get a move on, we've got a friend of yours to throw in the well!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed patiently.

Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree- as usual- staring down at her, feeling broody. "Keh! How troublesome," he muttered. She was going to make him go to that ugly flee-bag, Sesshoumaru. That trouble maker friend of hers was to blame for the whole thing. _Nosey idiot._

She looked up at him from beneath the tree, a hand shading her eyes. "I'll get her back home and we can all look for Naraku and the shards." He snorted down at her.

"This is all your doing, Kagome."

"Let's get this over with." She gritted her teeth. "whiny puppy," she muttered to herself.

"Oi!" He jumped down next to her. "I heard that!"

"Naturally. I only ask that you be nice to her. She's going back soon enough, and I would like her to enjoy what time she has left."

He shrugged. "Fine. But if she tries to rub my ears…"

"I'll tell her not to. I really appreciate your help, Inuyasha. You're a good friend." She smiled, reaching out and rubbing one of his ears playfully. He began to lean forward and whimper happily. He straightened suddenly, catching himself, and glowering at her.

"Kagome! I'm not your damn pet!"

She chuckled, positioning herself with his help over his back. She patted his silky white head once encouragingly and pointed ahead. "Let's go!"

He growled, flushing in a mixture of offense and embarrassment. "_Kagome!_"

Sango sat tensely in front of the fire in the middle of Kaede's hut. "I can't believe Lord Sesshoumaru would be interested enough to take a human with him…"

Miroku folded his arms thoughtfully and grunted, sitting across from her. They couldn't believe it when Kagome had told them yesterday. And the youkai lord had _insisted_ that she stay the whole day with his ward. "I'm certain it has something to do with the little girl that's always with him."

"I suppose it is odd, but you know he cares about her, even if he doesn't show it."

Miroku smiled at her. "I'm sure Amaya-san wouldn't mind doing him that favor. I only wonder how she'll react to his…attitude."

"I just hope they come back quickly. We need to find Naraku soon." She looked at him anxiously.

He stared at her for a long moment, until the taijiya began to squirm. He sighed and reached out to hold the hand in her lap. "Sango-sama, everything will be all right."

She was used to this sort of show of affection' on the monk's part, but the honest sincerity in his voice was even more pronounced than usual. "But-"

"If you're worried about me then I assure you -there is no need." He squeezed her hand softly. "We will find Naraku, we will break my curse, we will get Kohaku back…Don't lose hope."

If only it were that easy. Her little brother, the only family she had now, was under that demon's control, with only the shard in his back to keep him alive. She knew the evil youkai would not hesitate to take it out if he wanted to. As if it weren't enough that he manipulated the young boy into killing her entire village. The village she visited regularly with flowers for the graves of her father and her friends.

Miroku watched her intensely. He didn't like seeing her so down. She was one of the strongest women he had ever met…No, she _was_ the strongest -body and soul.

He stood up. "Let's go wait for them near the forest."

She nodded and made to stand up.

No sooner had she straightened than she had her Hiraikotsu whipped out, a vein popping madly at her temple. "PERVERT!"

"Sango-sama, wait! I was just-!"

She marched outside huffily, leaving the unconscious monk lying prone on the ground -with a comically large lump on the top of his head.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Miroku, you idiot! You ruined a perfectly nice moment!

Thanx again to all the people who reviewed and brought about the earlier-than-planned updating.

See ya' all later:) **R & R!**

**Note:** Yippy! I can continue on with chapter 3 of my other fic, Lady's Man of the West!


	4. Swept Away

Hello, all. I'm sorry! I know it's been MONTHS. But we were a little busy with this war over here, and although it didn't last as long as most wars do, it was as devastating as any. My prayers go to the eternal souls of the deceased over here, and the innocent victims' on the other side. I'm only sorry it had to happen at all. I only hope the 'peace' holds.

Switching from the gloomy topic, I'm finally able and willing to continue with my fics, and am feeling awful for my long absence (good excuse or no) especially with all those amazing reviews and the tons of support I will never be able to convey my joy over properly.

Thanks to the people who reviewed. You rock! You are the only reason I updated so early after. Love you SO much right now!

**Review replies:**

It's against the rules for me to make these anymore. So I should have replied to the signed reviewers through the review reply thingy the site put in. For the anonymous ones I say: to **Insane Dragoness**, thank you so much (uh, I know you're just not signed in, but I still wanted to thank you here. –glompies to you- ! Besides you were the only anonymous not signed in person on the list-of-love XD)

Oh, and the heroine is NOT ME! (I don't particularly like her, either.)

Osuwari: sit.

-sama: used for those better in station.

-san: Miss, Mrs., Madame, Mr., Sir.

-chan: for kids, or younger people in general.

Youkai: Demon.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Baka: Idiot.

Sankutestu: Inuyasha's claw attack. (did I spell it right?)

Miko: Priestess.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Ningen: human.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the below characters, except Amaya.

* * *

_**Recap from last chapter:**_

_Miroku didn't like seeing her so down. She was one of the strongest women he had ever met...no, she _was_ the strongest. Body and soul._

_He stood up. "Let's go wait for them by the forest." She blinked up at him and nodded._

_She made to stand up..._grope_... eyes saucer wide, pupils as small as a speck of dust- "_Hentai!_"_

_She raised her large boomerang. "Sango-sama, wait! I was just-!"_

Whack!

_She marched outside huffily, leaving an unconscious monk- with a comically large lump on his head- on the floor._

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Ahahaha! Take that, demon bastard!" Amaya swung her oversized mallet over her shoulder, and brought it down dramatically over the demon lord's head.

The lord Sesshoumaru was buried into the earth another several inches, his expression stubbornly blank. Amaya was short and chibby-ish. But no one looked funnier than the plushy-style Lord of the West, currently looking calmly pissed. "Bwahaha!" she laughed triumphantly.

Jaken passed –a grimace of disgust on his face- beside the prostrate, giggling bundle of human teenager sleeping on the ground.

Amaya woke up grudgingly, loath to leave her dream behind. She wiped the drool off her face with a frown and stretched before getting up. She remembered it all the second she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Rin, Jaken," she said cheerfully, looking suspiciously at the latter; Jaken sat cross-legged at the edge of the clearing, watching her every move like his life depended on it.

She looked around for Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't around. Rin ran up to her and gave the teen a brief, enthusiastic hug.

"Amaya-sama! Good morning!" She stuck a half-crumpled bunch of flowers in the older girl's face, smiling brightly. "This is for you," the kid said.

Amaya laughed in appreciation, taking the yellow blossoms. "Thank you! I love them." She stroked Rin's head affectionately. "I'll take them home with me and show everyone," she said sincerely, tucking one flower behind her ear.

Rin's smile faltered. "You're going already?" she asked, tugging at the hem of Amaya's skirt.

Jaken leapt into Amaya's field of vision. "Lord Sesshoumaru had some business to attend to," he barked, "and he ordered that you stay here...For my own good," he added, mostly to himself.

Amaya bristled inwardly. "Well, that's just too _bad_," she answered mock-politely. She'd have said more, but Rin was still standing there, and Amaya didn't want to badmouth her caretaker in front of her. "I must be going."

Rin turned to her, pouting. "Can't you stay a little while longer?"

"No, I'm sorry." She crouched down and put her arm around the little girl's shoulders. "But I will definitely visit!"

Jaken stepped up to her, banging his large staff against the hard ground. "You'll not gainsay the master. His orders were clear." The frog was worried. He could face her, but he couldn't use the flame power of his staff because that could kill her. What a fix!

Amaya turned to the frog with a glare. "Now listen here you-!"

"She will stay," proclaimed a familiar, even voice. Rin brightened when she heard it, crying in delight.

Amaya turned to the newcomer in surprise. _Where's a mallet when you need one?_ "You can't do that," she said calmly, "I have a family I must return to. I have no time for you." She glared defiantly. She would have fought him on this even if he _could_ kill her- She was sick of thinking that word! Kill, kill, kill! Bah!

His hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. She gasped and tried pulling back, but to no avail. He stared down at her calmly, showing her his indifference.

"You selfish jerk!" she spat, trying to pull her hand free. His eyes hardened in fury and she flinched at their intensity She looked back. Rin had conveniently run off to pick flowers somewhere –to give to him, no doubt- and was out of sight

"_Osuwari!_"

His eyes widened in disbelief. He grunted and let go of her hand, the power of the necklace pulled him down brutally and his lovely face crashed into the dirt once more!

She took off, right past him, shouting goodbyes to no one in particular. Jaken, who was standing off to the side during the exchange, was so shocked that someone would _dare_ subdue his master _again _thatthe idea of going after her didn't even cross his mind.

She ran and ran, but felt that it wasn't enough. No matter how fast she went, the crazy demon would doubtless catch her. But that didn't mean she wouldn't _try_.

Something whizzed past her from the opposite direction, and before she could look back to see what it was, it grabbed her around the waist and she heard a furious, almost inhuman roar, at first not realizing it was coming from a distance.

She screamed. It was over!

"_Agh_! My ears!" a familiar voice whined loudly, although its pained owner didn't let her go.

_Inuyasha?_ She looked up at her savior in near-reverence and her eyes flooded with tears of joy.

The hanyou stared at her. "What's with-?"

She twisted oddly in his arms and hugged his neck, managing to kiss him smack in the eye. "_Aaagh!_" he cried in surprise, the one eye now closed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Get off me!"

"_Kagome!_" she exclaimed happily at the sight of her friend mounting the hanyou's back. "I'm so glad you're here! You'll never believe what happ-" another roar irrupted behind them, closer than before.

Amaya pressed her lips and tried not to give any sign of fear. She remembered her power soon enough, and calmed a bit, although her instincts were strongly advising her not to use it as lightly as Kagome did.

The sudden appearance of the yaoukai lord –not so sudden considering his renowned speed- startled only the girl being carried in front of Inuyasha (she was soon after shoved behind him, as was Kagome). Kagome angled her ready arrow in the newcomer's direction.

"I know most of it, Amaya-chan. Did he do anything to you?" she asked giving her older friend a concerned glance.

"Only if keeping me with him by force is 'something'. I thought you'd have found me long before now," she added with a hint of accusation.

"Sorry…" Kagome flushed.

Sesshoumaru was standing several feet away from them, and his rage was palpable. "I gave you no choice about staying or leaving, woman. This has nothing to do with your wish or mine." Sesshoumaru's eyes were an angry red, but his tone was peculiarly calm. "Or the half breed's."

Amaya tensed as he addressed her, foreseeing eminent crap at the words.

He looked at his half demon brother coldly. "Hand her over Inuyasha."

"You think we'll give her _back_ to you? Something wrong with your head, bastard?" Inuyasha laughed bitterly.

The hanyou was completely ignored, but seconds later violently attacked.

Inuyasha was shoved aside along with Kagome, so fast neither of them had the time to twitch in response. Amaya wasn't much different, but she did manage a screech that was cut short as her abductor whisked her away at a similar momentum.

"No!" Kagome cried from the ground, horrified at how quickly Amaya was taken away.

"_Shit_!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword, angry at his slow reflexes, and took it out on the nearest tree with a resounding, rage filled _Sankutetsu_.

Miles away, in an empty spot almost directly outside an abandoned-looking castle, two figures materialized, surprising the insects and small youkai formerly inhabiting that space. Amaya was unceremoniously dumped on the mossy earth and she lay panting there, grateful for the solidness of the ground after the near-traumatic flight to wherever she was now.

Still plenty dizzy, she almost didn't spot the Western Lord making his way through the rusty front gates. "H-hey! Where do you think you're going!" She stood up too quickly and her head spun, causing her to slump back on the ground. "Agh!"

The Lord took no notice of her and was soon out of sight, having entered the massive –surprisingly spotless for an abandoned castle- front doors. It occurred to her to turn tails and run then, but she was too aware of the fact that her location was far too far from where she wanted to be. And having an idea of the dangers of the forests in the feudal era now, she was more than a little hesitant to test her luck with survival.

The one time she did it had lead her to where she was now. She learned her lesson the first time around. At least not when it might lead to a deadly situation. And this running away (without knowing the way) was a sure killer.

Boiling inside with repressed rage at her own helplessness, she followed in the Lord's wake shakily, before she changed her mind about entering.

"_Gyaah_!" she screamed shrilly and tried to jump back where she came from, but the double doors had closed. So she stood their whimpering pathetically and trying hard to block the image of the two guards blocking her path.

The 'men' stared at her mutely with huge, liquid eyes, not unlike those of a fly. Their two pairs of spider-leg hands were holding a pointy sword each, and all eight swords were pointing directly at her.

But she wasn't even slightly scared of the _swords_. The spider youkai were what terrified her! "I-I-I come in _peace_!" her declaration ended in a squeak. "Give me some space!" she said more confidently, eyes clenched shut.

"Out of the way!" someone said, to her fear-numbed brain sounding terribly far away. "Orders of the Lord of the West."

"She's an honored-like guest! Let her pass!" a softer voice joined in cheerfully.

She heard the youkai move off but didn't dare open her eyes.

"They're gone. Relax," the first one told her reassuringly.

She had eyes the color of molten gold, Amaya thought when she finally opened hers. Chocolate brown hair tied back in a bun, minus two stray locks dangling behind her pointy ears.

"Amaya-sama, I'm Tenshi, your personal maid." She bowed.

"Uh…personal…?" Amaya jumped when the other girl she had yet to set eyes on cried indignantly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said _I_ was to be her personal maidservant!" She was a petite little thing with hair a rare shade of dark blonde. Amaya couldn't see her eyes clearly but she could almost swear they were blue.

The blonde had short hair framing her fair face, even covering her ears. The brunette was wearing a pretty lavender kimono, while the blonde had on a navy-blue one. The schoolgirl noticed distantly that their clothes had the same red design Sesshoumaru's haori did (sakura blossoms?).

"Impossible. I am automatically assigned for the almost-honored guests. You are too lame-brained for the job." Tenchi told the other with a straight face.

"_Almost_-honored-?"

"Please, Amaya-sama, let me take you to your room. My name is Ran, and I will be happy to serve you," Ran said cheerfully, forcing herself between Tenchi and Amaya.

"What do you think you're doing? Your behavior is disgraceful. What will she think of our Lord when you, his servant, are acting so stupidly?" Tenshi snapped, yanking the other away.

Amaya would have assured them that no matter how they behaved, it wouldn't change her opinion of the-great-dog-washer. Alas, they were too busy brawling to notice her. _Actually brawling_!

She watched them push and shove one another before the hair-pulling started and it turned into a very unpleasant cat-fight.

"Ugh!" Amaya cried in exasperation when a shoe hit her in the head a little too hard. She then wisely decided to leave the two to fight it out (in the middle of the hallway) and made to explore the larger-than-life castle.

Remarkably, the outside was no indication of the inside, because while the castle looked worn down and abandoned out there, it was spotless and breathtaking within. The endless stream of hand embroidered tapestries littering the floors and covering the walls –not to mention the hand made vases in all shapes and sizes decorating every corner- were a sight. Plus the place had a cozy feel to it, despite its owner's cool personality.

_Did interior designers exist this far back_, she mused, feeling herself relax. But then she started thinking about being an almost-guest, and how things might turn out. She took a deep breath and wiped the cold sweat from her brow.

Ignoring the angry rumbling coming from her food-deprived stomach, she proceeded to look into every room she passed –if it happened to be open already. They were all richly furnished. So far she'd passed two dining rooms, three drawing rooms, a bedroom (which she expected and hoped was her own) and a huge kitchen she would have explored more if not for the dozen or so youkai inside making lunch.

"Aah!" she cried when she bumped into something hard in her absent minded musing of today's lunch menu.

The Great Lord of the West was staring down at her with distaste. "You are not allowed to wander my halls without an escort."

He looked the same as before, only armor-less. "I…fine with me. But the maids you sicced on me are arguing over who gets to serve me. What is an _almost_-honored guest?" she asked suddenly, making her suspicion clear.

He grunted, giving her a humorless smirk. "You will see for yourself. Your room is two rooms down from here," he told her and walked –or rather glided- away.

She stared back at his retreating back, fuming silently. "I _will_ get out of here, you know. Whether you like it or not." She was panting a little when he turned to her ever so slightly without stopping.

"My spider youkai will spin you into a cocoon and drag you back if you try, ningen," he said a little harshly and turned away, rounding the corner.

Amaya paled and squeaked mutely at the memory of the big ugly things. _I'll get you for this!_ She thought furiously, not appreciating the effective threat. _I'LL GET YOU!_

_

* * *

_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Next chapter coming in a while. I have to finish chapter four of _Lady's Man of the West_, too. I miss doing that one so much. It shouldn't be too long before I do. Again I apologize for the long wait (for those who were waiting). Thank you, reviewers-san! You are the best! X)

And of course, no fic of mine ends without a…**R&R!** Please! Heehee!


	5. Begins a Troublesome Quest

HI ALL!

I know, it's been forever! I'm SO sorry. I had my reasons, two of them procrastination and laziness. But mostly busyness. I'll try my best to be more active with this, now that it's summer vacation, finally. –bow- So sorry!

And a big thank-you to all reviewers, new and old. Your reviews make my day!

**Review replies:**

This part is now only for the anonymous reviewers, which I love so much. A thousand thanks go to sweet **Karla** (I may have loved your review the most. So you were around nearly from the beginning? I'm so happy to hear from you. Thanx! It meant a lot to me. I hope they let me finish it this time too –sigh-).

Neko: Cat.

-sama: used for those better in status, usually.

-san: Miss, Mrs., Madame, Mr., Sir.

inu: dog.

Youkai: Demon.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Baka: Idiot.

Miko: Priestess.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing -except the original characters.

* * *

_**Recap from last chapter:**_

_The Great Lord of the West was staring down at her with distaste. "You are not allowed to wander my halls without an escort."_

_He looked the same as before, only armor-less. "I…fine with me. But the maids you sicced on me are arguing over who gets to serve me. What is an _almost_-honored guest?" she asked suddenly, making her suspicion clear. _

_He grunted, giving her a humorless smirk. "You will see for yourself. Your room is two rooms down from here," he told her and walked –or rather glided- away. _

_She stared back at his retreating back, fuming silently. "I _will_ get out of here, you know. Whether you like it or not." She was panting a little when he turned to her ever so slightly without stopping._

_"My spider youkai will spin you into a cocoon and drag you back if you try, ningen," he said a little harshly and turned away, rounding the corner._

_Amaya paled and squeaked mutely at the memory of the big ugly things. _I'll get you for this!_ She thought furiously, not appreciating the effective threat. _I'LL GET YOU!

**CHAPTER 5:**

Miroku and Sango were sitting patiently, drinking steaming green tea when their two friends barged in- or more accurately, Inuyasha barged in. Kagome followed silently. The hanyou plopped down next to the monk and took his cup, gulping the rest of its contents down noisily.

"Go right ahead." Miroku raised a brow when Inuyasha slammed the dainty cup down, glowering. "So, what happened? Did you get Amaya-san back?" he glanced behind Kagome, already guessing the answer to that.

The girl shook her head sadly. Sango got up, looking confused. "Why not? Did something go wrong?"

"Yeah, very wrong," the inu-hanyou growled. "Too bad we don't really know what!"

"_Eh?_" both powerful humans went.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Miroku frowned.

It didn't take Kagome 15 minutes to explain everything. Her uninformed friends _Oh'd_, _Ah'd_ and gasped throughout.

"So what do we do? Sesshoumaru isn't exactly easy to get around. We can't do anything about Naraku or the shards before Amaya-chan is safe."

"I know that, Sango, and I wish the lord would just give her back...he doesn't seem to be planning on letting her go anytime soon."

"Why? I still don't understand. Lord Sesshoumaru hates humans. It's a wonder he keeps that little girl with him at all. And from what you've said, he doesn't even tolerate Amaya-san." Miroku shook his head in confusion. "You said she seemed to threaten him in some way. But how is that possible? The lord isn't even threatened by Naraku."

"That cur is crazy, that's why! He's snapped. Feh! Kagome, you should have let me kick his ass!" Inuyasha folded his arms, still sitting next to the monk.

The girl sighed, putting her palm over the gentle hand of the taijiya that rested on her shoulder. "I just had this _feeling_. I can't explain it, but I guess I was wrong to follow-"

"No, child. Never doubt your instincts. Ye were right to do what you did." The old woman was at the door, holding her cane and smiling at everyone.

"_Kaede-bachan!_" everyone exclaimed.

"Where have you been, old hag?"

She smiled at the hanyou's usual rudeness. "I had some business to attend to. I only came to check on things in the village."

"What do you think about what happened?" Kagome asked hopefully. "I mean, to my friend. I'm guessing you heard me," she added.

Kaede only chuckled. "Don't worry about a thing. I'm certain it will all work out for the best."

Inuyasha leapt up at that. "Are you going senile? The bastard's kidnapped her!"

The old miko stopped on her way out, looking back at everyone. "Lord Sesshoumaru must have a good reason, and despite all his faults I'm sure he wouldn't kill her."

"You act like you know him. How can you be so sure?" Sango asked in confusion.

But she was already out of sight. Inuyasha was snarling furiously, muttering something about screwy old ladies. Everyone else looked as confused as the taijiya.

Kagome sat herself down with a thud, and began to contemplate possible solutions, a way they'd be able to find Naraku and retrieve Amaya as well. She tapped her finger against her temple. They needed help. They needed someone who could find Naraku while they went to get her friend. They needed...

Kagome perked suddenly."_Kouga-kun!_"

"_What?_" Inuyasha switched into a fighting stance, hand at his sword, head tossing this way and that. "Where?"

"Of course! We'll ask Kouga to help find Naraku. Then by the time he does we'd have gotten Amaya back safely." Kagome clapped her hands excitedly. "That way no time is lost. We should go ask him now!"

By then Inuyasha had already realized that the wolf demon wasn't around...but then he should have known; no disgusting wolf-boy scent. "_Over my dead body!_" he bellowed, whirling about to face her.

"Inuyasha, this is no time for your jealousy!" she chided, sighing.

"Jealousy!" He advanced toward her angrily. "Like I'd be jealous of that asshole!" He crossed his arms stubbornly, turning away.

"She's right. We could do both things that way," Sango said, watching him plop down on the floor again. "We can't waste any more time." She glanced nervously at the monk.

The hanyou opened his mouth to argue, then shut it, muttering several unintelligible phrases. He looked away, thoughtful and troubled. Kagome sighed and crouched down beside him. Reaching out, she tugged at a furry white ear, causing his head to snap up in surprise.

"Come on, silly animal," she crooned, using her endearment for him. _Tug_. "You know it's the best way to go for everyone." _Tug_. She smiled affectionately at his frowning, tilted face. "I trust you. We all do."

He growled softly and turned away They _did_ need help...it was all Kagome's fault! Why did she have to bring that brat over here anyway?

_Tug._

"_Ack_! Don't you see I'm thinking, woman?" He batted her hand away, sighing heavily.

The girl looked at his averted face and brought her own closer. _You better not say no, Inuyasha!_

The half demon's ears twitched as he sensed her nearness. He turned his head, bringing his face not an inch from hers. Both flushed with shock and shrank back. "Kagome! Can't you give a guy some space?" he complained with a scowl. His eyes were averted and his cheeks slightly tinged with pink.

"I was only trying to figure out what you were thinking!" she cried in defense, no less flustered. "Well? Will you go with me or not?"

His gaze flicked over to her. "Go where?" he asked absently.

Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation. "To the wolf's den, baka! Where else?"

"Hell, no! I'm not going anywhere near that flea-bag!"

"Then I'll have to go by myself." Her arms folded in determination.

He sputtered in horror. "Forget it! You'll flirt him into it!"

"You-!_ Osuwari_!"

"Agh!"

Miroku shrugged, watching as Kagome stormed out of the cottage. "I think we should all go."

* * *

"I don't know about this," Tenshi muttered. "I don't think the lord will approve."

"Oh, come on. She's a guest, right? He would probably skin us alive if we _don't_ do as she says," the blonde named Ran countered. "Anyway she'd almost-honored, so dragging her about in a grain sack wouldn't be considered too insulting. Especially if it's her idea of fun."

The brunette looked doubtful, but didn't argue further. The two passed through the front gate of the palace, wondering about this new guest's taste in games, and trying to figure out why the master would invite yet another human into his home. He was renowned for his hatred of them, but ever since Rin came into his life, they learned that disrespecting a guest, human or demon, could be their death. And who were they to question his intent?

Thankfully, no one intercepted them, and no spider youkai even looked their way.

The maids began to get anxious after they passed through the castle barrier. Several minutes later the large grain sack they were dragging along slid over a large rock, and it gave a pained grunt.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. We're not protected out here," Tenshi protested for the umpteenth time.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can protect ourselves just fine."

A small yet distinct noise filtered through the bag. Ran leaned down quickly, trying to decipher the words, their unease at this whole pastime increasing.

"Erm ie or!"

"What?" she said, leaning closer, pointy, sensitive ears straining.

"Erm ie or!"

"What?" The words were still slurred.

"ERM IE OR!" She jumped back with a grimace. It was much louder, but still sounding like a different language.

"She obviously wants to be let out!" snapped the brunette.

"Oh! You weren't so fast to catch on yourself!" she muttered in embarrassment.

They were getting ready to start brawling again, but the unintelligible, loud mutters gave them pause. They tore the bag open.

Amaya dusted herself rapidly, coughing all the while. "Wow." _Cough_. "That was so much fun. Thank you!" She smiled and straightened her hair. _"_Um…now I'd like to look around, do you know a village nearby? I'd like to buy some things. In fact, do you know where Kaede's village is? It has the best soap," she said in exaggerated delight, clapping her hands for effect. _I feel like an idiot. And I _smell_ like an old man!_

"Well," Tenshi looked surprised by the query. "We don't know exactly. It's pretty far. Why do you ask, Amaya-sama?"

The girl startled. _Pretty far? _But it only took, what, all of five minutes to get here? It felt like she had been running through- like _he'd _been running through- a tornado, but...

"H-how...? Are you sure?" Her voice sounded scratchy, even to her own ears. _The guy is fast as lightning._ _God, if he ever figures I'm gone…_She would have very little chance of getting away.

Her two new companions peeked at one other. "Yes, very sure. But like I said, we don't know where it is exactly or how to get there, Amaya-sama. We _do_ know a nearby village, a few hours from here. If you like," supplied Tenshi demurely.

"Er...yes, yes, great! I want to go there. It'll be lovely," She nodded at them and smiled. She'd ask around once they were there. Someone had to know something, and maybe help her get there. She didn't like the thought of leaving the two ladies behind, as annoying as they were. She had sort of begun to like them, even if they _did_ fight every five seconds.

"Alright then, the village is that way," pointed Tenshi confidently. "I'll lead the way for you, Amaya-sama."

"Now, wait a minute, I'm pretty sure it's _this_ way!" Ran protested. She was pointing in the opposite direction.

The first looked scandalized. "What would you know about navigation? You couldn't make out your way around a _tree_!"

The blonde gasped. "How dare you!"

And they lunged at each other, the ever familiar angry cloud of dust enveloping them.

"Oh, boy..." Amaya wiped her hand down her face. "This is going to be a _long_ trip."

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang arrived at the den later that morning. The hanyou looked grim as he walked beside Kagome, ready to pounce on anyone who would dare come too close -having a certain wolf prince in mind. Inuyasha froze in his tracks, growling, everyone else pausing behind him.

"Is that you, dog-shit? I can smell your stink from here." A well-toned figure stepped out of the small waterfall ahead.

"Kouga!" The inu said the name like it left bad taste in his mouth.

The wolf prince chuckled deeply and walked towards them. Seeing Kagome, he leapt forward, shoving the hanyou aside, and taking hold of the startled girl's hands. He smiled at her tenderly. "My Kagome. You'v ecome to visit me. Planning to stay, I hope?"

Inuyasha was up and snarling. She looked at him warningly. "Hello, Kouga-kun. I'm happy to see you again, but no, I can't stay." He looked disappointed for a moment, and then smiled again.

"That's too bad. But I'm sure you'll come eventually."

Kagome laughed nervously, keeping an eye on a furious Inuyahsa. She shook her head at the latter when she saw him charge.

"Let her go, Fleabag!"

Kouga only bound up into the air, avoiding his opponent's attack. "You're pathetic. I don't know why she stays with a weakling like you."

The half demon snarled, surging up to his feet and pulling out his sword. "I'll show you who the weakling is, asshole!" With his transformed blade, he charged angrily.

"Inuyasha. Sit!"

"_Argh!_" And a moment later "Damn it, _Kagome_!"

"Kouga-kun, please don't fight. I came here to ask you for a favor."

"Anything for you, Kagome." He was at her side again, staring deeply into her eyes.

She smiled nervously and tried to pull back. She was very fond of the prince, but he was always making her uncomfortable with his blunt affection. And she didn't like him in _that_ way!

"Ah, well, we..._I_ need you to..." she stopped, the idea of him going after the evil half-demon suddenly not so appealing. He had a great score to settle with Naraku, and she knew that if he were to find him, he'd attack immediately.

She couldn't blame him. Not when the demon's offspring, Kagura, had caused the deaths of most of his pack. And she had no doubt he would seek her out as soon as she was within range.

"Er..." She racked her brain for an alternative option.

"Yes, Kagome?" He looked curiously at her.

A new idea struck her. Wht hadn't she thought of that before?

Inuyasha was up again, growling. "Kagome, get away from him!"

Kagome broke away from the wolf and raced over to calm the hanyou before he tried attacking again. "It's OK, Inuyasha. There's no reason for you to be so upset." He _keh'd_ at her and glowered past her shoulder at the prince. Sure he wouldn't try anything, she faced the wolf again.

"Kouga-kun...I need you to find someone for me." She smiled brightly.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Well_, finally it's over. It's also short, but the next will be longer.

I know I know, no Sesshoumaru in it! But no worries, he'll be reappearing next chapter.

**Read and review**! Boy, has it been long since I got to say that or what? –choked up-


	6. Not Again!

**Lost and found**

Hello all! Pretty fast, eh? XD

**Review replies:**

This part is for the anonymous reviews. But there aren't any this time –wink-

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Oh, I don't own Inuyasha, only Amaya, Tenshi, Ran, and Yashi.

* * *

-sama: used for those better in station.

-kun: an honorific used usually for boys. More familiar than –san which means Mr. or Mrs. or Ms.

Youkai: Demon.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Baka: Idiot.

Hentai: pervert, sex obsessed.

Hanyou: Half demon.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_A new idea struck her. Why hadn't she thought of that before?_

_Inuyasha was up again, growling. "Kagome, get away from him!"_

_Kagome broke away from the wolf and raced over to calm the hanyou before he tried attacking again. "It's OK, Inuyasha. There's no reason for you to be so upset." He keh'd at her and glowered past her shoulder at the prince. Sure he wouldn't try anything, she faced the wolf again._

_"Kouga-kun...I need you to find someone for me." She smiled brightly._

**CHAPTER 6:**

After four hours of walking, blistered feet, and burning lungs, Amaya finally raised both arms in surrender and collapsed on her butt. _A _few_ hours my foot!_ The two youkai weren't even winded, and were simply staring back at her in confusion. Clearly they weren't used to having a human around if they couldn't guess how tired 'four short hours' of trekking could make her.

She collapsed on a wide, flat rock and groaned at the ache in her muscles. _I wasn't made for this!_

"We're very sorry, Amaya-sama, we had no idea you were feeling strained. I'll carry you the rest of the way if you wish. We're almost there," Tenshi explained kindly.

They'd better be! Aching muscles aside, the two still fought every 10 seconds and she was sick of it!

"I smell human stin-er-humans," Ran corrected in embarrassment. "We could rest here for some time," she offered.

Amaya's head shot up. _Hallelujah!_ She was tired, but the promise of seeing _anyone_ else's face spurred her on. She pulled herself up with a pained groan and nodded for Tenshi to lead the way.

Thankfully, a short time later they had entered a village very much like Kaede's, only bigger. And in her short school uniform, she felt terribly self-conscious, especially as with all the stares directed at her and her companions. She blushed and waved hello, not sure if they were more shocked by how she looked or the fact that two demons were strutting around inside their village. "Good morning," she greeted one cloth merchant on the side of the road. "Oh, this is lovely," she exclaimed, picking up a red cotton piece with a white floral design. "I saw one a lot like this in Kaede's village. Have you been there?"

He looked offended. "No. All my goods are one of a kind."

Apparently, no one had been to Kaede's, or heard of Inuyasha's forest for that matter. But everyone seemed to think 'the guardian' would know, so she ended up asking where _that_ was.

Her query led them to a large shrine just outside the village. Tenshi tested the air carefully as they neared the large building. "It's a crow demon," she said with a frown. "Why would a demon be guarding a human village?"

"It's more common than you think," Ran put in with a shrug. "Power, I suppose, has much to do with it. What demon wouldn't want a bunch of humans groveling at his feet?" She chuckled cynically.

Tenshi jabbed her meaningfully, and the blonde youkai flushed scarlet and looked at the schoolgirl with horror.

Luckily Amaya wasn't listening to them at all. _A crow youkai could fly_, was what her mind was full of.

She hadn't taken the first stair when a loud, female voice boomed from inside and she almost keeled over-

"How dare you make to enter without an offering? Lowly human!"

Amaya straightened and looked about in a panic, but there were no nasty little minions coming to drag her away from their infuriated mistress. "Uh...sorry." She glanced back at her companions quizzically, but they only shrugged at her. "What would you like?"

There was a thoughtful pause. "Hm...No one has ever asked me that before. Come in."

Amaya gazed inside, trying to make out where the demon could be. "_Come in_!" The girl jumped and hurried inside. "The other two, stay out!"

The maids stopped in their tracks and pouted.

The room was large, but even that was hard to discern in the darkness. Only a couple of candles lit the place from opposite ends of the chamber, and they were only enough for Amaya to be able to make out a blurry shape farther inside.

She walked a few steps further and bowed uncertainly. "My name is Amaya, and I'm here to ask you something."

"_Humph_!" Amaya heard a snap, and the room was engulfed in light. She looked up and saw the black-clad woman, hand raised and fingers frozen in a post-snap position..._Oooh!_ She forgot all about her question when her eyes took in the youkai's appearance.

She was beyond beautiful. She was stunning! Amaya stared at her porcelain white skin, and the shock of silky black hair reaching past her shoulders. Her dark, heavily lashed eyes contrasted beautifully with her skin and complimented her hair. She had a revealing, clingy black dress. It barely reached her knees, and the long, transparent black sleeves hung down loosely to the floor.

The girl cleared her throat and looked up at the woman, who looked back at her unpleasantly.

_Suddenly I feel very...unattractive._

"I did not tell you what _I_ wish first yet." She motioned her forward with a shapely finger. Amaya walked over warily, looking slightly apologetic. "That was very disrespectful."

Her hand shot out and Amaya barely refrained from leaping back. The demon batted the limb at her a few times. "Kiss my hand and all will be forgiven." And she said it like she was being the most generous person in the world.

_Oh, boy. _This one seemed more hoity-toity than the lord!

"Um..." She didn't want to have to kiss that, but she gave it a quick peck anyway. "I hear you're really powerful. What is it that you do?" she asked, attempting to divert her attention from the half-assed 'apology'.

The crow smirked smugly, pulling one hand through her silky tresses. "I protect this entire village. No youkai can harm it while I'm here." Both her hands were on her hips and she struck a pose.

_I wonder if someone so pretty and seemingly so airheaded really could be that powerful..._

"Can you fly?" Amaya asked hopefully.

"Of course! No demon can fly as beautifully as a crow demon." If possible, her pose became even more..._Posey._

"Uh...Amazing. They say crows can fly long distances, even while carrying some weight."

"Indeed." But she was looking a bit doubtful.

"Er...can you possibly...fly me over to Kaede's village?"

The woman looked at her oddly. "Are you trying to trick me into taking you there..._willingly_?"

_She's obviously not as stupid_ _as she looks._

"_Oh, no_. Not at all. I just…came to ask for your help! You see I want to get home as fast as possible, or I'm in big trouble." Her best way home didn't look fazed. "Oh, come on! What do you want? Anything I can do I will!" At this point she was willing to go down on her knees and kiss the hem of her sleeve. The more time passed, the more anxious she became about a certain dog demon.

"Hm...I am Yashi. You may call me Yashi-sama." She smiled slyly. "And I'll collect my dues later."

_Yashi-sama? That snooty-pants is more like that...Oh. She just said yes. She just said yes!_

Before she could celebrate that victory fully, she felt something sharp grab hold of her shoulders. She looked back with a start, not quite grasping what was happening.

_Claws_!

The woman was half-transformed. She used her undeveloped wings to flap both of them outside, taking that time to change completely into a big black bird. A crow. The numb-brained Amaya barely saw the faces of her shocked companions before the strong wind slapped her in the face as Yashi took off with startling speed.

"Oh…_God_s!" she cried out, scrunching her eyes shut and forcing herself not to pass out from fright. This is what she wanted after all. If only the demon had given her some time to prepare for it mentally. If only she'd given her a bloody _heads up_ at the least!

She opened her eyes...and wished with all her heart that she hadn't. They were just going over the trees. If there was some kind of protection around her, she would have been exhilarated, but there wasn't. And therefore she felt like wetting her skirts.

The two humble maids and companions were ripping off after her. They stared after the bird desperately, cursing their luck.

"The lord is going to _kill_ us!" the blonde cried.

"Ah! It's too late!" cried Tenshi, pointing to the sky.

Yashi hadn't gotten far when Amaya saw something flash in her peripheral vision. The transformed Yashi squawked loudly and faltered in her smooth flight. Her large black body swung left and right unevenly, making the girl scream in surprise before she unceremoniously dropped her.

Amaya's second scream was filled with horror as the distant trees rushed at her.

She was going to die!

Something grasped her arm just before she crashed into one, the something yanking her roughly against a hard wall. Another clutched her other shoulder, securing her more tightly to the warm, solid figure.

She saw white silky hair fluttering against her face…and she _knew_.

Sesshoumaru!

And she had been doing so well, too. She looked back to see what had become of the crow. She heard her squawk loudly before an even louder crash resounded beyond her line of vision. She was horrified at the piercing sounds, terrified for the demon whose only sin was trying to help her get home.

Sesshoumaru landed them back on the grass smoothly, yet she could clearly feel his body vibrating with anger. She gulped. What would he do now? She risked a look up at him when his hold loosened, and gasped.

He was beyond furious! She was surprised his eyes weren't pulsing. She tried to wriggle free but he wouldn't let her, keeping a firm grip on her forearms.

"How," he began, his voice shaking with repressed rage, "did you escape?"

She was more than a little frightened, and just as uncomfortable. He was far too close and far too angry!

"I...I..." she didn't want to get the two maids in trouble, and she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of the consequences for them once she had succeeded in her plan. Knowing her power, she was more afraid for them than she was for herself.

"ANSWER!" he bellowed and she would have jumped a mile if he hadn't been holding her down.

She lowered her head, breathing deeply. She was getting more scared by the second. The man was too intimidating. "I...I fooled them."

His eyes widened marginally. He let her go and she gave a small sigh of relief. "That is impossible." His eyes narrowed again. "My spider youkai cannot be fooled by simple human tricks."

She wanted to snap at him. "N-not the spiders." She peeked at him, making him frown at her guilty stare. "They didn't know I was supposed to stay inside."

"Who are they? Youkai who let themselves be used by a human in such away do not deserve to live, or serve me," he said in a dangerous whisper.

Her head snapped up to him in horror. "That's not fair! They thought I was an honored guest. If anything, _you_ caused them to be tricked when you didn't tell them who I was!" Her tone changed from fear to anger fairly quickly. She ignored his snarl. "They were so loyal to you, giving you nothing but praise and respect. And hell if you deserve it!" she cried. _Oops! I did it again!_

God, he'll definitely kill them now, just to spite her, if she kept shouting at him like that. She peeked at his strained face and tried looking more humble. "Please don't hurt them. They're very kind. They don't deserve this."

"That is not for you to decide." He turned around and pulled out Toukijin. That was when she saw the two running towards them, then she realized his intentions.

_Heartless baka!_

She jumped in front of him and waved at the two insanely, motioning desperately for them to get the hell out of there. They kept coming, not even looking in her direction. They stared at their lord, and she nearly broke down in tears when she saw their look of acceptance. _They know what he's going to do...and they came anyway...Stupid fools!_

He pushed her aside, sword at the ready.

They stopped a few feet away and bowed deeply. "Forgive us, Lord. We did not do our duty as we should have." They peeked up at Amaya apologetically and she almost cried right there.

Ran nodded. "We accept the punishment."

"She was a prisoner, and you allowed her to escape."

They looked stricken at that. They stared at the girl as if she'd grown three sets of wings.

_I'm so sorry_, she mouthed. Her voice wasn't working at the moment, and she couldn't decide if she felt more guilty or angry.

"Prepare to receive your punishment." The two nodded subtly, falling to their knees together.

"No! I told you they didn't know!" She jumped forward again. When he didn't respond she turned to them. "You can't let him do this! Run away or something! Fight for your life! He has no right to take-"

The demon lord yanked her aside, snarling angrily. "Silence!"

She tried to struggle free of his hold, signaling for them to flee. She stopped when they looked at her bemusedly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru took us in when our tribe was slaughtered by the weasel youkai. We are the last two Youroku tribe members. We owe our lives to our master. He may do with us as he wishes." Tenshi spoke up this time, and Ran bobbed her head in agreement.

"B-but..." She looked over to 'the master' accusingly, tears rolling down her face. Angry tears, heartbroken tears, it didn't matter at this point.

He advanced towards them, sword poised. "You are faithful servants, and you will be remembered fondly for your honor." He closed his eyes for a moment.

_A duty. That is what everything is to him! I wonder if he_ _really_ wants_ to kill them...Not that it matters right now._

She made to step in again, but Sesshoumaru growled at her menacingly, his eyes still on his soon-to-be victims. "Do not interfere, woman!"

His sword was raised. She breathed hard, her hands fisted at her sides. _How could he waste the lives of so loyal a pair?_

"Sit, damn you!"

He never saw it coming. Once again his face was buried in the dirt, right in front of the stricken maids. They gasped and gawked at him with a mixture of wonder, disbelief, and anger. _All for a man who wouldn't have thought twice about killing them. Stupid women!_

She felt very smug. She should have thought about this earlier. That'll teach him to try killing _anything_ in front of her. The idiot seemed to forget what she was capable of...so had she, actually. _I'll be_ _sure to remember next time._ And yet, she was more than a little worried about his reaction.

The subjugation spell was wearing off, familiar growling noises bubbling angrily from under the prone figure.

"Sit, dumb ass!"

Everyone heard his muffled grunt of surprise as he was buried an additional inch into the ground. Amaya pushed the dreadful thought of his possible retaliations aside, concentrating on saving the blindly-loyal demons. _Can't have you up and about yet, buster!_

"Leave our lord alone!" Ran cried, bounding up along with her friend. They took up a fighting stance.

_Ugh! Think fast, think fast!_

"If you kill me he'll die. He's bound to me physically; my weakness is his." _Hell, he was in no position to argue. I can make it sound as drastic as I like_. "That's why he's keeping me with him. I just happen to have an extra power." And just to be sure, "Sit, jerk!" _Let's hope they buy it._

He grunted more loudly, his hand clutching the sword next to him in a death grip as his face borrowed deeper.

_That should keep him down for a while._

"Run away and don't come back. Unless you want him to stay like this-" she gestured towards him, "until he suffocates."

They hesitated, looking at their master mournfully, and then ran off.

Whew! Now to freak out..._Ohme'gods-he'sgoingtokillme!_ Ah, ok, that felt better.

They weren't far enough, and he was starting to get up. "Sit, fur-brain!"

He let out a muffled yelp- the first sound of the kind she'd heard from him- clutching his sword more tightly as he dug in again. Amaya just knew he was going to slice her to pieces!

_Oh, man! Maybe I shouldn't have called him names, too._

She was afraid she'd really suffocated him, until he began to growl, sounding angrier than ever before. _Oh, at least he's alive..._she thought miserably.

"I don't care what you do or what you think. I wasn't going to have their deaths on my conscience." She stood tall, surprised at how steady her voice sounded.

His growls grew louder, and he began to stand up slowly, sword in a white-knuckled grip. She nearly sat him again, but decided she had to face him _some_time. Finally he was upright, his back bent slightly, oddly. His head was tilted, face obscured by his bangs.

Was he trying to creep her out to death? She was scared enough as it was. She opened her mouth to ask him what he planned to do to her but his hand shot up in a silencing gesture.

"If I hear your voice," his tone was too strained, as if he were struggling to keep his rage in check. She gulped. "I am likely to slash you to bits." His free hand rose, shaped like a claw, but he forced it down to his side a moment later. "Be silent...until I can look at you without killing you."

She noticed his hands shaking and gulped again. Only now did she understand just how much he hated the thought of becoming human. And only now did she realize just how safe from him she really was...Of course that didn't mean she liked making him mad. He was terrifying when he was like that. He should learn to control his temper! Not that she was one to talk, she admitted to herself.

Sesshoumaru fought to keep his rage under control, and he was never closer to losing it. Never had a human, or demon, brought him to such a level of uncontrollable fury. It was that power she had over him, and she _dared_ to use it! He would have disposed of her long ago, but had no wish to become human, not even for a day. That woman was more difficult to control than he had expected.

His teeth clenched as he tried straightening his aching, abused back. He could not believe she had been able to hurt him! And he was made angrier when he realized he felt a touch of respect for her daring, however slight it was. It had been obvious that she'd expected him to take her life. Her behavior was not that of a normal human's. Humans were pathetic, cowardly, useless beings. She was that, but her cowardly side was not as pronounced, it seemed.

He snorted mentally. So were Inuyasha's human friends, and they were still less than nothing to him. She was the same, only she was lucky he couldn't kill her for her recurring insolence.

Amaya heard his breathing return to normal and relaxed. She looked over her shoulder, wishing that she could go to Yashi. She was afraid the demon had already died. The brutal way with which she crashed didn't sound encouraging. She was probably back in her regular form, bleeding to death or something. This was all her fault, Amaya thought miserably.

She looked over to the upright, expressionless demon. He looked yummy, all dirty and mussed up. _Ugh! Why do I keep thinking...eh, what the heck!_ She wasn't blind. He might be a jerk, but he was a looker, too. She cleared her throat. When he made no move to shut her up, she continued.

"I-" she gulped. "need to check on that crow youkai you just struck down." He surprised her by not interrupting with his usual: that-does-not-concern-me glare.

He was looking down his nose at her, though. "She is dying."

"What! But..." She looked upset for a moment, then determined. "We've got to treat her. It's my fault she's like this." She crossed her arms, foot tapping indignantly. "And yours."

He felt his temper begin to boil. The woman seemed insolent by nature. "I care not for your trivial female feelings. If you had not escaped, your new _friend_ would not be the way she is."

She took a moment to blink at him in disbelief. "Are you blaming me for trying to get free? We have to save her!" she urged.

"We?" His eyes narrowed at her. How he could control her disrespectful tongue, he didn't know. "_We_ do nothing. _You_ serve yourself, woman." He snorted.

Amaya grit her teeth. _At least he didn't say I couldn't go_. She snorted back at him, turned about, and headed in the crash's direction. Sesshoumaru watched her go with a slight, incredulous shake of his head. He was somewhat curious about what a tiny human such as herself could possibly do to save the demon.

He heard shuffling and countless grunts as she seemed to strain over something. Much panting followed, then more grunts. He had had enough of it and was about to drag her back to the castle when she came into sight. A black-clad woman was draped over her back. His eyes widened marginally as he watched her pant profusely, sweat trickling down her face. Her back was bent halfway from her burden, and she walked slowly, feet dragging.

"Al...alright." _Pant_, _pant_. "I'm ready." She began walking past him, never making eye contact. A few feet away she heard a muffled noise that sounded peculiarly like a sigh.

Suddenly she was in his arms, and he flung her struggling body over one shoulder and Yashi over the other. Her backside was against his face and she blushed hotly. Before she could protest he shot forward, wringing another surprised sound from her. He didn't go as fast as the last time but it was still _bloody_ shocking.

When she closed her eyes against the breathtaking speed she noticed a certain detail, and all other thoughts skid to a halt. She was positioned in such a way that her already tiny skirt flapped all the way up her waist. Which, of course, meant...

"Roses..."

The first non-angry words he had spoken to her...

Anyone, human or demon for a mile, could hear a clear yet distant screech sounding very much like '_pervert_', its echoes resounding for several seconds.

One youkai heard the sound, and tested the air, catching the demon lord's scent along with a human's. Kouga immediately figured who it belonged to.

He grinned. Kagome would be very happy to know that he had found her friend so quickly.

His two faithful followers, Hakkaku and Ginta had caught up with him at last, panting with the effort it took to keep up with their prince. Those shards in his legs made him impossible to follow.

"Wait here. I'll following him and get Kagome's friend on my own." He snorted. "That stupid dog should have known his brother would take her to his castle. It was the obvious choice."

Ginta, the one with the spiky hair, glanced up briefly. "But, doesn't that mean that you should have known also?"

Kouga glared and gave him a hard punch on the head, sending the poor male to his knees. "W-what was that for?" he whined, rubbing his injury.

"Fool," muttered the prince and took off, the customary tornado trailing behind him.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Woo, this chapter is a lot longer than the last. That's pretty good. And the whole thing happens in the same scene, basically, doesn't it? I hope you enjoyed it, cuz I sure enjoyed writing it!

Next chapter coming innnnn...I'm not sure. I'll try my very best. But it won't be too long!

**R&R!** R&R! R&R! Goodnight now!


	7. Back and In

I'm doing great, aren't I? 3 chapters in less than 2 months! I pray it stays that way! Enjoy! And thanks, guys. I loved your support!

**Review replies** (now only for the anonymous)

**Shikontheif**: Will do more, just as you asked, boss –salute- Hope you like it, too! X3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha! _Duh!_

-sama: used for those better in station.

-chan: for kids, or younger people in general.

Inu: dog.

Youkai: Demon.

Baka: Idiot.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Hentai: pervert, sex obsessed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters!

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_Anyone, human or demon for a mile, could hear a clear yet distant screech sounding very much like '_pervert_', its echoes resounding for several seconds._

_One youkai heard the sound, and tested the air, catching the demon lord's scent along with a human's. Kouga immediately figured who it belonged to. _

_He grinned. Kagome would be very happy to know that he had found her friend so quickly._

_His two faithful followers, Hakkaku and Ginta had caught up with him at last, panting with the effort it took to keep up with their prince. Those shards in his legs made him impossible to follow._

_"Wait here. I'll following him and get Kagome's friend on my own." He snorted. "That stupid dog should have known his brother would take her to his castle. It was the obvious choice."_

_Ginta, the one with the spiky hair, glanced up briefly. "But, doesn't that mean that you should have known also?"_

_Kouga glared and gave him a hard punch on the head, sending the poor male to his knees. "W-what was that for?" he whined, rubbing his injury. _

_"Fool," muttered the prince and took off, the customary tornado trailing behind him._

**CHAPTER 7:**

For the second time during her short lifetime, she stood in the front yard of horror. This time, the inu-youkai didn't let her follow, but dragged her by the arm, the other female still on his shoulder. Amaya was silently fuming over the manhandling, but decided if she wanted a chance to win her case involving the demoness, she had to be more cooperative.

They got to her appointed bedroom and Sesshoumaru flung the door open, striding over next to the large double bed before letting her go and placing the crow on the mattress. The girl rubbed her wrists and glared at his back.

"That wasn't necessary. I can walk on my _own_."

He ignored her, and to her recurring horror, pulled out his sword.

She cried out and flung herself at him. "What are you doing? Don't you get sick of doing that?"

"Leave my arm."

"Please don't kill her! She'll be no trouble, I promise! I'll take care-"

"This is Tensaiga, my healing sword," he grit out, not happy that he had had to explain himself.

He stared down at her stonily. He lifted his sword arm, raising her along with it as if she weighed nothing, until she dangle in the air awkwardly from his forearm. He was glaring into shocked eyes now level with his.

She gulped, a blush beginning to spread over her cheeks. How could anyone intimidate and embarrass at the same time? "Healing? You're going to heal her?" She felt and sounded relieved, and a bit bewildered.

He didn't answer, instead glaring at the hands clutching at him.

She gladly let go, landing on the floor with a soft thud. She stepped away and watched him raise his sword, reminding herself that this was a _good_ thing.

Sesshoumaru spotted the large, dark spot of blood just under her breast and slashed there. The stain disappeared, and he knew the injury did, too. The crow youkai groaned.

Amaya ran to her side, marveling at the immediate response. She looked back, having every intention of thanking him. Except he was gone. _He's fast_ and_ quiet...deadly._

And sexy.

_Oh, shut up! _She raved at herself. She didn't mind thinking that way of him, because it was all but unavoidable, and frustratingly true. But she didn't like that she kept thinking it despite the situation she was in.

Yashi's eyes fluttered open and Amaya's inner conflict halted. "Yashi, er-sama, are you alright?" The human girl helped the women sit up, careful to catch any sign of discomfort the movement might cause.

"Where am I?" Yashi looked around with a frown. She spotted the girl, eyes widening in recognition. "Oh, I remember you. You're the odd looking human." Amaya bristled. "How did you get me here? I...Ah, I remember! Something attacked me when I was flying you to that village." She frowned, as if not quite figuring how that had lead her to where she was now.

Amaya looked guiltily at the woman. "I'm sorry...That was my fault. You see, the big trouble I was talking about was Lord Sesshoumaru. I escaped his castle this morning, and he found me with you, so-"

"Sesshoumaru? Lord Sesshoumaru? Of the western lands?" Yashi jumped out of bed enthusiastically. "I can't believe I'm in his family home! This is such an honor...!" She turned to the human. "Did you say you _escaped_ from him? Why? And what could he possibly want with _you_? He's the best catch in the land-"

Amaya tried not to glare, or hiss, or anything else since her recent misfortune was Amaya's fault. Instead she watched her throw herself on the bed again, blabbering on about _The Lord_.

"_Will_ you stop talking about him?"

Yashi stared at her unpleasantly, not appreciating the interruption. Suddenly her stared turned to suspicion . "He didn't choose you, did he? But it can't be! He hates humans...Did he?"

Amaya opened her mouth mutely, not understanding and not liking where this might be going. "Did he what?"

"Did he choose you as his mate. What else?" She rolled her eyes at her obvious ignorance. "But why would you run away? Only a fool would let a man like that- _Ack_!"

The chattering brunnete was kicked violently off the bed. The offended girl stood on the bouncy mattress, face as red as a setting sun, and her arms clenched angrily.

"You ridiculous,_ airheaded_-"

Yashi stared up at the enraged female, mouth agape. "How _dare_ you!" she hissed at her, but Amaya kept going.

"Like I'd look twice at that jerk! I-"

"Oh!" Amaya stopped at the woman's exclamation. "I'm not hurt! I was so sure..." Yashi stood up slowly and turned about, stretching this way and that experimentally.

Amaya took a calming breath, deciding the argument was too stupid to be continued anyway. "He healed you with his sword."

"Tensaiga? Oh, my, what an honor! Maybe he's chosen _me_ for his-!"

"For God's sake!" Amaya cried in frustration. "Shut up! He might as well be a eunuch! He wouldn't look twice at you! Or me!"

Yashi gave her a nasty look. "You are most crude! And tactless. You should learn to control your temper." She brushed her long hair aside and looked around the room curiously.

Amaya glared sideways at her, biting back an unpleasant retort.

She was surprised that the crow youkai hadn't been angrier. She talked like she was queen of the world, but she didn't quite treat her that way. _What a confusing demon!_

"You use very odd words." She frowned. "At any rate, you seem to be jealous of me," she sighed, saying while she grinned. "I can understand that. I plan on taking him from you after all- woops!" Yashi started running around the room in an attempt to escape the scandalized female with the vase.

* * *

"Do you think we're far enough?"

"I don't know!" Ran answered, panting. "I think we've been running around in circles," said the blonde, standing against a tree to catch her breath.

"What?" Tenshi glared at her friend hotly.

"Hey, you helped with the directions too, remember?" Ran defended quickly, not feeling up to another fight.

"Ugh! Never mind...What now?"

They both seemed to ponder that. What now indeed? They had no lord to serve, no mistress to overthrow, no silver to polish, no floor to sweep, no...

"Ran, do you...do you know what this means?"

The blonde had not missed the revelation either, nodding slowly.

They looked at one another in wonder.

"We're free." Tenshi smiled widely, mirroring her friend. But she soon sobered up. "Do you think we should go back to check on Sesshoumaru-sama first?"

Ran thought about that for a moment. "I think it's too risky still. I'm certain the lord will be able to solve that problem. He's always consulted his father's scrolls when any unsolvable problem arose, and afterwards the problem never lasted. This is the same."

"Yes…I suppose so. But we must visit later."

Ran grinned. "Defenitely." She cried in delight suddenly and hugged the brunette. Tenshi returned the embrace with just as much enthusiasm.

When their tribe had been killed, they were too young to take care of themselves, and would have died if the western lord had not found them during his wandering in their lands. They had always wondered what it would be like to go out on their own, and now they have the chance.

"I feel a little traitorous," Ran admitted, breaking away. "After everything the master did for us..."

"This _is_ for him. If we interfere the human might carry out her threat."

"Poor lord..."

They brooded for a few moments before forcing themselves to think of the positive side.

"We can finally do what we've always dreamt of!" Ran announced unabashedly.

Tenshi laughed, blushing. "Yes! But where do we find _that_?"

Two lone, muscular figures stepped out of the bushes, brushing off stray leaves from furry, brown outfits. They froze, spotting the two shocked females.

"Er...good afternoon, ladies," greeted Hakkaku shyly, pulling his hand through his black and white hair. "We'll just be passing through here."

"We apologize if we've disturbed you," added Ginta with a smile.

The females stared at one another, then back to the wolves. And then back at one another.

Hakkaku and Ginta blinked at them in confusion, before realizing what that look they were giving them meant.

Wide-eyed, they turned tail and ran…

It was very likely the first time Tenshi and Ran hadn't fought over what they wanted.

The males didn't get far, the eager females pouncing on them –gracefully- bringing the whooping males down. And the play-fighting began...

Let's just say that, despite the guys' initial, bewildered panic, the attraction was fairly mutual. Who would have thought that the two Youroukozu wolfs could turn the heads of so striking a pair?

* * *

"You have very nice hair, Rin," Amaya gushed, smiling.

Sesshoumaru had summoned them when he left her in the castle, and a good thing, too. She was very glad the little girl was here to keep her company. Yashi was appointed a different room...Good riddance! She was always saying embarrassing and infuriating things. _As if I'd ever be interested in that baka! She can _so_ have him!_

"Thank you, Amaya-sama," chirped Rin.

She sat on Amaya's lap as the latter brushed her hair with a fine haired brush- like the ones used on dogs sometimes, thought Amaya in amusement.

They were still propped in the middle of the big bed when Jaken barged in.

"Rin, what are you doing with this _thing_? I've been looking everywhere for you. Lord Sesshoumaru asked to see you." He glared at the older human. "The seamstress wanted to check if the new dress she made you fits." He addressed the little girl while looking Amaya up and down derisively.

"Come now, Jaken, I was just fixing her hair. No reason to be mad. Why don't you come here so I can style yours?" she suggested dryly.

He turned crimson. "The insolence!"

Amaya chuckled, picking Rin and placing her on the floor. "Ok, Rin, you can go now." Rin nodded enthusiastically and dashed off.

Jaken followed, sputtering something about 'disrespectful females', and 'lowly humans', which was what most of his vocabulary seemed to be composed of as far as she could tell.

When she was alone again her mind wandered to her friends. What were they doing? And what did her family think about her long absence; it's been nearly two days..._No point worrying myself like this. I just hope this whole thing is over soon so I can go home..._

She considered visiting Yashi to pass the time, but thought better of it. The youkai was full of herself right now, considering the lord had allowed her to stay for the day until she was fully rested. The woman would probably start teasing her about him again.

She made her mind up and went out, seeking the library Jaken has mentioned once. To her utter frustration, most rooms were locked, the open ones usually used for storage. When she got to the end of the hallway, she spotted a pair of impressive, mahogany double doors that were cracked open the slightest bit.

She peered in, eyes wide. Sesshoumaru was sitting in a royal blue, velvet arm chair, looking over a piece of paper...a scroll, or whatever. She tried getting a better look, and ended up stumbling.

The door swung open and she fell forward on her face. A second later she was up again, blushing and dusting herself. She nearly fell back when she saw him standing a few inches in front of her, looking royally annoyed.

"Um...excuse me...I was bored, so I thought I'd look around a bit. I saw the door was open-"

"Enough. Your state of mind doesn't concern me." With that he turned around and went back to his seat, ignoring her completely.

Amaya frowned and fought back a pout, but was too relieved that he hadn't thrown her out. She _should_ leave, but her boredom got the best of her. The guy wasn't exactly friendly but...well, like she said, she was bored.

She stifled a gasp as she looked around. Now _this_ was a library. It was a moderately large room, but book cases lined every wall, filled with hundreds of books from top to bottom. She hadn't expected that there could be so much published at this time- what with the lack of typewriters- but what did she know.

She walked over to the closest one and began skimming the titles. Most of them looked like gibberish to her, and the ones she understood were about historical stuff –well, obviously.

She lost her concentration when she felt him staring at her back. She tried to continue her exploration, but couldn't seem to see the words. _Is it hot in here or what!_

She cleared her throat nervously and glanced back. He was looking down at the paper in his hand. She frowned. She was so sure…_I'm getting paranoid,_ she decided with a shrug, turning back to the books and skimming their contents comfortably. Several times she sensed him gazing at her, but refrained from checking.

She reached for an ancient looking volume, only to jump back with a gasp as another hand intercepted hers and pulled it out. Sesshoumaru looked down at her with irritation. She stared back at him for a moment and glared, cheeks flaming. "You scared the pants off me!"

He looked at her legs with slightly raised eyebrows and she flushed even more deeply. At times like these, she wished she wore a longer skirt. "Keep your eyes to yourself, pervert!"

His surprised gaze snapped up to hers and he scowled. "Watch what you say to me, woman. I would never be interested in you." With that calm remark he headed back, leaving an enraged, twitchy female behind.

She whirled around to give him a large, noisy piece of her mind, but he was staring out the window narrowly. She walked over slowly, still very much peeved. _The man has no taste!_ And it's not like she gave a damn what he thought!

She peered down at the gardens from over his shoulder. She could just make out the shape of a boy fighting off the huge spiders. And winning.

"He's amazing!" she gasped out.

Sesshoumaru glared back at her briefly. He turned and brushed past her. She stared after him for a moment, her gaze returning to the scene below. By now, all the bugs were sprawled disgustingly on the ground, either dead or unconscious. She hated spiders so it didn't really matter to her which. And then she noticed him calling her...

"He's calling my name!" She panicked for a minute. _Kagome must have something to do with him!_ Oh, finally! She shot out of the room, knowing full well that the easily offended lord would kill him if he persisted in his quest of her -and she was assuming that's what it was.

And she had no intention of letting him.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

A fairly long chapter, don't you agree? I hope you liked it, people! Oh, was that a cliffie? -gasp- For that, I know I must update soon or I'll get bombarded through the computer. Everyone that wants me to, say I! (In other words, review!) Next chap is called: Close call.

I must say, I think the Tenshi and Ran part was adorable! I really do love those two (Ginta and Hakkaku that is) _I'd_ take them...Eh? _What are you gawking at?_

Alright, in conclusion, **R&R!**


	8. Close Call

Look at that! Another chapter. I AM doing wonderfully, compared to before. Heheh

OK, this chapter is dedicated to my dear –and as it happens, 100th reviewer- **NekoGuyFan**, who has stuck around with me through most of the first time I was writing SS, and even now when having to read it all over again. Very supportive and sweet, and much more X3 Thanx **Neko**!

Ooh, and I want to give special thanx to **Sesshoumarus-Woman**! You've been really great, reviewing every chapter you read, something even I wouldn't have bothered to do most of the time. Once again, I bow to your greatness –boooow-

But they're not the only ones I feel almost indebted to for their long lasting and continuous support. You know who you are! Like **pockytheif**, **TrisakAminawn** (heeey!), **Shrew-hanyou**, **Hisagi's Luv Chibi**, **absol1**, **Lightning Streak**, and many, many more. So many lovely people in the wold!

**Review replies:**

No anonymous reviews this chapter! Well…actually there's my review, but it's a stinky 'ol flamer. So I'll ignore it, and will not stoop to my level and trade insults with myself. I'm better than that…If you're not getting what the heck I'm saying, it's OK.

Note to everyone:

I will email anyone who wants me to inform them of new chapters being posted; as soon as they ask me to. Just give me your email in a review, and if you don't want to, email me with the request (Just give the email a title so I know it's about the fic.) my email is: I don't mind at all. In fact, I do that already for a few people, so all I have to do is put you on that list.

-sama: used for those better in station.

-chan: for kids, or younger people in general.

Inu: dog.

Youkai: Demon.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Baka: Idiot.

Miko: Priestess.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha... –Sniffle-

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_She peered down at the gardens from over his shoulder. She could just make out the shape of a boy fighting off the huge spiders. And winning._

_"He's amazing!" she gasped out._

_Sesshoumaru glared back at her briefly. He turned and brushed past her. She stared after him for a moment, her gaze returning to the scene below. By now, all the bugs were sprawled disgustingly on the ground, either dead or unconscious. She hated spiders so it didn't really matter to her which. And then she noticed him calling her..._

_"He's calling my name!" She panicked for a minute. _Kagome must have something to do with him!_ Oh, finally! She shot out of the room, knowing full well that the easily offended lord would kill him if he persisted in his quest for her -and she was assuming that's what it was. _

_And she had no intention of letting him._

**CHAPTER 8:**

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kouga said seriously. "I just came to get something of Kagome's and I'll be on my way."

"There is nothing for you here," Sesshoumaru said, his tone deadly calm.

"I'm afraid that's not true. Kagome wants her friend back. I'm sure you don't want her around, so 'll us take her off your hands and get her home." Kouga didn't want to get the powerful dog demon angry, but he would fight him if he had to. And what better way to prove himself to Kagome than defeating one of the strongest warriors in the land? He himself was one of them. Maybe then she would agree to come with him. He knew he was supposed to go back as soon as he found the girl and inform them where she was, but he could not pass up the chance.

Sesshoumaru snorted, his demeanor aloof. "Even with my Halfling brother aiding you, you cannot hope to defeat me."

Kouga snarled, his posture more defensive. "I'm going to have to take my chances, dog-shit or no." It was not the wolf prince's way to fight such a strong opponent, but that insult was an exception maker. "I don't need any help beating you."

And he leapt, springing his powerful legs fully, intending to kick the lord in the face. Although the attack was carried out in less than a second, his opponent was already beyond his reach.

Sesshoumaru sidestepped, pulling his hand back and slashing four deep gashes in the wolf's arm, without the use of his poison.

Kouga grunted with the pain and jumped back to put some distance between them. He didn't pause to inspect his wounds before charging again. And if the lord hadn't been as skilled as he was, he would have missed the change in his attacker's direction. The prince shifted to the right, just before he got to his adversary, releasing a sudden, powerful side kick. Sesshoumaru blocked the attack with his arm effortlessly, turned, and delivered a devastating punch to the wolf's gut.

Kouga coughed blood and flew back, slamming hard against a tree. He groaned, clutching his stomach, and rose to his feet unsteadily. "Not bad..." He smirked, still holding his abdomen. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Kouga stood, preparing to lunge once more.

He paused when Sesshoumaru looked to the front doors, frowning. The wolf caught the sound of quick footsteps before a girl came barging through the open doble doors, arms flailing. The prince nearly tripped when he saw how much she looked like Kagome. The face and body were a bit different, but the clothes and dark hair made the two seem very much alike.

"Sesshoumaru, please!" she glanced at Kouga once. "Don't kill the half-naked man!"

Kouga face-faulted and he looked down at himself. He thought he was quite sufficiently covered.

"I'm sure he's one of Kagome's friends. You can't really blame him for coming."

Sesshoumaru looked over to the wolf, who was all but gaping at her. He feared the chit would sit him, like she did with the maids, if he succeeded in killing the pest. He was only now realizing the true power she had over him; and he was fortunate she didn't use it all the time. He would have to heed her if he wanted his secret to remain unrevealed while staying unscathed himself. His teeth clenched.

He gave her a cold glance. "He's not worth the effort."

Amaya relaxed at that. He was going to listen to her.

She turned to really look at the wolf. She skimmed his form and flushed. His legs were very shapely, and very exposed. "Oh..." she muttered a little breathlessly to herself.

Both demons heard her, Kouga grinning smugly, and Sesshoumaru narrowing his eyes.

"Hello," she greeted. "You're Kagome's friend, correct? How is she?" She asked in concern.

"She's fine." He smirked. "But I'm more than just her friend. I'm her beloved, the wolf prince, Kouga. Soon she will be coming to join my tribe as my mate."

Amaya blinked dumbly. She recognized his type; the kind that was always sure that whomever they liked, liked them back. She could tell all Kagome's affections lay with the cute hanyou. And his with her, though they both totally ignored it. It was so obvious to everyone. Even _she_ had figured it out, and she'd only been with them a few hours. "I see."

"For her, I shall rescue you," he declared and bowed before heading for her.

_And_ _who's_ _going_ _to_ _rescue_ you? she nearly blurted. She shook her head. "No, I don't think you should. I'll get back by myself soon, truly. Just go back and tell-"

"A Yourouzoku never goes back on his word. I will save you!"

_Oh, crap! If he keeps this up Sesshoumaru will_ have _to fight him...How will I make sure he doesn't kill him then?_

"Couldn't we just talk things over...like civilized beings?" she suggested nervously.

Sesshoumaru snorted and Kouga blinked. Youkai rarely ever _discussed_ their differences. It was always a simple matter of survival of the fittest.

"You cannot change his mind, woman. Go inside," he ordered absently.

"But you'll kill him! You shouldn't fight!"

The wolf looked offended at that. He liked to think he wasn't that easy. He was concerned about the inuyoukai's power as well, but he had a trick up his sleeve he thought he could use. The need to prove himself was imperative for his claiming of Kagome. It was as good a time as any to use it, rare as it was for him to do so.

"This is not your concern." His eyes narrowed at her. "I will deal with him."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Do as I say," he told her dangerously.

They turned to a chuckling wolf demon.

"You bicker like new mates!" He chuckled again. The girl glowered at him hotly, blushing.

The lord settled for a raised brow.

Amaya grabbed the nearest pebble and flung it at him. "What a terrible thing to say!"

He dodged the rock easily and smiled at her sweetly. How could he get mad at someone who reminded him so much of his Kagome.

"Leave my lands at once," Sesshoumaru commanded calmly. He had had enough of that pest.

Kouga turned to him with a glare. "Not without her, I'm afraid."

Amaya tried to intervene again, but neither of them seemed to be listening to her. She stood at the door tensely, hoping for the best. "Sesshoumaru..." she inserted a tiny note of warning when he unsheathed his blade.

He snarled, eyes -although still on his opponent- turning deadly. The wench was threatening him...But no matter. He would have to keep the useless wolf alive for now. This weakness she represented would have to be dealt with as soon as he got rid of the intruder. His father's scripts must contain some information on a youkai, miko, or monk who might be able to counter the spell.

He gave her a sidelong glare and faced the prince. Amaya knew he was going to listen..._Ah, feels good to be in charge. It's about time he listened to someone other than himself._

Kouga leapt high into the air and Amaya gasped. _Holy hell!_ _And I was worried about him._ He landed a close distance from the motionless lord, shifted his weight to his right leg and sprung. Just before collision he darted to the left, sliding on his back and giving a powerful up thrust with his hands. Both legs connected with the calm lord's defending arm. Sesshoumaru was pushed back slightly with the force.

He couldn't use most of his attacks without killing his opponent, but staying on the defensive was not going to get rid of him either. Sesshoumaru missed the limb that was swung at him. The leg connected with his face, causing his long strands to fly forward as he stumbled back with a

Amaya gasped when the prince started another assault. The battle was so furious paced she could barely keep up with it. And she couldn't fathom why the taiyoukai wasn't attacking yet.

The wolf somersaulted over the still unsteady lord and crashed his foot into his spine, sending him stumbling forth. Sesshoumaru snarled, slashing his hand back. Kouga leapt away with a smirk. Sesshumaru turned about, lunging for the first time.

What Amaya saw was his blurring out of sight and materializing next to Kouga, just before he let him have a fierce upper cut. Kouga cried out, his body flung high into the air. Sesshoumaru blurred again, appearing above the soaring figure and smashed his elbow into his gut, relishing the sound of breaking ribs. He blurred yet again, emerging on the ground, and giving the descending wolf a powerful blow to his back. Finally, the prince struck the dirt violently, face first, groaning and twitching.

Two words were going through the girl's mind at the stunning scene..._Ping-Pong!_ The man was faster than she could have imagined.

Kouga was breathing hard. He opened his eyes with difficulty, fists clenched and teeth gritted. He rose slowly, holding an arm to his wounded ribs. Amaya wanted to tell him to get out of there, but knew he would ignore her. This wasn't about her anymore; this was about his wolf pride. _Men!_ _Stubborn mules, the whole lot of them!_

Amaya froze. Kouga...something was happening to him. His body seemed more massive, and more...furry? She glanced at Sesshoumaru. He was tense, and she could almost sense his dread.

She gasped when the growls emitting from the wolf became deeper and more savage. He was shape shifting right before her, growing rapidly in size. This reminded her of Yashi's transforming. Except now she was looking at a two-story sized wolf. Dark brown fur covered his body, paws appearing in place of his hands and feet. His eyes stayed the same striking blue, and they looked menacing.

He intends to kill him! And she was guessing he was much stronger transformed. _Oh,_ _God!_

Sesshoumaru held his sword at the ready, regretting his inability to change. If he did so, his opponent was as good as dead. The wolf prince was a formidable fighter, and although he was no match for him in his regular state, he was close to matching his strength in his true wolf form. Unless the lord decided to transform as well, or use his deadly techniques. If it weren't for that foolish woman, he'd have disposed of that filth long before.

The two canines began snarling at each other, the wolf's fur standing on end, making him look frightening, and slightly like an agitated porcupine. From the looks of the inuyoukai, it was clear that if he'd had any fur it would have been sticking out in very much the same way.

Time slowed…Amaya held her breath when she saw the wolf jump. The lord didn't wait for the attack to reach him and launched one of his own. He shot to the side and swung his sword once, slashing the passing wolf's forearm. The creature roared and swerved to the side, surprising the taiyoukai by crashing its strong, large tail against him. Sesshoumaru flew back with a grunt, hitting the floor and sliding for several feet. He bound up a second later, his sword poised for attack.

Amaya felt fear course through her when she spotted his eyes pulsing. She figured that if the wolf boy could turn into a big wolf, Sesshoumaru could very well turn into a dog. A very big, much _stronger_ dog demon.

And she knew why he wasn't. He would kill the wolf.

She was confused…She wanted to get away from here, but she didn't want Sesshoumaru to lose...And she sure didn't want him to get killed_... maybe get slapped around a bit...but not_ die.

Sesshoumaru's armor was completely destroyed. He narrowed his eyes angrily and charged. The wolf tried to avoid the attack, and was nearly successful. The blade connected with his shoulder and blood splattered on both transformed youkai and lord. Sesshoumaru knew that defeating that wolf without killing it was going to be very challenging.

The damn tail slammed into him again, and his sword went flying. Amaya shrieked and ducked, the blade hitting the spot on the wall just above her head. She looked up at it, wide-eyed with horror. _The thing nearly sliced my head off!_

_Hey, what's Sesshoumaru going to do without his weapon?_

She spotted the huge wolf bounding toward him and bit her lip. Sesshoumaru was quick to leap away from the deadly, crushing paws. He landed a small distance away and leapt toward him again, pulling one hand back and slashing four deep gashes in his face. The wolf didn't flinch away, instead twisting his head and grabbing the offending arm, digging his fangs deep into it.

The taiyoukai growled savagely, digging the claws of his free hand into the wolf's slashed arm, and twisting it inside. The creature howled painfully, releasing the limb. Sesshoumaru jumped away clutching his bloodied arm, fighting against the instinct to change into _his_ true form. Simply killing his adversary would have been very easy. trying to keep him alive was becoming increasingly impossible. He had to find a way to conquer but not kill.

The furious, transformed Kouga looked at him witheyes full of blood lust before emitting a roar and charging, limbs nearly undistinguishable as they blurred in the speed of his attack. Sesshoumaru dodged easily, looking to where his sword was. Amaya stood under it, reaching out for the protruding hilt.

"Do not touch it!" he bellowed at her. She startled and whirled around.

She had no time to cry out to him. The giant wolf materialized behind him, and clamped its huge jaws over his chest and legs, wringing a startled, agonized snarl from him.

Amaya screamed. "No, Kouga, no!" The wolf only bit down harder.

The taiyoukai grunted harshly, yanking out a fully crimson arm. On the ground below them was a rapidly widening puddle of blood, most of it belonging to the inuyoukai. The latter slashed at the wolf's muzzle, succeeding in loosening the crippling grip of his teeth. Next he aimed for an eye, shocking the canine into letting him go completely.

Sesshoumaru dropped to the floor, splattering over his own life's blood. He forced his limbs to move and swung himself a few meters away from the howling, pained beast, struggling with the need to transform.

Amaya was frantic. Because he couldn't kill him he was going to die. And he had no weapon at his disposal. _Screw it! I'm getting that sword! He's too touchy about his stuff!_

She pulled up her sleeves quickly and clasped the sword in both hands. A powerful feeling shot up her arm and she nearly let go. But time was running out for the crazy man, and she decided to ignore it. She yanked the heavy thing out, nearly toppling back on her butt. The buzzing sensation intensified, and she could almost hear a voice begin to whisper in her head. She concentrated on swinging the sword back, teeth gritted, and eyes hard. The murmurs disappeared.

Sesshoumaru had finally gotten to his feet when he witnessed the shocking scene. The woman was clutching his sword, but didn't seem to be effected by its powerful, evil energy. She had not become possessed by it…

The wolf growled viciously, drawing the demon lord's attention back to the present situation. Kouga charged, and the taiyoukai leapt up into the air, the wolf missing him by a hair. Sesshoumaru grunted and fell to his knees when he landed, breathing heavily. _I cannot lose!_

"Sesshoumaru! Your sword!"

His head whipped in her direction as she swung her arms back one last time and let go of Toukijin. It flew right at him, whistling in its rapid approach. He put his arm up and caught it by the hilt, feeling its power running through him.

Kouga was charging at him again. Knowing the lord could not move as quickly, he leapt into the air, intent on crushing his bones into dust. Sesshoumaru didn't move away this time, but instead stuck Toukijin out a nanosecond before the beast was upon him...and flipped it. Emitting a guttural battle cry, he surged upward with all the strength in his wounded legs, right into the descending wolf. Violently, he slammed the hilt of the blade into the latter's midsection, straining his bleeding arms to the limit.

Amaya watched in awe as the wolf howled in agony, his strong, flexed legs going suddenly slack. The dog demon grabbed the furry hide and flung himself out from underneath it just before it crashed limply upon the dirt. The big body dug a deep groove in the earth when it slid the few inches before it was completely still.

Sesshoumaru landed on his feet some distance away, his back to both girl and fallen opponent. Amaya was horrified at the amount of blood that covered his white, aristocratic outfit. She gasped when she saw his proud figure sway forward, her heart lurching. He collapsed, his beautiful, blood stained hair fluttering upward briefly before settling over his back and shoulders.

"Oh, my God!" she cried out and forced her wobbly legs to move. She nearly slipped several times in the blood splattered ground before she got to the still figure. She dropped down on her knees next to him, frightened and unsure of what to do next.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" Her voice shook. "Sesshoumaru...say something." There was no response and she began to get anxious. _Where is that idiot Jaken?_

She reached out trembling fingers, lightly removing a strand of hair to look at his turned face. His features were pained, his mouth open slightly. She saw a lock flutter away from his nose and knew he was still alive and breathing, and nearly wept her relief.

"Thank god! I didn't get him killed!" _I've got to get him inside._ "Jaken!" she called and leaned over the lord, nearly gagging from the thick, metallic smell filling the air. She tried to turn him over and he groaned. She bit her lip. He was in too bad a shape to be moved around too much. If she tried to get him anywhere she'd have to tug and pull. Not a good thing in his condition! _He'll probably bite my head off when he wakes up if I touch him too much, anyway._ "JAKEN!" Nothing. _That idiot. I'll bet he's ignoring me!_ "Jaken, your lord just DIED!" she shouted furiously.

She heard something shriek in the above floor, the frog springing through the door three seconds later, looking greener than usual. "My lord, my lord!" He gasped, spotting them. "What have you done to him? He should have won easily!" He hopped over to them, shaking like a leaf and staring at his master. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, oh-"

Amaya grabbed his staff of heads and bonked him with it. "This is no time to panic! We've got to get him inside. He needs a doctor right away!"

Jaken was rubbing his head and staring up at her murderously. "Doctor?"

"Healer, whatever. Just do something!" Jaken jumped and scurried behind the castle, muttering as usual.

Amaya leaned over the demon, noticing his shallow breathing. She looked over to the wolf, deciding to go to him as soon as she dealt with the lord. He was the more injured one after all. "Come on now, you're strong. You'll be alright." she brushed her finger against the upper purple mark on his face curiously. He twitched and she jumped. "Sesshoumaru?"

His visible eye fluttered open, staring into space briefly before swiveling to her. It widened marginally, and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Are you ok? Wait, don't move yet!"

He breathed hoarsely, unable to put any weight on his arms to pull himself up. Or his legs, for that matter, barely managing to turn on his back, resting himself on his pelt. "Woman..." he drawled out, glaring up at her.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Hmmm...I'm glad you noticed." She was happy he could move at all; that was promising. "Jaken will get someone to assist you inside. I'll ask Yashi to get a healer-"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh...you...brought me here, remember?"

"Why have you not escaped?" He looked over to Kouga, who had returned to his regular form, still unconscious.

Amaya followed his gaze and frowned. _Why hadn't I?_ "I...I don't think it occurred to me to try. You were badly hurt-"

"You threw me my sword." He narrowed his eyes. "Not only were you foolish enough to aid me, but you failed to become possessed."

Amaya's eyes hurt from all the staring. _So now it was bad that I helped him, and I was_ supposed _to have gone mad!_ _He seemed to think I'm in the wrong no matter what I do._ "You're a crazy, _crazy_ man." She glared and folded her arms.

He snarled at her warningly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You may not speak to me in that manner, human," he hissed.

Her lips pressed together. "I think you should save all that positive energy and use it to get better. You look like a tomato." She rolled her eyes when he snarled a warning at her again. He was so good at getting offended and so bad at being grateful. She had saved his life, and all he'd called her was woman, human and foolish. _Baka! I'll never bother with you again!_

"Where are you injured the most?" she asked, leaning over him. _Ok, I'll stop bothering with you when you've been taken care of._ Everything was so red, she couldn't have seen the wounds if her life depended on it. "It must really hurt." She remembered whining about a paper cut the week before. _This_ has got to be hell.

"I will heal." He looked up at her and she saw his face scrunch up subtly before he turned his head to the side.

"Hey, is something hurting you? Where is it?" She leaned even closer and he snarled. She jumped back and scowled. "Stubborn _mule_! I'm trying to help you!" she leaned over him again, ignoring his angry noises. He froze when she tried peeling off a torn piece of his haori. He tried to repress an anguished groan when the dried blood on the cloth tugged at his wounded flesh.

She stopped. "I'm sorry..." she tried on a wetter spot, gasping at the gash beneath. "My God! This alone should have killed you." It was deep, and ran from his collar bone to his waist. The man looked like a tomato indeed.

He caught her wrist, glaring up at her. "I am not a weak human to die so easily." He flung her hand aside, wincing at the movement.

She let out an explosive sigh. "I'm getting your clothes off before all the blood dries. I know for a fact that removing them _after_ hurts like hell- why are you looking at me like that?" she rolled her eyes angrily at his offended expression. "I _promise_ not to molest you."

She nearly burst out laughing at the look he gave her.

She set to doing what she'd promised, slapping his hand away every time he tried to intervene and successfully ignoring his angry protests. 'Leave me, woman!', growling and snarling were the best he could do in his state.

_What was taking Jaken so long...? I wonder if it's a good idea, stripping him at all. I should probably slap mud on his wounds to keep away any infection...right?_ Knowing so little about medicine sucked.

She peeled most of the torn rags from his upper torso after a lot of effort, no thanks to him -forcing herself to overlook the deep holes in his flesh. She paused. His legs were just as bloody. She'd have to remove those for him inside...if the healer doesn't get here quickly enough.

She cleared her throat. "Do you, by any chance, have underwear on?"

He stared at her blankly.

"My lord, my lord! I brought the healer!"

Amaya nearly put her hands up in thanks.

Sesshoumaru looked pretty relieved himself. The woman was touching him too much!

Jaken was bounding toward them, a wrinkly old woman behind him, and a huge spider at his side, obviously there to get his master into the castle.

Amaya didn't even try to be quiet about it; she spotted the overgrown bug and shrieked, nearly deafening the man beside her. Surging to her feet, she all but flew through the doors, arms flailing.

_Outrageous woman_…

That was his last conscious thought, before he let himself slip into dark oblivion.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Alright! Another longer-than-usual chapter. Woof! And it was all about Sessy and Amaya! I've never written a battle scene before, so I hope it was OK. I got both my sisters to read it and they approved...knowing my lack of experience in the matter. I do love a good fight! xx And that's why I _adore_ Naruto, and any other anime with a good butt whooping…

Ok, next chapter titled: **A decision and a deal**.

**R&R!** Read and review! It inspires me X3


	9. A Decision and a Deal

A Decision and a Deal

This chapter is dedicated to my dearest friend, **TrisakAminawn**, whom I've been neglecting. Sorry, Trisak! Forgive me!

**Review replies** (for the anonymous):

**AnnieGetYourGun** Hahaha! I'm not afraid of spiders, but big-ass ones are an exception. Really, who _wouldn't_ have bolted!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Ningen: Human.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: used for those better in status. (Like a lord)

-bachan: familiar term for elders.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_She cleared her throat. "Do you, by any chance, have underwear on?"_

_He stared at her blankly._

_"My lord, my lord! I brought the healer!"_

_Amaya nearly put her hands up in thanks._

_Sesshoumaru looked pretty relieved himself. The woman was touching him too much!_

_Jaken was bounding toward them, a wrinkly old woman behind him, and a huge spider at his side, obviously there to get his master into the castle._

_Amaya didn't even try to be quiet about it; she spotted the overgrown bug and shrieked, nearly deafening the man beside her. Surging to her feet, she all but flew through the doors, arms flailing._

Outrageous woman…

_That was his last conscious thought, before he let himself slip into dark oblivion._

**CHAPTER 9:**

She waited until she was certain no spiders would be around and went out again. She called for Ah-Un and he came readily. She looked around for any more insects, taking Ah-Un to Kouga.

The wolf prince was wounded in several places, mainly his arms and face, but otherwise, well. Amaya was almost angry that Sesshoumaru had gotten so severely injured when the wolf boy hadn't. She huffed and grunted, slowly lifting the man onto the unresisting dragon, blushing as she was forced to press against a few exposed places, pushing him up onto the demon's back. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and lead Ah-Un into the forest.

_This is it. I can go if I want._ He looked well enough to help her and the lord was preoccupied.

She stopped some distance into the forest, chewing on her lip uncertainly. _I would have jumped at this opportunity just hours before._ That baka had shown a teeny part of his good side with Yashi. He had healed her when he didn't have to...and she felt there was more goodness hidden somewhere in there. Rin was living proof. Was that what held her back now?

Maybe she was just bored with her way of life...and…if she went now they'd make her go home right away. But her family would worry if she didn't!

"Kouga. Kouga, wake up." She shook him softly after sliding him off the dragon and onto the ground. She put his head on her lap. "Kouga. Come on, you've got to get up before the guards come looking for us."

His eyes opened slowly and he groaned, sitting up. He inspected the slashes in his arms, grimacing.

"Are you all right?"

He looked back at her in surprise. "Better than I expected." He smiled. "I must have won if you're here, Kagome's friend." He chuckled smugly and she blinked at him. "When he struck me in the heart like that I thought I was done for." He laughed, standing up cautiously. "I was obviously better than I thought."

Amaya grimaced. _He talks too much...Or maybe I'm used to that man talking too little._ "You lost, actually." He paused. "He didn't even have to transform to beat you. He squished you like a bug." She was angry and she didn't know why. She felt that he had no right to be so full of himself.

Kouga stared at her. "Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"I'm just stating facts. Don't tell me you didn't notice that he hadn't changed too?"

He snorted. "I was too busy trying to save _you_."

She flinched and blushed. "Oh...thanks. I appreciate that." She smiled nervously. She felt like an idiot now! "How's your arm?"

"It should be fully healed in a couple of days." He looked at her suspiciously before switching to charmer-mode. "Let me carry you to the village. I'm sure all this has upset you."

She hesitated. "Er...I..."

"You're not heavy enough to strain my arms, so don't worry."

"Actually...I won't be going with you."

"What? You can't go on your own!" he snapped.

"I'm Sorry. I'm not leaving just yet." She twiddled her thumbs awkwardly, walking over to Ah-Un. Kouga gawked at her.

"Why the hell not?"

"I've decided to stay. I'm so sorry about the trouble you went through for me." She bowed to him, her regret genuine. "Thank you so much."

Kouga just stood there, trying to gauge her honesty. She didn't seem to be forced in any way. He snorted, glaring at her. "Why?"

"It's just something I have to and want to do. Apologize to Kagome for me." She straightened. "Ask her to try to cover up for my absence; my parents are big worrywarts. Thanks again. It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you again." She smiled brightly. "You were amazing back there. I even told Sesshoumaru so." Ah-Un followed her when she started going back, waving at the prince in goodbye.

_Sesshoumaru?_ The woman was a little too familiar with the lord. Well, he'd better find Kagome and tell her about this shocking turn of events_. I have a very bad feeling about this. There's something about her that's…not quite human._

He shot off, his speed unhindered by the recent fight. Kagome needed to know what happened here.

* * *

It was several hours before the old woman had finished tending to him. He had fallen unconscious almost as soon as Amaya ran off in fright, and didn't resist her treatments.

When the young human first went to check on him -after deciding to stay- she heard a whole lot of noise being made. By a wailing Jaken, as it turned out. She hadn't taken two steps inside the chamber before the frog began spitting accusations and curses at her, ordering her to leave and banging his staff on the ground angrily.

She had no patience at the moment, and snatched his staff from him. She whacked him nicely with it, and gave it back gingerly -placing it next to his knocked out body.

Yashi stood next to the bed, wringing her hands nervously. Amaya went to her, patting her shoulder. The crow youkai smiled and said something obnoxious, patting her hand in return. Amaya ignored it and looked at the inuyoukai.

"He's very hurt. The healer said that even with his youkai strength, it will take almost a week for him to heal completely. He's sleeping now."

Amaya nodded, feeling tears of regret burning at the back of her eyes. Despite everything he'd done, she couldn't help feeling guilty. "But he _will_ be all right?"

"Yes. But I'm afraid I won't be here to help. I can't stay away from my village any longer; evil demons are always heading our way."

"Of course. I admire you for that." She smiled.

"Of course you do! Maybe I'll visit when he's healed. And steal him from you!" She ducked the angry swat and ran out of the room, laughing.

"Gah! She never stops with that nonsense!" She fumed silently. She sat on the stool next to the lord, noticing the bandages covering his upper body, and no doubt, his lower as well. He looked a little like a mummy. She sighed, reaching out to adjust the covers over him.

His hair was fanned out around him, his face turned slightly to her. She leaned closer to study the stripes that enthralled her so much. She removed a lock of silver hair from his eyes, marveling at the silkiness of it.

"I wish my hair were like that." His hands rested over his stomach. She bent even closer to inspect them...they had stripes, too. She swallowed once. Bloody hell, even his hands were beautiful. Strong and masculine. Yet smooth.

She glanced up and gasped, moving back when she saw that his eyes were open and fixated upon her...in something like confusion.

He caught her hand in his before she could retreat any further, pulling her up to his face. She breathed deeply, blushing at the close proximity.

"W-wha-?"

"You smell of the wolf." He looked up at her. "Why didn't you escape when you helped him?" She saw a look of puzzlement flash in his eyes before he resumed his aloof stare. "You do not act logically, woman." His voice had dropped to a whisper and he stared into her eyes. She had the distinct impression that he was trying to look into her soul.

She cleared her throat, pulling back. His hand slipped away, and she looked away from his intense, golden gaze. "Everything isn't always about logic." She shook her head, realizing how what made her sound. "I mean…I stayed because...I didn't want to leave. Simple as that."

"Why?" His eyes were narrowed at her.

She turned to look straight at him. "I changed my mind...Besides, whenever I stayed –now or before- I did because _I_ wanted to. This time is no different." Her nose was in the air.

She stared when she heard him chuckle deeply. He was smirking, head bowed. "What of my forcing you to come here?" He turned to her again, looking smug. "Twice."

She flushed angrily and his smirk widened into the beginning of a genuine smile.

_Hellcat, _he thought in amusement.

The short, spindly old woman came in, breaking the beginning of a very loud argument Amaya was about to jump into. The latter crossed her arms and stared off into space irritably.

The lord sat up slowly, gazing at the approaching healer, aloof as ever.

"Jaken."

The frog awakened, as if by magic, and rushed to his lord's side.

"You brought me a ningen healer."

"I-I am sorry, master. I could not find anyone else." He was bowing and scraping on the floor. The girl pitied him. She couldn't imagine herself acting all pathetic just to please one person.

The lord snorted. "Get me a youkai healer at once."

"Y-yes, master."

"Hey!" Amaya exclaimed, uncrossing her arms and fisting her hands at her sides. "A human doct- healer, is just as good as any demon healer!" she declared angrily. "The only difference is that a youkai can kick your butt harder!"

Jaken was aghast. "How _dare_ you speak to the master like that, filthy human?" He jumped up and raised the staff threateningly. Amaya didn't even look at him. She grabbed the top of the large stick with both hands and swung it out the door, the shrieking frog still hanging onto it.

"You are an insolent woman." He sat up too quickly and several wounds reopened. He grunted and slumped back against the headboard.

Amaya forgot her anger and stood up, skimming his body. Red spots were beginning to appear and widen on many parts of his bandaged form. "Oh! You opened the wounds!"

The healer was at his side. He snarled at her and she backed away.

"Sesshoumaru, stop being so chauvinistic. Let her help you!"

He snarled at her too. "A youkai lord does not need _humans_."

She gritted her teeth...and then relaxed. "If you let her...and me, I promise not to say the S word for a whole week. No matter what you do." She fluttered her eyelashes at him exaggeratedly, smiling.

He stared at her in disbelief. The woman was unbelievable.

* * *

It was nearly sunset. Kouga reached Kagome's camp before his two men did. The old miko woman told him the direction mutt-face and the gang had taken -to gather another shard. If his calculations were correct, that should be the last one, aside from the two he had, and the large piece with Naraku.

The young miko was sitting under the tree Inuyasha was perched upon, Shippo playing in her lap. The hanyou sensed the newcomer and leapt down in front of her, growling. "Kouga!"

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome stood, placing Shippo on the ground and moving in front of him, running to the wolf.

"Happy to see me, Kagome?" He smiled sweetly, catching her hands in his the moment she was near enough.

"Uh, yes, of course. Where is Amaya? Did you leave her in the village?"

"Kagome...She wanted to stay," he said, his tone regretful.

"Oh, that's all right. I'll meet her when we go back-"

"She didn't want to leave with me. She's still with the Inuyoukai."

Kagome pulled her hands away and stared at him. "She's still _there_? I don't...I don't understand."

"She told me so herself. I didn't sense any hesitation in the decision." He shrugged.

Inuyasha jumped in between them, growling at the prince. "Coward! I'll bet you were too _scared_ to take her back. Did you run away like the girl you are?" he jeered.

Kouga bristled. "What was that, dog-shit?"

"Inuyasha. Sit."

"I did fight him. And I almost won." He crossed his arms, smirking down at the prostrate hanyou.

Miroku and Sango were by their side, staring at the wolf. "You almost beat him?" The monk sounded shocked.

"With all due respect, Kouga-kun, you wouldn't have stood a chance in the usual circumstances. What happened?"

"What do you mean by that, Taijiya? He may be powerful, but so am I!"

"Don't be upset, Kouga-kun. As strong as you are, you know Sesshoumaru has far more power than that," Miroku said matter-of-factly.

He hated to admit it, but the monk had a point. He was too focused on winning to notice anything at the time, but now that he thought of it, he couldn't help remembering certain things. _He didn't transform like I did, and he made no real effort to kill me...In fact, it was almost like he was trying_ not _to._ He didn't point out any of that to the gang of course. It made too little sense to be mentioned.

Kagome sighed. "Thank you, Kouga. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." She smiled up at him warmly. "I appreciate that you came to tell me right away-"

A second later, her hands were in his again and he looked into her eyes lovingly. "Anything for you, Kagome."

She laughed nervously, thanking him again. Inuyasha pushed himself between them, snarling. Kouga snorted as he was disentangled from her.

"Why would Amaya-san want to stay?" Miroku mused.

Sango shrugged. "Maybe she...liked him?" Everyone stared at her.

"Amaya doesn't act that way for no reason. Just liking someone isn't enough for her to do that kind of thing. She knows how her parents worry," Kagome said forcefully.

"That reminds me. She asked me to apologize to you for her." Kouga interrupted. "And she asked that you make an excuse for her absence." He nodded once. "I think your friend is insane."

_No. She has her reasons_, Kagome thought anxiously. _I just wish I had a clue to what they were._

She startled when Kouga whirled around. "Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to get here first!"

Hakkaku and Ginta stood ten feet away, fidgeting nervously.

"We're sorry, Kouga. We were...sidetracked." Ginta nodded slowly in agreement.

The prince approached them angrily, having every intention of bruising their skulls. He stopped a small distance away, eyes widening. He sniffed the air in front of him. He moved closer and sniffed at each of his men, straightening, his jaw slack.

"What the hell...?" He looked over their shoulders disbelievingly. "Show yourselves!"

Two petite females stepped out from behind the tree confidently, bowing to him.

He blinked at them, turning to the males. "I can't believe it..."

The two men looked flustered. "We couldn't help it." Ginta supplied.

They cried at once: "_She was perfect!_"

"We found them," the blonde snapped. "And you can't stop us from staying with them." Tenshi nodded once in agreement.

Kouga was gawking, as everyone else was. He burst out laughing. The two were beautiful, and anything but meek. He would never deny his men such a catch!

"How desperate _were_ you?" he choked out, holding his middle.

The demon girls thought he was talking to the guys, so naturally, Ran and Tenshi gave him a double punch, right in the face.

The prince let out a 'Gah!' plunking on his behind, and holding his nose.

Inuyasha stood next to the miko, laughing heartily after his shock wore off, and cheered the female wolves on. Kagome was too shocked to sit him, Sango in pretty much the same condition. Miroku just stared at the women, impressed by their strength _and_ loveliness.

Hakkaku hastily explained the misunderstanding, and the girls quieted with an 'Ooh!'

"Well, he deserved that both ways," the brunette declared. She leaned against Ginta's chest, looking back at him with a shy smile. "I'm _fortunate_, not desperate."

Ran snuggled against Hakkaku contentedly as she nodded, smiling similarly at her mate.

The men looked adorably moronic with the ecstatic look on their face. Miroku observed the happenings with a defeated sigh. Those ladies were definitely off limits.

Kouga stood, clutching his nose and muttering angrily. He glared at the still-laughing hanyou before spotting the affectionate scene and snorting. He supposed that he shouldn't have said what he had. Females were always sensitive about their mates. _I'm letting you go easy this time, ladies. But you will learn to respect your prince._

Kagome and Sango walked over to greet the newcomers and congratulate them enthusiastically, the monk right there with them. Hakkaku and Ginta snarled at him and he nearly jumped back a mile. It seemed his reputation was well known to them.

"You look just like Amaya-sama!" Ran nodded. "I never thought I would see another kimono like that."

"You know her? You know Amaya?" Kagome jumped at the blonde, grasping her shoulders. "How is she? Is she alright?"

"Yes, yes, she's fine!"

Kagome stepped back. "Sorry. I haven't seen her in a while, and I'm very worried."

"Whatever this is about, I assure you, from what we know, she is treated very well," Tenshi said comfortingly.

"I guess I have to take your word for it. But how do you know her?"

"We used to work in the maste- the Inuyoukai's castle," Tenshi answered.

"We had to leave today. Right now, we're glad we did."

Ginta and Hakkaku grinned. They were glad they had, too.

"Why did you leave?" Sango asked, smiling when Kirara jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

The two demon females peeked at one another. They might not be under the lord's power anymore, but they still felt loyal to him. They knew he would never want what happened to him mentioned. "It's a long story." Ran smiled. "Maybe we'll tell you about it one day."

The humans smiled back and nodded in understanding. Kagome was still standing with the wolf demon couples- asking some more about Amaya- when a female shriek sounded behind her. "You stupid hentai!"

Three loud whacks later Sango was storming past them.

Miroku was out cold on the ground, three large lumps on his lolling head.

Kagome leaned into the demon females' direction. "Stay clear of the monk...For _his_ sake."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

I wasn't too happy with this chapter, though I liked it in general. I didn't like that the Sessy part was short compared to the other parts. Sorry about that everyone. That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy writing this. I did, I did! (There are many parts I _adore_) I hope you like it! It's not too horrible a place to stop at, I think.

**R&R!** Read and review!


	10. Time Together

Time together

This chapter is dedicated to **absol1**, **Sesshoumaru's-woman**, **TrisakAminawn**, and the ever helpful **Janika **(Heeeey!) All of whom sent me personal messages I saw only recently cuz I haven't been checking my emails. Ah, they were awesome! As are their senders -wink-

A special hello to **Fluffy Shin**! Hellooo!

I want to thank everyone who took the time to review before. I know how annoying that could be (reviewing). That's why I treasure and appreciate them so much. You're all the best. And I hope that the chapter came out all right.

**Review replies:**

**No anonymous ones this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. At all.

* * *

_Recap from the last chapter:_

_The two demon females peeked at one another. They might not be under the lord's power anymore, but they still felt loyal to him. They knew he would never want what happened to him mentioned. "It's a long story." Ran smiled. "Maybe we'll tell you about it one day."_

_The humans smiled back and nodded in understanding. Kagome was still standing with the wolf demon couples- asking some more about Amaya- when a female shriek sounded behind her. "You stupid hentai!"_

_Three loud whacks later Sango was storming past them._

_Miroku was out cold on the ground, three large lumps on his lolling head._

_Kagome leaned into the demon females' direction. "Stay clear of the monk...For _his_ sake."_

**CHAPTER 10:**

The first three days of the lord's treatment were, to say the least, hell. For Amaya anyway. Sure, they had the I-won't-sit-you-if-you-let-me-help deal, but he fought her tooth and nail before he let her do anything. And the worst thing was that he had taken a special liking to teasing her…about everything.

The way he said things sounded like a casual comment, but she knew! The cad remarked on her clothes, hair, and worst of all, femininity, or lack of it thereof. He even criticized the way she walked. When she started turning red with rage he smirked that smirk of his. She wanted to _kill_ him!

_So why am I taking care of him?_

She woke up at five in the morning just to coax the herbal medicine the healer prescribed down his throat. Took 4 hours just to get him to do _that_. The moment she stepped in he started ordering her to leave. As if! Course she started snapping at him to be quiet, rambling on about having to wake up this stinking early for an ungrateful _brat_ like him. He snarled at her frighteningly. She had to ease up on all that name-calling. They only made him angrier.

But she was right. She was tending to him even though he'd done practically nothing to earn it. Quite the opposite. _So_ why _am I doing this again?_ Because she was too soft hearted to let him suffer when she could do something about it, that's why. Idiot that she was.

Plus she had a soft spot for those sexy stripes of his. He'd caught her staring at him God knows how many times, and it was getting embarrassing.

"I like your stripes…" she explained once, smiling nervously when he saw her staring yet again. He looked mildly surprised, then snorted and turned away.

It was the third day and she was sitting on the abused stool, waiting for him to consent and drink the stuff.

She sighed explosively. "For heaven's sake, what am I supposed to do to get you to drink this without my getting a headache!"

"Leave," he answered without pause.

"Aren't you the appreciative one. Fine! If you drink it on your own I'll stop bothering you in the morning. And I'll get some sleep," she muttered to herself, getting up. She looked down at him. "Alright?"

He looked at her haughtily. "Hn."

His chest was bandaged, his haori pulled down to his waist, but he still managed to look elegant, proud, and fearsome. She smiled at him softly. _He's really something. If he weren't so crabby I'd like him a lot more._

He looked taken aback at her stare, and it wiped the smile off her face. She frowned instead.

"Hn," she mocked and marched out.

She went back to her room and jumped on the feathery mattress, giving a jaw popping yawn…But she couldn't go back to sleep. After an hour of failed attempts, she went outside.

Her first impulse was to pick flowers like Rin always does. _Yeesh! I must be really bored. Ooh, I'll go to the library. It's bound to have some interesting books I could read._

A minute later she was skipping into the volume-filled room. _This is going to be so much better than_ _baby-sitting_ _that guy._ She stretched and headed for the opposite shelf. Looking at the covers for a moment, she noticed a green ball moving at the corner of the room.

"Jaken?" The small demon jumped and stared at her. She noticed he was looking at the scrolls Sesshoumaru was reading through before Kouga had come. "What are you doing? Sesshoumaru isn't supposed to be doing anything so, just in case whatever's in there excites him for some reason, don't give it to him yet."

"Who are you to say what the master can and cannot do? Filthy-"

"-ningen!" she finished for him. "Yeah, well, you'd better not." She glared at him and he ran out the door with a _eep_ before she could throw him out herself.

After that, she looked through the books happily, an idea coming to her. _Ah, this will be so much more entertaining._

Sesshoumaru was beginning to get restless, inwardly cursing his temporarily crippling injuries and the woman that caused them. If not for her insistence on keeping the wolf alive, he would not be in this state.

He lay against the headboard, closing his eyes warily. He did not understand her or her purpose in remaining. She had a chance to leave but she did not, and she was…taking care of him. He did not need her care, though, he could care well for himself, like he had always done…

She made him uncomfortable. She was not afraid of getting too close, or speaking her mind. She even dared to get mad at him on occasions. He found teasing her very amusing as she was quick to anger, but was careful to do so as little as possible. Speaking to a human this often was below him.

His eyes opened when he heard her distinctive footsteps. He almost sighed in exasperation when she entered, grinning cheerfully.

"I'm sure you're really bored by now-" she ignored his snort, "so I thought we could talk." Once more ignoring his version of an incredulous look, she sat herself down gingerly.

She looked at him, and he looked at her. A minute passed that way, until he snorted and turned away. "Onna, you are wasting my time. And you have ruined my furniture."

"I did not! And what do you mean, wasting your time? That's all you've got." She folded her arms, glaring at him.

"I have no time for irritating human women," he declared evenly.

She only just kept herself from smacking him. "Well, _I'm_ bored, so I'll just sit here and finish ruining your chairs," she said in mock cheerfulness. She saw him baring his fangs and cleared her throat. That stool really wasn't as puffy as it used to be.

For five minutes, she talked about nothing in particular, commenting on the weather, the castle, and trying to get him to say something. But it was like talking to a wall. He knew what she wanted from him and did his best so she wouldn't get it. She took a moment to imagine her hands wrapped tightly around his neck, choking the life out of his blasted body, at the same time awed that he hadn't thrown her out bodily yet -Or tried, at least.

She tried another approach. She asked questions and answer them for him so he didn't have to say anything…He wasn't going to anyway. It didn't take long for him to look like he wanted to kill her so she stopped doing that.

She sighed and got up. He gave her a sidelong glance and smirked. "So soon, woman?"

She glared back at him. "_Now_ you talk?" she turned and headed for the door. "Humph! Don't miss me _too_ much." She closed the door on his snort. _Sesshoumaru's new habit #2: sarcasm_, she thought sourly.

The lord lay back, the tilted smile still gracing his face. He had indeed been wearied, itching at the need to do something. The woman had been a good means of temporary distraction. He stared when she walked in ten minutes later -as he was getting up.

"And where do you think you're going, mister?" She spoke from behind the ten something volumes she was carrying. She placed them on her seat and stretched. "You're not trying to run off, are you?" She smiled down at him calmly, and he narrowed his eyes warily.

"That is not your concern." He resumed his efforts. It still hurt to move, but he was in much better shape, and he couldn't stand another minute in the chamber. He halted when she placed a hand at his shoulder.

"I don't recommend that," she whispered, frowning. "You're not that much better. If you push yourself the wounds won't heal as quickly."

"I will heal." He shrugged her hand off. She put both hands on his shoulders and pressed.

"Down boy." She chuckled when he growled warningly. "Ah, couldn't help it- _Ow_!" she hopped about with one foot in the air for a while before spotting the heavy medicine bowl -that had so _conveniently_ dropped off the side table- on the floor. It was empty. She looked at the lord and found him smirking. "You _horrid_- you drank it." She blinked once and grinned.

He shook his head at her and tried to get up again.

"Stubborn, as always." She stood in his way, blocking his exit. He glared.

"Move aside, woman." He reached out and pushed her away. She jumped right back in front of him. "_Move_," his voice raised a notch.

"You're being difficult," she said angrily. "You _promised_ to be more cooperative, but you keep giving me hell!" She ground her teeth when he folded his arms and looked down his nose at her. She grabbed an arm and started tugging him back, but he was too strong for her. "Urgh!"

"You look stronger than that, woman."

She froze and glared back at him. "You're calling me fat again!" She growled angrily. _Baka!_ _When you get_ _better_ _I'm going to…to…I'll think about the details_ _later. But it'll be bad!_

He removed her hand from his arm and walked back to the bed. He looked back at her briefly. "I do not go back on my word." He sat on the mattress regally. "Now you may leave."

_May?_ _He never gave me a_ choice _before._ She cocked her head thoughtfully. _And he_ _listened to me…sort of._

Shrugging, she walked to the chair and began looking through the books. He stared at her suspiciously. The woman was too spontaneous- and optimistic- to be trusted. She picked one out and read the title.

"You like this one?"

He stared. _What is she doing?_

"Uh, ok. How about this one? Sounds interesting." She read it aloud.

He quirked a brow.

She read another. When he didn't respond she sighed. "Don't you ever speak when you're supposed to?" She shook her head and plopped down on the floor next to the book-stacked stool. "Alright. I'll just pick one myself." She crossed her legs, making sure nothing indecent showed.

"I said leave," he frowned.

"No, you said you _may_ leave."

He narrowed his eyes. "And what do you plan to do?"

"Eh, all that talking must have made your throat sour." She ignored his glare. "I'm going to read."

He cocked a brow.

And there started a main part of the daily routine for the next week. That day she began to read to him, and it seemed her choices pleased the Inuyoukai because he appeared to relax. He complained at first, looking at her as if she had lost her mind -reading to him like he were some child. "I am not an infant," he said. She, of course, ignored him. He didn't make any more protests, and she felt that he hadn't really wanted to.

She read beautifully. It was easy to imagine the events in the book, whether it be a war or a soothing summer breeze. She felt what happened as she scanned the words, and it showed in her tone, in her eyes.

Every day since that afternoon she went to the library and picked out new books before heading to his room. He greeted her with a raised brow…She liked to think of it as his way of saying 'what took you so long?' She noticed how he reacted to the material, always figuring out what he liked or disliked, and slowly learned to read him better. She found out just how complicated the man was. Just because he said something didn't mean he felt or believed it. _Why_ he said it remained a mystery. That kind of thing included her and the way she acted.

He told her off about something, and at the same time, made her feel he actually didn't mind it. _Like the way I walk_. She was still trying to figure out if he really meant it when he told her she was making his room smell filthy. _I'll get him for that one_. That evening she got so pissed, she didn't read to him and left in a huff. The next morning she cruised around the palace for somewhere to bathe. She was lucky enough to find a small spring a little into the forest. It was freezing, but it would have to do. She went there everyday. She was getting sick of washing herself with the well water; it wasn't enough.

Every day he tried to look indifferent to what she was doing, but she could tell he was listening. She saw his eyes drooping in relaxation some days, and others she caught him looking at her intently. She preferred the first. The latter made her a stuttering mess.

And he stopped telling her to leave. That made her happier than it should.

She was sure Kagome had covered up for her back home…Although it had been a while. She felt less and less home sick with each passing day. And how affectionate she was becoming toward this place scared her.

"Sesshoumaru, why did you stop drinking the medicine? You're not-"

"I don't need it."

"You are much better, but the reason you're healing so quickly is because you're taking it. You need it for a few more days." It was day nine, and she had found his medicine untouched. "You're being difficult again." She swung her finger at him.

He glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Know your place, woman."

She fumed. "I'm standing to your right, my hands are on my hips, _and I'm angry as hell!_" Her mouth fell agape when he grabbed the bowl and started to drink. "Uh…you're confusing me on purpose!" Sometimes she just didn't know whether to kiss him or bite his head off.

He got up from the bed and started walking out.

"Where are you going?" She stood, too. "You just came back from the library."

He paused without turning. "I will do as I please."

"Urgh!" She would have cursed at him but he was long gone. She wasn't trying to be nosey, but the healer said too much activity would strain him. His mulishness was going to be the death of her. "Eh, whatever. I guess he's well enough."

"Amaya-sama!"

The girl turned to the door with a smile. "Rin! I'm so happy to see you."

The kid jumped at her and hugged her leg. Amaya laughed and hugged her back. "I know. It's time for our little outing. Let's go."

The two lovely ladies headed outside, where things were already set, right in front of the castle doors.

"Rin loves picnics!"

Amaya usually had lunch with Rin as a picnic instead of in her own room. It was far more refreshing.

"Me, too."

* * *

Inuyasha passed the barrier with Kagome on his back. The closer they got the more tense he became. He expected a battle with his unwanted half brother but he knew Kagome wouldn't let him. They were here to check on her friend, and if she -Amaya- wanted, take her back.

It had been over a week, and it was remarkable how well the cover up for Amaya's disappearance had worked. Amaya was kidnapped. It seemed that Sesshoumaru had sent a message to Kaede-bachan about a good excuse, at Amaya's demand that her parents be put at ease. Although how _that_ will do it she didn't know.

In any case, Kagome, disguising her voice, told the terrified family they would be contacted for the ransom in a few weeks, until then their daughter would be treated like an honored guest. Kagome's mother nearly fainted when she heard that.

Anyway, the parents freaked, the mother nearly having a total emotional breakdown. Kagome had a lot to explain. Amaya was supposed to have slept over that day. The poor girl made up a story about her friend wandering off in the evening, leaving a note mentioning her desire to look around the neighborhood a bit. She answered police questions for hours that day. It was quite unnerving. Her mother had urged her to get her friend back as soon as possible, for the poor parents' sake and Amaya's.

Well, she would try. Nine days was a long time. Anything could have happened. She just hoped whatever it was, was _good_.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Ooookkkkk, I can't say I think this chap's great (although I liked a lot of things in it X3 ) but I made sure I wasn't so hasty it turned out rushed and stinky. It didn't now, did it?

So, the next chapter will be arriving _very_ shortly.

_Oh_ yeah! **Read and review!** I beg youuuuhoooo! X0 It would make me very happy indeed.


	11. Here for the Night Rain

Here for the Night Rain

Thanx guys! Such lovely support and truly constructive criticism (Thanx, **Janika, **for all the tips! And by the ay Kingdom Hearts is gorgeous! I'm so glad you recommended it. Will send a more detailed message shortly X3)

**Review replies (for the anonymous):**

**The Ghandhara:** Yours is one of those reviews I needed to hear. I never really noticed that Amaya was far too much like Kagome personality-wise. That wasn't my intention at all! Ah! Her character is not original in any way, I know. I just wrote her in the way I needed her to be, I guess. Never occurred to me she was like Kagome. Beside that enormous -unintended- glitch, I was very (and this is an understatement) pleased with what you thought about my handling of this fic. A very enlightening, detailed review I wish I got more often. It seemed almost professional! It was very relieving to know the way I wrote Sessy was good, because he's one tough guy to write. As is any relationship he might develop. That I'd done well there was _so_ good to hear too -sigh- Thank you!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha T-T

* * *

Ningen: Human.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Baka: Idiot.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

-bachan: for elders.

-Sama: used for those better in status. (Like a lord)

Osuwari: Sit (used for dogs.)

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_It had been over a week, and it was remarkable how well the cover up for Amaya's disappearance had worked. Amaya was kidnapped. It seemed that Sesshoumaru had sent a message to Kaede-bachan about a good excuse, at Amaya's demand that her parents be put at ease. Although how _that_ will do it she didn't know._

_In any case, Kagome, disguising her voice, told the terrified family they would be contacted for the ransom in a few weeks, until then their daughter would be treated like an honored guest. Kagome's mother nearly fainted when she heard that._

_Anyway, the parents freaked, the mother nearly having a total emotional breakdown. Kagome had a lot to explain. Amaya was supposed to have slept over that day. The poor girl made up a story about her friend wandering off in the evening, leaving a note mentioning her desire to look around the neighborhood a bit. She answered police questions for hours that day. It was quite unnerving. Her mother had urged her to get her friend back as soon as possible, for the poor parents' sake and Amaya's._

_Well, she would try. Nine days were a long time. Anything could have happened._ _She just hoped whatever it was, was _good

**CHAPTER 11: **

The hanyou was a short distance from the castle when the spider youkai intercepted them. Kagome screamed in his ear, nearly causing him to fall on his face. She _did not _like bugs!

"Kagome!" he shouted. "Quiet down!"

She shut her mouth along with her eyes, and buried her face in his hair. Inuyasha zigzagged between the demons, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and slashing any spider that came too close, and successfully avoiding the webs they shot at him.

Seconds later he was inside the large, colorful garden. He spotted the troublesome female near the palace doors…having a picnic?

"Kagome!" he called back. Her eyes shot open and she looked at him. "There she is!" he pointed and shot in the direction. Kagome gasped.

"Amaya!"

The girl in question jumped up with a gasp, eyes watering. Rin stared at the new arrivals from her place on the ground, looking surprised herself.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

Just before the two reached her, around thirty spider-youkai stepped in the way. Inuyasha skid to a halt and let Kagome down, his huge claw-shaped sword at the ready.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" she cried. "We're not here to fight," she told the youkai with a gulp. "Amaya's my friend, and I came to check on her."

"It's true," confirmed the other girl. "Please don't fight them."

The guards relaxed their stance, but kept a wary eye on the hanyou and his sword.

Inuyasha _feh'd_ and sheathed his blade, still ready to use his claws if necessary.

She wanted so badly to be there at Kagome's side, it had been so long! She felt her nose tickle lightly and sniffed, wary that her random bouts of allergy might start up. She didn't want to go sneezing all over her friend after finally seeing her again.

Amaya tried walking in between the insects, eyes closed. She was just beginning to get used to their constant presence -not _too_ much, though.

They blocked her way. She bumped into one and jumped back, barely stifling a scream. _Not ready for touching yet!_

Inuyasha snarled. "Get out of the way!"

"I want to greet her, that's all. I won't go anywhere," she reassured them, smiling down at Rin briefly. The kid looked confused and curious.

The spiders parted slowly, reluctantly, and Amaya ran past, throwing herself at Kagome. The young miko held her tightly and both burst into happy tears. The hanyou watched nervously.

"Oh, Kagome, I missed you so much!"

"We were so worried about you," sniffled the other girl, squeezing her friend tightly. "How have you been?" she stepped away, wiping her tears. "Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?" Her eyes blazed. "Because if he did, I'll-"

"No, no, no! Well, he is a pain in the butt sometimes but everything's great. I'm…actually starting to like it here." _I'm starting to like_ him_, too…_

"Keh! Crazy female. Why would anyone like staying around he- ERGH!" Amaya threw herself at him, kissing his eye and hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you, too, you!" She smiled up at him cheerfully. She lifted one hand and tweaked his ear.

"Let go, crazy wench!" He tried shaking her off, but she only laughed harder and tugged at his other ear.

Kagome chuckled. Those two were so silly together.

"_Inuyasha_!" a loud roar irrupted, and the very earth seemed to shake under their feet.

Everyone looked to the castle doors, and there he was, standing proud and tall, as if he had not been recuperating from severe injuries a short while ago. Sesshoumaru glared down at his half brother, seeing the woman plastered to him.

Amaya let go of the inuhanyou and turned to her former patient fully. "They came to visit me," she said uncertainly. "Surely you don't mind. They won't cause any trouble-"

"No more than _you've_ caused, cur!" interrupted the hanyou rudely.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.

"What!" He looked at her with irritation. He'd said nothing wrong!

Sesshoumaru only turned his glare to the human, ignoring his brother.

Inuyasha smirked. "Hey! What happened? Don't tell me flee-bag did that to you?" he said, laughing.

The lord's left sleeve was pulled under his bare arm, exposing a bandaged chest. Sesshoumaru snarled.

Amaya whirled on the hanyou. "Can't you keep your mouth shut!" she snapped, and turned to the angry lord, her expression changing magically' into a pleasant smile. "Ignore him, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome and the now-still Inuyasha stared at the two dumbly, the hanyou so shocked he didn't flare at the insult. The girl had called the lord by his first name, no honorific in sight.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "They have until sunset. If they do not leave by then I will dispose of them myself," he declared evenly.

-and he hadn't minded!

The lord turned to the happily grinning female, his glare deadly…She cringed inwardly but winked at him, giving him a warning glare of her own. _Don't try anything on them._ He narrowed his eyes menacingly and turned to the hanyou, growling low at him before disappearing into the palace. Rin followed him reluctantly. _He got it_, thought Amaya with relief.

Inuyasha was blinking after his sibling. He knew that sound well; he gave a lot of it to Kouga -Just thinking of the cursed name made him want to claw at something. He knew there was something different about the bastard the moment he saw his face. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about him had changed…or was changing. "Feh, whatever. She probably drove him crazy." Not that he wasn't crazy to begin with.

Amaya and Kagome were too busy re-reuniting to see the hanyou's odd look.

"Kagome, I want to know everything. How's my family? What did they think of my absence? What did you tell them-?"

"Calm down, Amaya-chan, everyone's in good health, but…" She trailed off, not knowing how to tell her.

Her friend began to get alarmed. "What? What is it?"

"D-don't worry, Amaya, it's just…" She looked over to Inuyasha for help, but he was working hard on scratching his head and staring at the door thoughtfully. She sighed. "Amaya-chan, your parents think you've been…er…kidnapped."

"_What_!" The castle shook. "Kagome, please tell me you're kidding!" she begged hysterically. "My mom would die of a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry…I thought you'd requested it." Kagome fidgeted. "Kaede-bachan told me lord Sesshoumaru said to tell your family-"

"Sesshoumaru?" she interrupted, her voice low and questioning. "Are you saying Lord _Baka_ might be the cause of my parents' demise!" Her voice rose with each word. She was furious, her temper rivaling Kagome's in her worst moments, maybe more. She'd asked him to contact Kagome with an excuse to use on her parents, but not _this_!

And suddenly she was very…calm. She breathed deeply once and smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha's attention was turned back to Amaya long ago and he was tensely inching away from the two, recognizing the dangerous mood.

"Never mind," she said too cheerfully. "I'm sure everything will work out." She caught Kagome's hand and pulled her over to the picnic cloth. "So why don't you just SIT-!" she bellowed viciously, glowering up at the castle. A crash resounded from somewhere inside. "-and relax. Enjoy your stay." She turned back to them, a less strained, wide grin on her face.

Both hanyou and human stared at her, too afraid to ask why she was acting so oddly. They heard a distant snarl and stared at each other in confusion. Amaya sat down and sighed contentedly.

"What a beautiful day," she murmured with a smile.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you alright!" Rin hurried over to the horizontal figure on the floor. She was walking by the library when she saw him splat on his face.

He rose seconds later, snarling angrily. He walked to the window stiffly, nodding once at Rin. He was made angrier by the fact that his ward had seen that. The culprit was sitting with her friends on the ground, looking far too pleased with herself. He snarled again, tempted to go out there and apply a punishment she deserved. "Damned woman," he hissed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He turned to her, remembering the scrolls he was searching through before the incident'. The papers had scattered on the floor. He scowled and moved to pick them up.

One particular scroll caught his eye. He looked at the words more closely and almost felt thankful to the woman…Almost.

He sat down and began to read. Rin blinked and shrugged, skipping out. At least her Sesshoumaru-sama seemed alright.

Inuyasha was perched up in a tree as usual, keeping a wary eye on his surroundings. The girls were below, laughing one minute and serious the next, depending on the topic of discussion.

Amaya told her friend everything, editing the sit' parts. She told of how Sesshoumaru tried not to kill Kouga, getting injured in the process.

"I had no idea Sesshoumaru-sama was so…considerate."

"Keh! He's a fool. I don't see why he kept that flea-bag alive, anyway. And without transforming, he's lucky his neck is still attached."

Kagome glared up at him. "Inuyasha, that's terrible. First of all, Kouga's our friend, and secondly, your brother is stronger than that."

"Kouga is _not_ my friend," he spat. "You're the one who keeps flirting with him. I'd rather skin his ugly face than look at him."

Kagome was turning red with anger. "I don't flirt with him, you jerk!"

The hanyou cringed and prayed she wouldn't say the word'.

Amaya chuckled. "I think Kouga's really cute." Inuyasha looked down at her with disgust and she laughed. "You, too."

"Keh!"

"And Miroku," she added in an afterthought.

"Feh. You like everyone! Next you'll be telling me you like that cur, Sesshoumaru."

She blushed. "Err…well, he's…he's not _too_ bad." _Man, was that an understatement. _When it came to looks, he was _gorgeous_. The best of them all.

Inuyasha stared at her and laughed. "You _do_ like all the guys! You're even worse than Kagome!"

"OSUWARI!"

"Argh!" He fell from the branch and crashed next to the girls.

"Baka! You keep saying that because you're jealous of Kouga! Anyway, _he's_ the one who flirts with _me_."

He came out of the hole he made, spitting dirt and glaring at the young miko. "I'm not _jealous_ of him! He's nothing compared to me!"

"Stupidity-wise," Kagome muttered angrily and Amaya chuckled.

"I heard that!"

For hours they stayed like that, Amaya and Kagome relating the happenings to each other. Inuyahsa, meanwhile, was dosing off on some other tree. Amaya learned that they were still looking for the evil demon Naraku. Kagome told her about him and what he had done to her friends, and how he was always messing with people's lives. Some demons had sensed him to the east, but Kagome had insisted on seeing how her friend was doing before going anywhere.

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Amaya frowned.

"You know…you and lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome looked at her intently.

"Kagome! No! He's just keeping me so I wouldn't-" She clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. No telling what the man might do to them if he found out they knew.

"Wouldn't what?"

"Err…I…I can't tell you yet." Honesty was the best way to go right now.

"But why! I still can't understand why he took you, or why you're still here…It's driving me crazy!" She grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

Amaya sighed. "I know it's hard, but trust me. I promise to tell you later." _When it's all over._ "I know what I'm doing." _Sorta'_.

Kagome only sighed in return and nodded. She couldn't do much else. "So, do you want to leave now? I'll drop you off at home and you can make something up to your parents."

_Another chance to get out of here…and_ _I don't want to go._ The thought went through her so strongly she gasped.

"Amaya?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she rubbed her chest lightly, willing her erratic heartbeats to calm. _I must really like it here._ "Kagome, I don't feel ready to go just yet."

"What! Why?"

"Uh, don't ask me that, Kagome. Just trust me, ok?" _I_ _don't _know_ why._

Her brown-eyed friend stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Of course I will. But be careful, okay? It's dangerous in the feudal era." She placed a hand on Amaya's shoulder.

The latter smiled and nodded.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Alright, then. Not much Sessy here I'm afraid. I know some of you expected Inuyasha to see Sessy being sat, but I did say it wouldn't happen so soon. Sorry to disappoint you . Sorry it was so short!

I hope this chapter wasn't boring, though. So, **Read and review**! I love saying that (even when I know you won't xx ) Review, darn it! If you think it's worth the bother…Yeah, I know reviewing is a bother –sigh- Thaaaanx, Guys Who Review! I appreciate the encouragement so much.


	12. Saving Grace

Hey everyone! Did I keep you waiting too long? –This was done a while ago, I was just too lazy to post it until now. Sorry, sorry! But it's here now, so enjoy everyone.

**Review replies** (for the anonymous)

**absol1:** I know you're not anonymous, but I thought I'd say hi here anyway! Firstly, who do you want t take home! I need them! (whoever they are) X3 What enthusiasm, how could I be anything but happy about that –sigh-

**katie boyle** Haha! Thank you. Sessy being sat is always a favorite of mine too (big time!) It's great of you to take the time to write me this review! I know it must be a little annoying (I'm one of 'em lazy reviewers, so I know. But don't tell anyone. Shhh.) I sure hope you like this next one.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Ningen: Human.

Baka: Idiot.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

-Sama: used for those better in status. (Like a lord)

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

Another chance to get out of here…and I don't want to go _The thought went through her so strongly she gasped._

_"Amaya?"_

_"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she rubbed her chest lightly, willing her erratic heartbeats to calm._ I must really like it here. _"Kagome, I don't feel ready to go just yet."_

_"What! Why?"_

_"Uh, don't ask me that, Kagome. Just trust me, ok?" _I don't _know_ why.

_Her brown-eyed friend stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Of course I will. But be careful, okay? It's dangerous in the feudal era." She placed a hand on Amaya's shoulder._

_The latter smiled and nodded._

**CHAPTER 12:**

They left at sunset, Kagome holding a comforting letter Amaya wrote to her parents. She mentioned that the place' wasn't so bad, and that she was being treated well. She even told them the kidnapper was a woman so they wouldn't worry about her in _that_ way. She tried writing as much stuff that would make them feel better as possible. There wasn't much she could do, though. Her parents were the biggest worry-warts on the planet.

_Couldn't he have though of a less alarming story?_ She was going to give him a piece of her mind!

She kissed Kagome goodbye, and would have kissed the adorable hanyou, too, if he hadn't jumped up a tree, looking freaked. Both girls laughed at him. He wouldn't come down until Amaya promised not to do anything…this time.

She waved goodbye at the rapidly disappearing figures, suddenly feeling like a child her mother left behind on her first day of school. _Well, staying_ was _my choice._ She sighed, feeling a little depressed. _Ah, nothing shouting at Sesshoumaru wouldn't cure._

She met Rin at the entrance. The little girl was pouting.

"What's the matter, Rin?" she asked in concern.

"Rin wanted to meet Amaya-sama's friends," the little girl said in disappointment.

"Oh!" She leaned down and gave her a small hug, kissing her forehead. "I'm sure you'll meet them again sometime. Then I'll introduce you, okay?"

Rin smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing now?"

"Rin is going to gather flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama," she spoke enthusiastically.

"That's nice." _I should gather flowers for him, too…but what if he's not allergic?_ She thought darkly. She was still smiling sweetly. "Well, I'll be in the library. If I'm not there you can look for me in my room."

Rin nodded and skipped over to the nearest rose bush. Amaya started off on her own quest. He was probably looking at those scroll things again.

She chuckled suddenly, remembering what Kagome had told her about her two newest palls. She was shocked when she learned Tenshi and Ran had found themselves mates. They fought so much, it was a wonder they had time to look around. Kagome told her they were perfect for each other. The guys were sweet and loyal, she said. Amaya sighed longingly. _I wish I could find that special someone, too._ _Ahhh_…

Sesshoumaru watched her walk in with a dumb smile on her face. He raised a brow when she crashed into the opposite bookcase.

She grunted and stumbled back, barely keeping herself from plopping on her behind. She smoothed her hair down in embarrassment and looked around, spotting the lord looking down at another of those scrolls, his eyes hidden. She caught the left side of his lip curl up the slightest bit.

_He's laughing at me!_

She was starting to get angry when she realized what she'd seen. That would definitely be the first time he'd smiled, as opposed to smirking mockingly. _My, oh my, but even with that shadow of a smile, he looks…breathtaking._

She was gaping at his downturned head, until she remembered what she'd come for.

She cleared her throat to get his attention.

He didn't even twitch.

"Ah-hem!" she coughed more loudly.

He gave her a brief, irritated glance before turning back to his papers. "What do you want, woman?"

"I can't believe you! Kidnapped. You nearly killed my parents!" She _feh'd_ and froze. She must have caught some kind of Inuyasha disease. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you tried to do something about my parents, but _kidnapping_? And why can't you call me by my name. It's _Amaya_, in case you'd forgotten!"

She ignored his I-do-not-wish-to-speak-with-you look. "Did you even give it much thought when you went and-" She stopped when he shot out of his chair and grabbed her arm. "Hey!"

"I am occupied now, woman. Force yourself upon me later."

"What…? I want to talk about it _now_!" He dragged her to the door. "Wait a minute! I'm not done-"

_Slam!_

She fumed at the closed doors for a second. "Why you…_you_…Grrr!"

Jaken was approaching angrily. She glowered at him.

"Humph! Filthy ningen! Leave the master alone. You ruined Ah-Un! They _purr_ now. You want to ruin the lord as well? He never had to force anyone physically before you came along with your disrespectful ways, and that _power_!"

She barely heard anything past ruin the lord'…_like Ah-Un?_ She conjured a picture of the all-mighty master purring and snuggling up to her for more ear-scratching.

She burst out laughing, blushing at the same time. Jaken was offended, once more giving her the filthy ningen', peasant', lowlife', and useless woman' speech. She was still smiling when she walked away, the frog bouncing around behind her in his outrage.

_Now what?_ She didn't want to pick flowers with Rin, she was banned from the library for the time being, and she didn't want to sit alone in her room. It was too bad Yashi had gone back to her village. She hated the teasing, but right now, it would be a reprieve from the loneliness.

She could think of nothing better than getting a nice, cold bath. She went to pick up one of the kimonos from the wooden chest in her room. She only wore them until her own clothes dried; she always washed her uniform after bathing.

She waved at Rin when she passed her in the garden. "Don't follow me, Rin. I'll be back in a little while."

She started off after picking up a few things, and was there in less than ten minutes. She stripped as she sank into the chilly water, gasping at the cold. _Wooh!_ She thought in delight, shivering.

There was nothing like a good bath!

* * *

"Kagome, we could have made her come. Why did you let her stay?" the hanyou whined, jumping from one tree to the next. "You're as crazy as she is."

"I can't make her do anything. I know her. She doesn't do stuff on a whim. At least not usually." She sighed. "It's like you with Kikyou."

Inuyahsa's head whipped back.

"You go to her when she calls you, no matter what I tell you, knowing she's up to no good." Her hands were clutching his shoulders tightly before she forced herself to relax. "Do you do that on a whim, Inuyasha?" she asked seriously.

He stopped on a branch, looking pensive. "Kagome…" He looked back at her sadly. "I owe her. She died and I'm still alive…"

"But you didn't kill her! Naraku-"

"It was also my fault. I fell for Naraku's trick and took the jewel…"

"You couldn't help wanting to be a full youkai, and she wanted you to become human. She should never have tried to change you. And you…" she paused.

"And I should never have tried changing myself. Is that what you were going to say?" He looked at her grimly.

"Inuyasha…I l-" _love_, "-like you as a hanyou."

He smiled sadly. "Thank you, Kagome."

"So, you don't owe her anything. You both made a mistake. You were just lucky-"

"Kagome, you can't change my mind. Lucky or not, I know what I have to do."

The girl on his back was too upset to even open her mouth. She was so angry she wanted to sit him to right there, and so miserable she felt if she let herself start crying she would never stop. _Inuyasha,_ _you idiot! I love you. Doesn't that_ mean _anything?_ But she didn't say it. She knew he would reject her.

He had already chosen. The tasteless baka!

* * *

He followed the delicious scent. It was clean, human and completely female.

Stepping through some fallen branches, he saw her. She was as pretty as she was fragrant. He came closer, watching her dip her dark head into the water. She came out with a gasp and shivered, nearly causing him to do the same. _I'll warm you up in no time._

His yellow eyes sparkled with intent as he approached silently. He saw her stiffen, head turning slowly. He could almost taste the flash of terror that went through her body, a body he knew would be beautiful. He snickered, baring long, sharp fangs.

He took another step, and she screamed, scrambling to the farthest side of the small spring. She tried to drag herself out, but the rocks were slick with water and she ended up slipping under. She flailed furiously, seeing a clear splash ahead. Her head exploded out of the water and she gasped. _Oh, no!_

The monster was in the spring, and already halfway to her. She turned and grasped the stony edge. She screamed when she was yanked down by her ankle. She submerged, her cry cut off by the water entering her mouth.

She flipped herself around and kicked out at her attacker furiously. _Oh, God, please, please, please_, she thought hysterically. One of her blows must have struck because he let go suddenly. She didn't lose any time, swimming over to the edge. Panting, she grabbed the rocks with both hands and rolled out quickly, snatching the small towel she was to use to dry herself, and springing up. "_Sesshoumaru_!" she surprised herself by crying.

She didn't look back, wrapping the material around her waist and running for all she was worth, ignoring the cuts and bruises from the pebbly, grassy ground. She heard another splash and in less than a second, the monster was in front of her.

She shrieked, covering her exposed bosom. She turned and bolted, knowing she didn't stand a chance. The youkai appeared in front of her again, laughing in a hiccupping manner.

"Where are ye going, me' sweet? Don't ye want te' have a lil' fun?" he snickered.

"G-g-get away from me!" she shouted unevenly when she could find her voice, backing away. She could see his intentions through his lusty eyes, and they scared her more than anything ever had.

His hand reached out to her and she lunged, an enraged cry coming from her lips. _I'm_ _not letting you!_ She lashed out at him, clawing at his eyes and biting his arm with all her might. The last thing the massive, furry demon expected was retaliation. He cried out in pain and shoved her away roughly.

She yelped and flew back, crashing several feet away. She sat up, groaning, feeling as if her bones had been jarred from place. She gasped, shakily covering herself. The makeshift towel had disappeared completely, and the demon was advancing toward her angrily. She curled into herself and looked up at his vengeful, hungry features.

"SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed one last time, her head bent, eyes scrunched. _It's no use…No one can hear me._

The brown furred youkai sneered and charged, hands outstretched, impatient for soft, female flesh. Amaya hugged herself more tightly and whimpered miserably.

Nothing came…

She looked up warily, eyes widening. The said youkai was standing only a couple of feet away, his whole body vibrating, eyes glazed over. He looked terrifying!

_Oh, gods! Is he transforming?_

With one arm covering her chest, she inched back, looking around for anything she could use for protection. She spotted long white strands floating behind the demon and froze. "Oh!" _Sesshoumaru!_ She nearly fainted with relief, her eyes blurring with tears.

At that moment the monster let out a long, anguished scream. Sesshoumaru, his hand already imbedded deep into the youkai's spine, shoved it in more deeply. A second later he flung the intruder back over his shoulder, using the impaled hand, and pulling it free as he did so. The beast -who he recognized as a hyena demon- flew through a tree, shattering it to pieces.

Again, the taiyoukai charged at the enraged intruder, grabbing his thick neck and slamming him against another innocent tree. The latter gurgled and choked, trying to punch at him. Sesshoumaru blocked his feeble attacks with one blood-drenched arm and flexed the hand against his neck, digging poison infested claws into his flesh. He punctured his wind pipe, the toxin burning its way into his body, melting his insides and causing him to shriek sickeningly.

He was dead in seconds.

But the lord knew the pain had made the experience seem like it had lasted an eternity. And that was what he had intended.

Amaya stared on in awe and horror. _God! Kouga would never have stood a chance!_ She snapped out of her thoughts and started looking around for the blasted towel but it was nowhere to be seen. The trauma of it all was beginning to catch up with her and she was trying hard not to start bawling.

Sesshoumaru moved his head toward her, his eyes widening marginally. His teeth gritted, he walked to her slowly, looking over her head. He began to slide the pelt off his shoulders, stopping in front of her.

She realized what he was trying to do, and the dam broke. She leapt up, forgetting about her nudity, and threw herself into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and burst into tears, anguished sobs racking her frame.

The great lord was frozen in shock. His arm was paused at his pelt as he stared down at her trembling form.

_She is a fool to seek comfort from me. I am not one to give it…_

In contradiction, he pulled his pelt off completely and covered her bare back, his other arm reaching around her to keep the fur in place. Unconsciously, he stroked a thumb along her spine softly, staring ahead at the trees and waiting for her tears to subside.

She burrowed deeper into him, rubbing her head softly on his shoulder, and he couldn't help but notice the curves pressed against him. He stepped away just enough to relieve the little pressure, keeping his arms around her waist and back. He was appalled at how readily his body reacted to the human woman.

It took a while, but she finally calmed, sniffling and hiccupping convulsively. At that Sesshoumaru stepped away, looping the rest of the fur around to her front. She clutched the material with both arms, like she would a giant towel, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

She squeaked when he picked her up. She gawked at him, but he didn't even spare her a glance. _He's full of surprises today_, she thought with a sniffle.

He turned and began walking to the castle when she stopped him.

"Wait, please, my unif-" _hiccup_, "-form! It's still by the-" _hiccup_, "-water."

He seemed to contemplate that before going to the edge of the spring. He kneeled down with her. "Get them."

She reached out and snatched them quickly, hugging them to her and blinking at him in bewilderment. He stood.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He knew she wasn't just talking about her clothing. He looked at her flushed face briefly and nodded, turning back to the castle.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Hmmm. I don't know about you guys but I sure did like this chapter, generally speaking. It was a bit short, though, wasn't it? Well…

So…Reviewwwww!


	13. Unusual Things

**NOTE:** Whe Amaya speaks like "this" that means she's speaking outloud, and when she speaks like _blablabla bla _that means she's thinking. Aneko always speaks telepathically with whomever she chooses, like "_this and that" _, as oppesed to "that and this".

Ah, I'm so late! I'm sorry, everyone. When you're busy time flies, how long has it even been since I posted the last chapter? But it HAS been done for a while (I know, I know, I'm awful!)

So sorry it took me so long to reply to the reviews. Just saw them actually T-T so wonderful! Thank you all. (A big glompy to my old friend, Lightning Streak! I can't believe you made the effort to review every chapter you hadn't before. Marry me! XD) And thanks to Sesshoumarus-woman for her suggestion that I watch the music video 'RENGE: Just the way I am!' It's loading as we speak (or type) and I can't wait to see how like Amaya the song is. So excited!

**Review replies (for the anonymous):**

Nooooone!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha : (

* * *

Ningen: Human.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Onna: Woman.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: used for those better in status. (Like a lord)

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_She squeaked when he picked her up. She gawked at him, but he didn't even spare her a glance._ He's full of surprises today_, she thought with a sniffle._

_He turned and began walking to the castle when she stopped him._

_"Wait, please, my unif-" _hiccup, _"-form! It's still by the-"_ hiccup_, "-water."_

_He seemed to contemplate that before going to the edge of the spring. He kneeled down with her. "Get them."_

_She reached out and snatched them quickly, hugging them to her and blinking at him in bewilderment. He stood._

_"Thank you," she whispered._

_He knew she wasn't just talking about her clothing. He looked at her flushed face briefly and nodded, turning back to the castle._

**CHAPTER 13:**

He laid her on the bed. She had fallen asleep on the way, but thankfully his pelt had not slid off when her hold on it loosened.

He pulled the light covers over her, carefully withdrawing his pelt and draping it over his shoulder. His nose flared suddenly.

It smelled of her, and he wasn't sure he liked that at all.

Sesshoumaru spotted a purplish bruise on her temple and his eyes narrowed. He had sensed that she was in danger somewhere, the odd feeling bursting into his system like a bolt of lightning.

He was sitting, reading the scroll in piece when a clear, silent scream echoed in his head. He'd shot out of his chair, heart racing, the way I silently did the time he learned Rin had been kidnapped by Naraku. But he knew it wasn't his ward in peril.

He followed her scent outside, only taking a second to figure out that the fool had wandered into the forest. Unprotected!

A small flash of fear went through him, and then he was angry. Only Rin had been able to draw such feelings from him, and even then not easily. The woman was nothing more than an obstacle he needed removed. His caring for the loving, cheerful little girl was understandable, but the onna constantly raised his ire. When she subdued him today, only the significance of the contents of the scroll had kept him from punishing her right away.

He remembered charging into the trees deftly. By that time, another silent cry was reverberating in his head. If possible, at that moment his speed doubled as he recalled what would happen to him if she died. He was silently horrified that it wasn't the first thought to enter his mind. When he saw the demon towering over her, he became so enraged he nearly transformed.

_It must be the necklace._ It seemed to connect them mentally. Why not emotionally as well? _A very advanced spell indeed._

He leaned closer to inspect the small wound and felt the prayer beads vibrate. He straightened and held them between thumb and forefinger. _Humph! What other_ _unwanted surprises could you hold?_

He leaned over experimentally. The beads pulsated more intensely; a sort of vibration that could be felt but not seen. What could this mean?

Amaya groaned and arched upward, stretching her aching, bruised back. Her eyes burst open, and kept on stretching. She yanked herself back, the pair of lips dislodging with a small _pop_.

Large brown eyes stared into intense amber ones.

"Ahh…ahh…angp!" she swallowed, resisting the weird urge to lick her lips.

Sesshoumaru stared at her as if she'd grown three heads…and the spark of curiosity she saw there caused her to turn crimson.

"Ehh..hhe..ehh…HENTAI!"

A resounding _slap_ echoed through the room.

* * *

Amaya was crouching in the middle of the garden, scrubbing her uniform in the fountain. She still felt super flustered at what had happened. The lord had left her room in a fiery rage…and a flaming red handprint on his cheek. He nearly slammed the door right off its hinges.

She hadn't been on the receiving end of his temper in a while. She'd forgotten how frightening it was.

She knew the…the kiss was an accident…But what was he about, standing so close! Still, he hadn't been doing anything. She started to remember, and her face started to look like a tomato all over again.

She was too embarrassed by the whole thing to explain to him how her reaction was automatic. Well…he'd probably stay mad anyway. She was just lucky he didn't strike her down when it happened.

_It was nice_, she admitted with a flush. Just remembering it made her lips all tingly. _Oh, boy! I'm overreacting._

She was wringing the water out of her blouse when Ah-Un came into the garden, Rin leading him by his rein. Jaken was right behind them.

Amaya stood and jogged over to them, greeting the dragon youkai with a neck rub. It was a nice way of getting her mind off whatever she didn't want to think about.

"Hey, Ah-Un. How are you doing? Did you miss me?" She giggled when the two heads purred. She scratched their ears playfully.

"Humph! Don't let her butter you up, Ah-Un. Ningens are treacherous," snapped the frog, banging his staff.

Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready, _ningen_?" Jaken asked haughtily.

"Yeah. How about you? Did you strap a pillow over your backside? Incase I finally lose my patience with you," she added with a deadly glare.

The small demon turned red and inched away.

Amaya snorted and turned back to the dragons. She didn't know where that man was taking them. It had come as a surprise when Jaken told her this morning. _Did he decide it overnight? Or has he been planning it from before?_ Wherever they're going it can't be fun. It didn't sound like it would be.

_'The master has some business to take care of and you are going,'_ the frog had declared.

_'Fine. I was getting sick of sitting around with nothing to do anyway.'_

But he wouldn't tell her where they were headed. _That is the master's business_, he said. She wasn't about to ask the _master_, though. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

"Big deal," she muttered. "How bad could it be?"

Sesshoumaru appeared in front of them, nearly giving the older girl a heart attack.

"We leave now," he addressed the frog and walked away.

"Ride on Ah-Un," Jaken dictated impassively.

She shrugged and helped Rin up, then followed, riding behind her. Jaken rode with them.

"Hold on, Amaya-sama. We'll go fast."

She nodded and checked for her uniform in the bag by her side. Not one to ignore advice, she clenched her thighs and held on to the saddle.

They took to the air, the older female yelping in delight.

* * *

Sango stormed through the forest, furious as ever. Of course, she hadn't left before giving the cheating monk a good bashing.

The gang walked across a group of young mikos in training. They were gathering herbs, and before anyone could blink the houshi came up to the prettiest one, giving her his trademark proposal: would you bear my child?'

She was _sick_ of his asking everyone. And groping everyone! _Gah!_ To be honest, he groped mostly her, but his hand did wonder elsewhere occasionally.

She walked into a clearing with a small river. Kicking her shoes off, she sat at the edge, dipping her feet in the water. She sighed and paddled a bit. What better way to calm her nerves and take her mind off all the murder scenarios running through her head?

She was just beginning to feel relaxed…

"There you are, Sango-sama." The cursed monk burst through the trees behind her, sounding relieved. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

He crouched down next to her. She didn't move, but when he tried looking at her face she turned away aloofly.

He frowned. "Sango, what's wrong?"

She nearly punched him, but forced herself to stay calm. The pervert wasn't worth all the anger and frustration. He just wasn't. The man went after anything in a kimono.

"If you're angry about the mikos, I apologize-"

"Never apologize for something you know you're going to do again, houshi-sama." Her voice was even, but she was struggling not to fling him into the river.

"I was saying," he cleared his throat. "I apologize, but I can't seem to help it." He stood and walked to look at her from the other side. She turned again. He sighed. "Sango, you know all the others mean nothing to me. It's just a habit. Truly. You are the only one I have feelings for-"

"Don't give me that rubbish, houshi-sama!" she cried, bounding to her feet and whirling on the shocked monk. "You think I'm _supposed_ to understand! You take my affections for granted, don't you?" she spat, her fist shaking at him. "Your words, your _feelings_, mean nothing to me! Nothing! And I don't _care_ anymore!" She shot past him in a huff, disappearing into the trees.

He stood there, frozen.

Sango had never doubted his feelings for her before. And she said she didn't care anymore…He understood why she was mad, and he hoped she got over it quickly. He didn't like having her upset with him.

* * *

The Inuyasha gang stopped at a small village for rest, with the help of Miroku's many tricks.

I sense an evil cloud over your inn. I will remove it by morning.' So the innkeeper gives them a place to stay and a free meal.

Everyone looked oddly at Sango, who walked along with a harsh expression on her face. They were worried about her, especially since Miroku told them about her flare-up after the miko incident.

"Sango-chan," called Kagome after glaring at the monk. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, Kagome-chan. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled.

"Err…nothing…it's nothing." The girl frowned. Sango _sounded_ cheery. Too cheery considering the recent events.

"Sango, if there's anything bothering you, I think it would be better if you get it off your chest," Miroku said, walking ahead next to them. "I'm still your friend. No matter what you think." He looked solemn.

Sango seemed to think about it. "Really?"

He sighed in relief. "Really."

She walked closer to him. "Thank you, Miroku-sama," she nodded and smiled.

He smiled back brightly, then his eyes bulged.

"Mmm…" Sango murmured, looking like she's eaten her favorite sweet.

"S-s-_sango_!" the houshi squeaked.

Kagome was too busy collecting her fallen jaw to say anything. Something must be wrong with her eyes, because she could almost swear that, at this very moment, Sango was leisurely groping a very flabbergasted monk.

Inuyasha and Kagome regained their voices together.

"Miroku! _What did you do to her_?"

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so angry, fuming all over the place. _A monk should always keep his cool_, he thought, scanning the village for a certain Taijiya.

He saw her ahead. She walked up to a particularly handsome flower merchant and knelt. His heart in his throat, he zoomed over to them.

"Handsome, Akira-san, would you bestow upon me the honor of bearing your child?" she proposed Miroku-sweetly. The young man was shell-shocked, blushing like crazy.

"Sango!" He was at her side, yanking her up and dragging her away. "What's come over you?" he hissed, trying not to scream and tear his hair out.

"Agh! Miroku-sama, he didn't even answer me yet!"

He gawked at her pouting face, but didn't slow. "Sango, if this crazy tirade is some sort of revenge-!"

"Why, no, I just found I like it. No wonder you can't stop, houshi-sama. I understand now," she nodded solemnly. Miroku stopped walking and stared at her dumbly.

"Besides, I want to have plenty of children," she smiled. "Of course I'll have to go one at a time -man I mean- but…" She looked up thoughtfully, not seeing the monk's darkening face. "Just to be sure who the father is, I'll wait an appropriate length of time to ascertain my pregnancy then try again-"

He didn't hear anything beyond that. She was so beautiful, it was unlikely she'd be turned down as often as he, if _ever_. After all, men were far more willing to do these things. She'd be with...child- _gulp_- in no time.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Sango!" his voice louder than usual. "But if you want children so much, I'll be more than-"

She shoved him away, fury evident in her eyes. "Miroku-sama! You are the only one I _don't_ want to have children with…!" She stopped at his stunned, pained expression and marched away to the inn.

* * *

She was getting sick.

When they first started, she was terrified and exhilarated, but after five hours, her stomach was complaining more than a little sharply. Rin looked admirably accustomed to flying long hours, but _she_ wasn't. If they didn't stop soon, she'd puke!

Amaya groaned and leaned into Rin's back. It was amazing she hadn't retched long ago. "Ah-Un…I'm dying here…"She moaned, "I beg you…give me a-" _gag_, "-break."

The animal breathed through his nose once and descended with a roar.

He had barely reached the ground when she slid off slowly. She pushed herself away, swaying and moaning, a hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth.

"Amaya-sama, you look like Jaken!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh, Gods!" she groaned. "I hope you're-" _gag_, "talking about my complexion."

"Weak human! Get over your illness so we can go!"

If she wasn't feeling so bad she would have stepped on him.

Sesshoumaru arrived, looking expressionlessly annoyed- something only he was capable of. "What is the matter?"

Jaken huffed, turning to his master and away from the girl. "This worthless ningen dared to stop us because of a silly stomach-"

He was sent flying into a tree with a shoe imprint on his butt. Amaya groaned, her insides flipping in protest at the sudden movement. _Never turn your back on someone your insulting_, she thought with a mental snort!

"I feel _awful_. I refuse to lose my lunch!" She stifled another moan of misery.

The lord gave a low snort and sat down, making himself comfortable on the pelt.

_Oh, thank God! He's letting me rest!_ Of course, the gesture -given however reluctantly- made her like him a little more. She wasn't the unappreciative kind. Maybe too appreciative sometimes.

But the guy was so full of emotional shields she didn't know how to be nice to him without running into the brick wall of his attitude. She always felt awestruck whenever he gave something as simple as a smile. Which he only had once. It felt so much like an accomplishment she imagined herself raising a victorious flag, standing on top of a mountain- even if his amusement _was_ at her expense at the time. _Gee, isn't it always?_

She wanted to see what lay beneath those gazillion or so shields. _Oh, bugger!_ Just because he did a few nice things didn't mean she should start caring about his emotional well-being!

She leaned against a tree opposite him, rubbing her upset tummy. He _had_ saved her. It was the time she needed him the most and he was there. The thought made her feel all warm inside -and a little breathless. She wanted to kiss him again.

She blushed at the shameless thought and slid slowly to the ground. It wasn't even a real kiss!

His eyes were closed so she took the chance to stare at him…at his mouth, to be precise. Why was she obsessing over this? _It wasn't a real kiss_!

She looked at the rest of him, finding every part perfect, attractive in its own way. Even his clothes, which she used to think overdone, now seemed flawless. The parts of his body she had seen, she had seen when he was injured, and they were…well, she had fanned herself a few times. And she remembered how he felt clearly now, when he had rescued her. He was so incredibly warm it was hard to believe he could look and act so coldly.

She jumped when he opened his eyes, his gaze colliding with hers. He looked annoyed, as if her peeking had bothered him. She blushed and turned away immediately, missing his slight, confused frown.

_She was scrutinizing me…_The realization was oddly disturbing. It was annoying how she felt confident enough to look at him, touch him, or defy him, as she did so often, while she was nothing but a I. And it was irritating how she seemed proud of the fact. She confused him in more ways than one.

He caught himself still looking at her and turned away decisively. His goal was too near for such petty distractions. As soon as he was free of the spell, he was sure all the ludicrous emotional rubbish she unwittingly put him through would be gone.

He heard her walk up to him timidly, her step hesitant.

She could feel his anger and she didn't like that she was the cause of it. Not after what he did for her.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" she asked uncomfortably, standing above him. "You have every right, but-"

"Your insolence is forever irking me, human," he interrupted coolly. "The spell is the only reason you live." He hadn't looked at her once.

She flushed as anger mixed with disappointment filled her, and her fists clenching. "You are…you are…horrible! And ungrateful! And-"

"I recall clearly what you did in appreciation last evening," he said coldly.

She blinked. "I didn't _mean_ it! It was a reflex! Of course I appreciate what you did…" She blushed, recalling flinging her naked self at him, crying like a baby; and his reaction to that. He hadn't pushed her away, or even just stood there. She remembered his arms going around her comfortingly…_Oh yeah. He was definitely warm._ And he didn't have to do all that. He could have just saved her ass and left her there until she was ready to come back…or something like that.

Sighing, she plopped down on her butt next to him. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, watching the expression on his face change from deadpan, to disbelieving, to irritated. At her…insolence…no doubt.

"Well, you did say I could force myself upon you later." She fluttered her eyelashes at him mock-seductively, struggling with the giggle that suddenly wanted out. Wasn't she shy just a moment ago? _I think I'm flirting with him…_That seemed so laughable she almost couldn't hold it in. She had never flirted with anyone in her life, and the first time around she picks an ice block. Well…not a _complete_ ice block, she mused.

"You are outrageous." His low tone screaming I-can't-believe-I-must-put-up-with-this-woman. "An insolent hellcat," he voiced evenly.

Her mouth formed a small O of surprise. "_Me!_ Did you just call _me_ a hellcat?" _If I didn't know better_ _I'd say he_ _just forgave_ _me._ She resisted the urge to smile, just incase she was wrong.

He looked at her steadily, his eyes slightly mischievous.

"Yes."

She quirked a brow, pushing aside the warm feeling spreading through her. "_Hell_cat?" She folded her arms in annoyance.

He snorted and looked away.

Her mouth fell agape.

_He's teasing me! Well, he always teases me,_ _but this is different! This is the both-of-us-laugh_ _sort of teasing…wow! Usually_ _takes_ _him forever to get back to an_ agreeable _mood._

The giggle she had been so successfully holding in escaped, turning into a chuckle, then laughter. She held her stomach, trying to stop.

Sesshoumaru watched her from the corner of his eye curiously.

She stopped seconds later, turning to him, eyes shining with unhidden mirth. "A hellcat and a dog-demon," she gestured with her hands in the air. "Aren't we just perfect for each other?" She froze, flushing. She lowered her arms and looked everywhere but him, praying that he hadn't noticed her slip.

But he had of course, smirking in amusement. The woman was always speaking without thinking, a flaw that usually had his temper boiling.

And now it did not? Was he turning soft?

The thought was so alien he felt his eye twitch. _Never!_ Unlike his father, he would stay true to his heritage. Loving humans was taboo and to him, it always would be. He wasn't even sure this thing called _love_ existed. Not in this destructive world.

She stole a peek at him and stiffened at the unexpected disgust she saw in his narrow eyes. She hadn't meant what she said the way it sounded, but…she didn't think the mere thought of them together would revolt him so much. _Heh…I shouldn't_ _care,_ _I_ _know_ _he hates_ humans

She squirmed. "I…it was a slip of the tongue. I didn't mean it that way," she explained dully. "I'm sorry if you misunderstood." She didn't dare peek again, concentrating on twirling a blade of grass on the ground around her finger.

He looked at her intently, sensing that he had hurt her feelings. How, he did not know.

_Females_, he scoffed mentally, getting up.

The sulking girl jumped at his sudden movement, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ready yourself, onna. We leave now," he ordered, staring ahead.

She nodded slowly and got up, dusting herself. Her uniform should have dried by now, what with all the air it was exposed to. She looked up to start for the dragons, where her clothes were stuffed in a bag hanging at one side. She stopped in her tracks. Sesshoumaru was standing where he was, looking at her in such a way she felt he was trying to memorize her. She swallowed tightly, a blush creeping up her neck…His gaze was mesmerizing.

"Onna."

Jumping again, "Y-y-" _gulp_, "yes?"

His hand shot between them, and she blinked at the small red blossom held in it.

_He's offering me a flower?_ She gasped.

"When we arrive at the southern castle," she looked at him when he spoke, "eat this." He handed it to her. "It will sweeten your breath; we will be meeting a powerful demon lord." With that he turned and walked away.

She stared at the flower in her palm. "Sweeten my…?" A vein began pulsing furiously at her temple. "URGH!" She fumed, marching over to the staring dragons. _That jerk!_ _My breath is just FINE!_ _And I was stupid enough to think he was being nice!_ _Yeah right!_ She snatched the bag angrily, marching her way into the privacy of the forest.

She didn't see the great lord's lips quirk.

"Jaken," he called in his usual toneless voice.

The small youkai was immediately at attention. "Yes, master?"

"Call Rin. We will be departing."

"As you wish, my lord." He scampered off.

Sesshoumaru tested the air where the woman had disappeared, not sensing any danger. She seemed the disaster magnet when she was alone.

Meanwhile, Amaya was behind a thick bush, taking off the sky blue kimono clumsily. _Eat this, it will sweeten your breath_, she mocked in her head. _I swear, I don't know how I put up with him!_

_"He didn't even try anything."_

_Yeah! I mean, no…! Where did that stupid thought come from?_ She shook her head.

_"But it's the truth. I mean, who wouldn't want to play with someone who looks like _that_?"_

Amaya blinked, cocking her head and blushing. _I…I can't be thinking this…nonsense!_

_"You're not. But being telepathic, I can tell you what you_ are_. If you want."_

The schoolgirl gasped, turning slowly to her right…

She screamed.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

I'm really annoying, stopping there, eh? Kihi! But I had to. I think chapters that are too long get tiresome. And this was pretty long. It exhausted me. Besides, the next one will be coming shortly.

Yahoo! Go Sango! One of my favorite parts in the whole story. Gyaha! I'm so bad! Well, I liked this chapter. I just hope you liked it, too. You know what comes next.

**R&R!** I really, really, _really_ love saying that -evil snicker- But please do!


	14. What The!

**NOTE:** Whe Amaya speaks like "this" that means she's speaking outloud, and when she speaks like _blablabla bla _that means she's thinking. Aneko always speaks telepathically with whomever she chooses, like "_this and that" _, as oppesed to "that and this".

I admit I don't like this chap much, but I hope someone does '

I'm sorry I'm so late. I got a review from **the-lights-there** today begging me to continue, and that's when I decided it was about time I stopped dawdling and submitted the chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Whom I remembered as I rushed to get it done. LOVE YOU ALL!

**Review replies (for the anonymous):**

**BlueMouse:** Thanks! I loved your review! Sango was strange hm?...I'll reread the chap to see what I can do about it X) I got the name Amaya from a Japanese names site. It sounded lovely so I picked it. Darn…I've forgotten what it meant…Oh, right. Night Rain. So pretty.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. But I would like to -sigh-

* * *

Ningen: Human.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Onna: Woman.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Kitsune: Fox.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: used for those better in status. (Like a lord)

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

Eat this, it will sweeten your breath_, she mocked in her head.I swear, I don't know how I put up with him!_

_He didn't even try anything.'_

Yeah! I mean, no…! Where did that stupid thought come from? _She shook her head._

_But it's the truth. I mean, who wouldn't want to play with someone who looks like_ that

_Amaya blinked, cocking her head and blushing._ I…I can't be thinking this…nonsense!

_You're not. But being telepathic, I can tell you what you _are_. If you want.'_

_The schoolgirl gasped, turning slowly to her right…_

_She screamed._

**CHAPTER 14:**

Amaya screamed, jumping around like a lunatic. "Get it off, get it off!"

She gasped in horror when Sesshoumaru barged through her natural private quarters. "Ah! Get out, get out!" she grabbed the discarded piece of the kimono and covered herself, expertly jumping about in fright at the same time.

The lord combed his surroundings with piercing yellow eyes, his sword drawn and ready. "What is wrong, woman?" He resisted the urge to sigh at her semi nakedness. Why was she always indecent when in danger?

"Bug, bug!"

He blinked when she approached bouncily, pointing to her shoulder.

"Bugbug…" he repeated warily. He could not figure out why she was acting so oddly…_more oddly than usual_, he corrected himself with a snort.

She had forgotten her initial embarrassment, switching her attention to removing the pest with the speaking abilities.

_"Idiot. Don't you know a fairy when you see one?"_ a small, incredulous voice asked.

"A fairy!" She looked again. Those dragonfly wings on its back had scared the bejesus out of her.

Sesshoumaru began to get alarmed when the girl froze and cocked her head. She looked on the verge of insanity. Amaya yelped when he grabbed her shoulders and began sniffing the air around her.

"Um…" she stammered, blushing, eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

He gave her an irritated glance before continuing his exploration. He could still sense nothing, but _she_ seemed to.

_"Mmmm…he smells nice."_

"Eh…?" she sniffed once unconsciously, eyes widening appreciatively. One of those silly cologne commercials popped in her head, where the ladies trail behind the guy. This was much more…natural. And alluring. _Yes, he…he does smell pretty good._ She turned to the small, grinning, plumb lady on her shoulder.

_"You just said that out_ loud_!"_

She froze again and gazed upward. Sesshoumaru was looking back at her, his face showing surprise. _Oops! Stupid fairy!_ She fidgeted nervously. He let her go and stood back suddenly, frowning.

_"Tsk. You said that out loud, too."_ The small lady smoothed down her grass green dress and lay on her back, hands behind her head, one leg crossed over the other. Her wings were flattened neatly behind her back. Amaya scowled at her, cheeks flaming.

"Jaken," he called evenly, eyes still on her.

One second, two seconds…_voila_! He came exploding in.

"Yes, maste-" He choked, pointing at the girl. "Ningen! Trying to tempt the master!"

"What? No!' She flushed even deeper, re-noticing her not-so-proper state. "Why you-!"

This time, it wasn't she who sent him flying into a tree. She hadn't seen any movement, but she knew who had.

"Jaken," he called again in irritation, as if he weren't the one to send him 20 feet away.

The bush ahead shook and the frog came crawling through, sputtering. "Y-yes, master?"

"There is a _fairy_ on the onna. Remove it."

_"It? I'm insulted."_

"Shut up!" The lord looked at her angrily. "Er…not you," she waved dismissively.

"Fairy? But, my lord, fairies cannot be removed. They leave on their own," he said nervously. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at that.

_"The ugly munchkin is obviously well informed."_

"Ah…I'm stuck with her? She's muddling my brain!" the girl cried in agitation. "Can't you hear the things she keeps saying?"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at her show of temper. "I hear no one but you."

_"You're the only one who can hear _and _see me. I've chosen you to have fun with,"_ she explained with a grin. _"I should be insulted you think so badly of me, but we fairies get that a lot, so…I won't hold it against you."_ She shrugged her little shoulder.

Amaya stared at her occupied part with bulging eyes. "You shut up! Now I'm going to look like I'm crazy, talking to myself. Like I need any more crap happening to me." she pointed at her shoulder angrily. " . I'm ignoring you."

The fairy sighed. "Alright. Name's Aneko, by the way. Nice to meet you, Amaya-chan."

"No!" If she started thinking of her by name she would be harder to ignore! Amaya made to plug her ears. A fatal mistake. The kimono went sliding down around her bare feet.

Sesshoumaru stared, the view much clearer than the last time, or any other time. That damned woman was too clumsy for her own good.

She blanched. "_Sit_!"

He let out a stunned growl before his face, along with the rest of his body, was imprinted in the soil.

Amaya stared at him for a second before snapping out of it and grabbing her uniform bag. "Ah…sorry!" she ran off to another private spot. _He's definitely going to kill me_ now

Jaken was too busy being horrified to start insulting her. Sesshoumaru snarled and cursed way before he could get up, and when he could, he propped himself on his elbows, eyes spitting gold fire. "_I'll kill you_!"

The fairy laughed heartily on the fleeing female. _Oh-hoh-ho! This is going to be _fun_!_

* * *

_You're the only one I_ don't _want to have children with!_

He couldn't get her words out of his head. They echoed repeatedly, painfully, reminding him of the ways he had mistreated her. Of course he had never realized it until this new Sango materialized. But she had never been this upset before. He only wished he had understood how she felt sooner. _Without_ this unwanted lesson. Miroku sighed and hunched his shoulders, holding his staff next to him. He had never imagined her doing something like this. Not in a million years.

And the scary thing was, she was a great success. Every man grinned at her flattery, young or old, trailing after her like a love-struck idiot. He had nearly exploded when he saw her grope the innkeeper's son. She looked at the man so adoringly, suggestively, while the latter flushed and stuttered.

Miroku had dragged her back to the inn, an angry growl escaping, giving away his falsely calm exterior. He never had trouble keeping his temper in check- in fact it came easily- but this was beyond his endurance. Sango stared when he let out a curse.

_Miroku-sama! You're a monk!_ She'd gasped.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo were seated at the low table for an early dinner. Kagome voiced her worry about the houshi. He had a distant, troubled look, and he wasn't eating.

"It's his own damn fault, turning the taijiya into a pervert like him!" Inuyasha said loudly, after swallowing a mouthful of rice.

Miroku snapped back to reality. "Did you say something?" He turned to the hanyou, who snorted and kept digging in. The monk frowned and looked around. "Where is Sango-sama?"

"We have no idea. She said she'd eaten earlier and had some business to attend to," Kagome answered honestly.

"_What_!" He was up and out of the room in an instant.

Kagome tried calling him back but it was no use. "Inuyasha, go after him!" but he didn't even pause in devouring his dinner. "Inuyasha! Aren't you worried he'll do something crazy!" She yanked on his bangs to get his attention.

"Ouch! Kagome! I'm busy here."

"I can't believe you!"

"Idiot. They need to solve their misunderstandings on their own." He began to eat again. "Besides," he said, his mouth full. "it's not our problem."

"Inuyasha, sit!"

"Argh!" he dove into the table and it tipped over, every dish, sauce and utensil crashing down on top of him.

Kagome glared into space and Shippo fell back with gales of laughter, having already finished his own dinner.

* * *

"I hate you!" a certain school girl cried at a certain demon from her position.

_"No, you don't."_

"You be quiet, fairy!"

_"It's Aneko. A-ne-co."_

"Whatever. Stop talking to me!"

_"I'm not. I'm communicating with you telepathically."_

Sesshoumaru's punishment for her subduing him was cruel in her eyes, and she never missed a chance to remind him of it. I hate you' was only one way of showing her displeasure. He only gave her an uncaring look in response.

"I want to ride on Ah-Un!"

After figuring he was ignoring her she grumbled.

"You just want to stare at my underwear, you _hentai_." She beat at his back, but it was like trying to knock down a steel wall.

"I would never be interested in you," he replied calmly, not slowing his moderate pace. "Now be quiet."

"I hate you."

_"No, you don't."_

"I thought I told you to shut up!" she yelled.

_"You told me to be quiet, actually."_

She wanted to scream. "Tell her to go away." She propped herself up on his back and looked at him over her shoulder. "She talks too much!"

"As do you." He looked back at her coolly.

She turned red. "You're horrible." She went limp against his back, sighing.

A minute passed, and she blinked, a blush and a grin starting. This should make her feel better.

Sesshoumaru jerked suddenly and stared back at her in a rare show of shock. He stopped in mid run, and glared at her underwear-clad backside as the folds of her skirt fluttered back down. "What do you think you're doing?" His voice was strained.

"Nothing," she said innocently and pinched him again.

A nanosecond later she was off his shoulder and standing upright on the ground, a very angry lord looking down at her and grasping her wrists. "That is enough."

"Why? You get to stare at my underpants!" She stuck her nose in the air defiantly. His behind was really shapely, and so very grope worthy -she'd never pinched anyone there before, but he was really getting out the worst of her. Besides, she was not going to just submit…as hard as that was. He was _scary_ when he was mad…like right now.

Amaya broke out in a cold sweat, barely keeping herself from stepping back. She cleared her throat, trying to break the deafening silence.

"You will do as I say," he ordered, his hands tightening slightly.

She gulped, but didn't look away. "And what if I don't?"He looked furious. She felt him shake, as if he didn't know what to say to that or do about it. _H-he can't kill me. Right?_ She thought in alarm.

"I have had enough of your nonsense. If you disobey me again…" _As you have countless times_, he thought with renewed rage.

"Hey! Don't start with me." Her anxiety turned to offense. "It's not like I can't just si- umph!" He more than surprised her when he yanked her against him with a snarl, slamming his lips onto hers.

She gasped against his mouth in shock. She felt him press hard against her, and knew it was meant to silence and punish. _Bastard!_ She thought, enraged. She struggled against him, pushing at his chest and trying to kick at him. He grunted when she hit his leg, pushing her back a few steps against a tree and pinning her legs and arms with his own.

She couldn't believe it! _He's gone mad!_ She cried in her mind, still struggling. And he was confusing her, his touch rough one minute and tender the next. Confusion was common, however, when she was dealing with him. Even though she should be feeling violated, what was happening felt more like a seduction. And to make matters worse he kissed her more softly, almost as if he'd forgotten why he started in the first place.

Her rage was fading away, but she didn't want it to. It _shouldn't_! She had to break free! She could feel herself begin to respond and she didn't want that to happen either. Her will weakened even more when he brushed his surprisingly soft mouth against hers repeatedly, sending wavy bolts of electricity through her stunned body. _This can'tbe the Sesshoumaru Iknow_, she thought hazily, going limp and beginning to kiss him in return, unthinkingly. And naturally so, since all her reasoning processes seemed to have shut down.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the unexpected caress. He had just begun to pull away, his recent action disturbingly impulsive. The female was a dilemma. He certainly had not planned on savoring her taste for so long. He was a demon lord, above such frivolities. And with a human, nonetheless.

He gasped audibly when she traced her tongue experimentally between his lips, growling low in his throat when she caught and tugged on his lower lip. He expected her to hate him for it, but she was reacting differently. He felt himself being pulled into her spell, and almost against his will, he released her arm, pushing clawed fingers through silky, dark tresses, messaging her scalp lightly. She moaned, obviously liking the simple ministration. He growled in response.

Hearing their combined sounds, her eyes burst open, her floating senses crashing back into her head. She whimpered against him in horror, renewing her attempts to shove him away.

_"Holy hell! I didn't expect it to go this far! Wooh!"_

His hold on her slackened almost immediately. He rested his head against the top of hers for an instant before moving away, an air of disbelief about him.

It was sort of weird, feeling him untangle his hand from her hair, when she'd forgotten that he put it there in the first place. She gave a final push, noticing, in the back of her mind, his unsteady heartbeats….along with her own. His eyes were back to their usual coolness, looking down at her haughtily.

She flinched.

He took two steps back, allowing them both some air, then turned about, walking away as if nothing had happened.

It felt like one big, fat rejection, and she hadn't even been the one to initiate _it_. _Hey! Where are you going! You can't leave me here!_

'You might have to say that out loud, dear.'

Amaya didn't really hear her. The man _punishes_ her for trying to maintain her decency, then forces himself on her because she'd retaliated, forcing her…_at first_, she thought guiltily. And then he goes off, just like _that_. And although she was furious with him she couldn't bring herself to sit him again. Not right now.

She never wanted to go back home more…she felt disappointed. _Why…?_ She asked herself before moving on to more pressing matters. _Should I follow him? Do I want to?_ Did she have a choice? It was too dangerous for her to even think about staying alone.

Yet she just stood there all the same.

Aneko looked at the large, averted face, feeling sorry for the confused teenager. That cute guy needed to be taught a lesson on how to treat women. He was clearly clueless. The small, yet too-large-for-her-size fairy sighed, and waited.

She could hear her victim's thoughts, but they weren't the only thoughts she could spy upon. The lord had some very interesting thoughts of his own. Of course, because of the Fairies' Code of Ethics, she couldn't tell them to anyone but the owner. That was such a fun-killer sometimes.

_"Don't worry,"_ she supplied simply.

Amaya turned to her, still perched on the same shoulder. _Oh,Gods. She must have had one hell of a view!_

_"Yes, I did. But I didn't really look. I'm a pervert, but not _that _kind of a pervert."_ She shrugged, sitting up. She would tease her about this later, when she wasn't so upset about it.

Amaya flopped on her butt none too gracefully, the fairy jumping at the sudden earthquake'. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head miserably over her knees. "I really do hate him," she whispered.

Aneko didn't say anything this time.

Thankfully, her bout of self-pity was cut off when she noticed a big figure descend from the sky. "Ah-Un." But she didn't sound too happy. _He's throwing me off on them. A hit and run kind of guy, eh?_

_"He's obviously not _completely _unaffected by what happened."_ Aneko said. She would have figured it out even if she _hadn't_ read his mind, so it was OK to say so.

Amaya glared at her. "What would you know? He's a heartless cad!"

"No, Amaya-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama knows how to ignore his feelings," Rin smiled, still on top of the dragon. "The pretty lady is right."

Amaya looked ahead to the little girl. "Rin!" When had they landed? _Did she…see us?_

_"No, but she can figure things out. She's not as unaware as she looks."_ Aneko giggled happily. _"She called me pretty, after all."_

_She can see her, too!_ "I thought I was the only one!" the school girl cried angrily at the fairy.

Aneko gave a playful leer. _"Are you_ jealous_?"_

Amaya slapped her forehead in exasperation.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Oh, I am _such_ a pervert. Gyahaha! It's so much fun. Yeah, Aneko just borrowed my favorite word. Fun, fun, fun-n-n-n. I'm not so sure about this chapter, but I couldn't think of a better way for it to go...

My sisters saw it and kept calling me a pervert for the rest of the day- idiots read it without permission.

-goes back in time where Sessy is kissing Amaya. Grabs Amaya and flings her back to Kaede's village-

biggest anime fan: My turn!

Sessy: _No-o-o-o-!_


	15. Unseen Threats

**NOTE: **Whe Amaya speaks like "this" that means she's speaking outloud, and when she speaks like _blablabla bla _that means she's thinking. Aneko always speaks telepathically with whomever she chooses, like "_this and that" _, as oppesed to "that and this".

**Unseen threats**

I'm so sorry about the horrible delay. I've been very busy. I haven't even replied to the reviews yet! But I will. Thank you so much everyone! I loved every on eof them XD

**Review replies:**

**Haley: **Thank you! I love it when someone says that. T-T I'll submit another chapter tomorrow just for that.

**FireFawn31**: Wow, really! In one sitting! I'm flattered beyond words! Thanks. –booow-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Ningen: Human.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Onna: Woman.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Kitsune: Fox.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: used for those better in status. (Like a lord)

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_He's obviously not _completely_ unaffected by what happened.' Aneko said. She would have figured it out even if she _hadn't_ read his mind, so it was OK to say so._

_Amaya glared at her. "What would you know? He's a heartless cad!"_

_"No, Amaya-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama knows how to hide his feelings," Rin smiled, still ontop of the dragon. "The pretty lady is right."_

_Amaya looked ahead to the little girl. "Rin!" When had they landed?_ Did she…see us?

_No, but she can figure things out. She's not as unaware as she looks.' Aneko giggled happily. She called me pretty, after all."_

She can see her, too?_ "I thought I was the only one!" the school girl cried angrily at the fairy._

_Aneko gave a playful leer. Are you _jealous_?'_

_Amaya slapped her hand against her forehead in exasperation._

**CHAPTER 15:**

It was starting to get dark. Miroku searched every room in the inn -accidentally barging in on one particularly intimate scene. Thinking Sango was the female he jumped right into bed between the couple…As expected, that didn't go well, and he was thrown out, sporting a few bruises and a swollen lip. He was so relieved, he got out smiling and wished them a nice evening -lip throbbing.

He couldn't find her anywhere and he was getting frantic. He never worried about her that way before. Never thought he'd ever have to. Now…now he was obsessing over whom she could be with. Maybe he shouldn't interfere with her wishes. She rarely did with him, only tweaking his ears the few times he's come on to the ladies in front of her. But he knew she got mad. Was he mad? _Yes_! And it didn't feel good.

He should definitely respect her wishes, no matter how unSango-like they were. He sighed.

His eyes widened. He strained his ears, hearing another familiar, lilting laugh. He bolted in the direction instantly.

"Sango, don't do it! You don't have to turn to him for children!" He charged through the bushes too quickly and fell on his face on the other side.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped.

He bound up a second later, staff raised and ready to strike any visible competition.

_Eh?_

Sango was staring at him, wide-eyed and flushed. She had her Hiraikotsu in one hand, and a cloth in the other. A small boy clutched her sleeve, looking terrified and confused.

"Err…" He relaxed his stance and looked around. "Ah…I have been looking for you." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning my Boomerang." She glared daggers at him. "And talking to this charming young man." She smiled at the kid and turned to the monk, glare back in place. "What are _you_ doing here?"

More throat clearing. "Like I said, I was looking for you." He smiled at the boy briefly. "I would like to speak with you…in private."

The kid seemed to understand that and got up, waving back at the taijiya shyly. Sango waved at him brightly, an apologetic smile on her face. "Take care." As soon as she was sure the boy was out of earshot she turned to the monk suspiciously. "What is it?"

He crouched right in front of her, his expression grave. She leaned back nervously, blinking. "Miroku?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, opening them to her frown. He sighed again. "Sango," he took her hand, startling her and causing her to drop the rag.

"What are you-?"

"Will you do me the honor-" She scowled venomously and prepared to strike him, but he held her hand fast. "-of becoming my wife?"

She gasped.

* * *

Amaya's eye was twitching furiously. They had been flying for over an hour, and the sky was turning a pretty shade of pink….like her face. Hers, however, seemed to be more permanent. That damn fairy was killing her, and the fact that Rin could hear it made it all the more devastating. All she talked about were legs. Sesshoumaru's at the top of her list.

_"I can never get enough of great legs, did you know? I wonder how his legs look like. I'll bet anything they're gorgeous. Oh, and what about his_ ass_?"_

"ARGH! Shut up!" _I don't_ need _any more invoked images!_

Aneko was on the same shoulder, cross-legged and grinning. The school girl had long before given up on shooing her away. That nasty fairy was putting some nasty thoughts into her nasty receptive head! "I thought fairies were supposed to be sweet…and graceful," she snapped.

_"Humph! Are you saying I'm rude and fat?"_ She sounded mildly irritated.

Amaya rolled her eyes. This lady was too…deadpan sometimes.

"Rin wants to have a fairy, too," the young girl chirped.

The older female was horrified. "Not like this one you don't. Believe me!"

_"Now, what did I do to deserve that?"_ she whined.

Amaya snorted. "Finally, a reaction."

_"Hm. That hunk doesn't show much of anything either but you seem ready enough to pounce on him."_ She wiggled, long, winged eyebrows.

The girl sputtered, turning six shades of red. "That's a lie!" _I did_ not_!_

"Hah! You're so easy!"

_Excessive fuming! Dehydration alert!_ She felt like squishing the stupid insect!

_"I'm not an insect, me' dear."_

"Argh! I've had enough of your reading my mind!"

_"And a very dirty mind you have."_

Amaya growled. Rin cocked her head, barely understanding anything the two adults were saying. She looked below when Ah-Un snorted and began to descend. "Amaya-sama, we have arrived."

Amaya looked down, attempting to ignore the chattering bug. Her mouth formed a big O, her eyes almost as wide. Below was a mansion that rivaled, if not exceeded, Sesshoumaru's. "Where are we?" the place seemed to have all the colors in the world! Never had she seen anything so big made completely from crystal.

"I don't know, but it's so pretty," the kid answered just as breathlessly.

They landed right in front of gates Amaya thought more suited to be the gates of heaven. They were made of the same multicolored glass.

"Ah!" both females exclaimed.

_"Not too shabby,"_ Aneko remarked warily.

Amaya approached the entrance and faltered when she noticed the demon lord facing it. He stood only inches away, clearly waiting for them to open. She sighed shakily, finding it surprisingly easy to summon all those angry thoughts. She should be furious with him! She should never want to speak with him ever again! But…all she felt was longing…

She jumped when Jaken passed, shaking like a leaf…as usual.

"What's wrong, Jaken?" she frowned.

He looked at her in surprise and then glared, snorting and walking ahead. The girl quirked a brow. _Why do I even bother?_ The doors swung open suddenly and she stifled a yelp. The castle beyond was breathtaking, to say the least. It looked even better up-close.

Doesn't look good.' Amaya would have snorted in disbelief, but her unusually serious tone stopped her.

"What are you talking…? Er-" _Achoo!_ She sniffled and scratched her nose. The fairy looked at her oddly before bursting into laughter. Rin looked on in concern from beside her.

"Amaya-sama?"

"I'm alright," _sniffle_, "seems like an allergy."

"A-allergy?"

She smiled. "Never mind, Rin. It's noth-ehh-" _Achoo!_ She sniffled in disgust. "How annoying!"

_"How do you feel?"_ The pest giggled.

Amaya looked sideways at her. "My nose itches." She looked up thoughtfully. "I think I'm getting a cold." She saw Jaken walking away even faster and rolled her eyes. She blushed involuntarily when Sesshoumaru stared at her with his narrowed eyes. "What!"

"The master is tired of waiting for you, lazy ningen," Jaken answered for him. Amaya glared and he shrank back. Then she looked at the lord coolly.

"Fine, then. Lead the way," she gestured with her hand to the palace. She looked as uncaring as they came. If he was going to be a cold ass about it, she wasn't going to care. It meant nothing to her that he'd given her…her first kiss…even if it wasn't a shared kiss with someone who actually _liked_ her…so what? People kissed all the time. "People kiss all the time," she blurted aloud and flushed.

He paused in his entry and looked back at her, brow quirked.

"It's true. I'd probably kiss ten other boys by the end of the year," she added as if what she's said earlier hadn't been a slip of the tongue. She heard him snarl and jumped. He was walking ahead when she looked back so she had to hurry to keep up with him. _Kiss ten other boys…I'd be lucky if I get enough nerve to kiss just one!_ Course he didn't have to know that.

"What is kiss, Amaya-sama?"

The addressed froze and gaped, and felt Sesshoumaru stop ahead. They were just beyond the gate, standing on the grassy front lawn.

"Err…I'll…uh…tell you later. When we're back, OK? Eheh." What else was she supposed to say! She just hoped to the Gods Rin forgot about it. Sesshoumaru looked back at her accusingly and she barely refrained from sticking out her tongue, turning away instead.

"Alright." She held her hand. Amaya stared down at the small limb and sighed. So, who was going to tell her about the birds and the bees when she grew up anyway? Surely not the frog…or his non-speaking master. She smiled at the kid and walked behind the others.

Her nose itched in warning. _Not again!_ She grimaced in an effort to keep the sneeze in. It didn't work. "God, I feel terrible! My nose is starting to hurt," she sniffled. She narrowed her eyes in irritation when Aneko laughed anew, floating off her shoulder and holding her belly.

_"Oh, boy! I knew you had it in you but I never expected that! Bwahahaha!"_

"You're nuts! What are you blabbering about?" she snapped, itching her nose lightly.

_"Kihi!"_

Amaya threw her hand up in surrender and marched on, Rin beside her. She didn't notice everyone stopping until she crashed into a hard, broad back. "Oh!" she blinked and stepped back. Sesshoumaru gave her a brief glare. It seemed all he was capable of lately.

They were right at the double doors of the place. She had been so busy with her sneezing and that dumb-ass fairy she didn't realize when they had crossed the long distance to the second entrance. It was time to ask that question.

"Sesshoumaru, where are we?" Then she sneezed. "Erk!"

There was no time for a reply as the doors disappeared all together, revealing a mirror-filled interior. Amaya squinted against the many reflections. Even the floor was covered in them. It was a good thing it was dark, because even with the dim lighting outside, the mirrors hurt her eyes. And her nose was getting worse.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am pleased you have come to me on your own," an unidentified male voice crooned.

The school girl looked around in fright, but couldn't find the speaker.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "Show yourself," his voice deep, warning. He sounded suddenly suspicious.

"No, no, Lord, I cannot at the moment. You must come to me. I have what you need, after all. Come, and I will be glad to give it to you."

The voice sounded like it was coming from right next to her, but there was no one…No one she could see. She shivered and unconsciously wedged closer to the angry youkai. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs. His fists clenched as he contemplated entering the questionable palace. His scrolls were never wrong. A powerful youkai, with thousands of years of experience in miko spells and curses, lived here, and he was his best chance at ridding himself of the spell.

A large bee-looking insect appeared inside…with no reflection. "My minion will guide you through," the voice said softly.

Making his decision, he nodded. He was strong enough to defeat any demon, if the need arose. Even a thousand-year-old one. "Rin, stay close," he ordered and moved off.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she chirped, leading Amaya behind her. The latter wasn't so sure she wanted to go. Her nose was killing her now and she pictured herself cutting it off. But basically, it was the I have what you need' comment. The guy probably needed a lot of things but she knew getting rid of her was on the top of the list.

The doors slammed behind her!

"Oh!" _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ How was she supposed to go back when the doors had closed. She always did that! She pondered things for too long, until it was too late to do anything about them. "Ack! By dose!" She scratched at it like a maniac.

_"Oh, dear, oh, dear. Not going as well as you'd like, is it?"_ Aneko asked sympathetically.

"Does anything ever?"

If it weren't for the reflection-less bee they would be lost. It looked like there was a thousand of her at least, and they made her dizzy. Now if you add a thousand Rins, Jakens and Sesshoumarus…that's one stifling crowd.

_"Well, be very afraid, honey. I smell evil."_ She uncrossed her legs and looked around with an unnervingly serious expression.

"Rin doesn't like it here," the younger girl clung to her.

"I want to go back," Amaya whispered. "Sesshoumaru, what are you up to?" Her voice was more confident, yet ending with a little wobble. She felt like she was walking the plank.

"Don't worry," he surprised her by saying. His back was still turned to her, but she read clearly the comforting tone, however faint it was.

The lord knew she suspected. She would be a fool not to have figured it out by now, but he had no intention of killing her. At first he pondered the option but concluded that, as irritating and disrespectful as she was, he did not wish her dead. Not anymore.

He chose not to question his decision or reasons for it thereof. She had done many good things during her time with him, and he chose to reward her. For a human…she was not so revolting.

Amaya was shocked. She found herself following him trustingly, and maybe a little longingly. What did that mean? He wasn't going to dispose' of her, like he always said he wanted to? Or was it that he was luring her into a false sense of security. She doubted that last one. Sesshoumaru never _lured_. He kicked ass, period. So what…? The big sneeze interrupted her thoughts rudely.

"Ung!" she clutched at that part of her face with teary eyes. She could almost sense the lord's eyes on her. She didn't care, her nose hurt too much! "It's killig be!"

"Ok, I'll be with you soon, Honey!" Amaya felt Aneko disappear. This was a cause for celebration…! Wait…she was coming back! She sighed mentally; she just knew it was too good to be true.

By the time she raised her head again Sesshoumaru was looking very irritated. "Are you ready, woman?" She nodded grimly and walked close behind.

They went through a maze of hallways, but Amaya didn't notice. She was checking for a nosebleed. The pain was getting really sharp and she was getting worried. She groaned when they stopped suddenly and she went crashing into the familiar back. Sesshoumaru reached back and steadied her…and didn't let go.

"Show yourself."

Amaya stopped struggling for balance long enough to notice the smooth, crystal wall dead in front of them.

"But, lord, there is no need. In a moment you will have what you wish and so will I."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, then widened.

"Ah, I see you know of what I speak." The speaker cackled frighteningly.

The lord whipped around with a vicious hiss when the arm he held slipped out. Standing next to a startled Rin was a very frightened, very see-through Amaya.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked uncertainly, her voice hollow.

Sesshoumaru snarled angrily.

_Naraku!_

_

* * *

_

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Yes, people, I know it's a super-evil place to stop -hides in the closet- I'm sorry if you expected a longer chappy! And thanx to the wonderful people who reviewed.

Will update again tomorrow!

**Review** and curse me! Ta-ta!


	16. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Oh, my, I got such lovely reviews. Thank you guys! You're all too nice!

I said I'd be updating in another couple of days, and so it shall be.

**Review replies (for the anonymous):**

None

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kami: God.

Ningen: Human.

Kazaana: Wind tunnel.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Onna: Woman.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Kitsune: Fox.

-baba: for elders.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: used for those better in status. (Like a lord)

Neko: Cat.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter: _

_"Show yourself."_

_Amaya stopped struggling for balance long enough to notice the smooth, crystal wall dead in front of them._

_"But, lord, there is no need. In a moment you will have what you wish and so will I."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, then widened._

_"Ah, I see you know of what I speak." The speaker cackled frighteningly._

_The lord whipped around with a vicious hiss when the arm he held slipped out. Standing next to a startled Rin was a very frightened, very see-through Amaya._

"_Sesshoumaru?" she asked uncertainly, her voice hallow._

_Sesshoumaru hissed angrily. _

Naraku!

**CHAPTER 16:**

Kagome was playing with Shippo and Inuyasha was sitting in a corner, yawning, when Miroku barged in. And he was looking more furious than any monk should. He stopped in front of the young miko.

"Kagome, I don't know what to do! I can't help interfering, but it doesn't seem to help. She will drive me mad!" He plopped down next to her ungracefully.

"Miroku-sama, what happened?" She straightened in alarm.

"I…I asked her to be my wife," he said, his tone low.

"_Eeh_?" everyone, even Inuyasha, exclaimed.

"Yes. I think she's punishing me." He looked grim.

"Miroku, please, calm down." the girl said in concern, patting his hand comfortingly. The monk had never been this shaken before. Everyone was so used to his calm it was disturbing seeing him any other way.

"She said yes."

"_Yes_?" everyone exclaimed.

Inuyasha was up, standing behind the monk. "Then what the hell are you so upset about?" he growled.

Miroku bound up, too, facing the hanyou, anger surfacing suddenly. "I wasn't," he scowled. "Not until she groped the damned flower merchant again!"

Everyone gaped in horror.

"Ah! The houshi is talking like Inuyasha!" Shippo didn't seem to know whether to cry or faint.

Kagome knew what _she_ wanted. She wanted to cry. It took her forever to convince Inuyasha to bring the obscenities down. Who knows what hearing one of his favorite word would do to him!

"What the hell?" the hanyou cried.

"Damn it!"

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Calm down!"

This was going to kill her.

Sango sauntered in then, eyes wide. "Is Inuyasha cursing again?" The two men were screaming at each other. "W-what's going on?" She blinked at the never-before-occurred scene.

The school girl ran to her. "He's not the only one. Sango, what happened? Miroku's swearing," she whispered anxiously.

"Oh! He…is? Well, I don't know." She shrugged in confusion. "He proposed-" she blushed, "and I accepted."

"I know." She scratched her temple with a forefinger. "Then you groped a guy. But _why_?" She would have congratulated the couple but the circumstances weren't exactly…right; Inuyasha and Miroku were yelling insults at one another, and Sango looked a little too pleased for someone who had just been unfaithful…right in front of her future spouse.

The taijiya stared at her friend for a moment, then sighed. "Miroku said he couldn't promise that he'd stop flirting with other girls. So why should _I_ stop?" she ended angrily.

Kagome grimaced. She had a point. It was a bizarre sort of right, but she was…If he didn't stop, she didn't have to either. At least he had no right to tell her to.

"Besides, didn't you notice, Kagome-chan?" Her eyes sparkled for the first time in days.

"What?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Since we arrived, he hasn't touched a single other female."

Kagome blinked, mouth forming an O. "Oh, you're right! How could I have missed it? He was too busy looking out for you." She smirked at the revelation, looking like the she-devil most women were said to be. "Is that why you're doing all this? To keep him from the others?"

Sango chuckled. "Partly. I also wanted him to understand how I felt, and suffer a bit. I was afraid he wouldn't care," she smiled softly. "I'm happy he does. It gives me hope."

The hanyou and the monk were still at it, Inuyasha yelling something about perverted houshis who make a big deal out of everything, and Miroku retaliating with a calmly spoken: at-leat-no-one-sits-me remark that had Inuyasha boiling over. They began to scuffle, dust rising. Kagome gaped, shaking her head slowly.

"My gosh. This is the freakiest thing I've seen in a while. Miroku in a fistfight."

She turned when Sango giggled. "He swore, did you say?" She looked happy about it.

"Sango, you scare me sometimes."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, her voice a mere echo, fingers outstretched towards him, her body becoming less visible with every passing second.

The lord gave a sharp snarl and tried reaching for her. But he wasn't even close to touching her outstretched hand when she vanished all together. He pulled his hand back slowly, battling down his rising fury. "Naraku!" he roared, facing the smooth wall in a swift motion. Rin darted to him and clutched his loose sleeve tightly, her big brown eyes fearful and confused.

The evil laughter ricocheted off the hundreds of mirrors surrounding them, and a man-like figure in a baboon suit materialized where Amaya had once been. Sesshoumaru turned to him, claws stretched and glowing their eerie green threateningly.

"It took her quite a while to start succumbing to the spell. Quite the strong one, she is." The puppet cackled evilly. "Waiting for the appropriate moment was worthwhile."

He sounded like he had planned this for some time, and the lord frowned, suppressing the urge to tear the thing apart. "Explain yourself," he said, his tone harsh.

"Where would you like me to begin?" he complied. "It is already too late for you to try saving her, therefore it would not be harmful to me if you knew."

He grit his teeth clenched angrily at the thought of the Halfling thinking he would bother with a human. "I do not care what happens to her. Start from the beginning." He felt Rin's gasp and his lips pressed. He could not risk his reputation any more than he had. Hiding the fact that he had a human child in his presence was hard enough, and it was damaging to him, even with the few that had found out. His reputation was at risk. If any of the great demon lords knew he had a human _woman_ with him, they would take it as a weakness on his part, just like they did with his father, and he did not want to deal with the many battles that would ensue as a result…Just like they had in his father's time.

If a little peace meant leaving the woman behind, he would do it. Rin would have to understand. The fact that he did not wish to do so was all the more reason to. No woman will have such a control over his emotions. Not demon or human. At any rate, he was confident this unexplainable effect would vanish as soon the necklace did.

"Tell me everything."

"Certainly. But know that I will break the spell for you as a sign of my appreciation. Bringing the threat to me is worth the reward. I will even let you leave afterward, unobstructed," he laughed again.

_The threat?_ His facial expression might as well have been carved from stone, but his mind was working furiously. The closest thing to a threat Naraku ever had was the undead priestess, Kikyou. His human half was in love with her, and love was a weakness to any demon looking for power. The fact that the miko wanted him dead was what made her so dangerous, since the hanyou could not bring himself to kill her.

What was the woman, Amaya, to him then, so that she would be dangerous? She seemed nothing more than a weak, troublesome, disrespectful human. She had no powers to speak of, and he knew she would not stand a chance against the evil demon.

He pushed the acute sense of dread, and most importantly, the strong urge to protect, away. What happened to the woman was not his concern. He had not intended for her to be taken, but she had, and he refused to bother with her. If she survived whatever awaited her it would be through her own efforts, not his.

"My minions sensed the woman's identity when she arrived. I had planned on taking her soon after but before I knew it, she was with you. I figured she would not stay for long, but then there was the subjugation spell."

"Identity?" he drawled evenly, his sense of dread heightening.

"Oh, that does not matter now." Sesshoumaru wished to insist on that piece of information but held back. What did it matter indeed? "I have a great supply of patience, you see, and knew I would get her sooner or later. I also realized you would search for a cure, and with your follower's help, slipped my scroll into your collection."

Jaken cringed when his lord gave him a deadly glare. "H-he said he would brake the s-spell, master. And get rid of the ningen as well," he shivered.

"He was not so easy to convince, if it makes you feel any better, lord Sesshoumaru. You should be thanking him, however. He _did_ get you what you wanted after all."

Sesshoumaru gave the frog a stare of deadly promise and turned to the puppet. "Continue."

"The scroll you read about the wealthy, powerful demon was a farce, of course." He chuckled suddenly. "I was quite creative with the details, if I may say so myself. At any rate, it was all to draw you here, and now I have her."

Sesshoumaru felt himself bristling. And his being duped was not the only cause. For reasons unknown to even himself, he felt possessive of the woman. He had literally fought to keep her at his side, and as time passed, that place seemed the most appropriate; she always made an effort to make herself comfortable around him, if her constant presence and interference was any indication. It was irritating, and almost endearing. He was surprised to find that he had gotten used to that. To her.

It was time to undo the damage.

"Remove the spell." It was not a request.

Without pause, the puppet's hand stretched out and made a small arc, swooping from left to right a few times before falling back to it's owner's side. Sesshoumaru's entire body clenched as the beads shone a bright blood red. He expected to dive into the mirror below, but it never happened. Seconds later the glow faded.

"It is done, Lord. The necklace will disintegrate on its own in three days." The puppet smirked from under the hood. "Enjoy."

The words had not yet finished coming out of the puppet's quirked mouth before it, and the rest of the surroundings, vanished into thin air…very much like Amaya had.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, and a nearby Ah-Un stood in the middle of a very undisturbed, grassy clearing. The lord stared ahead blankly, unconsciously caressing the round, useless object around his neck. He tried to feel the satisfaction he was certain he would have when he succeeded, yet it eluded him…but soon it would come. When this cursed object disappeared completely.

_Like_ _that_ _hellcat._

_

* * *

_

It took some time and effort to pry the scuffling males apart, but half an hour later, everyone was sitting at the table on the ground, sipping tea. The monk was sulking, giving Sango brief, grim glances before glaring at the opposite wall. In turn, the taijiya peeked at him with a clear sense of déjà vu. She used to do that a lot, she recalled, barely suppressing a smirk. Her heart was singing and she felt like dancing around the room. It was about time she got his un-perverted attention.

The innkeeper's son entered, and Sango nearly swooned when Miroku growled at him. _Oh, my!_ That was about the nicest thing she'd heard this week. At first the boy didn't notice and resumed wishing the guests an enjoyable stay. He walked to Sango, smiling flirtatiously. Miroku glared at him so hard the poor young man jumped back. When he tried talking to her the monk grabbed his nearby staff in a threatening move. The guy practically ran out. Miroku resumed glowering at the innocent wall, looking a lot like Inuyahsa.

Sango couldn't take it anymore. She stood and yanked him up with her. He grunted in surprise, helplessly dragged outside. "I would like to talk to you, houshi-sama."

"What was that about?" Shippo watched them disappear.

"Kagome? I know that grin. What's going on?" the hanyou barked.

The look she gave him was so filled with innocence he became even more suspicious. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

He rolled his eyes and snorted, his arms folded. "Women." He glared when she chuckled.

In the narrow hall, a certain someone was shoved against the fragile wall. "Stop scaring away the men, Miroku," she scowled at his shocked face. "How am I supposed to stay angry with you when you're acting so possessive."

"Sango, I don't care what discomfort this might cause you." He tried reasoning with her, his calm tone returning automatically. "I'm going to protect you from…what?" he gasped when she grabbed his face in her hands and brought it down to hers.

Frozen in place, he felt her soft lips gliding shyly over his. _Kami…_ He let his staff clutter to the ground and clutched her waist instead, returning her embrace slowly, experimentally. He didn't want her to pull away just yet. Being the pervert that he was he had always imagined how it would feel to have her in his arms, but reality was a thousand folds more intense. He tilted her head the littlest bit to deepen their embrace and she gasped, tensing momentarily before her arms went around his neck. _Kami…she feels wonderful._

"What the fuck are you two doing?" a startled voice interrupted.

Both guilty parties untangled instantly, panting lightly and looking everywhere but at each other. At least Sango was. Miroku was gaping at her. He could not believe that she had been the one to make that kind of first move.

"Inuyasha, please! Stop with the filthy language!" Kagome was blushing almost as deeply as her friends were. That hanyou had insisted on checking on them. She didn't want to interfere, but had not expected the scene that greeted them when they left the room.

Inuyasha walked over to them, grabbing Miroku's nape and dragging him out of the inn forcefully. The monk was still too stunned at the passionate incident to struggle. Kagome smiled at the fidgeting Sango brightly. "How about another cup of tea?"

Outside, a disgruntled inu-hanyou threw the monk into a freezing river. "That should cool you down, perverted houshi!" he barked and headed back.

Miroku submerged with a gasp at the shocking cold, sputtering and pulling himself out, shaking like a leaf. By the time he stood he was grinning, his monk-y mood back.

"She is mine." His tone was deep and certain. He would have sounded sexy as hell, too, if his teeth weren't chattering so hard.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Oh, Sango! You've gone crazy! I hate tea…Sessy is being a jerk, I think. I also think Inuyasha is a bit too sensitive about seeing two people making out, don't you? Maybe he's feeling left out. Oo perverted side emerging…Watch out everyone!

I know the chap isn't too long, but it's not short, either. Anyway, I thought I should stop there. No evil cliffies here…actually there is isn't there? nn; I hope it wasn't too disappointing. I don't like giving any hints whatsoever, so, you'll have to wait for the next chap, or the one after that to have your questions answered…depends on the question : Ok, then, next chap coming in a few days (2 or three at the most). I'm planning to make up for taking so long.

**Review** pleaaase!


	17. Whoda' Thunk

Whoda' Thunk

**NOTE:** Whe Amaya speaks like "this" that means she's speaking outloud, and when she speaks like _blablabla bla _that means she's thinking. Aneko always speaks telepathically with whomever she chooses, like "_this and that" _, as oppesed to "that and this".

Hello! Was I too late? Not too much I hope. Thanx to all the cool, awesome, wonderful people who reviewed. Love you all! It meant a lot to me.

This chapter is dedicated to **Lightning Streak**, a wonderful friend I could not imagine going without, been there for me from the beginning! And **Janika**, the most helpful reviewer and an awesome friend XD

I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

**Review replies (for the anonymous):**

None

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. -bawls again-

* * *

Kami: God.

Ningen: Human.

Kazaana: Wind tunnel.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Onna: Woman.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Kitsune: Fox.

-baba: for elders.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: used for those better in status. (Like a lord)

Neko: Cat.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_Inuyasha walked over to them, grabbing Miroku's nape and dragging him out of the inn forcefully. The monk was still too stunned at the passionate incident to struggle. Kagome smiled at the fidgeting Sango brightly. "How about another cup of tea?"_

_Outside, a disgruntled inu-hanyou threw the monk into a freezing river. "That should cool you down, perverted houshi!" he barked and headed back._

_Miroku submerged with a gasp at the shocking cold, sputtering and pulling himself out, shaking like a leaf. By the time he stood he was grinning, his monk-y mood back._

"_She is mine." His tone was deep and certain. He would have sounded sexy as hell, too, if his teeth weren't chattering so hard._

**CHAPTER 17:**

It was past midnight when they entered the western castle's gates. Rin was sleeping soundly on the dragon, whimpering softly. She hadn't understood why her new friend had disappeared so suddenly. Jaken made a lame excuse about the woman not being able to stay any longer, and the only reason she ceased crying was because Sesshoumaru had asked her to, quietly and gently as always. She stopped immediately, sniffling and smiling up at him adoringly.

Her enthusiasm and gay attitude helped soften the uncharacteristic heaviness he was feeling but did not wish to contemplate. Rin was lead to her chambers while he headed for the one place that gave him peace when he was at the palace…the library.

He passed by a vanity mirror on his way, stopping to look more closely at the fading color of the beads.

"_Red is one of my favorite colors."_

He snorted, his eyes narrowed. The last thing he needed was a memory of one of her nonsensical chatter. And the woman had supplied him with an endless river of them.

"_You know what I think?"_ He was lying on the bed, repressing the urge to rub his hand across his face. The woman never missed an opportunity to tell him what she thought of him, most comments not very flattering.

"_I think you're actually warm hearted and caring-"_she said, ignoring his glare. _"And you don't want to be."_ She was smiling sweetly at him. _"I think you don't really know what's in your heart because you try to hide your feelings so hard."_ He gave her another deadly stare and drawled out for her to get out, adding that she was an ignorant woman with the brains of a sheep. He never usually let himself argue this long with her, but the angry sputtering she let out was worth it.

He snapped out of his reverie only to find an amused smirk in front of him. It disappeared quickly enough, replace by a distant, cold mask. The beads would disappear soon, and so would the unwelcome feelings of…affection he had developed for the human.

The only reason he could put a name to the disease was because he recognized the feeling with Rin. But with his ward it was not so confusing. And the Lord of the west hated nothing more than the frustration of confusion.

He snorted. The beads will disintegrate, and he will return to his old self. He would stop forgiving her for her repetitive insults, forwardness and lack of humility. It was about time she learned who the true master of the castle was.

With a start he realized what he had just done. Unconsciously assuming she would return…maybe managing once more to force her tiny, irritating self into his room in the morning…

With an almost crazed chuckle, he pulled his fist back.

He walked on to the library, ignoring the recently shattered pieces of glass.

* * *

Kagome jerked awake, screaming. Inuyasha, perched on the tree opposite the window of her room, woke immediately and jumped through the opening. It didn't take him long to figure out it was a nightmare and not an actual threat. She was sitting upright on her futon and shivering.

He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms from behind, whispering comfortingly into her ear and waiting for her shivers and sobs to subside.

"It's not another history pop-quiz nightmare, is it?" he growled when she quieted.

"N-no" she burrowed closer, and the hanyou's brows rose. She was more disturbed by the dream for it to be about history.

"Math test?"

She glared back at him. "I don't _always_ have nightmares about school, baka!"

"Feh! I don't know why you even bother with it. You seem smart enough to me." He rubbed his nose against her hair unconsciously.

"Just because I'm smarter than you doesn't mean I should stop studying." She chuckled when she felt his glower.

"So what was it this time?" he asked grumpily, letting her completely _untrue_ comment slide.

Kagome was solemn again. "It was about Amaya…" she moved out of his embrace and faced him. "In my dream, Naraku was right there with her."

He frowned at her reappearing tears. "Kagome, it was just a dream."

She sat back and shook her head slowly. "It felt like…a vision." She gazed back into his startled eyes. "They were drenched in blood."

Miroku and Sango barged in then, sleepy and ready to kick butt. When they saw the hanyou they relaxed, noticing one another for the first time. Sango blushed and Miroku cleared his throat.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes, Sango," she smiled weakly. "And no, it wasn't a dream about school."

"Oh, good. Wouldn't want you to go through that…again," Miroku yawned.

Kagome glared. She thought test nightmares were pretty scary. Maybe she'd give them a math test and see how _they_ liked it! She sighed. "We have to get Amaya from Lord Sesshoumaru. Now!"

A few hours later, as the sun was coming up, the five travelers were packed and ready to move. Miroku assured the inn-keeper that the evil presence was gone before they began their journey. The monk -not to mention everyone else in the gang- was appalled at the number and variety of males that came out that early to say goodbye to the taijiya. Men, young and old, lined the street, every single one of them glaring heatedly at the houshi, the one that kept popping out of nowhere when they were alone with the lovely exterminator.

On their way they met Myouga, Inuyasha's cowardly, old flea demon friend. He had some very disappointing and surprising news.

"He did what! No! We had a deal! He wouldn't!" the miko cried, her nightmare flashing through her mind.

But of course he did. Lord Sesshoumaru had left their friend in the hands of Naraku.

"Oh, God," Kagome gasped, on the verge of gagging. "My dream!" She broke into tears, stifling her sobs on Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha watched her with growing fury.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!"

"That wouldn't be very wise, lord Inuyasha. Amaya-sama is not what you think. You need the Lord if you want to have any chance of bringing her back."

"Myouga, stop with the ominous talk! Tell us everything!" Kagome broke away from the taijiya, face red and swollen. "_What_ is she? Is she dead?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. I don't know if she lives. But if she does, you need to get her from Naraku. And as to what she is…Well, she's-"

"Spit it out!" growled Inuyasha. He knew that wench was trouble. This whole shitty situation was getting shittier by the minute. Kagome should have had the sense to throw the damn girl back to her own time!

"Lord Inuyasha, It's a bit complicated, and strange. I sensed her presence some time ago, and clearly, so has Naraku. Explaining it will take a while."

"Then hurry it up!" The hanyou glared at the flea on his shoulder.

Amaya's relation with the great lord was a riddle from the very first. And now this. Things were getting too confusing, and if that old flea didn't clear things up for them soon they were going to explode. At least Inuyasha was.

What Myouga told them could put Sesshoumaru himself in shock.

Amaya was a descendant of demons. Not _a_ demon, _demons_. It also seemed that any child born of her could _easily_ rule the feudal era with its power. But only if she were to mate with a demon, unlocking the door to the dormant demon powers her child would possess.

The fact was that Naraku was not the only powerful being seeking her demise. But he was among the few that sensed that faint, near invisible youki that thrummed through her veins, too much like human blood. Only those looking to find the distinct difference would actually succeed.

And Naraku had been looking for it.

Sesshoumaru was the only one powerful enough to get through Naraku, and Kaede, it seemed, had known it and shackled them up together. But if Kagome's dream was a sign of things that have happened rather than the near future, they were too late.

* * *

_"Wake up."_

Amaya rolled over to her side with a groan.

_"Wake up, idiot!"_

She put one hand over an exposed ear and tried to go back to sleep.

_"Wake up already!"_

"_Hummumble._"

_"Wha'? Alright, you leave me no choice…Let's see…There's a spider in your hair!"_

She bolted upright. "What!" she squeaked, eyes half open, mouth gaping in startled confusion.

_"Nothing. I was just trying to get you up."_

The girl hissed angrily, rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to _kill_ you one day!"

_"Bah! You should thank me for bothering to come along."_ The tiny creature scratched the inside of one pointy ear with a finger, sitting Indian style in midair.

"What are you talking ab…bout?" She gazed around her with horror. Wherever she was, she suspected it was a big void.

She looked under her. She was sitting on a not-so-spacious black square….in the middle of an endless black limbo! The only reason she could see the edges was because the faint glow emanating from her fairy friend bound off the shiny surface. Aneko was probably the only reason she could see at all!

_"This is no time for fear. That Naraku has plans for you, and I'm here to help….you, I mean. He doesn't know I'm around, of course. Demons can't sense us fairies if we don't want them to."_ She smirked smugly.

"Th-thanks. For once, I'm glad you're around." She would have had a heart attack if she had woken up alone. She was terrified of the dark, and this was the worst sort. _Where am I?_

Aneko shrugged. _"That guy knows you're afraid of the dark, so he sent you here. But,"_ she waved a plumb arm around. _"There is a way for you to get back into your own dimension."_

"What! We're in a different _dimension_!"

_"Don't freak!"_ the fairy warned irritably.

"What do you mean? Where the _hell_ am I?"

_"You're panicking,"_ she said, tone bored.

"Of course I'm panicking! I'minadifferentfreakingworld!"

_"Ahem. We're actually in an air void…a kazaana. I think the monk's."_

"I-I-I…Miroku? Bloody _hell_!"

Aneko chuckled. _"That's pretty creative."_

Amaya was on the verge of hyperventilation. If she really was inside the kazana, then all those icky, scary monsters Kagome told her he sucked in were around somewhere. She squeaked at the thought.

_I want out of here!_

_"To get that, you've got to use that nose of yours."_

Amaya glared in her direction. "Don't you mean-?"

_"No, you heard right. N-O-S-E. Use your nose. That's the key. It got you in here, it can get you out."_ She yawned.

"I…my nose…" She tapped in once with a forefinger. It didn't hurt anymore. But what did it have to do with anything? "I don't think I understand."

_"Ok."_ The fairy straightened from her relaxed pose and flew closer to the girl's face._ "Usually I torture people with riddles but you have no time. You obviously don't know how that evil guy got you here."_

_Well, duh!_

_"Naraku used your own nose against you. He tapped into the power hidden inside you and got you here. To counter that, try to make it itch and imagine where you want to be."_

"Uh…" She blinked. "_What_?"

_"Naraku put the kazaana curse on the monk, right? Well, he uses it as a sort of exile. He can banish demons or people there if he likes."_ She swung her finger. _"But only if the persons he wants to banish have the power to teleport themselves and don't know about it. Just like you."_

Aneko sighed when she read the school girl's confusion. _"It means that he borrows this power and transfers the persons to wherever it is he wants them to be. And since they don't know they can get themselves back they'll be stuck."_ She waved. _"The ability to teleport oneself is very rare, and very few know they can do it. It's that hard to spot. Most people who find out about it do so by accident."_ Aneko snorted. _"You're lucky I'm here. You haven't got a clue!"_

Amaya blinked again, mouth forming an O. "Are you saying…I can…_teleport_ myself!" She burst out laughing.

_"Correct!"_ Aneko frowned. _"I know it sounds ridiculous, but you've got to try to use it. You see, you kind of…turn the power on through your nose."_

Amaya stifled the sounds of mirth with difficulty, shaking her head. "This is about the dumbest joke you've pulled on me yet. My nose? Ha!" She snorted. "I suppose all I have to do is wrinkle it like a bunny, and _voila_! I'm home free."

_"Hm…you're more hysterical than I thought. There's no need for all that panic, you're wasting time,"_ she stated matter-of-factly, her seriousness evident.

The girl wiped her tears, sighing. "I don't know what's going on, or why this is happening to me…I never did. But I'm just a regular person…though from the future. The point is, I can't do what you're saying." She laughed humorlessly. "I just want to go home…not do some…_magic_ tricks!" she spat the last word. She knew she was being pathetic, but…she kinda' expected Sesshoumaru to save her butt. After all it _was_ his fault! The cad!

_I_ swear_, when I get back I'm_ _going to_ kill _him!_

_"Ah, ya' poor thing,"_ the fairy said with real sympathy. _"Look, deary, Kagome is a miko. The fact that she's 500 years away from any magical' time didn't stop that, and it sure didn't stop you."_

"Oh, please don't tell me you're saying what I think you are!" She paled.

_"No, it's not what you think. You're no miko…er, I'll explain that later. Anyway, your ancestors were full of demons, and some mikos. That's what got you here."_

Amaya's jaw dropped. "Get outta' here! H-how do you know all that! Ab-about me…and…"

_"Honey, I'm a fairy. I've been to more places, and times, than you can imagine."_ She leaned forward. _"I'm much older than I look."_ She chuckled before her serious look was back in place. _"Fate, my dear, is unexplainable. It's why you're here, I'm guessing. Now,"_ she grinned mischievously at the flabbergasted female. _"How about we make you itch?"_

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his usual armchair, recently having picked out a book to entertain himself with. But it didn't serve its purpose for long; it was one of the volumes Amaya had read to him only a few days ago.

He slammed the object shut, and with barely a flick of his wrist, hurled it across the room. It crashed into the opposite bookcase and slid to the floor, several other volumes following.

Ever since he had left her, a faint, yet distinct sense of danger kept buzzing through him. A leftover effect from the bead necklace no doubt. He was tired of it all. And the last thing he wanted was another reminder of that pest's existence.

"Get out here, bastard!"

Sesshoumaru had a strong urge to sigh. He knew they were coming the moment they crossed his barrier. His youkai have failed to stop them from bothering him…again. He was going to destroy the useless beings as soon as he got rid of the unwanted guests.

"Useless Halfling."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

This chapter wasn't too long, I know. But it was a TOUGH one!

I also think it was relatively boring, but it needed to be done. And this doesn't count as a cliffie to me…but I think many would disagree. I just decided it was a good place to stop. Started with Sessy, ended with Sessy! Eheh!

Next chap coming soon -wink- **R&R** wonderful people! Some all importand questions to be answered next chapter.


	18. Grope and Run

Hi everyone! Wow, I got plenty reviews. Thank you thank you thank you! Love ya'!

A salute to the people responsible for most of the reviews this chapter:My beloved **-SAI'XthePUPPY-** and **NekoGuyFan**

**Review replies (for the anonymous):**

**chibi blue mouse:** I know! I constantly review my fav authors while logged out so I totally get it…not that I'm a favorite, I just know being LO has nothing to do with anything. I'm only replying here so everyone knows I LOVE YOU too! XO

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. _Nooooo!_

_

* * *

_

Kami: God.

Ningen: Human.

Kazaana: Wind tunnel.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Onna: Woman.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Kitsune: Fox.

-baba: for elders.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: used for those better in status. (Like a lord)

Neko: Cat.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_Ever since he had left her, a faint, yet distinct sense of danger kept buzzing through him. A leftover effect from the bead necklace no doubt. He was tired of it all. And the last thing he wanted was another reminder of that pest's existence._

"_Get out here, bastard!"_

_Sesshoumaru had a strong urge to sigh. He knew they were coming the moment they crossed his barrier. His youkai have failed to stop them from bothering him…again. He was going to destroy the useless beings as soon as he got rid of the unwanted guests._

"_Useless Halfling."_

**CHAPTER 18:**

After a long time of battling over-grown spiders, the pesky youkai fell back, content to simply block the intruders' path, seemingly waiting for something. Kagome convinced Inuyasha not to slash them to bits and wait for inuyoukai to come out instead -as he was bound to.

"No reason to kill them for doing their job. We're not trying to take over the castle," she reasoned calmly.

So there he was, tapping a foot impatiently and staring at a bunch of bugs. "Kagome, why don't I just get rid of them so we can go in-"

"No. He'll come."

"But I'm sick of waiting. It's not like he deserves the consideration!"

"Learn some patience!" she swung a finger at him.

"Damn it! I don't have to listen to you. My plan is better than this waiting shit! We go in _now_!" He feh'ed.

Kagome looked at him coolly. "Sit."

Miroku, Sango, and a transformed Kirara sighed behind them.

The inu-hanyou was too busy cursing and dusting himself to notice the taiyoukai exit the large double doors and walk towards them. But Sango saw him immediately.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Everyone looked up at him as he stopped several feet away. He waved his hand once and his spiders dispersed. "Why are you here?"

Kagome stepped forward before Inuyasha could stop her. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I trusted you to protect her!" she cried.

The lord growled menacingly, stiffening. "Your trust means nothing to me. I gave you no promises, human." He didn't tell her that he hadn't planned for Amaya to be taken, or particularly wanted it. Even now, the urge to track down the cowardly half-demon and take her back was almost too strong.

All he needed was for those three days to be over.

"We had an unspoken agreement," she whispered, shaking her head at the hanyou when he tried to intervene. She stared at him with determination, giving her I-know-I'm-right-and-you-know-it-too stance. "How could you leave her with that monster? I never would have expected you would do something so low."

"Silence." He was seething inwardly. How dare she criticize him! And she was a fool, thinking that he would feel any obligation to protect that woman!

_I think you're actually warm hearted and caring._

His eyes pulsed once as the memory came unbidden and he snarled. "Blame the miko hag," he drawled menacingly.

"Kaede-bachan would never do anything to hurt any of us!" Sango cried in defense, reflexively reaching for her hiraikotsu.

Miroku stilled her with a hand at her shoulder. "Can you tell us where Naraku took Amaya-san?" he asked evenly, his face almost grim.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I did not stay long enough to learn his next destination," he answered, his tone incredulous.

"Coward! Ran away too fast, eh? I knew you were nothing but show! I bet you couldn't have protected her if you tried!" Inuyasha spat.

One second, he was standing close to the castle doors, and before the next one ticked by, he was in front of the hanyou. Inuyasha jumped back with his arms crossed in front of his face, escaping the sudden attack with four deep gashes across both of them. "Bastard!" he hissed, the blood from his wound dripping onto the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hadn't taken one step toward him when he charged his brother. "No, Inuyasha, stop!"

Sesshoumaru blurred away and the younger brother punched thin air, crashing face-first into the ground immediately after. The lord stood above him, hand still poised in the air from his recent blow.

"Insolent half-breed. You think you can defeat me?" he drawled mockingly.

Inuyasha rose onto his elbows unsteadily, spitting blood. He looked back and up at his brother, hate clear in his amber eyes. "I've done it before, and I can do it again." He leapt up and unsheathed his sword.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes angrily, readying for another attack.

"Enough!" Kagome stepped between them, her anger palpable. Her arms raised and legs braced, she glared at them both.

"Kagome, you idiot!" Inuyasha stepped next to her immediately but she moved in front of him. "Get out of the way. You want to get killed!" He clutched her upper arm.

She didn't move. "That's enough, both of you! This isn't about your stupid disagreement!"

"_Disagreement_!" Inuyasha growled and she turned her angry glare on him.

"This is about Amaya's life!" She was facing the taiyoukai again. He snorted and stepped back, ready to leave. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you have no idea what you did when you handed her to him."

He whipped around to show her narrowed eyes. "He took her. I merely did not retrieve the woman. And what I do is no one's concern." Once more, he could not believe he had just explained himself.

"It is, when you mess with the life of _my friend_!" she cried angrily. Inuyasha stood beside her, giving the lord a deadly stare.

Sesshoumaru turned back to her, more than willing to blow her tiny, offensive hide away with an attack from his sword. But she hadn't lowered her arms, and she reminded him of the hellcat…The day she tried to stop him from leaving his room when he was still recovering.

_You keep giving me hell!_

Indeed. He had given her to hell in the end. Never mind that he had not done it willingly; he'd allowed it. The young miko had a right to be angry with him, but of course that did not mean he would tolerate it.

Inuyasha saw the threatening change in the lord and shoved Kagome behind him, brandishing Tetsusaiga.

"And what is it that I have done?" he asked uncaringly, almost mockingly. Whatever the circumstances, he had enough power to destroy any foe, and could face them easily. It was why he'd not cared much about what Naraku said…But maybe he should have been more careful. He did not want to face any unnecessary trouble…

_Bringing the threat to me is worth the reward._

_My minions sensed the woman's power when she arrived._

"He's going to make her his mate, and then when they have a child…he'll devour it and its mother for their power."

"What are you saying, you fool?" Sesshoumaru snarled, frozen in shock.

"Mate, impregnate, and devour. Both of them!" Inuyasha clarified harshly. "And you let it happen, bastard!"

"That might be possible if she weren't from the future," the demon lord said calmly.

"She has powerful demon blood in her. But it's dormant, and will only be released if she marries a demon or a half demon," Kagome explained patiently. "It's been foretold a child would be born from a human woman with demon blood, and he, or she, will be the most powerful being that ever existed. Amaya fits the bill. _She_ will be the mother. And Naraku is going to make sure the prophecy comes true, and then suck up the child and her both so he has all the power and nothing to worry about." The young miko was shaking, hard. "She's a threat to his existence. His power. But she'd also a means to empower him if he captures her."

_Bringing the threat to me is worth the reward._

"No human woman has such a power." His tone was laced with concealed rage, eyes aflame. _She_ _cannot be…_

But why else would she be any kind of threat to that filthy hanyou…?

"This is not my concern," he said coolly, turning away and heading back inside.

Kagome's jaw dropped in shock. "But…you're the only one who can help us. The only one who can infiltrate any barrier Naraku might put up and…get her back. Won't you-?"

"No," he answered. He was panting lightly and Kagome stared. He regained his composure quickly, though, and she wondered if she'd imagined his moment of conflict. "She is not my concern any longer," he added calmly. "Get off my lands." With that he left the group and marched inside, the doors banging in their faces.

It seemed she wasn't the only one to notice his change of attitude, because everyone was staring at the door strangely. Even Inuyasha was huffing in disbelief, his earlier threat to kick the bastard's ass' forgotten. "What did your friend do to him!" He folded his arms and glared at her. "He's more fucked-up than usual."

"What do you mean?" she asked after a while, bristling. "What _could_ she do to him!" She glared when he snorted. "She has a temper, but she's also the most soft-hearted person I know."

Inuyasha shrugged as Miroku and Sango came to stand beside him.

"What now?" Sango asked carefully. "Myouga said-"

"Doesn't matter what the flea said," the hanyou spat. "We don't need that whacked-out bastard!" he pulled up his sleeves and withdrew Tetsusaiga. "So I can kick his ass now, show him who can beat _who_," he snarled, recalling his original plan.

"Sit," Kagome breathed.

"_Arrgh_!"

"This is no time for your family dispute." She rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Hphe's phnut family!" He rose to glare up at her, spitting dirt. "And if he's not gonna' do what he's supposed to, I get to-"

"Sit."

"_Ungh_!"

Miroku sighed with a small smile. "I believe we underestimate the lord."

"What do you mean?"

The monk smiled at the taijiya knowingly. "I don't believe he would be able to leave things as they are. He _will_ do something."

"And what makes you-"Inuyasha spit out another mouthful of ground, "say that, monk?" the grimacing hanyou asked, wiping his face and glaring at the cause of his distress.

The houshi gave a deep chuckle. "It is in his countenance."

Kagome looked hopeful, but unsure. "I don't understand."

"I believe he has some feelings for your friend. Just like our dear hanyou friend has feelings for you. And we all know how stubborn they both are," he said, chuckling.

The couple turned bright red. Inuyasha huffed, matching his haori perfectly. "What are you getting at, houshi? Sesshoumaru doesn't _feel_."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, Inuyasha. We'll see in the future. Right now we need to find Naraku as soon as possible," he said more seriously. "We can contemplate Sesshoumaru-sama's capacity to feel later."

"_Feh_! Just don't talk to _me_ about it. I'm pretty sure he's hopeless."

"I hope you're right, Miroku," whispered Kagome. _About everything_, she thought, looking dejectedly at a certain hanyou.

"Whatever. So we go after Naraku now. Hop on, Kagome," he ordered, turning. She shrugged and complied, while Miroku leapt onto Kirara and waiting for Sango to get in front.

"You think they'll be all right?" asked the exterminator, standing beside him.

Miroku glanced at her with a smile. "Indeed." He shielded his eyes and looked over at the disappearing couple. "Inuyasha's dense as a rock most of the time, but I have a feeling things will be looking up s-Oon!" His eyes were wide as saucers, and he sat up stiff as a rod. He let out a choked sound, one eye twitching as he stared at the exterminator in disbelief.

The culprit stared at him innocently, her guilty hands clasped in front of her. "What?"

Kirara gave a growl that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Ooooh, Sango's still a pervert. Hihi! …I still love you, Sessyyyy! Hey, did you expect a bigger fight? Well, in the right circumstances, it can happen.

Was the nose-power thing confusing? And being in Miroku's Kazana, too? Hey, no one ever said what was in there exactly so I just made a use for it -sheepish grin-

**R&R!** Thank you all. I hope it was ok.


	19. The Fairy and the Demon

**The Fairy and the Demon**

**Note:** Aneko speaks like this: _"blah blahblah"_. Ok?

Heyyy, readers! Ah, thanx everyone for the great reviews -blows nose into humongous handkerchief- Such wonderful support T-T Next chappy coming soon! Thank to all the readers, and a special thanks to all the reviewers!

This chapter is dedicated to wonderful **the-lights-there**.Thank you for making such a great effort and reviewing every chapter, even though you could have just read all of them and given just one review. I love you for it! And **Akana Akaze**, one of the best friends I have around here (if only real life friends were this good XD) and whom I have not seen in a while. Welcome back!

Oh yeah, and a massage for my darling **Janika:** Sure you don't want us to get married? I'm straight as a…something really straight too. See? We've lots in common! XD Yeah…I know I'm silly.

**Review replies (for the anonymous who are sometimes simply signed out):**

**kittyb78: **Hello, kitty! I love the Sango parts. I've always wanted her to do SOMETHING! I get to make it happen. Muaha!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kami: God.

Ningen: Human.

Kazaana: Wind tunnel.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Onna: Woman.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Kitsune: Fox.

-baba: for elders.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: used for those better in status. (Like a lord)

Neko: Cat.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_"I hope you're right, Miroku," whispered Kagome. _About everything_, she thought, looking dejectedly at a certain hanyou. _

_"Whatever. So we go after Naraku now. Hop on, Kagome," he ordered, turning. She shrugged and complied, while Miroku leapt onto Kirara and waiting for Sango to get in front._

_"You think they'll be all right?" asked the exterminator, standing beside him._

_Miroku glanced at her with a smile. "Indeed." He shielded his eyes and looked over at the disappearing couple. "Inuyasha's dense as a rock most of the time, but I have a feeling things will be looking up s-Oon!" His eyes were wide as saucers, and he sat up stiff as a rod. He let out a choked sound, one eye twitching as he stared at the exterminator in disbelief._

_The culprit stared at him innocently, her guilty hands clasped in front of her. "What?"_

_Kirara gave a growl that sounded suspiciously like a laugh._

**CHAPTER 19:**

Sesshoumaru bound out of his chair, one shaky hand reflexively grasping the hilt of Toukijin.

His teeth were grinding forcefully, beads of sweat forming on his brow. The feeling that shot through him was akin to the one he had the day the woman was attacked. Only now it was far more intense. He repressed the urge to rush off in the direction his senses insisted he take, and forced his body to relax.

A minute later he was still tense, wondering why the unusual connection they shared had not vanished along with the spell. He figured it must be because the rosary had not disappeared yet. But why was he feeling restless, like something was amiss, even when he was in full control again. In his mind he was certain; everything was as it should be.

"Jaken!"

The small demon came scurrying into the lord's room seconds later. "Yes, master?"

"Ready yourself. We will be leaving soon."

"Yes, Master. Wandering?"

Sesshoumaru stood up gracefully, alarms still rushing through his system. "Yes."

Jaken left, looking back at his master with concern. The lord looked strained for some reason when he should be celebrating. That human was finally gone. He, for one, was enjoying her absence immensely.

The taiyoukai stared at the now-white bead necklace around his neck through the mirror. It was fading gradually, and yet the sense of foreboding would not leave him. That woman was in danger.

His body clenched.

_I_ _want to save her._

He felt trapped, manipulated into caring…having concern for that pesky woman. She must have planned it, spending so much time at his side. To keep him company', when he did not need nor want it. She had effectively wheedled her way…

More sweat formed on his brow, trickling down his nose.

He could feel the beginning of hysteria as he smirked, dark amusement bubbling to the surface. He threw his head back, chuckling darkly as he clutched the beads around his neck harshly.

Minutes later he was striding through the hallways, out the door, out of the castle, and soon, out of his lands. He left a short message for Jaken with a servant, informing him of his change of plans and an order to watch over Rin.

He would wander alone until the cursed object was no more, along with the feelings he was never meant to have. Never wanted to have. The caring' issue would solve itself in time, and then he would truly be free, living as he used to.

"_I just don't get why you're so hard on yourself when it comes to emotions. It's not a _disease_, for heaven's sake!"_

Sesshoumaru froze, turning to the side, and then lowered his gaze. Perched on his fluffy pelt was a plumb, yawning…fairy!

He snarled and slashed a hand at her. She disappeared for the amount of time it took his hand to settle at his side, and then returned.

"_It won't work, sweet. Remember what the frog said?"_ She wiggled her long winged eyebrows at him. He turned away.

_Another insolent female._

"_The name is Aneko. Great to meet you, Lord. I'm sure we'll have a blast together."_ She grinned. He glared ahead.

She lay on her side lazily, facing him. _"…So, you're going to ignore me, are you? That's ok. Amaya did that too…or tried. Besides, you're much better to look at than you are to talk to."_ She stifled a giggle when his eye twitched. _"Ah! I see not many people give you that compliment. Probably because you scare most of them half to death."_

He turned to her slowly, eyes hard. "You are not welcome."

"_Aw! That's alright, I didn't thank you."_

He looked at the small woman sharply. "You are the fairy that came to the woman."

"_You mean Amaya? Yes. And speaking of whom…I can't believe you discarded her like that. I didn't think you would…and I read minds."_

"That…is none of your concern," he grit out in a half-smile, half-snarl.

Aneko sighed, smoothing the front of her green dress. _"It's too bad she liked you so much…and I didn't need to read her mind to know that."_

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and continued to walk, dismissing her existence.

"_It's such a shame,"_ she shook her head. _"It's a horrible shame you have to wear such fluffy pants. I was telling Amaya the other day. About how great your legs must look."_

His eye twitched.

"_I know you want to get her, Lord."_

He stopped and looked at her at the change in topic. She was still on the pelt, looking as unattached as an apple fallen from a tree. She yawned and snuggled into the fur, trying to make herself more comfortable._ "You've gotten used to ignoring your feelings…not to mention walking away from whatever you'd rather not face; feelings, people, or anything else."_

He glared. "Silence," he spat.

"_See? But you can't walk away from me, can you?"_ She lay on her back and spread her arms. _"May I remind you that when you listened to your heart good things happened? Rin is proof. Now we can both agree she's the best thing that ever happened to you. Oh…Jaken, too. I think he's gay by the way,"_ she added in a whisper. _"He adores you a_ bit _too much."_ She peeked at the demon Lord only to find his head turned away.

"_You're wrong. There are ways to break the spell without letting this happen -What? You forgot I could read minds?"_ She raised her hands in a gesture of innocence when he glared at her.

Sesshoumaru turned ahead. "Very well."

Aneko repressed a victorious roar. The guy was so complex she had to strain to read his mind clearly. _"Going south?"_

He gave her a look of distaste. "You may not read my mind, woman."

Aneko just kept herself from rolling her eyes. She grinned at him instead. He narrowed his eyes in return.

"I will retrieve her before she comes to harm," he said evenly, like it meant nothing to him.

Aneko smiled.

"_All right."_ Aneko smirked before her expression turned unusually serious. _"But what you don't know, is that she will come to more than _harm_ if you don't get your sexy ass over there quickly."_

The lord was torn between snarling at her in offense, and narrowing his eyes in unease…He settled for a twitching eye.

"_Do you know any human villages nearby?"_ she said suddenly, looking skywards and then back at him.

He looked at her irritably. "One is near."

"_How near?"_

"Near enough," he replied briskly. "Why do you ask, woman?"

Aneko shrugged and gave him a bland stare. _"Oh, nothing. It's just that I think you're turning human."_

_

* * *

_

"I have it!" cried Inuyasha and shot ahead.

"Have what?" Kagome yelled after him, riding her bike. The other two friends were still on Kirara.

"Naraku. It can be no one else," supplied the monk calmly. "I can sense his evil clearly."

"Oh, well, let's go after him," the school girl said seriously with a hint of alarm. It was a good thing Kirara was here because Inuyasha was already out of sight. Kagome was a little peeved he hadn't taken her with him before he shot off like that. Shippo wasn't around at the moment, so she couldn't follow his scent either.

"Miroku, Kagome'll ride with me and you ride the bike. You've done it before," Sango dictated. "Come on, Kagome, I can see you're tired."

The girl smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, guys."

It took ten minutes before they caught sight of the hanyou again. He was leaning against a tree nonchalantly, expression thoughtful. He saw them and straightened. "Took you long enough."

"We slowed down a bit for Miroku," Sango said, looking back. The monk came into view then, panting lightly. "Did you try going through the barrier?" She looked around, feeling it nearby.

Kagome dismounted and jogged over to him. "What is it, Inuyasha? Did something happen?" she asked in concern, noticing his odd expression.

He shook his head. "No. But Kikyou said we should wait," he explained with a shrug.

Kagome's heart lurched at the hated name. "Kikyou…?" She blinked, spotting the owner not a second later. "Kikyou," she mouthed with a soft grimace.

The undead miko sat on a high branch in the very tree Inuyasha was leaning against, propped against the trunk. Her eel-like soul snatchers hovered around her like floating snakes, giving off their usual, eerie white glow.

The miko spared her reincarnation a short, aloof glance before turning to the others. Kirara was growling softly, still in her larger form, Miroku and Sango standing stiffly beside her.

"What do you want?" It was Sango, and she sounded as angry as Kagome felt.

The miko snorted and leapt down next to the hanyou. "I am here to destroy Naraku, like you," she breathed. "I know how to destroy the barrier."

"Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered. "You'll help us?"

He sounded so hopeful Kagome wanted to slap him. That miko was brought back to life' from clay and bones, and even though she tried to kill him and betrayed him several times he never failed to trust in her when she asked him to. _That idiot!_

"How do we know you're not working for Naraku? Again," Kagome voiced carefully.

"I never worked for him." She stared down her nose at the school girl. "I only did what I thought was best."

"By giving him our shards?" Sango asked incredulously.

Everyone remembered when the miko had been able to get the shikon shards they gathered and gave them to the evil demon. Most of the pieces he had now they had found.

"Fools." She snorted. "The more shards he has the easier it will be to destroy him."

Everyone stared at that. Shikon shards made their carrier stronger, not _weaker_!

Kikyou could see their thoughts clearly written across their faces. Giving one of her lifeless smiles, she said "I know how to destroy him using the shards he has. It is quite simple, but I will need your help." Her gaze riveted on Kagome when she said so, her look meaningful.

Everyone gasped.

"M-me? What can I do that you can't?" The girl frowned.

"You will know when the time comes."

_Great. More_ _mysterious talk. _

"And why can't you tell me now?"

"It would not be as effective if you knew beforehand," the miko explained with irritation.

"Is it necessary?" Inuyasha asked with a hard look. "Will she be in danger?"

Kikyou gave him a searching look. "If my plan is followed through, no." When she saw the hanyou's hesitant look she pressed on, "If you wish to defeat Naraku you must trust me, Inuyasha. I have a plan, and I know that with your help-" she glanced around slowly, "it will work."

Kagome could feel everyone's distrust -all except Inuyasha's, who seemed more doubtful of her plan than of her intentions. She didn't trust her either, and she didn't want to. It seemed that all the undead woman wanted was to take him down to hell with her. Kagome would _never_ allow that! Not if she could help it! But…now she seemed sincere…and although the threat to Inuyasha's soul still remained, the miko's determination to vanquish the evil demon was honest. And Kagome felt obligated to help in that case.

"I'll do it," she declared confidently before looking around at her friends. "Whatever it may be," she added.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started.

"But, Kikyou, I have to ask…does your plan involve taking Inuyasha to hell…?"

Inuyasha froze. "Kagome! I thought we diss-"

"If everything goes as planned," Kikyou answered, as if Inuyasha had not spoken. "I might leave him be."

Kagome nodded, and the hanyou was left to stare from one girl to the other.

Kikyou smiled knowingly at her reincarnation and Inuyasha could almost see the other bristle. He was confused, and more than a little flustered. Females were always doing that, sending each other silent messages…even Sango and Kagome. He hoped the messages' didn't upset Kagome too much. Because when she was upset, it was he who ended up in the dirt…literally.

"I think I should tell you what you have to do." She looked away from Kagome and to the others.

Kagome turned to them as well, and seeing their cynical looks she sighed. She looked at Inuyasha for a moment, then back at her friends and smiled reassuringly. "It's all right, guys." Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then at the schoolgirl and nodded.

If their friend was willing to trust the miko, so were they.

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome stiffly. The look she gave him just then…it worried him greatly. So much pain…he seriously considered grabbing her and flinging her small body into the enchanted well, where she was safe back in her time.

But he knew better…They had to do this.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

The smell of evil is in the air. Must hide before readers find me! The evil cliffie is back!

Oh, I'd say I'm sorry but being _evil_ is so much fun. Gyaha! I know, this chap isn't too long…but it's not tiny either. This is the minimum size for my chapters. I was in a hurry to post, plus this was a good place to stop (For me. Bwahahaha!)

Le'see…what do I want to say? Hmmm…for those who were annoyed that nothing happened in the last chapter, I hope this was better. Still slow but…better. I think. And I know what you're thinking: When are those two gonna' meet again already! Soon, hopefully, very soon. Heheh, Aneko's back.

Umm…**R&R?** O.o K, I hope you enjoyed it…all in all…


	20. On the Way

**On The Way**

Hello all! I hope I didn't take too long ;) Hope you liked the last chapter.

I thank all whom reviewed. You're so great! -sniffle- A hello to **Crimson** **Fallen Angel**. And **Janika**. Helloooo!

**I have a warning for you:** Amaya doesn't appear until next chapter. I'm sorry! It's just the way things happened! _Waaah_!

**Review replies (for the anonymous, who are sometimes simply signed out):**

None this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Ningen: Human.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

-Sama: used for those better in status. (Like a lord)

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_Kikyou smiled knowingly at her reincarnation and Inuyasha could almost see the other bristle. He was confused, and more than a little flustered. Females were always doing that, sending each other silent messages…even Sango and Kagome. He hoped the messages' didn't upset Kagome too much. Because when she was upset, it was he who ended up in the dirt…literally._

"_I think I should tell you what you have to do." She looked away from Kagome and to the others._

_Kagome turned to them as well, and seeing their cynical looks she sighed. She looked at Inuyasha for a moment, then back at her friends and smiled reassuringly. "It's all right, guys." Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then at the schoolgirl and nodded._

_If their friend was willing to trust the miko, so were they._

_Inuyasha was staring at Kagome stiffly. The look she gave him just then…it worried him greatly. So much pain…he seriously considered grabbing her and flinging her small body into the enchanted well, where she was safe back in her time._

_But he knew better…They had to do this._

**CHAPTER 20:**

Sesshoumaru walked into the human village with such dangerous intent no one dared approach him. And he was a sight, his aristocratic clothing alone drawing plenty of attention. His silky black hair, its length past his knees, flew behind him in his furious pace… it was fast for a human anyway.

His honey-colored eyes flashed here and there, and he almost willed his weak nose to capture the crow demon's scent. Of course, it was impossible. The only thing about his former demon self that seemed to function was his ability to snarl and growl.

He could barely smell anything, the same going for his eyesight. It was nearly evening and his capacity to see was alarmingly weak. Finally having had enough of aimlessly wandering he grabbed the nearest person by the scruff of his neck. "Where is your guardian?" he snarled.

The poor terrified man pointed mutely and Sesshoumaru dropped him, the lord striding in the direction.

"Finally_! I thought you'd never give your silly pride up and ask, already,"_ muttered the fairy in exasperation. _"_Men_."_

Sesshoumaru ignored her.

"_You know, you'd have found the place ages ago if you had asked."_

_Silence!_ He thought angrily, giving her a brief glare.

Aneko chuckled. _"Amazing how you figured out you could talk to me without shouting out loud and Amaya didn't!"_ She flopped on her back on his pelt, stifling her laughter with her hands. She stopped suddenly and smiled at him. _"I'm sure you'll get to her in time."_

He gave her an incredulous look.

"_Hey, you can't hide from me,"_ she reminded the enraged lord. _"I just wish I could see more of you."_ She pouted. _"Damned fluffy pants."_

She heard him snarl and just kept from giggling. _"Fluffy,"_ she said humorously. _"…Hey…Fluffy!"_ she snapped her fingers as if she'd just noticed something. _"Why didn't I think of that? Everything _on_ you is fluffy."_

The lord could feel a growing sense of dread.

"_Lord Fluffy,"_ she stood and bowed to him.

He skid to a halt and she dived face-first into the pelt.

"Damned woman!" he snarled, temporarily losing his cool.

_"Blah!"_ She rose and wiped her mouth of the fur. _"I see Rin calls you that sometimes, too."_

He forced himself to calm and dismissed her existence once more, concentrating instead on finding the shrine.

"_You're ignoring me again…Oh, there it is!"_

He would not have seen it if she hadn't pointed to it, but he had no intention of letting it show.

"_Too la-ate,"_ he heard her mutter in a sing-song voice, and ground his teeth.

Not seconds later he was inside the place. He looked around, finding it harder and harder not to go into a rage. As he almost did when he became human.

It was dark, even the fairy's light glow not helping much.

He called evenly, "Crow-demon!" his voice as clear and commanding as it ever was. He had always been a master at cloaking his emotions… and never had he needed a thicker cloak. Turning into his most hated object wrecked havoc on his psyche.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" a deep voice queried. "It is an honor!" the voice said from the pitch dark interior. "I apologize, I had no idea it was you. Your scent is-" she snapped her fingers and the large room was flooded in candle light, "-_different_!" she gasped, eyes round, hand poised in the air.

She looked him up and down slowly, disbelievingly. "You're…"

"I wish to enlist your aid, crow-demon," he declared evenly.

Yashi snapped her shocked gaze to his hard one. "Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru. I would love to help."

"I need to reach the southern lands. It is quite a distance from here." His tone was calm, his stance regal.

She nodded in understanding. "I'll fly you there. It's a quiet season now, so I won't have to worry about any demons attacking. When-?"

"Now," he answered instantly. "And as swiftly as possible."

Yashi blinked, tugging at a lock of raven hair at her shoulder. "But…you're human. Don't you want to go in the morning? I-"

"I have no intention of staying human that long," he snapped. Instantly calming he added, "Do not concern yourself."

Yashi nodded slowly again, not daring to ask how in the _hell_ he became human in the first place.

"_Heh. I like her."_

"Quiet," Sesshoumaru growled before he could stop himself.

The crow demon startled and looked around. "Um…alright…Should we go now, then?" He might be human, but nothing said he couldn't turn back to a powerful demon in the morning, like all hanyous…even if he wasn't a hanyou. _I'm so confused…_"How is Amaya?"

She startled again when he gave her a deadly look. She felt like scratching her head. _What's going on here?_ She frowned mentally. _Something must be_ _up_ _with that silly girl._

"Not bad for a pretty chic," Aneko declared with a nod, complimenting the dark woman's reasoning.

Yashi shrugged, unaware of the scrutiny directed at her.

"_She makes for a great mate, ne?"_

Sesshoumaru stiffened and growled. "Keep your opinions to yourself, woman."

Aneko sighed with a smile. Yashi stared, refraining from looking around again.

_The Lord has snapped._

"How long will it take?" he asked in forced calm, feeling angry that the idiot woman had caused him to lose his temper. She was almost worse than the hellcat.

Yashi cleared her throat once before answering. "Well, I'm pretty quick, so for me…a few hours."

The lord nodded, pausing in thought. "Your assistance is appreciated," he told her. "Your village will be considered an ally of the western lands."

Yashi flushed in delight, nodding her acceptance.

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to get his hands on that bastard Naraku! He would pay for his deception, leading him to believe the spell was broken…But what he refused to think about was what this change meant…If that Halfling harmed the woman in any way…

He grit his teeth, his fists clenching.

"_Interesting…_very_ interesting,"_ Aneko whispered, her chin propped between thumb and forefinger.

Of course, she was ignored.

* * *

"You have to slow down!"

"I'm in a hurry, you blonde twit!" snarled Kouga. "Get off! Both of you!"

"You keep exhausting our mates. It's about time you started to appreciate their loyalty," Ran drawled.

The two she-wolves were sitting comfortably over his stomach, pinning him to the ground. Kouga growled and struggled to get away from underneath their firm grips. He could barely breathe!

"Please, sweetheart, he's the prince! You can't do that!" cried Hakaku, his hands in his hair, finally giving up his attempts to dislodge them. They seemed intent on defending them, whether the two men liked it or not.

"Get off me, dammit! I have to get to the south!"

"But he's always abusing you," Ran told Hakaku irritably, ignoring the prince.

"We'll let him go if he agrees to be more considerate. This is not up for negotiation." Tenshi swung her finger in his royal face, smiling back at Ginta. They weren't about to back down. Not after all the effort and planning it took to _finally_ catch him!

"I'm the prince, dammit! I don't have to listen to yo- _Ogh_! _Ungh_! _Ergh_! _Ugh_!"

They bounced over his abdomen simultaneously with looks that told him they could do it _all_ day long.

"Alright- Ugh! Dammit- Argh!"

It took them less than a second to jump off him and over to their mates. "Thank you! We knew you were a fair prince," Tenshi declared approvingly.

Ran nodded her agreement, grinning innocently. "The absolute best!" she said, holding on to Hakaku's elbow.

The two males looked at their prince apologetically.

Kouga sat up slowly, groaning, glaring, and rubbing his bruised stomach. "I'm _never_ getting a mate."

* * *

Inuyasha sat up in a tree cozily, hands behind his head. Everything seemed to be going well. Now all they had to do was wait for Kikyou's cue. He wondered about Amaya, however, with a growing concern. What Naraku planned to do with her was a big mystery to them. He just hoped it was something he could solve without getting anyone in danger.

His ears twitched and he looked down. Kagome stood right under him, fidgeting nervously, her stance hesitant.

"What is it, wench?" he growled with a frown.

She jumped, staring up at him in surprise. "Oh, I…" She smiled nervously. "I just wanted to…talk."

He scratched his ear and relaxed his posture, leaning back again. "Who's stoppin' ya'?"

She rolled her eyes. "I _mean_," she glared, "I want _us_ to talk."

He sat up and frowned down at her. "Why?"

She sighed impatiently. "Because."

He glared. "Kagome!"

"I wanted to ask you a few things…before we go…to Naraku." She sighed. The guy was so thick sometimes!

He jumped down next to her, still frowning. "What's wrong?"

She twiddled her thumbs. "Nothing…exactly. I just have a few things I keep wondering about, and I can't seem to get them out of my head."

"Then spit it out," he drawled, arms folded.

She might as well. "Ah…I was thinking…when it's all over, when we defeat Naraku and all…" She hesitated, not really wanting to bring it up again.

"Yes?" the hanyou pressed.

"If Kikyou asked you to…to go to hell with her…" She looked up to see his shuttered look.

He sighed. "Kagome-"

"Would you go?" She stared at him, expression guarded. "Would you let her take you away?"

"Yes." His answer was instantaneous and heartbreakingly sure. He looked at her then, his eyes apologetic.

Kagome felt very proud of herself at that moment. She gave him a sweet smile and he blinked. "Because you owe her."

Inuyasha's mouth hung open at her odd reaction. He expected a sit at the least, maybe a punch. "Er…" He nodded. "I told you that already, Kagome."

"Yeah…" Her smile faltered and she looked at her feet. "Yeah," she whispered.

Inuyasha leaned down to peek at her bent head. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha. Remember what I told you before?" she said suddenly, her dark bangs hiding her face.

The hanyou straightened in surprise.

"When you…when you chose Kikyou," she said in a rush, clutching her hands in front of her. "I told you I only wanted to be with you, by your side…your friend…"

She raised her gaze to his and he gasped inwardly.

She was smiling.

A beautiful, sad, loving smile that made his heart stop for one, painful instant, her tears making her eyes bright.

"I still do. Nothing will ever change that. Just…" Her smile turned upside down. "Just promise me, Inuyasha…promise you'll tell me…that you'll say goodbye before you let her have you."

He stared at her dumbly, not quite comprehending her actions. "K-kagome…"

"Give me your word, Inuyasha!" she snapped, her first sign of anger. "…please?"

He looked at her intently before reaching out to capture an escaped tear. "I promise," he breathed. What else could he say? What else could he _do_?

She scrunched her eyes shut and held his hand in place against her cheek. "Silly animal," she whispered, turning her face into his palm and snuggling into it.

He drew in a shaky breath, his emotions in complete chaos. If only…if only he could let himself…

Closing his eyes momentarily he savored the feel of her smooth skin against his hand…after this…he might never be able to feel her again…

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

The hanyou nearly jumped back a mile. And Kagome, at first blinking in surprise, worked furiously on rubbing her face, then fanning herself, in the hopes that her watery eyes returned to normal.

This was not a state she wanted to be seen in…especially not with Inuyasha. Those two friends of hers would think he'd upset her…The fact that he had was irrelevant. The point was that they'd never leave her alone until she told them everything, and she'd rather keep this little occurrence to herself.

Miroku, who had been checking out their surroundings with Sango, burst into the clearing. "You will never believe this. Lord Sesshoumaru's here!" he announced, a hint of amazement tinting his voice.

"What!"

"He's not here to fight. And he has a crow demon with him," the monk informed them hastily.

"W-where are they?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"They're coming here with Sango. I just thought I should prepare you in case Inuyasha did something rash." Miroku gave the subject of discussion a knowing look.

"Feh!" The hanyou stuck his nose in the air in offense.

Sango and a large Kirara walked in then, followed by a very…human looking…Sesshoumaru.

Kagome stared.

Inuyasha dropped his sword. And the ever popular, "What…the _hell_!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Oh…my…God. ANOTHER ONE!

But admittedly, it's not that big, right? And Amaya coming next chap. Finally! Sorry it took so long.

Um, and I think this chap was an OK size. I thought it was only fair, considering I just stopped at another cliffie -hides in closet- Yes I know I'm evil. EVIL, EVIL! But…I had to stop somewhere, and if I'd gone on it would have taken a LONG time before I could have stopped at a good place

I want to point something out: although I don't like how Inuyasha insists on Kikyou, it at least shows that's he's not fickle when it comes to whom he gives his love to…or who he cares about. That's great, to my mind. So when he does go for Kagome (and he'd better!) it'll be forever. He'll always care for Kikyou, though, but just not in _that_ way. (I'm talking about the anime here.)

Heh…did you notice? I almost never use Shippo…though I love him. Now, that's not right. Must fix…

Next chap won't take too long.

**R&R!** I just had to say it. Because it makes me happy! **R&R! R&R! R&R!** Ok, that's enough…


	21. Deep Shadows

**Deep Shadows**

Hi all! Thank you so much everyone! Here you go. I hope you like it. Cuz after I submit this I'm going to SLEEP! –yaaawn-

**Warning:** Amaya appears, but not as long as I'd have liked! It was not planned that she'd be out of the picture for so long, I promise you. I'm kind of PO'd about that and _I_ wrote the thing.

A salute to my beta-reader **FluffyDemonSheepdog**! I haven't seen or heard from her in forever, but she helped me a lot with the editing. I thank you so much for everything, FDS! Now I've got darling **Janika**, who refuses to marry me (XD)

**Review replies (for the anonymous, who are sometimes simply signed out):**

**Lightning Streak:** I know! I'm awful, and I'm so sorry about my recurring cliffies. My sister threatened my life the other day because of a particularly nasty cliffhanger (I hadn'e written the next chap yet and wanted some criticism). By the way you're review was so funny I had said sister read it. She was laughing at me and agreeing with you –sulk-. Loved the part about the baboon pelts and the puke green dye. Lol! Love you! XD No cliffie this chapter by the way.

**chibi blue mouse:** Thank you! XD See people? The cliffie isn't so bad! Hi chibi :3 Yeah, I really should give a bigger role to Shippo. He's so cute…and he barely makes any appearances in the fic. Ah! Did you just tell me to update in my own time? OO A rare occurrence if there ever was one XD I'm glad my fic didn't suck horribly from the very beginning. Half-way is a far better way of describing the beginning than the description I had in mind for it. You're too kind XOXOXO

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I really don't…but I wish I did.

* * *

Bozu: An informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English term "kid" or "squirt".

Kazaana: Wind tunnel.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: Used to confer great respesct, like for those better in status. (Like a lord)

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_Miroku, who had been checking out their surroundings with Sango, burst into the clearing. "You will never believe this. Lord Sesshoumaru's here!" he announced, a hint of amazement tinting his voice._

"_What?"_

"_He's not here to fight. And he has a crow demon with him," the monk informed them hastily._

"_W-where are they?" Kagome asked in disbelief._

"_They're coming here with Sango. I just thought I should prepare you in case Inuyasha did something rash." Miroku gave the subject of discussion a knowing look._

"_Feh!" The hanyou stuck his nose in the air in offense. _

_Sango and a large Kirara walked in then, followed by a very…human looking…Sesshoumaru._

_Kagome stared._

_Inuyasha dropped his sword. And the ever popular, "What…the _hell_!"_

**CHAPTER 21:**

"Inuyasha," returned the now-human lord.

Sango stood beside him in the event Inuyasha thought to attack. She and the monk had done a double take when they saw how the lord looked. Before that shocking realization, the two had been getting ready to fight, though Sango should have realized when Kirara didn't growl or snarl at the newcomers that there was no real danger.

Sango's reflections were interrupted…by Inuyasha's laughter.

"The cur's human!" he gasped out, falling on his rump and clutching his middle.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, peeking at the silent inuyoukai and feeling the rise in his ire. Not a good sign, whether he was demon or not.

"I think my stomach is cramping! A human! He hates humans and he…God, the irony!" he cried convulsively, tears falling down his face.

"Inu_yasha_! Stop it! You turn human, too, remember?" Kagome snapped. That did nothing to stop his mirth.

He stayed that way for a while, laughing explosively while the school girl tried unsuccessfully to get him to quit it. Just when she was sure Sesshoumaru was going to put a stop to it himself -though how she didn't know- a loud _harrumph_ sounded from the trees behind the taiyoukai.

"I can't believe that thing is related to you, lord Sesshoumaru," a feminine voice interjected. "Even human, you are still superior to the likes of him." Yashi emerged from the shadows, tucking a long raven lock behind her ear and giving the inu-hanyou a withering look.

Inuyasha was up at that, snarling at the dark haired killjoy. "Who the hell are you?"

The beautiful demon looked down her nose at him, hand going to her chest. "_I_ am Yashi, ally of Lord Sesshoumaru," she stated before extending her other arm. "You may kiss my hand." She nodded curtly.

Inuyasha stared at the hand dumbly, while Sango whacked the monk with her Hiraikotsu when he moved to oblige.

"I swear I wasn't going to," he defended, rubbing his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped, hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Helping Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, as if he should have known, pulling her hand back. "In whatever it is he needs."

Everyone turned to the demon in question.

"Your assistance is appreciated, but no longer needed," he told her evenly, ignoring everyone's stares.

Yashi snapped her surprised gaze to the human-demon, but her look of confusion disappeared quickly enough. "Oh. Well, I would like to stay. If I may," she added. "If something happened to that silly-uh…Amaya…I would like to help," she said, brows raised confidently. "She owes me a favor, you see. I want to make sure she pays up."

"We don't want you here!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided.

The taiyoukai nodded. "Do as you please."

"_Heh. You've got to admit, you need her strength right now."_

Sesshoumaru gave a clipped, mental warning to the tiny woman. He refused to let her irk him in front of the humans and the hanyou. Reigning in his temper seemed harder for him as a human, but he had to keep in control.

"So, how does it feel?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes riveted on his brother.

Inuyasha's contemptuous gaze moved from the crow to his older half-sibling. "To be human, I mean." He smirked, folding his arms. "You keep whining about how weak they are, right? What do you think now?"

Kagome looked from one sibling to the other, at a loss as to what to do to shut Inuyasha up…without sitting him. She couldn't do that. Not in front of Sesshoumaru. Not again.

The Lord's eyes hardened. "I would rather be a human than a pathetic, half-breed outcast," he drawled, stressing every word coldly.

Inuyasha stiffened. "You bastard!" he hissed and lunged, sword drawn.

"No!" Kagome cried. "Stop!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted after him.

The hanyou was deaf to everyone, his fury blinding him.

Sesshoumaru barely dodged the attack, jumping away from the deadly blade at the last possible instant. He felt the difference in speed acutely; he was very much like a snail in his current pace when compared to his usual swiftness.

Inuyasha was upon him in no time and Sesshoumaru found he could not seem to get his limbs to move as quickly as he would like. He barely even saw what was coming. The attack of the hanyou's blade connected and he flew back, crashing to the ground.

"Enough, stupid mutt!" Yashi intercepted his next attack. Using her long sleeves as a whip, she lashed at him, hitting him in the face.

Inuyasha pulled back defensively and wiped the blood from his forehead, snarling at her. "Get out of the way! Unless you want to die, too!"

"Idiot," she stated irately.

Kagome was at his side. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? Did you forget he was human? _And_ that Tetsusaiga can't kill him as a result?"

Inuyasha was panting, looking at her oddly, and then his face scrunched up. "Shit!" He pulled his fist back and crashed it into an innocent tree angrily. "Yeah, I forgot." He turned and began to walk away. "I'll check our surroundings," he declared before disappearing.

"But we-"

"Sango," Miroku interrupted, shaking his head at the taijiya, "that's Inuyasha speak for I want to be alone'," he whispered. "Let him be. I'm sure he has a lot to think about."

Sesshoumaru rose slowly from his place, a thin stream of blood dribbling down his chin. He winced at the pain in his stomach, standing up as steadily as he could. _Damn this human body!_ He thought angrily. It was more fragile than he had imagined. Usually it would take plenty more blows to injure him this way…if his opponent could reach him at all.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you all right?" Kagome was beside him, stance agitated. "You're bleeding."

He pushed her hand away when she reached to inspect the wound.

The school girl stepped back to retrieve her bag, eyeing him uncertainly. "Let me just see where you're hurt. I have bandages-"

"No. There is no time for such nonsense." He wiped the blood with his sleeve, never taking his eyes from her. "I have decided to help you with Naraku. We need to destroy him quickly, before he kills the girl," he declared evenly.

Kagome almost tripped, nearly crashing into the crow demon behind her. He sounded unconcerned. A little _too_ unconcerned…

_I wonder if his turning human has anything to do with_ _his coming here._ _And I wonder just how much help he can be._

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. We appreciate it." She smiled uncertainly. "I don't think we could do it without you." When Myouga told them they needed him to beat the evil half demon, she didn't think he meant as a human.…but…"How did you turn human?" she asked suddenly.

He looked at her sternly. "That is none of your business, human."

A small snort sounded near his ear. _"Are you forgetting something, honey?"_ a forgotten little voice intervened.

He just barely kept from snapping at the pest.

Aneko sighed and crossed one leg over the other, hands behind her head. _"Stubborn, stubborn."_ She snuggled into the white fur comfortably.

"You found Naraku?" he asked seriously.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but we can't attack right away."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Well…Kikyou-"

"It is necessary," interrupted the priestess suddenly, walking into the clearing, "that we wait for the right moment to attack. Your presence here gives us a greater chance at success, Lord Sesshoumaru." She stopped in front of him.

"_You_ are leading them?" he asked mockingly, staring down at her. He snorted. "It is to be expected. The half-breed is known for his odd company."

Kikyou's lips quirked. "We will wait until daybreak. When you turn back to a demon." Her head tilted forward and she looked at him from under her lashes. "You do turn back, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a cold glance.

She smiled at him, the emotion not quite reaching her eyes. "You don't know. Well, we shall see." She gave a small snort of laughter and turned away at his hard look. "Let us hope so."

Kagome watched her disappear into the woods. Just a while ago she had refused to tell them when they would proceed with the attack…She shrugged mentally. His arrival must have affected her plans. Kagome just wanted to know what _her_ part in it was. Whenever she asked her it was always: you'll know when the time comes.'

_What's that supposed to mean! I want to know so I'll be prepared!_ She had a stronger feeling of confidence, though, now that Sesshoumaru was helping. But she was terrified it might be too late. For Amaya.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and breathed through his nose. Was it possible that he would not change back? He didn't even want to wait until sunrise. How could he possibly deal with a…delay? No. He would not think of that. It was useless to agonize over something that _might_ occur.

"_Very wise, darling."_

He made his way to the nearest tree, ignoring everyone else's existence, including the fairy's. Kagome watched him sit against it, one leg drawn up, his right arm propped over his leg. He looked ahead warily, avoiding all eye contact.

Kagome turned when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. It was the crow lady.

"Are you related to Amaya?" she asked with a quirked brow, giving her the once-over.

The school girl blinked at her before shaking her head. "No."

"You look just like her," she said, stepping back.

"Kagome-sama and Amaya-san come from the same land," Miroku put in with a smile, stepping up to the two.

Yashi looked at him as if to say 'who asked you?' and he cringed, laughing nervously. Sango just rolled her eyes. She'd bet anything he'd been about to grope the demon.

* * *

She opened her eyes to complete darkness.

_Not again!_

She tried to get up, to move, but it seemed she was completely paralyzed. She just hoped it was temporary. And the pain in her chest she was supposed to be having…wasn't there. She made a second attempt to move her hand, but it seemed her nerves were out of order.

That scared her.

She tried to open her mouth, to scream, to shout out to someone, anyone. But her lips refused to move, and her vocal cords were just as functional. But her glands weren't. She could feel hot tears pooling down the sides of her face near her ears. She could feel her heartbeat quicken in panic and terror as adrenaline rushed through her body. And she could definitely feel her stomach flip-flopping, her insides on the verge of becoming outsides. But why couldn't she move? What did that monster do?

The last thing Amaya remembered was acute pain near her middle as Naraku sliced his claws through her. She remembered hearing screaming as if from a distance and knowing they were her own. But that was all. She wondered if she was back in the kazaana. But if she were she should be able to move normally…shouldn't she?

She felt on the verge of hyperventilation and tried distancing her mind from everything around her. Thinking of where she might be in this endless darkness would drive her mad in no time. So she focused on the one thing that could rile her enough to distract her…

_I'm _so_ going to_ _kill_ _you Sesshoumaru!_ _When I get back I'll sit you until you come out through the other side of the planet! I'll make that Kaede woman give the_ _power of sit'_ _to every man and woman in the western lands,_ _so that if you bother any of them_ _they can punish you_ _to their hearts' content!_ _I'll buy a thousand cats with_ your _money and make you kiss every single one of them three times a day so it's all you do for the rest of your_ _blasted_ _life! And if a cat dies,_ _I'll make you get two in its place! I'll-_

And on the planning went. It would take a while before she got through her list of things-to-do-as-revenge-against-Lord-Baka.

But through her mental cursing and hissing, her tears never stopped.

* * *

Miroku plopped down next to the grumpy hanyou carefully. Inuyasha had been sitting under a tree near his brother's, staring ahead darkly for nearly an hour now, and Miroku thought he might need someone to talk to.

"Is everything alright, Inuyasha?"

"No! How could _anything_ be alright, you stupid Bozu!" snapped the half demon sourly.

"You mean about Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked, unfazed.

Inuyasha grunted and leaned farther against the tree with his arms folded. He looked very much like a disgruntled child in that pose. "I don't give a damn about that asshole."

Miroku adjusted his staff next to him. "Kagome, then?"

"Feh!"

That was as good as a confession. "So what did you do?"

Inuyasha shot up from his position angrily. "Why the hell would you think _I_ did anything?" he spat.

Miroku looked at him in amusement when he answered, "Because you always _do_."

The half demon glowered. "I didn't do a thing. She's just upset with me because I almost killed the bastard. What's the big deal anyway? He's always trying to kill _me_." He slumped back against the trunk. "Stupid wench."

"She's avoiding you?"

Inuyasha refrained from answering, and settled for giving death glares to the opposite tree.

Miroku sighed. _So Kagome isn't just mad at him._ "Are you sure Sesshoumaru-sama is the only reason she's…upset with you?"

A stretched silence followed the inquiry, and Miroku thought the hanyou wasn't going to respond.

"No," he answered darkly.

The monk could tell from Inuyasha's posture that any more questions on the subject were not welcome. "All right then…I'll go see what the girls are doing." He rose slowly. "And don't worry, Inuyasha. She won't stay that way for long." He smiled reassuringly.

Inuyasha knew exactly when she'd start feeling better and treating him normally. It involved a certain S' word.

He huffed irritably and watched the monk approach the girls while keeping an ear on the newest, most unexpected member of their team. He tried to listen to the whispers of the two females as well, but it seemed luck was on their side. They were upwind and murmuring softly enough so he couldn't catch a thing. He just knew they were doing that on purpose. _This can't be good_, he thought grimly.

It wasn't his fault he'd overlooked Sesshoumaru's…condition. The cur made him so mad…and it wasn't like he'd _succeeded_ in killing him.

It was disturbing to him however, the thought of almost killing a defenseless human. Even if it was his own cur of a brother.

_Kagome should understand_ _that it_ _wasn't on purpose!_

He sighed. Kagome should understand a lot of things. Like Kikyou.

He wasn't stupid. He knew she…cared for him. But he had a duty to fulfill. It would be cruel to lead Kagome on knowing he couldn't stick around for her.

_She means a lot to me,_ _but I can't let her get too close, for her own sake_, he thought with determination. It would take away from his willingness to keep his promise to the undead miko. It was hard enough as it is.

He had to fulfill his duty.

* * *

"Men are worms!"

"Sango! Your voice!" hissed Kagome.

"Oh." Sango looked around quickly. "I'm sorry. So, what are you going to do?"

The school girl flushed. "What do you mean?"

"Kagome-chan, you don't really expect Kikyou to keep her word, do you? Even if she does, what if something went wrong? If one part of her plan fails, even if we destroy Naraku…she'll take Inuyasha." The taijiya looked grim. "And he'll let her."

Kagome looked at her intensely for a moment. She turned away with a sigh before a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Then we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Sango stared at her for a moment before stretching lightly. Once she had her hands folded in her lap again, she spoke: "Why do I sense that you doubt his feelings, Kagome-chan?"

The younger girl was startled. "Doubt his feelings? I don't. We're very close friends." She took a gulp from the soda can she was holding. "I support him all the way." She smiled at the taijiya reassuringly.

The look Sango was giving her was one of disbelief, and it wiped the smile right off her face. Kagome cleared her throat self-consciously and took another small gulp.

"Don't you even listen to him?" the exterminator asked in puzzlement.

Kagome looked confused. Of course she listened to him. Sometimes even when she didn't want to. "What do you mean?"

"He keeps talking about owing her, paying his debt, his obligation, his _duty_," she stressed the last word.

Kagome frowned. "Are you saying that's all it is?"

Sango shook her head. "No. He does care for Kikyou….but not the way you think. He wants her laid to rest, even if it's at his expense, his life. That's how he is. He seems rough and coarse at times but he's very loyal-"

"I know that!"

"-he'd sacrifice himself for the people he loves in a heartbeat. He would never _say_ so. He just does."

Kagome was silent, staring sightlessly at the ground. She knew all that. That was why she was so scared for him. His love for Kikyou endangered his life, even his happiness.

Maybe she was being selfish, wanting him to live, when it seemed a life without the miko would make him miserable…

Sango sighed in exasperation. "He doesn't love her, Kagome-chan."

The younger girl's head snapped up. "What! How could you say that?" she said with a frown. It was quite obvious to her that he did.

"He cares for her, but he doesn't _love_ her. Let me put it like this" -she looked up thoughtfully, a little amused at Kagome's wide-eyed stare. "he would give his life for that miko, true. But if he had to choose which of you he had to give his life for, it would b-"

"No!"

Sango jumped, her surprise evident. Kagome had stood up abruptly, the nearly empty can rolling at her feet. Her hands were covering her ears as if her life depended on it.

"Don't tell me that! I don't want to think about it," she finished in a whisper, hands sliding back down to her sides. Her eyes stared ahead sightlessly as the taijiya looked up at her in shock. "I'm going to freshen up a bit." Her smile had returned, though not as bright or as warm as it usually was.

Sango's mouth opened and closed soundlessly as she watched the young girl depart. _Oh, my._ It seemed Kagome had thought of that possibility countless times. And it seemed that every time, she ruled herself out.

Sango could feel her tears gathering at her friend's obvious pain. She took a deep breath and tried not to glare when she turned to where Inuyasha was. He was standing now, looking worriedly in her direction.

Soon enough he was at her side.

"What happened?"

She didn't rise, content to simply look up at his hard features. "Nothing you would understand," she said, her voice carrying a note of contempt.

The half demon heard it clearly, his mouth becoming a grim line. "Where did she go? Why did you let her go alone?" he demanded snappily. He knew whatever they had been talking about couldn't be good. Now Kagome was upset, and Sango looked like she wanted to run him through. _Great._

"I didn't," she said, her tone more friendly. "She just went. I was going to send Kirara after her-"

"Whatever," he interrupted crossly, looking away. "I'll go."

"I don't think-"

But he was already off. Sango folded her arms, huffing in annoyance. She didn't think Kagome would want to see him right now…but she could be wrong.

And she didn't mean to sound angry with him. She knew it wasn't his fault. Kikyou, Naraku…Kagome. She did fault him, however, for being so insensitive to Kagome's feelings, the way he reacted to Kikyou so openly.

"Doesn't he know he's hurting her?" she asked in a hard whisper.

"I don't think he does," came the unexpected reply before the monk sat himself down beside her.

"Miroku!" She jumped in surprise. "How long have you been listening?" she asked, glowering at him.

He smiled brightly at her, laying his staff next to him gently. "Long enough. Oh, don't look at me like that, Sango-san. How many times have we spied on those two _together_?"

Sango looked away, flushing prettily and folding her arms. "That's different."

He edged closer. "So you say."

Sango stiffened, eyes widening impossibly, face going completely red.

Miroku frowned after a few seconds passed. At this point, she would have either slapped him silly, or knocked him out.

"San- _Gurk_!"

She groped him back.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Haha!

No cliffie! For you, **Lightning Streak**!

And as you can see Amaya's NOT dead. Next chap should be coming soon, ok? I know you were expecting more Amaya, and I promise I'll make up for her long absence, so bear with me. It really all depends on where my imagination takes me. But once she'd in _properly_, she's never disappearing like this again.

Any suggestions, criticism, or any kind of comment, will be appreciated greatly. I mean really! In other words…**R&R **people, please!

Well…the second **R** anyway ;) Nothing (beside writing this fic) makes me happier and more energized than a lovely review (criticizing or otherwise) XO

Oh, and I just realized something: My chapter titles _suck_!


	22. Not Too Expected

Hello everyone! I would have updated yesterday but I had no internet. It came back today. Hurrah!

Also, **Amaya isn't around this chapter**, I want you to know. But this is the last chapter in which that happens. My heroin is coming back with a vengeance after this.

Thanx for all the lovely reviews guys. I love you all! XD

This is dedicated to Akana Akazen, who reviewed over ten chapters just to help me out with the editing. You're a treasure **Akana**! I only hope I'm worthy enough to keep you.

**Review replies (for the anonymous, who are sometimes simply signed out):**

**Lightning Streak:** XD I guess I'm doomed no matter what I do. Until the fic ends anyway. Um…get ready…there's a _cliffie_! –runs off to hide-

**chibi blue mouse:** I know! Amaya's problem is left hanging. I'm sorry! My muse made it so! I'm innocent! XD Thank you. I hope the chapter is considered good. I did my best –booow-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Only the OC's…of course -_-;

* * *

Bozu: An informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English term "kid" or "squirt".

Kazaana: Wind tunnel.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: Used to confer great respesct, like for those better in status. (Like a lord)

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

"_Miroku!" She jumped in surprise. "How long have you been listening?" she asked, glowering at him._

_He smiled brightly at her, laying his staff next to him gently. "Long enough. Oh, don't look at me like that, Sango-san. How many times have we spied on those two _together_?"_

_Sango looked away, flushing prettily and folding her arms. "That's different."_

_He edged closer. "So you say."_

_Sango stiffened, eyes widening impossibly, face going completely red._

_Miroku frowned after a few seconds passed. At this point, she would have either slapped him silly, or knocked him out._

"_San- _Gurk_?"_

_She groped him back._

**CHAPTER 22:**

Kagome was kneeling at the small stream, washing her face slowly. After splashing a small amount of cool water on her heated skin she rocked back on her heels, taking a deep breath.

She was feeling more than a little embarrassed at her behavior just now. She overreacted over something that was not likely to happen. True, she didn't like to think about Inuyasha's preferences' but it was no reason to explode. _Boy, Sango must be really freaked out over me right now._ She was pretty freaked out herself. Even _she_ hadn't realized how sensitive she was about that particular subject.

_I should_ _stop being so stupidly jealous. It's a waste of my time and emotion_, she thought with a frown. _Inuyasha is just a friend. Inuyasha is just a friend. Just a friend_, she chanted in her head, trying to get the idea to stick.

"Kagome!"

"_Eek!_" She shrieked and fell to her knees, hands sinking through the shallow water of the stream and into the muddy floor beneath.

The silver-haired hanyou stood just behind her, arms crossed and an angry frown on his face. "What's the matter with you, going off on your own like that?"

"Inuyasha!" she snapped over her shoulder, tugging her hands out of the slime they were embedded in. "You idiot! You didn't have to scare me like that!"

"You wouldn't have been scared if you'd taken someone with you. Stupid wench," he muttered. "Now get whatever you have to do over with so we can go back."

Kagome trembled with the force of her anger. "You jerk! I'll take as much time as I want! You go back on your own!" She scooped up a ball of mud from the stream and flung it at his head.

He ducked, the small dirt ball missing him completely. He straightened, hands still crossed, amber eyes glaring angrily down at her. "What the hell is the matter with you!"

She stood up quickly. "You mind not cursing at me!"

"Feh! I wasn't cursing at you."

"Yes, you were! You used that word."

"What _word_?" he asked irately.

"The '_H_' word!"

He stared at her in confusion for a moment. "You mean hell'?" He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She huffed. "It's not nice and I would like it if you stopped using foul language so much."

He sobered. "Why?"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. She had almost the exact same discussion with him a few months ago, and she really didn't want to have it again. _At least he's trying to listen._

Realizing how dirty her hands still were she jerked them away from her head with a grunt. _Great! I need to wash my face again!_ "Because I don't like hearing it," she said absently, crouching again to wash off the mud.

"So? You're always annoyed or angry about something. What difference does it make if you were angry about that, too?" he said peevishly.

She snapped her head back to glower at him "Is that so? Well why don't you si-i-"

"Gah! No!" Inuyasha jumped back and covered his ears, eyes panicked.

_As if that will save you, you…_

She paused, blinking. After a few seconds of that she looked up at the sky thoughtfully, nodding to herself.

Inuyasha stared at her tensely, waiting for her to finish the abhorred command. He took another fearful step back when she turned to him with a smile. "K-Kagome?" he asked, trying to sound fierce and failing miserably when his voice squeaked at the end.

"Why don't I make you a deal?"

His eyes widened before narrowing suspiciously. "What deal?"

* * *

Yashi walked silently toward the Lord. She knew if he were a demon she would never have been able to sneak up on him. Not that she was trying to. He looked extremely tense even though his eyes were closed lightly, even though his posture seemed relaxed. But as a demon she knew very well he was far from it; his muscles were tense, as if he were expecting to be attacked at any moment. Even his eyelids were flickering. Whatever he was thinking about, he was thinking about it hard. And he was clutching that fluffy thing on his shoulder more tightly than necessary.

She wanted very much to stay close and watch over him in case of any danger. She knew he would never admit to his vulnerability, as he would never let her protect him willingly. So she was going to do so without his knowledge, until he turned back into his fearsome old self.

She leaped up into a nearby tree deftly, settling on one of the thicker branches. She looked around, straining her ears for any and all movements. Once she was certain nothing was out of the ordinary she looked back towards the Lord. He had opened his eyes, and was staring at a place on his shoulder.

She sighed._ Being human must really get to him._ She was certain Amaya must have really gotten to him, too. The way he reacted when her name was mentioned was evidence enough. But she was also sure he got to her, too.

She stifled a giggle when she remembered just how easy the human girl was to tease. She would thoroughly enjoy doing more of that.

She sighed and looked about, noting the positions of each of the other humans. The monk and the exterminator were sitting together not too far away, and the miko was on a tree close to hers. She found no trace of the other human girl or the dirty hanyou, and decided that it really didn't matter. They could take care of themselves.

She looked down at the lord. He looked angry. Really angry…_What's that about?_ Maybe she should take him back to his castle, where he was safe -from himself more than anything else. But she knew he would never stand for it. _What if I force him? I'm stronger than he is now…Nah. He'd kill me and wipe out my village when he turned_ _back._

That only left her with one obvious choice…beside just going home and forgetting about all this: stay, protect the lord for as long as is necessary, get Amaya back, _then_ go home. Didn't seem too complicated…

_What a mess. If only I wasn't so softhearted._ She sighed dramatically.

* * *

"_Just do what I'm telling you."_

"I do not trust you, woman," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "I will not be a part of your harebrained scheme. What you are suggesting is insulting to both my honor and my station."

"_But it's the best way to go! She'll die if you don't! Remember what the young miko said?"_

He paused in the process of snarling. "You're hiding something, woman. What is it that you know?" he asked, both angry and distrustful. He was relieved to have his suspicions about Amaya's death dispelled, but that did not mean what the fairy suggested was effective.

"_I'm not hiding anything, bunny cakes. It's a need-to-know thing. And for your information, I'm far more powerful than you'll ever be in your life-time."_ She fluttered in front of his nose and tapped it with a small, pudgy finger. _"You'll be fine, I give you my word."_ She puffed her chest, fisted hands going to her waist. _"The Fairy's Supreme Oath."_

His teeth clenched. He had been planning on using his youkai powers in the morning to destroy Naraku himself, miko and company be-damned. He was more than capable of destroying the filthy demon with his bare hands. It was his new, temporary body that was powerless.

Just thinking that word made his teeth clench. He was far too used to being powerful to be able to cope with what he was now: a useless, pathetic, weak human. He had earned the power he was renowned for, and he had no intention of staying the way he was. He was certain he wouldn't. The morning would bring back his strength, and Naraku's demise.

"_Waiting, bad. Hurrying, good. Come on! It's not like I don't have a plan. And you won't be using their help right now anyway. I know you don't want to. Just go along with _me_."_ She folded her arms and pouted.

_Why did you not speak of_ _this_ plan _before? If you are so powerful, why did you not_ _try to_ _save the_ _woman?_ He was giving her a dirty look.

"_Eh. First -again- a need-to-know thing. Secondly: I can only interfere with people's lives so much. It's not like _you_ tried to save her."_ She giggled good-naturedly. Glad you stopped raving long enough to remember I'm telepathic.' She cocked her head. _"So what do you say?"_

_Think of a new plan_, he drawled mentally.

"_Oh, for heaven's sake!"_

The thought of offering his services to Naraku was disgusting. How could she expect him to agree? It went against his values, his principles. It stripped him of his pride. The very thought of being under anyone's power…

"_You handled things pretty well with Amaya. You can do it again. Just be yourself…only with a little less of your high-and-mighty attitude."_ Her thumb and forefinger were almost touching as she indicated just how small the difference in his character will have to be. _"Oh, Naraku won't be fooled, but we only need to get closer to him. It's only pretend anyway, for a very short while. You just have to act like you're on his side, not his _slave_. Until you turn back."_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha was watching the girl before him cynically. He was completely silent, sitting on the grassy ground, just staring at Kagome intensely. "Are you serious?"

Kagome sighed with relief when he finally spoke. His probing look was beginning to make her nervous. "Of course. All you have to do is stop cussing."

"Really. And what if you get mad?"

Kagome frowned. "No matter how mad I get, if you stop cursing, I won't use the S' word."

He didn't look convinced.

"What? You don't believe m-?"

"I need a guarantee."

"A guarantee?" She blinked.

"Yeah." He turned away with his nose in the air, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "A guarantee. In case you break the deal."

"I won't break it!"

"If you're so sure you shouldn't mind." He smirked.

She harrumphed. "Fine. What do you want?"

His smirk widened into a grin. He leaned in closer to her and she backed up nervously.

"What?" She blushed.

"If you break your promise you get my bead necklace off."

"_What_!"

He sat back at her shocked look, folding his arms. "Hey, if you're so sure you'll keep your part of the bargain it won't matter what the warranties are."

Kagome frowned. She didn't know _how_ to get the necklace off. _Not that I need to. It's not like I'll break my word._ "That's big. You'll have to do something else to make it fair."

He shrugged, arms folded. "What I want is just for insurance, but sure. What is it?"

It was her turn to lean close, on her hands and knees. "If we defeat Naraku you don't go to hell even if Kikyou says-_umph_!"

Inuyasha stared into her eyes stonily, his hand on her mouth. "Pick something else."

He felt her stiffen and readied himself for an argument. But she just sighed against his palm, reached out and removed his hand.

"Fine," she said evenly. "I tried my best." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring his troubled look.

"Kagome, you know I would if I could. But still, I'll…I'll…" _Shit. This_ _isn't_ _easy to say._ "Kagome, you know I won't forget you no matter where I am."

Her eyes popped open in surprise.

He wasn't looking at her. His gaze was directed toward the sky, arms folded and legs crossed. He didn't look comfortable at all.

Her lips quirked in the beginning of a smile. She wasn't any happier about his decision but it was good to know he cared. "Thanks. I won't forget you either. No matter where I am."

He turned to her, and they shared a look of affection before he turned away, his grumpy mask back on. "So what are your terms already?"

She chuckled and stood up. He looked at her warily when she smiled a little too cheerfully. "Simple. Get along with Kouga and protect lord Sesshoumaru."

"…Are you damn _nuts_!"

"Sit!"

"_Agh!_"

After he got up from his painful, bundled up position in the dirt, he managed to groan out a squeaky deal.' She understood of course, that part of the unspoken terms was that if she broke the agreement he wouldn't have to do any of the things she asked. And it was a given that the Sesshoumaru bit was temporary.

"Great! Thank you Inuyasha! You just made me very happy!"

He rubbed his stomach, giving her a halfhearted glare.

She stretched her arms languidly, giving a jaw popping yawn. When she looked back at the hanyou she saw him staring worriedly over his shoulder.

It was a soul snatcher, hovering around a nearby tree trunk for a few seconds before returning in the direction of the camp. Kagome's cheerful posture disintegrated immediately, replaced by a tight smile. She turned to the stream silently and crouched down, washing her dirty hands.

"She's calling you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou's gaze shifted back and forth between Kagome and where the creature disappeared. "Maybe it's about her plan."

"Maybe. Go. I'll be right behind you. I just want to wash up," she said blandly, waving him away over her shoulder.

"It's not safe-"

"I'll be fine, just go!" she urged, scooping up more water.

He looked about hesitantly, not sensing any danger. "Ok. Just hurry up! It's relatively safe here but you never know."

She waited until she was certain he was far enough before letting out a small sob. She hurriedly stood up, rubbing off the mud on her legs. _I hate this!_ As soon as he caught wind that the undead miko was nearby, Kagome became invisible.

The worst of it was that Kagome was ashamed of her feelings. Every time he left to see her Kagome felt deeply hurt, then angry, and after that she would feel guilty.

She had no right to be upset! She had a family that loved her and a life beyond the well she could go back to at any time. Kikyou didn't. The miko wasn't even alive.

So wanting Inuyasha for herself seemed terribly selfish. It was natural that Kagome wouldn't want Kikyou to have him, since it meant he would go to hell. But hating her for hogging his affections was unforgivable. Even Kikyou deserved a little happiness, especially after what she'd been through.

She didn't want to hate her. She didn't want to hate anyone, but…she couldn't seem to help the way she felt. And she knew Inuyasha couldn't help the way he felt either. She had to accept that Inuyasha's heart lay elsewhere, despite what Sango said. No one puts in that much effort to help someone they didn't love. Inuyasha loved Kikyou. Kikyou loved Inuyasha, in her own odd way. And Kagome accepted that.

Looking up, Kagome gasped and fell back on her rump.

The slim, smirking figure descended with her white feather to the school girl's eye level. "Hello, Kagome-chan," Kagura whispered. "Don't make a fuss, please. Naraku wants to see you, and I have somewhere else I have to be very soon," she added in a discreet tone.

Snapping out of her shock, Kagome reached for her bow and arrows, but she wasn't quick enough.

Flicking her fan lightly, Kagura produced a small gust of wind that sent the young girl crashing into the tree behind her. Kagome passed out without a sound, just as Kagura had planned.

She'd have to thank Kikyou for making things so easy.

Inuyasha was almost at the camp when he caught the scent. He stiffened in horror and whirled around. "_Kagome_!_"_

He shot off the way he came, panting in panic.

A group of soul snatchers materialized in front of him. He attempted to leap over them but they lunged at him, tangling themselves around his bare feet and legs. As a result of his speed he pitched forward and slammed face-first into the ground, sliding forward a few inches.

Growling furiously, he flipped on his back and sat up, quickly slicing them away from him. He jumped to a stand, but before he could begin to run again more of the white snake-like creatures looped around his feet.

"Don't go, Inuyasha," ordered the miko coolly, stepping out of the bushes beside him.

"Kikyou! What are you doing? Kagome's in trouble. Kagura's here!"

More and more of her little minions were gathering around his legs, making movement difficult. "Let me go, damn it!" he roared, leaping into the air and slicing at the living bonds. But there were too many. "Kikyou!"

"No, Inuyasha. I was waiting for this. We all were."

He froze, a clawed hand poised in the air. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a dead smile that looked almost regretful. "The first step, which I did not illustrate, was for Kagome to get caught."

The shock of her words wore off quickly, and the hanyou's face twisted into a mask of agony. "_No_!"

* * *

**To Be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Amaya coming back full-force next chapter.**

I'd say the length of the chapter was ok. I think that should take away from how annoying that little cliffie was (Though I doubt it).

Ha. So, whose side is Kikyou really on? What will Naraku do with Kagome? What's Inuyasha gonna do about Kikyou's little stunt'? Sesshoumaru gonna' act as Naraku's lackey? What good would that do? And many more questions answered in later chapters.

I tried to make the cliffie as nice as possible. (honestly, I wasn't expecting it to end with one.) and this chap was extra fluffy, wasn't it? -frown-

You thought I'd leave you hanging on that fairy's plan, didn't you? Heheh. Well, I was sick of leaving so many things hanging mysteriously, I thought you'd either murder me if I added another, or I'd kill myself. Sure it's not detailed but at least you know what's going on.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, but most important is that you enjoy reading it. I hope it wasn't too bad. **Please review!** Tell me the many ways you'd like to skin and barbeque me for my evil ways. Or you can be nice and tell me you like it. (Personally I prefer the latter . ) A little bit of both isn't too bad either. So…**R & R**! Thank you for reading this chapter through. I bow to your patience and attentiveness, Whoeverisreadingthis!


	23. One Step Closer

**Another Step Closer**

Please don't hate me for this chapter either. Amaya appears briefly for the last time. Next chapter will be a blast, though. Heehee

I thank all who reviewed. You're the best! I thank everyone who read in general. I hope you liked it :)

**Review replies (for the anonymous, who are sometimes simply signed out):**

**chibi blue mouse:** XD Thanks! –preening- Kikyou will be evil no matter the fic. Lol! Will do my best in the next one too –boooow-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did…I guess I'd be rich.

* * *

Bozu: An informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English term "kid" or "squirt". Also an insult-version of monk.

Kazaana: Wind tunnel.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Kitsune: Fox.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: Used to confer great respect, like for those better in status. (Like a lord)

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_Growling furiously,_ _he flipped on his back and sat up, quickly slicing them away from him. He jumped to a stand, but before he could begin to run again more of the white snake-like creatures looped around his feet._

"_Don't go, Inuyasha," ordered the miko coolly, stepping out of the bushes beside him._

"_Kikyou! What are you doing? Kagome's in trouble. Kagura's here!"_

_More and more of her little minions were gathering around his legs, making movement difficult. "Let me go, damn it!" he roared, leaping into the air and slicing at the living bonds. But there were too many. "Kikyou!"_

"_No, Inuyasha. I was waiting for this. We all were."_

_He froze, a clawed hand poised in the air. "What do you mean?"_

_She gave him a dead smile that looked almost regretful. "The first step, which I did not illustrate, was for Kagome to get caught."_

_The shock of her words wore off quickly, and the hanyou's face twisted into a mask of agony. "_No_!"_

**CHAPTER 23:**

She came to slowly, taking shallow, pained gasps. She raised shaky fingers to the burning part at her chest and felt her hand sliding over the slick skin. There was blood. And she was naked.

She tried to open her eyes, not as shocked by the fact as she should be.

After several tugs they opened slightly. It hurt so much she almost closed them again, but she was sick of the dark, and forced them to stay that way.

With a pounding head, she took in her surroundings. She could barely see anything, but she recognized the spacious dojo she'd been brought to. Had she been lying here the whole time? And why was the pain back? Had she been close to death? Is that why she didn't feel it then, while it returned now after she was back from the edge?

That didn't make sense. She felt as alive now as she did then. Now it was just more painful.

Amaya stroke her fingers over the injured part, only to find it as smooth and undisturbed as it always was. She frowned mentally. _Impossible._ _I know he cut me here._ She felt around carefully for any bruising or scarring, finding none. Yet the ache was there, as intense as if she'd been cut in half. The blood was there…but where was the injury? Was it blood at all?

The thought made her eyes widen, and consequently, her head pound. She narrowed them quickly and attempted to raise her wet hand to her face. She wasn't even close before the sharp, coppery smell invaded her senses. She gagged in surprise, lowering her arm.

All of a sudden she felt she could smell everything. The wood under her, the blood that seemed to fill the air, and…other things she couldn't recognize. Her ears began to function too. She heard the soft breeze entering the wooden room. She could almost swear she heard birds outside, too. She felt her senses overloading. She had been deprived of feeling for some time, it seemed, and to have it back all at once made her nerves go into overdrive.

She cried out, both arms shooting up, her hands gripping her head tightly as she tried to block out the dozen smells and noises about her.

"Aw. Poor thing," a weak voice beside her said. "You will get used to it soon."

True enough, she could feel her ears and nose growing accustomed to the various odors and sounds. Even the pain in her body was fast disintegrating into a dull ache. The sharp pounding in her head was still there, but she could deal with that.

She was still flat on her back, facing the ceiling. Remembering the person talking to her, she turned slowly. There, on her left side, sat another figure. Slim, smiling, and as bloody as Amaya seemed to be, with a school uniform she knew well, and dark hair she saw every day. Only the eyes were unfamiliar, staring into hers unflinchingly, with a hint of ice in their depths.

She started to sit up, ignoring all the aches in her body. She crossed one arm over her chest, sweat dripping down her chin. The other girl gazed at her expectantly.

"W-what…?" Amaya's voice was nothing more than a croak. She barely recognized it.

"A little something Naraku thought of. I could do nothing but oblige. Sorry, my dear." The girl next to her smirked, looking anything but sorry.

Was this an out-of-body experience? Was she in fact dead? But she was hurting, so that couldn't be it…

She looked down the other's body. The shirt was torn everywhere, splotches of crimson soaking through most of the formerly white fabric. Amaya could just see the narrow, yet deep gap in the flesh, right where she knew _she_ was struck.

_Something Naraku thought of…?_

Amaya started to feel lightheaded, and her vision swam. She knew she was going to pass out at any moment. "W-who are you?"

Her companion smirked. "Why, _you_, of course."

* * *

Miroku sighed and looked up grimly at the tree where Inuyasha sat. A very grumpy, sulky, tense Inuyasha.

"_It's my fault,"_ he'd hissed angrily after telling them about Kagome, and then leapt up into the tree, refusing to come down and explain things.

Kikyou did, however.

They were shocked to say the least. That was not supposed to happen. They would never have agreed to include Kikyou's help if they'd known her plan involved putting Kagome in such danger. Sango was ready to slice the miko's head off with her katana.

"Inuyasha, could you come down please? We need you here," Miroku called. _What's the_ _point?_ _He ignored me before, and he'll probably ignore me now._

"Buzz off."

He shook his head. "You sound miserable."

Miroku could almost feel the hanyou glowering down at him. "No shit!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has disappeared."

There was a long pause. "So what?"

"He's human. He could get killed."

"What about that bird of his? Isn't she protecting his ass?" he asked without any real interest.

Miroku frowned. "She's the one who told us about it. She can't find him."

Inuyasha said nothing else.

"He's supposed to help us. Won't you look for him?"

"Like hell!"

"But…Very well. Kirara is searching for him at the moment. I suppose it's enough."

"Whatever."

"It's not your fault, you know. Kikyou was the one who planned for it." Miroku only raised his eyebrows when the hanyou landed in front of him. _Well, if I'd known saying that would get you down, I'd have said it a long time ago._

"What's that, bozu?" the half-demon snarled. "I was supposed to be protecting her and I got careless."

"But it was part of the plan, wasn't it? You didn't know about it, but it was. Kikyou said Naraku wouldn't kill Kagome."

"You still trust what she says!"

"Don't you? That's why you didn't rush headlong to get Kagome back."

Inuyasha turned away with a disgruntled look. "Kikyou is the only one who can take the barrier down. I can't get through without her help."

Miroku stood beside him and placed one hand on his shoulder -which he shrugged off. "What are you going to do?"

"As soon as Kikyou opens up the way I'll go find Kagome. And I don't give a damn about any plan," he said with determination, eyes promising death to whomever got in his way. He realized he was breaking his deal with Kagome about the cursing, but she wasn't around at the moment and he was angry as hell.

Miroku was worried. About Kagome, yes, but about their success as well. This was the point of no return; now that Kagome was taken all they could do was follow the plan through, to ensure her safety if nothing else. The monk never completely trusted the miko, but she was their best chance. Maybe sending Kagome to Naraku was the right thing to do, if it helped destroy him.

What if Kikyou was in fact on the evil demon's side? But that didn't seem plausible. Kikyou had always wanted Naraku gone, and the Shikon no Tama protected. Maybe that was why she gave it to him before? She said it would help to destroy him, so that justified what they thought was her betrayal at the time. Maybe Inuyasha was right to trust her so readily after all.

And maybe he wasn't. Could they afford to take the risk? Did they even have a choice?

"Inuyasha…if you act without thought you'd be putting your life -and Kagome's- in danger. I can't believe I'm saying this, but…we should go with Kikyou's plan."

Inuyasha turned to him, his eyes revealing his shock. "You think I should listen to her, even after what she did?"

Miroku nodded after a few seconds of hesitation. "She's our best chance right now. She planned Kagome into the mess, and she probably planned her out. We can ask her to make sure."

Inuyasha wore an intense look of concentration as he stared into the distance. Miroku knew the hanyou wanted to trust the undead miko, but was unsure of her loyalties after she put Kagome in the danger she was now in. True, Inuyasha cared for the miko and valued her, as a person and as a source of assistance. But Miroku knew Kagome was far more valuable to him, despite the hanyou's referring to her as a shard detector' at times.

"Miroku!"

The monk and hanyou turned as Sango came out of the shadows. "What is it, Sango-san?" the monk asked in concern.

"We seem to be having plenty of company today," she said, glancing anxiously behind her shoulder.

"The flea-bag!" Inuyasha growled, snapping out of his reflections.

In that very instant, Kouga stepped out into view behind the exterminator. He looked around the clearing before his gaze settled on the hanyou, whose eyes, similarly to his own, were full of contempt and a whole lot of dislike.

"Hey, dog-turd." He smirked, ignoring the growling his opponent was emitting. He skimmed his surroundings once more. "Where's my woman?"

Miroku almost saw Inuyasha's hackles rise. "She's not your woman, you skimpy wolf!"

"Humph! She'll always be my woman, and soon, my mate. Where is she?" He sniffed the air a bit, hands on hips.

Tetsusaiga was drawn and ready. "That's none of your business!"

Kouga gave him a warning snarl. "You wanna' fight, mutt?" He took up a fighting stance, hands clawed near his sides, ready to scratch off his opponent's face.

"Oh, stop that." Yashi jumped down from her place in a far off tree on the edge of the clearing. She sounded weary, like she'd been dealing with such childish, aggressive behavior for too long. "Why don't the both of you flea-bitten fur balls save all that fighting energy to get the girl back, rather than exhaust yourselves fighting over her?"

Kouga looked to the black attired lady with something akin to shock. "Who the hell are you?"

Yashi sighed, putting her hand to her forehead in a gesture of fatigue. "Yashi, crow demon, guardian of one of Lord Sesshoumaru's villages. And his ally," she added, looking the wolf prince up and down. "And you would be Amaya's future mate?" she asked hopefully. That girl got a little too much demon attention. _Luckier than I am._

"Amaya's…? No! I'm Kagome's-"

"No, you're not, asshole!" Inuyasha interrupted the wolf's incredulous exclamation.

"That's nice," said Yashi, looking more than a little bored. "And you're here because…" She waited for him to finish the sentence, but he just looked back at her with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"Wait a minute. You're on Lord Sesshoumaru's side and mutt-butt didn't slit your throat?" Kouga turned to Inuyasha, smirking derisively. "You chicken, Inu-trasha? Or maybe you _like_ her."

Yashi looked like she was going to be sick, Inuyasha in very much the same state.

"Shut up! Why the hell are you here?"

Sango and Miroku, who were watching the entire scene curiously, turned to the wolf-demon, as did the crow lady.

"To get more shards, of course. I know Naraku's here. And I'll be getting my revenge on that bitch, Kagura." He hissed the name venomously. "I guess you're here to take care of Naraku, eh?" he asked almost scornfully. "He has Kagome's friend," he said matter-of-factly, deducing the information from the other demon's words. He wasn't too surprised. No human was safe with the lord. He just wished that girl hadn't decided to stay with him.

"Yes. And Kagome," supplied the crow aloofly.

"What!" Kouga whirled on the hanyou. "You stupid mutt! You lost her again? I knew she should have stayed with me!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha turned red with a mixture of rage and shame. "She would have been dead ages ago if I'd let you take her!"

"I should kill you!" Kouga started to lunge but Miroku intercepted him.

"I'm afraid that is part of the plan," the monk told him solemnly. "To get rid of Naraku."

The wolf prince looked shocked, then incredulous. He stood back, crossing his arms and sneering at the monk. "Grand plan you must have. I'm sure dog-breath thought of it." His sneer turned into a scowl. "This is the last time I leave her with you. I'm taking her with me when I save her."

Yashi materialized in front of Inuyasha, keeping him from attacking the newcomer. "Really. You two are so childish." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this. My powers should not be wasted in trying to keep two brain-dead canines apart."

Kouga snarled at the crow, his attention and anger redirected. "I've had just about enough of your tongue, woman. Either keep it in your mouth or I'll cut it off for you!"

Yashi spun around and glowered at the wolf. "What was that? Did you just insult me, a great crow demon?" She had her hand pressed to her puffed chest as she stared down at the wolf haughtily. "Mangy wolf."

Kouga snorted, eyes hard. "Careful what you say to me, you weak bird creature. I'm prince of the wolves and I can tear you apart without breaking a sweat."

"I don't think you can even dress yourself in the morning, much less manage to break even one of my _nails_."

The two demons looked as angry as they came, far too close to engaging in a battle for anyone's comfort. Inuyasha didn't look like he was going to stop them. In fact his expression showed great approval, all directed at the crow lady.

Miroku stepped between the newly formed adversaries nervously. "Please, Prince Kouga, Lady Yashi, I ask you to put your differences aside, if only until our friends and loved ones are safely back with us."

Kouga forced his muscles to unwind, standing back in a relaxed pose, arms loosely crossed, and a smirk on his face. "That's fine with me. Maybe later I'll show you the true power of a wolf prince."

"I wouldn't want you to disgrace yourself in front of everyone," Yashi threw behind her shoulder, also succeeding in calming her own rising temper as she headed back to her tree.

Kouga snarled. "You wish, ugly wench."

The crow whirled on him. "What was that!"

Sango reached the angry demon in record time, clutching her stiff shoulders comradely. "I'm sure he's just saying that, Yashi-sama. Ignore him."

Kouga snorted as he watched the exterminator lead the crow away. "Where did you find that thing?"

Miroku looked in the crow demon's direction. "You mean Lady Yashi? She came with lord Sesshoumaru," he supplied simply.

"_What?_" Kouga exclaimed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's here!" Ran practically leapt through the bushes, disregarding the prince's recent order to stay hidden. Tenshi followed close behind, their new snow-white fur outfits glinting in the moonlight.

Ginta and Hakkaku stepped out, knowing they couldn't drag their mates back out of sight if they tried. They shot the angry Kouga apologetic glances.

"Where?" Ran latched onto Miroku's shoulders, shaking him. "Why would he come here? Something must be wrong."

Tenshi rubbed her temples in embarrassment. "Calm down. I'm sure the lord is all right."

"Ah…" Miroku flexed his hand toward the bottom so close by. But he caught himself just in time.

Sango was amongst them now, flexing her own hand. The limb was situated just behind the -quite unsuspecting- wolf prince's backside. She gave him a sweet, two-can-play-at-this-game smile. She was obviously not going to stop him.

He smiled nervously and lowered his arm. The mates of the pretty ladies would probably kill him, too. Even now, the black-and-white haired one shot him warning glares. _Ah, yes. Definitely infamous._ He sighed mentally. He had to stop doing that anyway, groping randomly. He'd just stick to Sango.

The thought was enough to make him grin. But he couldn't quite manage it…Not with the female wolf shaking him the way she was.

He should probably tell them what happened. They just might be of some help.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

There was Amaya, but no Sessy. _Sessyyyyyy!_ Oh, the Amaya part MUST have confused the heck out of you. Things will be cleared up for sure next chapter, k'?

So it didn't end with a cliffie, but at the same time there was a cliffie in the chapter. You know, I was gonna' make it longer, but I thought If I do that, it'll surely end with a cliff hanger. I value my life, people. One cliffie a chap is more than enough O.o

This was a little short, I think. But not too bad. Sorry if some of you thought it was boring. I know the first part at least was probably yawn-worthy. The next chap will be better. Waaaaay better. full of both Sesshoumaru and Amaya. Finally!

So it seems Miroku isn't as perverted as he used to be . I think It's as good as he gets. Not sure, though. If I were Sango I'd thank God for the improvement and not push my luck…but I'm not Sango. Oooh, if I _were_ I'd go after FLUFFY!

Oh yeah…**Read and review** please!


	24. Deadly Circumstances

**Deadly circumstances**

I hope you like the chapter. I put a lot of effort into it…I expect it to be full of glitches and mistakes…I just can't see any. Eheh! Thanks for the great reviews, guys. And a hello to **Lightning Streak**, **invisible-gurl**, **Crimson** **Fallen Angel, Sesshoumarus-Woman the-lights-there,** and **Pockytheif** (always the first to review)! I loved the PMs. They made me feel…noticed XD By the way the end of the chapter might get me murdered. But do enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did…I guess I'd be rich.

* * *

Ningen: Human.

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Onna: Woman.

Baka: Idiot.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

-San: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir or madam.

-Sama: Used to confer great respesct, like for those better in status. (Like a lord)

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_Tenshi rubbed her temples in embarrassment. "Calm down. I'm sure the lord is all right."_

"_Ah…" Miroku flexed his hand toward the bottom so close by. But he caught himself just in time._

_Sango was amongst them now, flexing her own hand. The limb was situated just behind the -quite unsuspecting- wolf prince's backside. She gave him a sweet, two-can-play-at-this-game smile. She was obviously not going to stop him._

_He smiled nervously and lowered his arm. The mates of the pretty ladies would probably kill him, too. Even now, the black-and-white haired one shot him warning glares. _Ah, yes. Definitely infamous._ He sighed mentally. He had to stop doing that anyway, groping randomly. He'd just stick to Sango._

_The thought was enough to make him grin. But he couldn't quite manage it…Not with the female wolf shaking him the way she was._

_He should probably tell them what happened. They just might be of some help._

**CHAPTER** **24:**

Amaya stared at something that looked a lot like her clone.

"You…" she choked out, not quite sure what to ask. _Are you me? How did this happen? Where am I?_

The school girl beside her smiled. No…it was more a grimace. She was clutching her middle tightly, as if trying to stem the constant blood flow from the wound. "Yes?"

"Am I dyeing?" she whispered, staring at the injury.

"Your body certainly seems to be," her clone answered a little hoarsely. "But don't worry. Naraku wouldn't let that happen. It's just a way for him to control you." She smirked. "Holding your life in his hands is a rather good way to go about that, don't you think?"

Amaya gasped. "No, I don't! Who are you?" she cried, startled by her own voice. It wasn't hers at all!

"Take a good look at yourself and you'll know." She gestured with one hand. "Although you don't know me-"

Amaya gasped. "Agh! I forgot I was naked!" she squeaked, trying to cover herself.

Her look-alike stared at her dumbly for a moment, before sighing and pointing her to a kimono beside her. "This is mine, you can have it."

Amaya took it without hesitation and dressed quickly.

"Being who you are, the barrier will allow you through. I think you should get out of here and find your friends, even though I don't expect they'll be very happy to see you at first. And stay clear of the wolf prince," she warned. "You'll be sorry you ever ran into him if he sees you. He is unlikely to keep you alive long enough to hear what you have to say."

Amaya stared at her, digesting what she was saying. "How do you know all this? What are you? _Who_ are you?"

"Kagura, Wind User," she said finally.

Amaya gasped and froze in horror.

"I see you've heard of me from your friends." Then, "What you and I are under is a simple soul-switching. You can use it to your own advantage however. First thing for you to do is to get out."

"W-why should I trust you? You might be telling me what that Naraku wants you to say."

"You have no choice, my dear. But believe me, I'm on your side, and I say this so brazenly now because Naraku and his minions have their hands full at the moment."

She continued, "At any rate, he controls us both. He has my heart prisoner, and so at the time being, it's _yours_ he has. But he cannot kill you. _Use_ that!" she ended with a hiss. "Get _out_!"

* * *

Kouga zigzagged between trees, and jumped over boulders, sniffing the air for a certain demon lord. The problem was that he was human now, and Kouga had no idea if his scent could have changed because of that. But it must have if he couldn't sense him anywhere.

The monk had asked him to look for him, even though the wolf prince preferred getting Kagome back instead. But at this point, if the undead miko's harebrained plan could get her out of danger, he was all for it.

His two right hand men and their maddening spouses were probably back from Kaede's by now, to get the little Kitsune. Kouga didn't think the kid could be much help in a situation this drastic, but that wasn't his problem or his concern.

If they wanted to get the brat killed, who was he to complain?

* * *

"Shippo!" Sango greeted, smiling at the little fox demon.

"Sango-chaaan!" he cried, bounding up to her and Miroku. "Kagome-chan, I heard Naraku has her! What are we going to _do_!" He bounced in front of her a few times then leapt on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. We'll get her back very soon, you'll see," the slayer declared confidently. Even though she was fairly worried their young friend and miko might be hurt already. She hoped beyond hope that Kikyou had planed the kidnapping knowing Naraku would keep Kagome well and alive, and not as a twisted way of getting rid of her.

"Just do your part, squirt, and I'll worry about getting her back." Inuyasha came out of the shade nearby, his stance agitated and aggressive.

For once, Shippo didn't say anything, only stared oddly at the hanyou.

The snake-like soul stealers slithered into their line of vision, and they all looked at them in apprehension. Kikyou soon followed her unearthly minions, looking at each of them intently, before her eyes rested on Inuyasha.

"You can't leave, Inuyasha." And before the hanyou could protest she added, "If you want her back safely, without a scratch, this is where you have to be. Only at the right moment can you go ahead to get her."

Inuyasha was so angry he was trembling, Sango could see it. He wanted to charge on, right this moment, but he wanted to be sure Kagome would be all right. Yet he didn't know whether to trust the miko he used to follow so blindly before.

Sango was afraid, too. What with her insistence on keeping him close, the taijiya suspected she wanted him there, only so that once it was all over she could pull him to hell without delay or interruption.

"It's her!" Shippo pointed accusingly, glaring at Inuyasha. "You baka! Again!"

"Shut up, twerp!" Inuyasha roared, fists shaking, and fangs bared. "I had nothing to do with it! We had no choice."

"That's true, Shippo. Kikyou has a plan," Sango hurried to confirm before the two got into a fight –which usually resulted in a wailing, sour Shippo. "It's very good, and you have a very important role. Do you think you can do it?" She knew that would get his attention.

He looked skeptical, glancing at her, and then nodded his head slowly. "Anything if Kagome will come back," he said bravely.

"She'll be back," Inuyasha assured him, staring ahead. "I'll make sure of it."

Sango saw Miroku nod encouragingly at him from beside her and she nodded too. Inuyasha always got their Kagome back. But would this time be any different? She had a strong feeling many things were going to be different about their battle with Naraku this time. If their allies and their support was anything to go by, they had a very good chance at wiping the evil hanyou's existence.

But she honestly would not believe retrieving their beloved miko, and loyal friend, would go differently than before.

Inuyasha, after all, would make sure of it.

* * *

She froze, catching a wave of…something…in the wind. She felt it more than smelled it, and it made her nervous. She had never sensed that kind of thing before…Or maybe that was the reason she was so uncomfortable. The feeling was getting stronger, and she began to hear the rapid footfall of the creature it belonged to. The thing didn't seem to be coming her way, rather passing close by.

It stopped. Amaya could almost see the creature turn its head in her direction, as if recognizing she was there. She heard it begin to run again, right at her.

She prayed hard that whatever it was, wasn't dangerous. Which was very unlikely. But more than anything, she hoped the creature wasn't any of her friends. Anybody else would be ok.

What burst through the thick foliage ahead was proof that the world could be a very cruel place, with a very nasty sense of humor indeed.

"Kouga-kun!" She would have jumped back but her foot wouldn't let her.

The wolf snarled at her viciously, his face contorting with what Amaya knew could only be hatred. "Kagura. What a pleasant surprise." Amaya thought he didn't look happy at all.

"I didn't expect you to be so close _outside_ the barrier." He gave an evil smirk, ignoring the wind user's pleas for him to listen. "What's wrong? You're usually so confident. Finally realized you can't beat me?" He flexed his legs and hands. "I was looking for Sesshoumaru, but I'm glad I found you instead. The lost Lord can wait."

_Sesshoumaru?Lost?_ She would have pondered his words some more but her little predicament prevented it. "I'm not K-Kagura! I only look like her!" Her brain wouldn't work fast enough. Her tongue wouldn't let loose the words she so desperately wanted to tell him. _I'm Amaya!_ _Amaya!_

She'd imagined this happening, and she'd imagined what she would tell her friends, to try to convince them of who she really was. But as she faced him now, it seemed the words didn't want to come out. She was in scared-witless mode again and her body and brain weren't responding.

"Amaya! I'm-"

He charged at her and her words ended in a shriek.

Sesshoumaru ran as fast as a human could, effortlessly dodging trees and roots and managing to keep his long sleeves from snagging on anything.

"_To the left now. Ok, to the right! No! Your other right!"_

_Other right?_ He thought angrily, but he kept from snapping at her for her bad directions. It was only luck that kept him from slamming into a tree every two seconds.

He was worrying about other youkai intercepting him when he heard a clear, distant cry, and sped up.

"_Good! You're almost there!"_

_Is this a change of plan?_

"_Damn right, but not by much! I didn't see this coming. Makes things so much easier."_

For the first time in a long time, the Lord of the West began to pant in exhaustion, feeling his lungs burn.

"_Just a little longer! I know you can last!"_

Amaya shrieked and jumped to the side. Unfortunately that wasn't enough; the wolf's claws dug into her side as he passed her.

She gasped in surprise and attempted to get up, but the prince charged again. _Oh, no! Crap!_

"I know where Amaya is!" she cried in a desperate attempt, raising her arm defensively and trying to forget that she probably had a hole near her middle.

She scrunched her eyes shut and waited for another blow. Instead she felt a pair of rough hands grab her shoulders and haul her upright. Amaya squeaked and bit her lip as hot pain shot through her side and ankle. She opened her eyes to find Kouga looking a lot more in-control of his temper. Still furious, but not insanely so.

He grabbed her neck and raised her so she was dangling in the air, keeping his eye on the fan tucked in her obi. "So you've decided to do some good before you go, huh?" He sneered when she sputtered and choked. "I'll admit, I'm surprised at how weak you are at the moment. I think I'll take advantage of that before you can fly off again."

His hand tightened, and Amaya feared that he'd forgotten about her little confession', deciding to kill her anyway. Suddenly she found herself on the floor, coughing and gasping for breath.

"So where is she?"

She looked up at him, panting, and saw him holding the demon's pink-and-white fan along with a…feather. A white one.

She tried to sit up properly but found she couldn't quite do it. Her waist was _killing_ her! And she knew it was only going to get worse later.

"Um…OK…" She watched him struggle with the fan, clearly trying to break it and failing miserably. When he saw her staring he gave her a cold glare.

"Talk, Wind User!"

Amaya jumped and stuttered before her tongue began to function. "Um…see, Kagu…I mean, _Amaya_ switched bodies with another demon. With Kagura. I'm actually Amayapleasedon'tkillme!" she said in one breath and cringed. After a moment of looking at the ground she decided to check on him.

He looked…disbelieving. "I'm Amaya I swear! This is all a trick Naraku is playing…t-to deceive you." At least she thought that was what it was. Why else would she be in an enemy's body?

Kouga stared at her mutely. "Amaya? You?"

Amaya stared on with a growing sense of dread as a small smile spread over his face. On the other hand, she felt the blood stop flowing from her wound. _It doesn't even hurt as badly_, she mused absently, not with a little awe. Being a demon had some pretty major benefits. Too bad she wasn't going to live long enough to enjoy them.

_Bugger._

"That's new, Kagura-"

Well, what did she expect? He didn't seem to be the sharp type anyway. _I'm sure_ _the concept of switching bodies_ _is too complicated for him._ _Naturally he wouldn't buy it._ _Ugh!_ _I've got to_ _think of a way to escape_ _before he slices me in two…_Oh_!_ _My ankle doesn't hurt any more!_ She let out a mental _yippy_ before concentrating back on her current, fur covered problem.

"-Trying to save your skin, eh? You can't fool me! I can't believe you'd try a ridiculous trick like that."

Distantly she heard him chuckle as she tried to think of a way to save her neck. _A distraction!_ But what could be more important to him than killing her…?

She gasped, jumping off the ground a few inches, staring past the wolf's leg -the part of him at her eye-level.

"Sesshoumaru?" She sounded shocked, yet unsure.

"What?" Kouga turned his head partway, making sure Kagure was in his line of vision. The sight that greeted him required no less than a fully turned head and a gaping mouth. "_Damn_. No wonder the monk was worried," he whispered to himself.

His midnight black hair was swaying softly behind him in the breeze. His back was bent slightly forward as he caught his breath, his chest rising and falling with every deep, tired gasp. And his honey brown eyes nearly glinted in the darkness despite their human quality, the moon right in front of him giving the illusion that maybe one part of him was still demon. Those very eyes, with their false illumination, squinted in clear annoyance at both his shocked audience.

This was not what he wanted to find.

"_That's her. Now…time for you to save the day,"_ Aneko said cheerfully.

Amaya wasn't waiting for anyone to be trying to save her, nor expecting it. She figured it was another Naraku-trick. But even if it wasn't, she wanted to get as far away from the killer wolf as possible, while he was still gawking at the oddly colored…

Her eyes widened impossibly and she shot up from her crumpled position. "Ack! Sesshoumaru, he turned you human!" she exclaimed passionately. _Ooh. My waist doesn't_ _hurt_ _so_ _bad_, she observed distantly.

The human Lord didn't seem to be sure of what "that's her" meant. It clearly was not. Kagura was not Amaya, as Amaya was not Kagura. He had assumed it was the frustrating onna she was referring to when she babbled on about "danger", and a girl who "will be killed". It made little sense. Why would the idiot fairy lead him to save one of Naraku's offsprings, of all things? He was required to go to Naraku, and then suddenly she urges him to change directions. For _Kagura_.

_Foolish woman. Wasting my time,_ he told her mentally, giving his pelted shoulder an icy glare.

"_Hey. That _is_ her,"_ she told him, pouting and crossing her arms stubbornly. _"Didn't you hear what she said? No honorific. Who else would dare?" _She propped her chubby arms on her crossed legs and proceeded to look smug. _"Think about it, muffin. See ya'!"_

And she disappeared as unexpectedly as she had arrived.

He blinked at his now-empty shoulder in surprised confusion before dismissing the little woman's existence, at the same time going on to digest what she had said -minus the pastry comment- and then what _Kagura'_ had called out to him as well.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kouga had his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I didn't think full demons could turn human."

"Oh, God, Sesshoumaru! I don't see how that happened to you. I'm not dead! That horrible…although you do kind of deserve it, you _jerk_!"

The demon everyone thought was Kagura had started out frightened, paler than usual, ranting in panic before her face began to contort in anger so subtly the change was almost missed. Kouga and Sesshoumaru stared at her, each with his own colorful expression; one with rising offense, and the other with surprise and a hint of confusion.

"How could you leave me behind? Jackass!" At this point she was so red in the face she looked close to combusting. Her tightly fisted hand was shaking in the Lord's direction. "Traitor!"

Now Sesshoumaru had no doubt in his mind as to who that was. The confusing and sudden change in temperament could only be attributed to one person.

"Enough, woman," he drawled out calmly, with an underlying current of anger.

Amaya would have snubbed him but a strong hand wrapped around the back of her throat, choking off her response. Fortunately, this time the wolf didn't haul her off her feet, just simply held her there as if not knowing quite what to do with her.

"Le'me go, asshole!" She struggled to escape his grip, not quite over her sudden anger at _remembering_. She wanted to put a flea in the mutt's ear. She wanted to cry and rave and pound at his chest. She wanted to kiss him again, but only out of revenge. But first she would kill him.

She gasped when Kouga tightened his hold painfully, cutting off most of her air supply.

"Shut up! What the hell is going on here?" he growled down at her.

He turned in surprise to find the Lord standing next to him, one human hand wrapped around his wrist. He squeezed, and Kouga found his hold loosening involuntarily, causing Kagura to fall to her knees on the ground while she coughed convulsively.

Kouga snatched his hand from the other demon's grip, staring at him. A slow smirk started on his lips, one white fang showing through. "Well…even human, you're not too bad, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The Lord wasn't even looking at him. His stripe free, clawless hands were tucked into his sleeves, and he was gazing down at the wind user with that light frown of his. "That is Amaya." Kouga knew he was informing him of this, but his eyes never left the wheezing demon, nor did he move to help her. "Never touch her again."

Kouga sensed the calm violence behind the warning, and it was all he could do not to take a step back.

"What? She…?" Kouga looked down at her in horror. "Amaya-chan?" Oh damn! He'd just kicked her ass!

She was rubbing her neck now and staring up at Sesshoumaru in shock. "You recognized me." It was a whisper of wonder. "I…I thought it would take a lot more to get anyone to believe me. I thought they'd kill me first…" She stared at her bent knees and sighed in relief.

"You had only to open your mouth," the lord told her evenly.

That earned him a startled glance, followed by a fierce glare. "Excuse me?"

"Amaya-chan," Kouga interrupted them before an argument began…Although for the life of him, he could not imagine the Western lord giving up that many sentences -And it was odd, calling his greatest and most hated enemy by any name other than her own: Kagura, and speaking to her kindly. He knew in his mind it only looked like her, but his heart wanted to rip the image to shreds. "I'll take you back to Kagome."

Amaya looked at him in horror. "Looking like this? No! I want to go back to the way I looked before! I can't go home this way!"

Kouga looked confused. "Most likely your form now is temporary," he said. "In a few days, maybe you will return-"

"No. She will stay." It was Sesshoumaru, and he sounded irritated.

Amaya thought that remark brought back a not-so-distant memory that made her fume. _Pompous_. "Oh? And why's that? So you can give me to Naraku again?"

"You gave her to Naraku! Why?" Kouga's incredulous query was ignored, as the two were busy giving each other pointed glares. The Lord didn't glare so obviously as the girl, but his face, normally smooth and devoid of emotion, gave the impression.

Kouga wondered how the human had survived with her -clearly- cheeky attitude. He frowned, wondering at the kind of relationship they shared. But the real enigma was how the bond -whatever its nature- had begun.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru stared at her coldly when he spoke.

Amaya's jaw dropped open. He was answering her question.

Her lips trembled for a second. "Go to _hell_!"

* * *

"Let me out, Naraku!" Kagome shook the metal bars, kicked them, even went as far as gnawing on them noisily, but she was completely ignored. And the infected Amaya-version sitting in the corner of the dirty cell was no help either. All she did was chuckle and stare into space. Kagome figured she wasn't who she looked to be and left her alone.

Several times she tried to purify the bars, hoping they were made of demon youki, so they would melt in her hands. Of course they weren't. Naraku wouldn't put her there if they were and she knew it. But she didn't want to lose hope. There had to be a way out of here. She hated the idea of Inuyasha and her friends falling into one of the evil hanyou's many traps because of her. She wanted to get out and save them the trouble.

Kagome slumped against the bars, exhausted. "What am I going to do?" she whispered brokenly. She startled lightly at the sound of "Amaya" chuckling.

"I do hate that demon. But I must admit, when it comes to planning traps and ways to defeat his enemies, he's a genius; he neutralized the both of us. No, the four of us. That other human girl and western Lord are pretty important as well. All he has to do now is get rid of the hanyou." She sighed. "I don't believe he has ever come closer to beating you all. He just might finally do it."

Kagome stared at the kneeling girl from over her shoulder, still panting. "Who are you?" Kagome thought she sounded familiar. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Kagura. And no. If I could do that I would have broken out of here a long time ago."

Kagome was facing her now, eyes round as saucers. "No! You…? But what about Amaya! What happened to her!" She held her head in both hands and shook it vigorously. "No! My dream! Oh, Gods!"

A sigh filled the small cell. "I don't know what you're talking about, but your friend is alive, and so far, probably well. She's not in here. I guided her outside the barrier."

"What? Why?" the miko asked suspiciously.

"She's in my body, so she could. However, Naraku knows she has no idea how to use it and I don't think he believed she would leave here."

Kagome felt sick. "She was here? How is it she could leave at all?"

"I told her how…Naraku didn't see that coming, as I just told you," said the human demon with satisfaction. "He does not want her dead, but in his control. And with my heart now as hers he has that control. With Sesshoumaru protecting her earlier, that wasn't possible." Kagura smirked. "_That's_ been taking care of," she said, referring to the Lord turning human.

Kagome moaned and squeezed her head between her hands. "That makes no sense! If he has her already, why would he want to do all that?"

Kagura, kneeling on the ground, looking exactly like her friend, yet so unlike her, leveled an intense, almost angry stare at the younger girl. "Because you'll keep coming after him, and he needs time to take her powers. You and your friends would be a constant threat to him and his plans."

Kagome tensed angrily. "He wants to kill us all."

* * *

Amaya marched along, hearing Kouga walking behind her at an easy pace, at a safe distance. Although he had apologized for what happened earlier he seemed weary of standing too close. How odd. He wasn't afraid of her, was he?

Sesshoumaru was walking along as well, thought not as comfortably. And not as willingly.

As usual, she was slow to catch on to any advantages she might posses. How could she miss her being a strong demon now, and he a much weaker human? He couldn't make her do anything!

The urge to break into evil laughter was almost overwhelming…

It must kill him. He never did like humans. If she wasn't so hurt by him she would ask how he was doing. Eh. She was so idiotic sometimes. Anyone else would take this opportunity to pay him back for everything, not get all concerned about his mental wellbeing!

_Oh, whatever! Maybe Kouga was right. It must be temporary._ She would probably turn back as soon as she crossed through the well. Then she would forget about all the crappy snobbiness she had put up with, along with the misadventures and most horribly, the betrayal. She really thought that maybe she had misunderstood, but the way he was acting made it clear it was all on purpose! _Cad!_

But…it wasn't like they were friends. Jeez! They barely tolerated one another! Yet she really _had_ liked him. Even with the high-and-mighty attitude and…well, everything. Didn't that garner a little loyalty? Ok, so he did annoy and frustrate her to no end, too. Oh, yes. And he made her _mad_! Still, she was pretty nice to him. He should have been more considerate.

_Ah, what am I saying? The guy kept telling me he was going to kill me! I guess I was just too hard in the head to get the…hint?_ _Ugh!_ _Man, I_ am _stupid._

She sighed and turned left before pausing. "Kouga-kun? Which way is Kagome?"

"To the right," he said, not coming any closer than he already was.

She stopped. "So I'm going in the wrong direction?"

"Yes."

She pouted. "Oh." She looked back at Sesshoumaru then. "Why are you following me?"

He snorted, narrowing his honey brown eyes, but said nothing. Amaya snorted back at him and turned to walk in the opposite direction, passing by both men who had been walking behind her.

"Ah. Amaya-chan."

She stopped by Kouga. "Yes?"

He held out her fan and feather. "You might need these."

She looked at them stupidly, hearing Sesshoumaru make a funny sound she suspected was supposed to be a growl. "And…what are they?" she looked up at the prince questioningly.

"Kagura flies with this and blows things away with that," the wolf said, pointing to each object respectively.

"Fool."

Both looked behind them in surprise. The western Lord hadn't said a word since Amaya decided she was going to find her way home on her own. Until now.

"You realize you have just given the woman a weapon."

Amaya bristled, snatching the two objects from the wolf's hand. She didn't insult him back. She didn't even exclaim over his comment. She just stuck her pink tongue out at him and walked off.

"I will not wait for you any longer, woman. If you do not care to turn back into your regular form, then I will meet Naraku on my own."

She stopped then, only a little away from where he stood. She whirled on him. "What! You were following me for _that_! Are you…_stupid_! I guess I was supposed to understand on my own that you were waiting for me to figure that out. But even if I had figured it, I wouldn't even _think_-"

The fan in her hand slipped open, and when she swung her fist forward, a gust of wind burst from the upper edge of the ornament.

The current of air could safely be considered huge.

It was so big it ripped several trees halfway out of the ground, but the two males weren't so lucky. Kouga was propelled clear out of sight, right through a bunch of trees. Sesshoumaru however…

He was closest to the accident, and rather than be pushed up as the wind blew skywards, he crashed into the tree behind and closest to him, hitting it so hard Amaya heard a clear, painful crack. She looked on with horror. He slammed into the huge plant with a stifled cry, and she thought that it could not be his spine…it could not be what she just heard.

He stayed glued to the trunk for several seconds as the gust passed, his dark hair blowing every which way. And to her it felt like an eternity before he slid down to the ground, slowly, soundlessly. His eyes were scrunched shut, his fangless teeth bared in a grimace.

He landed with a soft thud, and didn't get up.

Amaya felt her heart squeeze painfully and her stomach drop right down to her legs. She was still standing in the same spot, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide and filled with a kaleidoscope of emotions, all unpleasant.

"_Sesshoumaru_!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Um…yes. Horrible cliffie. But I'll tell ya', the next chapter will be a blast to write. Muahaha!

A lot of questions have been answered, I see. Isn't that great? But there's a horrible cliffie...Aw, come on! I'm not going to take too long! And as usual, the cliffie just happened. I said it before and I'll say it again: I never plan for these monstrous things! -sheepish grin- I swear it…

And it was long, wasn't it? Yay! (I had fun writing it.)

When my dear sister read it she said "you want me to _kill_ you?" She guaranteed I would be badly wounded after I submitted it. Nooooo! She's so evil! Now I'm scared -shiver-

Umm…**R&R** please? That would make me happy. VERY happy! I know I'm evil with the cliffies, but it's unintentional!


	25. Demon of Contrast

_Demon of Contrast_

**This chapter has been re-written many times, because I hated it SO MUCH!** It's better now, thank God. I couldn't keep writing ch 26 without fixing this disaster of a chapter. Sorry if I disappointed you ;

This is dedicated to **Lil-tulip**. Reviewed so many of my chapters. She's my sister and she finally got around to it. Hiiii, sis! I

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and support you gave me! It made me so…_happy_! T-T

Oh! And I've submitted my new story, too. It's called **Lady's Man of the West**. It's a result of a challenge I got from my friend **Shrew-hanyou**.

Please enjoy the chapter! Toodle-oo!

**Review replies:**

**No anonymous ones this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Onna: Woman.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Neko: Cat.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_The current of air could safely be considered huge._

_It was so big it ripped several trees halfway out of the ground, but the two males weren't so lucky. Kouga was propelled clear out of sight, right through a bunch of trees. Sesshoumaru however…_

_He was closest to the accident, and rather than be pushed up as the wind blew skywards, he crashed into the tree behind and closest to him, hitting it so hard Amaya heard a clear, painful crack. She looked on with horror. He slammed into the huge plant with a stifled cry, and she thought that it could not be his spine…it could not be what she just heard._

_He stayed glued to the trunk for several seconds as the gust passed, his dark hair blowing every which way –and to her it felt like an eternity- before he slid down to the ground slowly, soundlessly. His eyes were scrunched shut, his fangless teeth bared in a grimace._

_He landed with a soft thud, and didn't get up._

_Amaya felt her heart squeeze painfully. She was still standing in the same spot, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide and filled with a kaleidoscope of emotions, all unpleasant._

"Sesshoumaru_!"_

**CHAPTER 25:**

Amaya ran to his side, ankle injury completely healed. "Oh, no!"

She skidded a little on the dirt as she went down on her knees beside him, panting with fear. "Don't die, Sesshoumaru!" she called again.

She pressed her middle and forefinger to his neck, feeling for a pulse. She whimpered in relief when she felt his heartbeat, clear and strong.

"Thank God! I didn't kill him!" She sat back to take several calming breaths. Suddenly she was upright, her pale hands clutching the skirt of her kimono, her pink eyes wide with fright. _What if his neck's broken?_ That cracking sound couldn't have come from nothing!

But if that were the case, then moving him would be dangerous! He had to be able to move on his own. And she had no idea how to support his neck.

_I'm useless!_

She convinced herself to wait before giving into self-pity and panic. She had to wake him up first; making sure he survived was her first priority at the moment. She might decide to bludgeon him later, but having him die this way seemed totally wrong.

His pained grimace was the same, but now she could feel his harsh breath as it hissed through his clenched teeth. She almost kissed him right there, tears of joy trickling down her cheeks; he was alive!

"Sesshoumaru?" She cradled one of his cheeks in her palm and moved her face closer to his. She held one of his hands with her own. "Can you hear me? Can you feel me?" She saw his brow furrow a little and felt his hand twitch in her grasp. She took a deep, calming breath to keep her voice neutral. "Sesshoumaru, if you're awake, please nod your head. I need to know if your neck is broken."

She saw his eyes flicker, and jumped a little when his hand suddenly clutched hers. "Try to nod your head," she told him again.

Her eyes widened when he began to lean forward slowly and she realized that he was trying to sit up.

"D-don't strain yourself!" She tried to organize her thoughts, letting both her arms rest on his shoulders loosely in case he pitched forward.

Was that good, what he was doing? Did it mean his spine was fine? Was he then not as badly hurt as she thought he was?

Yes. And yes, and yes. He couldn't have moved otherwise.

He opened his eyes. The action was slow and dizzy, but when he finally managed it, Amaya wished she was somewhere else. She was looking at the angriest creature on the planet, this century or the next. Angry with barely a facial expression.

"Hey, it was an accident! And it was a lot gentler than what I had planned to do to you anyway." She glared at him, the effect utterly ruined by the guilty blush staining her cheeks.

"Move away," he ordered hoarsely, trying to brush her aside.

"You're hurt!"

He pushed her away stubbornly, and succeeded in sliding up the tree trunk a few inches. His jaw was clenching visibly, alerting her to his pain.

"You're so stubborn. At least let me help you stand. Your back must be completely black-and-blue right now! And you might have broken something."

He gave her a cold glare when she looped her arm around his shoulders. She refrained from making any frustrated noises at his attitude, but it was harder to keep from calling him names, which she couldn't usually pull off.

Grudgingly he let her help him upright, staring at her suspiciously from the corner of his eye.

She sighed when he walked a few steps without event. "Good. Nothing seems to be broken or sprained." She frowned. "How could your body take that blow without any real damage?" she asked in awe, looking him up and down.

He snorted but said nothing.

"Jeez. You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Stupidly, she waited for him to remark on that, and when he predictably didn't, she shook her head hopelessly. "Well, we can't just walk aimlessly. Where is it you were going…? Oh, yeah." She glared ahead.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "I work for no one."

She arched her brows, partly because he'd easily followed her accusatory train of thought, and partly because she didn't really believe him. "I know that. You work for yourself, even if it means being Naraku's slave for a while. Am I right?" She turned to him, eyes flashing. He was looking just as mad as she, and staring directly at her.

"I work for _no_ one," he growled and shrugged her arm off his back. She watched him stumble a little, but he managed to go on well enough without her help.

"Then you're a liar."

He turned to her so fast she feared he was going to fall on his face. "I do not lie."

His hair, so smooth and straight, was looking a little spiky at the edges. _Like hackles_, she thought irately. He might look human, but his body didn't have the usual human qualities. It was a lot stronger, for one. "You told me I had 'nothing to fear' when we got to that crystal castle. With the mirrors? Next thing I know I'm in a black space surrounded by nothing. What was _that_?"

He stood up straight and tucked his hands into his sleeves. "I did not give you to him, woman," he said sternly. "He took you."

She straightened. So he hadn't wanted her to go? "You didn't _want_ him to take me?" she asked slowly.

He narrowed his eyes, but again, said nothing.

"You obviously weren't planning on getting me out of there, so why are you here now?" Her eyes widened in understanding. "He tricked you, didn't he? You're human. You came to make him turn you back. You were planning on using me then?"

His teeth were clenched and his eyes cold as ice. "Fool. You accuse me of needing to use you? A human." How he had mistaken her for Kagura, he was not sure. Her speech, posture, and the confusing load of emotions that always filled her eyes were nothing like the wind-user's.

"You were planning to give me over, remember?" she asked slowly. "You kept saying you wanted to get rid of me. And kill me, let's not forget that one." Amaya was flushed with anger at herself, and embarrassment; how quickly she forgot those things when he was hurt or in the few moments he was nice to her –sort of. His words _did_ tick her off but mostly at the beginning. After she spent time with him and took care of him, she felt that she understood him a little –enough to know he didn't really mean it. She was so naïve.

She startled at his snort. "You assume much."

"So you're saying it's not true?" She scowled, her hands on her hips. "You were in fact going to get me out of there?" She looked suspicious.

He snorted. "Among other things." Amaya was shocked.

_He was going to…? So he's not a complete ass after all? _

"Why?"

He paused. "You are a helpless human, and you were under my care."

She blinked once, slowly. "Ha," she acknowledged. "And you were going to rescue poor ol' me looking like _that_?" Her anger was replaced by amusement. "Who was going to rescue _you_?" But that was an 'ok' answer he just gave. Why she thought it was disappointing –and ironically funny- she didn't know.

Disbelief at her impudence was followed by fury, both emotions flitting across his face in less than a second. Amaya noticed them and cheered mentally. She'd been mad at him for hours now. It was about time to return the favor.

_Ah! Revenge is _sweet_!_ "Aw, now, don't be mad," she said sarcastically. "I appreciate your chivalry. Really. So…as I'm of superior strength, you want me to carry you off to a safe place?"

She squeaked when he covered her mouth.

"Enough," he ordered sharply but calmly. "I think it would be best if you returned to your friends." He removed his hand and turned away. "And to your home."

She blinked at his back. _How…rude_. Amaya was surprised at how detached she felt. "I don't think so."

In a flash of pink and white she was in front of him. He had no time to pause in his steps before she pushed him onto his back. Sesshoumaru hissed through his teeth at the pain that shot up his back. He scowled in rage up at her.

"I'm not going anywhere yet." she glowered down at him.

After allowing his vulnerable pose to sink in, she imprisoned his hands in both hers over his head.

She tooka deep calming breath while he snarled and tensed up under her. "You know, you should never use your power against those weaker than you, because there will always be someone even stronger who can kick your ass. Right now, that's me." _How…strange… I feel like I'm watching myself do all this from the outside…Like it's not really me at all…What am I doing!_

He flexed his hands. "Onna…" he warned. "Get up." It took him a lot of effort to keep from threatening her life. He had indeed gone soft if he thought to be more patient with her merely because he had left her with Naraku. It did seem that she had a right to be angry and rude to him, but he would only allow it somewhat as long as it was between the two of them.

Amaya, oblivious to his train of thought, was unfazed by his tone.

"You know, you look sort of good in this position. I wish I could take a picture."

She didn't know why she'd _say_ so, but she didn't really care. He looked good to her this way because he did. His black hair was spread out around him, and his eyes glinted angrily in the light of the full moon. How could he _not_ look good?

At the sudden memory of his injured back, she propped herself up on her knees to ease any pressure she might be putting on it, but her legs still straddled his hips tightly. She took several breaths, trying to calm her weird, unreasonable temper.

That was a big mistake, because the air entering her wind tunnel evoked a completely different kind of unreasonable.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes further. "Get up, woman." He could sense the change in the female on top of him, and felt dread creep into him for the first time in decades. The only reason he didn't try to pull his hands out from under hers was because he suspected he could not; she was indeed of superior strength at the moment.

He was going to kill Naraku –very slowly- when he returned to his more powerful form.

Amaya scowled at his unappreciative retort. He was lucky she even remembered he might be hurt. "Humph! On account of your back, I guess I could," she said, sounding a little drunk. It was her fault, after all, she thought. She wouldn't want to bruise him even more than she had. He was way too pretty. She would feel terrible about it.

She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips, feeling him stiffen. Jerking her head back, she stared down at him, shocked at her own boldness. He stared right back at her, his expression unreadable.

His lips moved. "Get up." His voice was barely a whisper, but she heard it clearly, his tone sparking her curiosity. And his scent became stronger somehow, even more so than when she'd trapped him.

She frowned in confusion at her own unfamiliar train of thought. His scent? What about it? It _had_ shifted, but was that supposed to mean anything?

"_Now_," he stressed.

He began to struggle under her –however subtly- for the first time. She wouldn't budge, her thighs clenching even more powerfully at his waist.

Sesshoumaru knew perfectly what her unconscious actions meant. She was in a demon's body, one she was not accustomed to, and therefore could not control. She was more vulnerable to her own emotions and urges, and at the moment, she was reacting to him. He was well aware of the change in his scent, thanks to her brainless move earlier, the change aggravated even more by her kiss. And he was even more aware of what this could cause.

* * *

The gang, or what was left of it, was walking into the forest at a slow pace. Inuyasha and Kikyou lead the way, the former observing his surroundings in a mixture of alertness and suspicion. Every now and again he sniffed the air, grumbling under his breath when he didn't find what he was looking for.

The undead priestess watched him irately, knowing full well the cause of his actions. "Inuyasha," she started softly, "there is no need for you to be so stressed. You will need all your strength so that we may defeat Naraku. Don't waist it on trying to find _her_. I told you I will make sure that she is safe."

"Anything could happen, Kikyou. I'm not going to be stupid enough to assume everything will go according to plan. I'm getting Kagome back myself," he declared patiently, staring at a point past the priestess's shoulder.

Kikyou stopped, and everyone paused behind them. When the hanyou stopped a little ahead to look at her questioningly, she asked, "don't you trust me, Inuyasha?" her tone neutral. "I gave you my word."

The hanyou hesitated, his eyes sliding away from Kikyou's gaze. "I…I trust you, but…" He looked forward. "I'm not going to trust anyone with Kagome's life…except me. Please understand."

Kikyou looked startled, but only for a second. "I think I do…You love her. More than me?" The inquiry was calm, almost understanding after the bombshell she'd dropped on him.

The hanyou froze so completely he would have been mistaken for a statue, and the small entourage a little behind –now consisting of Miroku, Sango and Yashi- gasped in expectation. The crow demon, however, only looked bored with the whole thing.

"Inuyasha? Do you love her more than you do me?" she asked again, just as calmly.

Everyone was quiet, and nothing could be heard but the rustling of dead leaves, and Inuyasha's heavy breathing.

"Why the hell would you say that? That's a stupid thing to ask!" he snapped finally, never once facing his addressor, his shoulders tensing.

There was a long pause. "Yes…It is." She began walking again, going past the hanyou smoothly…

It was almost a minute before Inuyasha followed. None of the others tried to go past him while he stood there, nor hurried him along. Even the crow lady refrained from making any derogatory remarks about what had transpired, catching the importance of the moment.

Everyone tagged along wearily, expecting the half demon to be in a foul mood, as he always was when faced with something he would rather was left alone. As if the way the trees looked barer, deader than they did a little way back was not enough to worry about. Even the birds and small youkai seemed to disappear the deeper they went into Naraku's territory.

The barrier was now opened, and it was preferable this way, considering Kagome and Amaya were supposed to be inside. But the real problem, as everyone mentally agreed, was yet to be breached.

After nearly an hour of silence, Sango glanced behind her, trying to see if Kouga's gang was nearby. The prince had ordered the group of four to stay a little behind, only coming over if something went wrong. Backup, he called them. She couldn't see any of them, but then, wolves were pretty good at hiding. And stalking.

"Ugh! Can't someone go ahead and check things out? This is so _slow_," Yashi whined into Sango's ear. "We've been like this for hours!"

"We have to stay together. If someone went on ahead, one of Naraku's minions might attack them. Besides, Kikyou's plan needs time," Miroku explained.

"But she's right _here_. And all she's doing is walking. All _we're _doing is walking." Yashi crossed her arms and scowled at the two leading the way ahead. "This is boring. I want to go find Lord Sesshoumaru. The stupid wolf isn't that much faster than I am!"

"Please, Yashi-chan. We need your skills," Sango said seriously. "Your ability to fly will be crucial for the success of our plan. You and I will be working together on this."

The demon rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine. I just don't appreciate mutt-boy sending off that wolf to find Sesshoumaru-sama instead of sending me."

"I'm surprised Inuyasha asked him at all. I'm also surprised he cared enough to send anyone after his brother."

"He must have a reason. A very big one," Sango added, looking just as confused about it as the monk.

Yashi looked from one companion to the other, until her gaze rested finally on the neko-demon curled around the taijiya's neck. "Hm. I wonder…Would you consider riding on _my_ back?"

Sango turned to her in surprise. "What?"

* * *

Amaya knew she should get up. His back…But other emotions were fighting off all logical thought and making it almost impossible to act upon them.

She leaned in on him, noting in fascination how her breath ruffled his bangs. She breathed him in. That smell…It was pretty strong now. She liked it. She leaned further, burying her nose into his neck. Her eyes drifted shut and she rubbed her face against him. He smelled a little like an open meadow…and something else she could not recognize.

_A meadow…How unusual! And attractive._

"Amaya…get up," he repeated thickly, purposefully using her name to get her attention. He jerked when she grazed the side of his neck with her fangs, and bit back a groan. As a last resort, he forced his muscles to unwind and relaxed completely, the act almost impossible with her touching and pressing many different parts of his body.

Remarkably quickly, she let go of his limp hands, preferring to place hers at his jaw as she raised her head once more. "You're beautiful."

He almost opened his eyes then, the intensity in her words temporarily jarring him, leaving him unsure whether to feel insulted or offended…The possibility of being flattered with such a womanly praise was too offensive in itself to be considered.

Her weight disappeared from his abdomen, rendering his plan to take her by surprise unnecessary. Quickly, so she was not able to straddle him again, he sat up, teeth clenching as sore spots and bruises made themselves felt.

Standing up slowly, he noted her position against the tree to his side. His human sight was too lacking for him to be able to see her expression, but he noticed that she was slumped forward, her forehead pressed against the side of the trunk.

"Ugh. I want my old body back. This one is too…" she panted a little, "spontaneous…" The smile was clear in her voice, but so was her distress.

Amaya expected an angry, cold remark concerning her behavior, and braced herself for his calm temper. She felt him walk to her side. Looking up, she startled at how clearly she saw him in the dark, his golden eyes shining with an almost ethereal light. He looked…gentle. In a hard way.

She straightened, eyes wide. "We even, then?" she whispered. She was scared of herself at the moment. When the new thought, 'I want to make babies!' entered her mind, she was shocked into thinking straight long enough to put a little distance between herself and the object of her…affection? Whatever it was, it was strong enough to turn her brain to mush.

"We are even," he declared in his deep voice.

"Almost," she corrected after a short pause. Things were clearing up nicely._ Oh, you still deserve a good butt kicking, but…this is a great start_, she thought, smiling at him fondly –knowing that there was no way he would see it. At least when she went home she wouldn't have a reason to hold a grudge against him. Her eyes watered at the thought of leaving, and she was thankful he couldn't see.

She saw him give one of his maddening smirks and tilt his head slightly in her direction. She laughed, feeling better than she had in a while.

"If I didn't know you better I'd say that was an agreement."

"Hn. I doubt you know me at all," he said, almost irately.

"I guess so. And you don't know me either." _Hn_, she mocked in her head.

He tilted his head further, his expression unreadable. "No."

Amaya frowned, uncrossing her arms. "No?" _No as in no, I don't? Or no as in no, I do?_

He stepped closer and grasped her chin, staring intently into her eyes. They were filled with Amaya, with no trace of Kagura to be found. "No," he repeated.

Speechless, she stared right back at him, thinking that he had the prettiest darn eyes she'd ever seen; even if the color was different…Hers wandered downwards.

"I want a kiss." The words were clearly the result of that spontaneous streak she had acquired and she almost jumped away in embarrassment. She felt him draw back a little in surprise. He chuckled, rich and deep, the sound doing weird things to Amaya's insides, and making her frown in offense at the same time.

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over hers once. Twice. And pulled back, smirking subtly, his eyes hooded. Amaya blinked a few times to clear her fuzzy brain, then her frown deepened. "Oh." That was different from the first time he'd kissed her. It was more tender, true, but it had more feeling in it as well. She leaned up hesitantly to give him one of her own.

She heard him draw in a breath, but otherwise, he didn't move. She did it again, tentatively, except this time she drew her tongue along his closed lips. They twitched, and in answer, she sank her fangs into his lower lip gently. He made a sound deep in his throat and stiffened, but still, refused to move. It occurred to her that she was being ridiculously brazen in comparison to her usual self, but the logical-slash-modest part of her brain had shut off.

She sighed against him, still experimenting, licking and biting. His scent had shifted like before, except now the change was more prominent. Amaya dug her hands into his scalp, threading her fingers through his hair, feeling the texture of it and messaging his head at the same time. He opened his mouth, pressing her into the tree. She yelped and held onto his neck, wiggling around until his two swords weren't pressing into her side. This situation was very familiar, she thought. The difference was that now, it was welcome. When she felt his arms circling her back protectively, she relaxed and opened up to the embrace.

'My Goodness. You guys pick the weirdest times to slobber over each other!' Aneko made to shield her 'innocent' eyes from the too-adult sight. 'That's gross! Have some decency, will you? I'm right here!'

Pink eyes fluttered open in confusion. _Hm…?The _fairy_! _Amaya squeaked and pushed at Sesshoumaru's chest frantically. He let out a growl and clutched her waist, pulling back enough to frown at her. "No," he drawled huskily, his eyes half lidded.

Aneko sighed dramatically. 'Yes! I have no time for your hot moments. _You_ have no time for your hot moments!'

Amaya tried hard not to blush, attempting to get away from Sesshoumaru without accidentally throwing him across the forest. "A-Aneko. Um…" She made sure to breathe through her mouth to block out his scent and keep her brain active. When she pushed him again, he let go, coldly watching the fairy flutter at their side.

'Hm. About time you got your head out of the gutters, cutesy-poo.'

Sesshoumaru attempted a growl, but nothing came out. "Ha-ha! You're still under that special effect, I see.' She laughed at him, unabashed.

Amaya was too busy stuffing a flower up her nose to hear them, having snuck away to find something to block Sesshoumaru's maddening scent. _Hell! This isn't enough!_ She sneezed. _Ugh!_

Aneko cleared her throat past the angry thoughts being hurtled at her by a certain Lord. 'Amaya. I have a little job for you, now that you're actually good for something.' The addressed scowled at the fairy, with a blossom halfway up each nostril. 'Well, you would have been good at something if you could teleport. But alas…We'll have to settle for your current talents. Though you will be using them unconventionally.'

"No way! I could kill someone! I nearly did." She snuck a guilty glance at Sesshoumaru.

'Look, Kagome is with Naraku. You want to help out?'

Amaya froze, jaw hanging open.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Aneko gave a curt nod. 'And Lord Sesshoumaru, since all you're suffering from are bruises, you're still going you-know-where to do you-know-what.'

"Hn."

Amaya stared at him, her expression enlightened.

'Get ready now. You'll be back to normal soon. Don't you dare change your mind afterwards, ok, darling?'

"Wait! What's Kagome doing with Naraku?"

The fairy rolled her eyes at the obvious question. 'He invited her over for a cup of tea. Are you coming or what?'

Amaya expelled a frustrated breath. "Are we getting Kagome out?"

'Nope. We'll join them for tea -What do you think, my clever friend? Ah…where's the wolf? We need him too.'

Amaya froze again, remembering the poor prince she had blown away. "Um…Er…"

Aneko laughed.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru and Amaya mania! Muaha! Hm…quite a chapter, eh? (My perverted side was all over the place. Oh, dear…) It was so difficult to write. But it was long, wasn't it? And…no cliffie. I was very careful with that. Still, I'm afraid something in there will be considered cliffie-ish. God have mercy on my soul if that happens. Still…if it did happen, the cliff hanger would be tiny, and not too important. (At least that's what I'm hoping for.) Yes, I know. No Kagome this chapter. Next chapter will be fun, though! Titled: Love Feather

Thank you guys for you support. I appreciate it! (You know who you are, and I know who you are. Many glompies to you!)

And, oh, yeah! **R&R**! Love you all! –smooch- (Hey! Don't run away! I'm trying to show you some love here! –Races after fleeing reader-)


	26. Love Feather

Hallelujah! It's out at laaaast! Chapter 26, the unattainable! This is its first appearance. Congratz to meeee!

This is dedicated to **everyone who ever reviewed!** I love you guys for all your support –glompies-

**Review replies:**

No anonymous ones this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Onna: Woman.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Neko: Cat.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

'_Look, Kagome is with Naraku. You want to help out?'_

_Amaya froze, jaw hanging open._

'_I'll take that as a yes.' Aneko gave a curt nod. 'And Lord Sesshoumaru, since all you're suffering from are bruises, you're still going you-know-where to do you-know-what.'_

"_Hn." _

_Amaya stared at him, her expression enlightened._

'_Get ready now. You'll be back to normal soon. Don't you dare change your mind afterwards, ok, darling?'_

"_Wait! What's Kagome doing with Naraku!"_

_The fairy rolled her eyes at the obvious question. 'He invited her over for a cup of tea. Are you coming or what?'_

_Amaya expelled a frustrated breath. "Are we getting Kagome out?"_

'_What do you think, my clever friend? Ah…where's the wolf? We need him too.'_

_Amaya froze again, remembering the poor prince she had blown away. "Um…Er…"_

_Aneko laughed. _

**CHAPTER 26:**

"_Waaah_!"

Kouga grunted, trying to hold on to the edge of the blasted feather with one hand while keeping the other over his left ear. He was in danger of losing his life, certainly, but his hearing seemed in more jeopardy at the moment.

"Shut up!" he hollered above the roar of the wind. "Slow _down_!" he added hysterically when Amaya somehow pitched the flying feather they were riding to the side and sped up even more, nearly dropping the both of them.

"I don't know how to drive this thing!" she squeaked in terror, tugging back the edge of said feather and miraculously straightening it. They were still going remarkably fast. So fast Kouga's mouth was halfway to the back of his head, and Amaya's head was constantly in the wolf prince's chest. And she was riding up front.

"You shouldn't be driving _anything_, woman! You're gonna' kill us! _Geeeh_!" He let out a startled shout when the feather made an unexpected double-loop. "Oh, Gods…I think I'm going to throw up," he gagged miserably.

"Well…" Amaya put in hysterically, "at least we'll get there _really_ fast."

Kouga powered through another loop, glaring at the top of the head plastered to his chest.

* * *

Sesshoumary went through the barrier effortlessly with the help of the obscene fairy on his shoulder. He headed straight for the small fortress, following the fairy's directions.

Just as his small guide said, the Amaya-looking Kagura was slumped against the wall of the dojo, looking near death.

She gasped as she saw him approach. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said hoarsely. "How did you…get in here? You're human."

He saw her attempt to get up and fail.

'She's bleeding. It's not fatal yet, but it will be without proper attention,' the fairy warned, sounding pensive. 'Just wrap up her chest for now.'

"Where is the miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, kneeling next to the human Kagura.

"Kagome? Hmph!" she snorted, smirking. "She's gone. Naraku took her some time ago."

'Ask her what he wants with her?' Aneko pressed, waving her arms.

"Why?" the demon lord demanded, motioning for her to remove her bloody shirt. Even human, he could catch Amaya's unique scent on the cloth.

"To use her of course. He's gone off to destroy your little friends, and that girl will make the perfect bargaining chip. Or shield." Kagura sneered, making Sesshoumaru snarl in distaste; the tone and face Kagura was making through Amaya's body simply did not belong.

"What are you going to do? Umph!" Kagura grunted as he tightened the torn shirt around her wound to stop the bleeding.

He raised his golden brown eyes to hers. "I will give you to the miko's friends. They will take care of you until everything returns to the way it was. Naraku should be facing off with my fool of a brother as we speak."

'Too true, darling,' the fairy said with a sigh. 'And you have to be there, or they'll never succeed.'

"You have to know something," Kagura put in suddenly. "Amaya is in my body, and as such now Naraku has _her_ heart. If he dies…" Kagura shook her head, eyes closed and lips quirked in dark amusement as Sesshoumaru stiffened. "she will too."

There was an endless moment of silence, and the small green-garbed woman could not even keep up with the flurry of thoughts and feelings going through the demon's mind. Two thoughts were clear, one being: he did not fancy being manipulated and tricked.

'Oh! _Oh_!' Aneko gasped and stared as a violent growl exploded from the demon lord's throat. He was angry. _Really_ angry. He sounded like a rabid dog. She heard Kagura gasp in shock at the fury in the blood-red eyes.

* * *

The place inside the barrier, where Naraku stood clutching Kagome, was foggy with poisonous miasma. Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha and Kikyou faced the malicious hanyou while Sango flew over them protectively on the transformed crow demon.

Naraku sneered smugly. "So chivalrous of you to save me the effort of going after you myself. You all are a much easier target this way."

"Kagome! Are you all right!' Inuyasha cried, ignoring the evil half demon.

"As…fine as I'll ever be…considering the situation," Kagome gasped out, finding it somewhat hard to breath with Naraku's arm wrapped tightly around her neck.

The young half-demon snarled, noticing this. "Let her go, bastard!"

"Certainly." Naraku chuckled, stroking a hand down the girl's face and evoking a vicious growl from the inu-hanyou. "The jewel shards for the girl. A fair trade, don't you think?"

Kagome struggled in his grasp, attempting to bite his arm and failing. "No! Don't do that! He'll be too dangerous if you-_Ugh_!" her protests were cut short as her captor tightened his hold punishingly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku stepped forward, staff at the ready while Kirara growled in warning.

"We trade on my count," Kikyou interjected coolly. "One-"

Inuyasha turned to her in shock. "What the hell are you doing, Kikyou!" Inuyasha protested. "We can't trust him!"

"-Two," she continued undeterred. She lowered her arm, ready to throw the shards to the demon.

"No!" Miroku and Sango cried at once at the resounding "_Three_!"

Inuyasha and his two human friends watched in horror as Naraku held Kagome in both arms and flung her violently in the air while his countless tentacle-limbs reached for the airborne shards.

Inuyasha gave a savage curse and lunged after her. Screaming, Kagome landed in his arms with a thud that knocked the wind right out of her.

The hanyou flew back at the impact, but no sooner had he landed did he jump into the air and take refuge behind his comrades. "Miroku!"

"I'm on it!" The monk charged at the evil half-demon as the latter completed the shikon jewel. Sango saw the flash of corrupt light from the jewel and charged with Yashi, heading right for Naraku and the jewel he was getting ready to swallow.

"Kagome! K…Kagome?"

The schoolgirl gasped out, her lungs filling with air after several terrifying moments of silence.

Inuyasha breathed in relief, pulling her to him. He waited until she could breathe well enough, his ears straining for any threatening sound while at the same time trusting Kirara to keep danger at bay until Kagome recovered her balance. "Are you all right?" She nodded, still panting. "I'm sorry," he continued, looking fierce. "…I didn't know-"

"It's all right. I agreed to this, remember?" She smiled up at him comfortingly.

They both turned at the sound of Miroku's angry cry. He'd just been flung away by one of Naraku's tentacles, Sango and Yashi barely keeping from being slammed to the ground through the same slimy means. The air crackled with an evil that had not been there before, making Inuyasha's hackles rise.

"We have to kill him before he absorbs the jewel completely," Kagome said desperately. "I don't think we can handle him if he gets that kind of power."

He nodded, leaning over to look out at the scene. A scene that looked anything but promising.

"Down boy! _Down_!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned in shock at the faraway, familiar voice.

"It's a feather you _fool_! What are you talking to it for? Pull on it!"

Another familiar, less shocking voice. What was truly shocking was that those two voices were _together_.

"Kouga and Kagura?" Kagome murmured in shock, immediate danger momentarily forgotten.

It was clear that "pulling on it" did not proceed as planned, as a female screech and a male cry resounded a second later, and both Kouga and Kagura came flying through the trees…without the feather.

They both crashed where Kagome and Inuyasha used to be –the hanyou having already moved Kagome out of harm's way. Kagura looked ridiculous and foreign with her mussed hair, skidding to a halt on her bottom. "Ow. Ow…That was bad," she moaned, dropping to her side in exhaustion.

Spitting a mouthful of dirt, Kouga pulled his face out of the hole he'd made in the ground and glowered at his new greatest enemy. "You…have no sense of direction _whatsoever_!"

Amaya had just enough sass to glower back. "I got us here, didn't I? It's not like that _thing_ had an instructions manual!"

Kouga and Inuyasha looked confused, unfamiliar with the term. Kagome gasped. "Amaya…chan?" But how possible was that? Amaya in Kagura's body?

"Kagome!" came the breathless cry, and both girls screeched in joy, lunging at one another. "Finally!" the older girl cried happily, hugging Kagome tightly and crying in relief.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked tearfully.

"Only a friend of Kagome's could manage to turn herself into a demon," Inuyasha grumbled, sighing in relief and turning his gaze to Kouga. "_You're_ finally back."

Kouga dusted himself and snorted. "Yeah. Barely." He froze, spotting Naraku putting the jewel in his mouth and swallowing. "What the hell! I didn't give you my shards for you to hand them to _him_!" Kouga snarled, looking a step away from attacking the inu-hanyou.

"It was your shard for Kagome, moron!"

"Guys!" Miroku called after delivering another failed attack. "Some help? Naraku is absorbing the jewel!"

"Kirara! Watch out for them!" Inuyasha instructed the cat-demon and went off with Kouga.

Kagome stared after the two males. "Stay here, Amaya-chan. I have to help them or we're done for. Kirara, stay with her."

"W-wait!" the young miko was gone before Amaya could protest that she could help too…Though maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She might kill them all by accident. Kiarara looked just as uncertain of what to do. Kagome had been in her protection as well.

A large ball of miasma was hurtled at her and Kirara immediately carried her out of harm's way. This was really dangerous, she realized, sliding back off Kirara. "Thank you," she told the cat demon sincerely.

She watched as Kagome pulled her arm back and fired an arrow, incinerating a bunch of tentacles. "Whoa! That's cool."

'Howdy!'

"_Oh my God_!" Amaya gasped in a mixture of horror and annoyance, her worst nightmare returning.

'Goodness. You don't like me very much, do you?' The fairy said in just as much annoyance. 'After all I've done to help you?'

"Oh, please! I mean I'm thankful you were there with me in the dark, but other than that…" She paused. "Where have you been exactl-_Eee_!" she squealed in shock as Kirara moved her away from another miasmic blast.

'Getting your butt saved, fool." Amaya frowned at the genuine look of offense on the fairy. Maybe she should be more grateful…Aneko _did_ help a little- 'Butt-save is on his way as we speak.'

Amaya strained to understand that one. "_What_?"

She gasped when Sesshoumaru unexpectedly materialized beside her. In all his fair and snowy glory.

She gawped at him. "You're…back!" And then gawped some more as she saw "herself" in his arms. "You got me! I mean…"

"Protect her at all cost," was all he said, ignoring her words, and was off, leaving the fake Amaya slumped against her.

Amaya's heart was beating fast; his scent was more intense and beautiful than when he'd been human, his voice rough and deep. He meant business. "Wait…How am _I_ supposed to protect anyone!" she cried after him once his command sank in. She was powerful, true, but she couldn't _control_ it.

"My tools are still beyond your control I see," the Kagura in her body wheezed out, leaning against her helplessly yet managing to smirk derisively.

Amaya frowned at the truth in that. Then she took the time to blush as she saw what "she" was wearing. Her school shirt was tied around her waist –where Naraku had cut her- like a tube-top. Deciding to put off thinking about just how much Sesshoumaru had seen applying the make-shift bandage, she turned to observe the battle scene.

She watched as everyone fought for everybody's life. Kagome was firing away at Naraku and avoiding attacks as much as she could. Inuyasha helped there, attacking violently with his Tetsusaiga, and keeping an eye on the young miko behind him. Amaya recognized Yahsi's crow demon form and saw Sango riding her back, the both of them inflicting quite a bit of damage from a distance. And then there was Sesshoumaru, his speed a thing to behold.

He fought with a viciousness that had her gasping in awe. If he'd fought Kouga back then the way he was fighting now, the wolf prince would have perished within moments. His chi whip swung and whistled deafeningly, slicing and incinerating anything that got in his way. His Toukijin was a horror in itself, its attacks wide and devastating, and if it weren't for Naraku's developed regenerating powers the corrupt half-demon would have been reduced to nothing by now.

_Gods, but I'm going to miss him._

The tearful thought had Aneko smiling sadly. If only the girl knew how much she meant to the stubborn, break-my-own-nose-off-before-I-admit-I-feel demon. His heart was quite the prisoner now, and that silly girl might never know. Aneko would bet anything Sesshoumaru would never say a word. In fact, he'd reject the hell out of any such thoughts.

Still, a little more time with Amaya might adjust his thought process further…

'Use your fan you emotional idiot,' advised Aneko softly.

Amaya snapped her head to the fairy in horror. "That's dangerous! I might hurt them."

'But the fan is perfect. You can stay by Kagura's side and help everyone out at the same time. You don't actually have to be a demon to use it, so…try. Just be gentler.'

Amaya gave a big sigh and got the fan tucked at her side. She flipped it open slowly. "How do you use it?" she asked the girl in her arms.

"Hm…Twist your wrist like so…and like that…" Kagura demonstrated, holding Amaya's hand.

A powerful gust erupted and sliced several tentacles Inuyasha was about to attack. He looked back at her in shock, but had to turn his attention back to the battle as more came after him. "Good. Keep doing that, it'll help them," Kagura said on a cough.

"Are you all right?" Amaya asked in concern after delivering another wind attack.

"I'll live," the demon said with a smirk.

"He's absorbed it!" Kagome cried from close by. "His tentacles are much harder to destroy. How are we going to get to _him_?"

"Inuyasha. Attack with your wind scar when I say," Sesshoumaru ordered his brother.

Inuyasha stopped in mid slice, looking at his brother like Sesshoumaru's gone mad. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Listen to him, Inuyahsa!" Kagome and Sango hollered angrily.

Feeling set upon, Inuyasha scowled and nodded. "Whatever. I'm still killing you after this is over, though!" He turned to his brother angrily when he heard Sesshoumaru snort derisively.

Amaya had to make three consecutive attacks to destroy one tentacle-limb and she was getting scared. "He's getting stronger!" she cried.

"Give me that," mumbled Kagura, snatching her fan back. With a different twist of her wrist, a far more devastating wind attack erupted and shred several demons and tentacles to bits.

"Whoa! You can still do that!" Amaya gaped.

"Humph. Why do you think Naraku hurt you before he switched us? He knew I'd be free of my imprisoned heart and try to destroy him right away." She unleashed another attack. "If it weren't for this human body…I'd have killed him with my wind powers. I wouldn't have considered your well being for a moment."

Amaya frowned in confusion, wondering what she meant by that. And how could she, in a human body, still be able to do what she was doing now?

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha cried, as a demon Naraku released from his body attacked. It went right for the still miko. Amaya noticed that the undead woman hadn't been attacking at all. _Whose side is she on?_ What was she even doing here?

Inuyasha made in just in time, slicing the demon in two and standing between Kikyou and Naraku protectively.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned, too late, as another demon attacked from behind, snatching Kikyou up in its mouth, causing Kikyou to squeal. Kagura flicked her fan and unleashed another devastating wind, slicing the demon.

Inuyasha caught Kikyou, just as she wentup in a puff of smoke, leaving Shippo behind. "Are you all right, runt!" Inuyasha asked in concern, giving Kagura-slash-Amaya an uncertain, appreciative glance.

"Sorry," Shippo apologized, looking beat up. "I guess the jig is up."

Naraku growled furiously. "What is this? Where is _Kikyou_!"

Amaya watched in horror as the evil hanyou seemingly doubles in size, his teeth and eyes morphing monstrously until he looked nothing like his older self.

"Scratch that. _Now_ he's absorbed the jewel!" Kagome cried hysterically. "If we don't destroy him soon, we'll all die!"

"Wait! Don't come out!" Sango cried from above, catching everyone's attention.

"Jeez!" Yashi cried in frustration, and it soon became clear what they were both so upset about. Kikyou had just stepped out from the cover of the trees close to the transformed half-demon. _Too_ close. She was chanting furiously and glaring right at Naraku. Amaya gasped as she saw Ran and Tenshi, the wolf maids, step out with her along with two other males she did not recognize.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha cried in horror. "What-!"

Instantly Naraku unleashed several demons and tentacle limbs at her. Not budging, the miko continued to chant, her hand held up in front of her chest, and Amaya thought it looked almost like she was _summoning_ something. Her wolf friends and the males pulled out their swords, yet did not try to move the miko out of the way, as she must have asked them not to.

Inuyasha, as always, was there to rescue her, cutting down every attack violently and effectively. Sesshoumaru materialized in front of the distracted demon, swinging his Toukijin viciously and cutting off Naraku's large, clawed arm.

Amaya gasped at the powerful sight, watching as Naraku roared in anger and pain, releasing a miasmic attack from his mouth so poisonous and fierce Sesshoumaru was forced to fall back from its force alone. Inuyasha carefully carried Kikyou to a safer spot, taking care not to cause her eye-contact with the evil hanyou to break.

"Go! We'll cover her," cried Yashi, descending with Sango to stand beside Kikyou.

Nodding, Inuyasha went ahead, attacking with his brother, side by side. Amaya heard Kagome mumble something in disbelief just before she shot another arrow, and Amaya could easily guess what that might be.

Naraku, furious, swung his sword hard, a fiery attack hurtling right at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They dodged easily, before realizing that attack had not been meant for them at all.

Kagome turned to Amaya desperately, her face contorted with terror. "_Watch out_!"

Amaya stared as Sesshoumaru ran towards her and Kagura, while Kouga and Inuyasha –busy with several demons of their own- watched helplessly. It all seemed to be happening so slowly…Sesshoumaru looked furious, and that somehow comforted her. But…he wasn't going to make it. The fire ball was much too close, and he too far…

'_Now_! Do it _now_!' she heard Aneko scream furiously into her ear. 'If there was ever a good time to try-!"

Kagome screamed as she was hurtled into the air by the force of the ensuing explosion. Sesshoumaru, now close enough to catch her, did not even try. Kouga got to her in time instead, covering her from the flying debris.

Once the scene settled, it was apparent just how strong the attack had been from the deep furrow in the earth.

"No! Why would he kill her? He needed her power!" Kagome cried in devastation, pushing against Kouga angrily.

"I think it…maybe because he has the jewel, and she might have fallen into someone else's…" Kouga looked guilty as Kagome glared tearfully up at him. Her friend had been killed for convenience's sake. It wasn't _fair_!

Sesshoumaru whirled around to face Naraku, his eyes a red so deep they were barely visible in the foggy light. "Naraku," he growled, a promise of violence dripping from every syllable.

"Come and try, Sesshoumaru-_sama_," Naraku mocked, looking smug and satisfied. "You and your lands will soon be history."

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's eyes were back to their original golden yellow color, shock clear as day within them. Naraku noticed this, but by the time the reason for the stunned looks on the faces of the entire group of fighters became clear, the enemy had already gotten too close.

His armor shifted suddenly, and he turned to find himself looking into a pair of thunder-struck pink eyes.

"Oh damn!" Amaya exclaimed, staring at him in as much shock as he.

Aneko, for her part, was slapping her forehead in frustration. 'Of course! Teleport to the most dangerous spot, why dontcha'!'

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Oh, dear…that's a NASTY cliffhanger isn't it? Eheh. Well I can't help it! It's beyond my power I tell you! According to my sister, this is a BAD one. In fact, she strangled me several times (and at random moments of the day) after she read it. I'm sorry!

Oh, and I just know plenty facts and things might not add up, or something's missing…tell me about it. I'll get back to it.

So please **REVIEW**! It gives me the power to go faster XD


	27. What Must Be Done

**What Must Be Done**

Hallelujah once more! So close to the END! After…what…? Three years? I'm so blasted lazy; I can't believe it took this long! And so sorry I'm late, guys. No internet connection for over a week, and then I was too busy to update. But it's here now, so I hope yu like it. It was quite fun to write!

Once again, this chapter is dedicated to **Lightning Streak**! One of those people I heart the most XD

**Review replies (for the anonymous, who are sometimes simply signed out):**

**Marie:** Aha, finally an ananymous review! Hope I didn't make you wait too long

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Onna: Woman.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Neko: Cat.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_Sesshoumaru whirled around to face Naraku, his eyes a red so deep they were barely visible in the foggy light. "Naraku," he growled, a promise of violence dripping from every syllable. _

"_Come and try, Sesshoumaru-_sama_," Naraku mocked, looking smug and satisfied. "You and your lands will soon be history."_

_Suddenly Sesshoumaru's eyes were back to their original golden yellow color, shock clear as day within them. Naraku noticed this, but by the time the reason for the stunned looks on the faces of the entire group of fighters became clear, the enemy had already gotten too close._

_His armor shifted suddenly, and he turned to find himself looking into a pair of thunder-struck pink eyes._

"_Oh damn!" Amaya exclaimed, staring at him in as much shock as he._

_Aneko, for her part, was slapping her forehead in frustration. 'Of course! Teleport to the most dangerous spot, why dontcha'!'_

**CHAPTER 27:**

Amaya and Naraku stared in shock at one another for all of two seconds, before the evil hanyou growled furiously and raised his arm to strike her down.

'Teleport again, fool!' Aneko hollered near her ear.

"I-_bah_!" Amaya sputtered and moved just enough to the right to render his strike ineffective. She kicked him where it _should_ have hurt, but only got a blistered foot for all her troubles. "Ah!" She cried out again as he raised both his arms this times, clearly intent on squashing her and Kagura both.

She jumped back gracefully, but forgetting Kagura was on her arm, she tripped as a result and fell on her rump. As she was so prone to doing. Finally getting a good grip on Kagura's fan she swished it open, ignoring her stinging behind. She twisted it as Kagura had taught her when Naraku tried to do her in again.

The strong gust of wind that resulted managed to slow him down, but only just. Amaya cried out as his arm descended. She tried to teleport, feeling her nose start to itch, but no way could she manage that as quickly a second time! She opened her eyes with a start as a familiar softness brushed against her face.

"Sesshoumaru!" she cried in a mixture of relief and shock, gripping his pelt. His back was flush against her and Kagura, his sword the only thing between Naraku's own and her and Kagura's death. She scrambled away immediately, pulling Kagura with her to give the dog demon enough space to maneuver. And maneuver he did.

The demon Lord shoved his jewel-empowered enemy away and swung his sword at Naraku's head, the latter easily avoiding the strike. Frighteningly easily.

"You willing to die for this scrap of human female, Sesshoumaru-sama? How unlike you," Naraku taunted with a chuckle.

"You think you can kill me, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru taunted back with his own derisive smirk.

Naraku didn't seem to like the reference to his imperfection and swung his large, spiky sword at the inu-youkai. Amaya watched in horror as the two locked swords, and Sesshoumaru was pushed back a good five feet. That Naraku dude _was_ getting stronger! She thought, real fear wrenching her gut.

Kikyou was still chanting not too far away, and Kagura seemed to be in a daze from her blood loss, while Kagome, Inuyasha, and really everyone else was busy fighting off the hordes of demons and writhing tentacles trying to kill them all. But mostly, those demons and tentacle like appendages were trying desperately to get at Kikyou.

Amaya just barely noticed any of that, or the fact that Kouga and Miroku were killing any demon that got too close to her, efficiently covering her back. She was focused on just one demon. She was scared out of her wits that he might die here, trying to save her. And she was fairly certain that was what he was here for.

"What if your reason for being here were to vanish?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru ominously, reaching into his armor. "What if I crushed that girl's heart? Then you would have no reason to be here, to fight."

"My only goal is to kill you." Sesshoumaru snarled and lunged, swinging his sword down viciously and releasing an attack that had Naraku straining to stay on the ground. But his hand had not withdrawn from his armor. Sesshoumaru attacked again, annoyed that the arm he had severed earlier had grown back.

In the midst of watching the powerful scene, Amaya felt Kagura move in her arms and turned to see what she was doing. Kagura was reaching up as if to touch her chest, a heart beating in her hand! Amaya let out a peculiar choked sound, like she was about to throw up. But she outright squealed when Kagura slammed the beating, live thing where her own heart should be.

Sesshoumaru turned at the sound, barely registering Naraku's angry expletive. Amaya, in Kagura's body was staring sightlessly up at the sky, with human-Kagura's hand buried in her chest. He knew then. Kagura had retrieved her heart the moment she was close enough, and Naraku had just found out. But most importantly, the reason he had been careful not to kill Naraku had vanished.

Amaya opened her eyes with a gasp, and then started coughing violently, clutching her chest in agony. "Oh…Gods! What did you do…to me?" she started angrily, her voice dyeing away as realization hit her. Her school shirt was wrapped embarrassingly narrowly around her chest, which as it so happened, was bleeding nicely. "I'm back," she said in a whisper, grinding her teeth at the pain.

"Finally," Kagura muttered, sitting upright and staring at where Sesshoumaru and Naraku were fighting. "Although I'm not sure I can salvage my reputation after all the silly things you've done in my body."

Amaya blushed in embarrassment and offense. "I suppose it's all right, since you helped me get my heart back," Kagura continued, an emotion in her voice Amaya had not heard before.

"What will you do now?" Amaya asked uncertainly, looking to where Sesshoumaru was locking swords with Naraku.

Kagura looked at her aloofly, her fan pressed to her chin. "Hm. I suppose I could stick around some."

"_No_! I will _not_ allow it!" Amaya heard the evil half demon roar before he delivered a particularly violent attack, slamming Sesshoumaru into a nearby tree. Amaya cried out for him, ignoring her injury and launching herself away from Kagura.

Naraku pulled his sword back, and Amaya noticed as she ran to where Sesshoumaru lay, that the nasty hanyou looked his usual, baboon-y self.

"Sesshoumaru!" she cried, falling at said demon's side and clutching her unraveling shirt to keep it from falling off completely. She reached over to touch his face but he shoved her hand away, bounding to his feet, his eyes pulsing red.

"Go back to Kagura," he commanded her, his voice deep. To her shock, he pulled out Tensaiga and turned to her. She knew what he was about to do, but could not help flinching as he slashed the shiny blade at her chest. "Go back. You're not safe alone."

She watched him brandish Toukijin and blur away, appearing before a very ill-looking Naraku. She pressed her hand against her healed chest wound, eyes watering. He cared! Oh bloody hell. And she loved him, she realized, hating that it was so. Hating that after it was all over, she would have to leave forever. She knew this deep feeling of acceptance and love would never happen again with anyone else.

Oh, she _hated_ him! How _dared_ he make her feel this way! How dared _she_ feel this way about him! The guy was a royal dickhead! She raved inwardly, glaring angrily at nothing in particular and avoiding looking Sesshoumaru's way. Meanwhile a demon headed right for her, but Kouga destroyed it before it even got close enough to be a threat.

The wolf prince was taken aback when she glared at him like he'd just killed her pet cat. "…Women," he muttered before slashing another demon in two. He was definitely never getting a mate!

Not too far away, Inuyasha was making sure Kagome stayed safe, trusting Kikyou to Sango, Yashi and Kouga's group.

"I have it!" Kikyou informed them some time after Naraku had cried out in denial. "Do it now! He'll be at his weakest right after the jewel's left him!"

"All right. Kagome! Everyone!" Inuyasha gave his cue, and they all attacked at once. Too easily, the demons that had been so difficult to slash down, were defeated, the slimy tentacle severed and crushed. Sesshoumaru attacked with them, for the first time ever his movements in synch with his younger brother's.

"When I say, Inuyasha," the inu-hanyou heard his brother repeat, referring to the wind scar attack.

"Yeah," he agreed, smirking, feeling that the victory that had eluded him and his friends for so long was finally within reach.

Amaya gasped as Kagura grabbed her and carried her away to where Kagome stood shooting her arrows. The older schoolgirl watched in awe as everyone combined their attacks, and a desperate looking Naraku roared in fury, his body being blown away piece by piece with every attack it suffered. He had become so weak, after the power of the corrupt jewel had fused with his body like an impure drug. Once it had been taken away, Naraku had become very much helpless, and Amaya cheered inwardly that no one had died, and that at this point, no one was in danger of it either- except the bad guys of course.

"Now, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru commanded then. Inuyasha did, swinging his sword harder than he had ever done, watching as Sesshoumaru did the same. Their combined attack was devastating. Not that Amaya saw any of it. The resulting flash blinded everyone, the trees bending back precariously and some of them snapping off and hurtling over their heads.

"_Noooo_!" Naraku roared, gurgling sickeningly. Everyone watched as the very light from the inu brothers' attack burned and melted his skin, his once indestructible body sliding right off his bones before these very bones melted as well, drowning the evil hanyou's cry.

Everyone stood, panting in awe at the scene. And right when they suspected Naraku was no more, he raised his head from the midst of the slimy muck that was left of him and launched a miasmic attack from his mouth, even fiercer than the one he'd thrown at Sesshoumaru. And it went right for the cause of his death.

"_Kikyou_!" Inuyasha roared in agony, running for her.

Amaya and Kagome watched in horror, barely registering Kagura grabbing them both and flying them away from the attack as fast as her feather would allow.

"Kikyou! Let me go!" Kagome cried, struggling against Kagura's hold. But it was already too late. Neither Inuyasha nor anyone else could save the undead miko. The attack connected, lethal and violent, making the emotionless woman scream.

As soon as Kagura landed her feather, Kagome was off, running for Kikyou like her own life depended on it. Amaya followed desperately, alarmed for her friend.

The truth was Kagome could still save her. In fact, she had to, Kagome thought desperately, heartbroken at the agonized look on Inuyasha's face. It was that look that made her resolve to do this even stronger.

When she got there…Kikyou was dissolving, but still alive. The earth and clay she was made from was crumbling surely, but the undead miko was reaching out her hand for Inuyasha, and Kagome knew she was calling him. This made her decision even easier. Even Kikyou deserved a bit of happiness…And she could not achieve it without her reincarnation's help.

Leaning down Kagome took the complete jewel from her crumbling fingers. As soon as the corrupt purple orb touched her skin it cleared, as if by magic, returning to its original pink hue. Kagome sighed, watching as Inuyasha leaned by Kikyou, crying out for her to hold on. Amaya got to her then, an arm lightly touching the schoolgirl's shoulder comfortingly.

Kagome had to act quickly, before she lost her nerve. Before Kikyou asked Inuyasha to follow her in death, to the underworld.

Amaya watched as the younger girl held the jewel up to her face and whispered lightly. Hearing the words, she frowned in confusion. Why would Kagome wish for no one but Kikyou to be able to come near her? And for the next ten minutes? Why ten minutes, and what kind of loony wished for that kind of simple, meaningless…? But Kagome didn't do meaningless. Amaya gasped. Kagome didn't do selfish either.

She reached over to touch Kagome's shoulder inquiringly, but an invisible barrier repelled her long before she could. It had begun. Whatever Kagome was planning had been set in motion. "Kagome?" she said, fear and confusion lacing her voice.

"Tell my family I love them, OK?" Kagome turned to her, tears blurring her vision. "Tell them it was something I had to do. Tell them to be happy, for my sake."

"_What_?" Amaya hissed, not understanding and feeling frightened. Her friend spoke like she was about to…about to…

As Kagome approached Kikyou, everyone else was pushed back by the invisible barrier Amaya had experienced. Inuyasha stared in shock as he was shoved back several feet. "What is this?" he snarled and looked back at the pile of bubbling Naraku. It certainly couldn't be him…

Sango gasped nearby and rushed to the young miko, but the barrier repelled her, too. "No Kagome! No!" the exterminator said decisively, like she was trying to command a 3 year-old. "Stop it! This is wrong!"

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled at Sango after a second failed attempt to reach Kagome, who was now kneeling by Kikyou and chanting much like Kikyou had been. Sango looked on the verge of hyperventilation and that scared the hell out of the hanyou. "Sango! _What is it_!"

"Done," Kagome said finally, falling back to sit comfortably on the ground. "In a minute. She'll have her soul back in a minute."

Miroku and Shippo gaped, Sango covering her face in horror. Only Amaya and Inuyasha hadn't understood.

"What are you saying? She can't have her soul back," Inuyasha said, aggrieved. "You're doing something stupid again." He cursed when the barrier repelled him. It wasn't a big barrier. It just barely covered both Kagome and Kikyou. But it was powerful and none of the gang could permeate it.

"Shut up, you baka! It's something I had to do. This is best, all around. When Kikyou gets my soul you'll both be-"

"_What_! No, you can't! _No_!" It was Amaya who rattled on in horror, because Inuyasha was too speechless to say anything just as yet.

"Stop," the hanyou finally said. "Whatever you did, undo it _now_," he said calmly, ending with a hiss. "This is my problem, not yours. You understand? This is none of your business!" he said cruelly and Kagome flinched, but she did not back away.

"I made it so my soul doesn't leave me for a few minutes, so I could say goodbye-"

"Stop it, Kagome! I don't want this-!"

"Because you've all been amazing. I can't imagine my life without you, and I guess I'll never have to-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried in an anguish that shocked the miko into silence. "Why are you doing this? Stop it now! I never asked you for this!"

"But I want to give this to you, Inuyahsa. It's Kikyou you always wanted…You _loved_ her and you still do. How could I let her die off like that and live knowing I did nothing about it, when I _could_?"

"I want you to live! I don't want you dead, you hear!" He hissed, cursing again as the barrier repelled him when he tried to lunge for her. "Get this damn barrier down!"

"No. I didn't want anyone to stop me, and it's far too late anyway."

Everyone heard Inuyasha breath in oddly. "Kagome-sama, Inuyahsa's right. This is wrong. Kikyou is already dead, you can't bring her back," Miroku argued, an air of desperation about him. "Listen to me, just reverse the spell and we can work this out."

"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha would never be happy if you do this!" Sango put in shakily.

"Kagome!' Shippo cried hysterically from the exterminator's side. "I don't want you to die!"

"I'm sorry everyone," Kagome choked out. "Please understand."

"I'll _never_ forgive you if you do this to me, Kagome," Inuyasha hissed with a tone he'd only used on Naraku and his brother. "Never!"

Kagome looked devastated at that, but her resolve did not falter. "As long as you're with the one you love-"

"_You're_ the one I love!" the hanyou choked out desperately.

"-you'll forgive…What!" Kagome gasped, covering her mouth.

"You! I love you! So stop! _Please_!" Inuyasha begged desperately, something he'd never done before.

Kagome breathed rapidly, her eyes filling up with tears. "I can't believe you'd say such a monumental lie to stop me so you wouldn't feel guilty about my death."

"No-"

"You know I love you and you're using it against me. How could you?" she whispered brokenly, cutting off his denial. "Well, because I love you I want you to live with her, not _die_ with her! It's perfect this way, can't you see that?"

Amaya wanted to interfere, to run like hell and slam her body against the damn barrier until it gave. Yet she could not get herself to do so. Everyone else looked devastated but they weren't interfering anymore either; this was about Kagome and Inuyasha, and at this point nothing anyone said mattered.

Not able to stand it, she ran to Sesshoumaru, who stood farther away from the group. He looked at her silently and she looked at him. Knowing he wouldn't appreciate the gesture one bit and not caring, she approached him slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.

He made no move to push her away or comfort her, and that was just fine. She just needed him there. Maybe the nightmare going on behind her would go away if she held on to him tightly enough or long enough. "Can't you do anything? Tensaiga? If she does die, I mean?" Amaya whispered against him, nuzzling his chest and breathing him in.

"This is her choice. I have no reason to do so," he informed her evenly, placing his hand on her back.

As for Inuyasha, he was standing stock still, disbelief and horror radiating from him. "You think I'd ever want this? If you do love me you'll stop!" he growled, his anger mixed with desperation everyone felt for their female friend. "You're a fool! Who gives their life like that!"

"I'm giving it…for you!" Kagome gasped out, feeling the effects of the spell she'd learned from the books back home taking effect. Her soul…was leaving her body.

"I don't want it!" Inuyasha roared, watching in terror as thin wisps of bright blue appeared from Kagome's body. Oh Gods! She was _dying_! "_No_! Stop!"

Kagome stopped responding, and Inuyasha began panicking. Crying out, he hurled himself against the barrier as Amaya had imagined herself doing, not caring that it was too strong or that it was all too late. "_Kagome_!"

The wisps intensified into clouds of brightness that connected the young miko with the older one, the sight making everyone cry out in horror at the realization that their youthful, loving friend was dyeing away and that they could do absolutely nothing about it. Amaya gasped in an effort not to cry out as well, tightening her hold on Sesshoumaru.

"_NO_!" Amaya heard the hayou roar in anguish above the whistling and whipping of the single, big soul flying from one body to another.

Moments had passed, and Amaya was still crying. She barely felt it start, and the only reason she figured she was, was because Sesshoumaru reached up to wipe away some of it from her cheek. "It's over," he informed her as evenly as before, his hand dropping to his side. She gasped, whirling to see what had become of…

"Oh!" she gasped, seeing her old friend slumped on the floor, deathly still. This time she knew her face was absolutely flooded with tears she could not possibly hold back. She ran to her immobile friend, only to realize the barrier was still in place. _Will those ten damned minutes never end!_ She thought furiously. Her heart broke at the sight of the hanyou kneeling at the edge of the barrier.

He was moaning and gasping heartbreakingly…It was such an odd sound it took Amaya a moment to figure out…_He's crying,_ she realized with a sob. Shippo was crying loudly, and Sango crying silently in Miroku's arms, the monk looking grief stricken himself. The wolf tribe members looked sorrowful, but only Kouga was absolutely shocked to boot.

This time the prince made no attempt to blame the hanyou or beat him up…Not when the half-demon's grief easily beat his own by a thousand folds. "Kagome," the wolf prince whispered brokenly, shutting his eyes in pain. "I really had no chance with you, did I?"

"This is terrible. Why did things end up this way?' the crow demon murmured sadly.

She was dead…and they couldn't even touch her. Take comfort in seeing her one last time, hold her before her still body had the chance to become cold and all too lifeless. It was all so _cruel_.

"Kikyou," someone said from close by, the sound permeating everyone's grief. It was Yashi. "Kikyou's…dead," she said, confused and looking intently at the once-undead miko.

The only one who didn't look up at that declaration in shock was Inuyasha. He was still staring blindly at Kagome just as the barrier dissolved, letting him through. Just about to lunge in, he froze as she twitched.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, feeling like she'd been flattened by a whale. She could have sworn that she'd just had an out-of-body experience if she wasn't already dead.

…Did dead people have headaches monumental enough to split rocks?

Her eyes flew open then. Oh Gods…her head was killing her and that only meant…Oh no. She would have sighed in despair if not for the headache, though it was clearing nicely. She'd been rejected. The possibility of the soul being rejected by the receiver was mentioned in the old book at her school, but Kagome never imagined Kikyou would dodge the chance to come back to life.

"Ka…Kagome?"

The choked whisper had her full attention. She blinked, trying to focus and was surprised at seeing everyone staring down at her. From her senpai to her close friends, to the wolf tribe members. And Inuyasha.

The look on his face made the breath lodge in her throat. His hand was stretched out and trembling in midair, as if he didn't believe she was real enough to touch. And his eyes! She'd never seen so much sorrow in her _life_! "Inuyasha?" she choked out, finding that her voice was gravely and hoarse. "I'm…so sorry. She rejected my soul." It wasn't her fault that the miko was truly dead now, but she let out a sob. Inuyasha would never recover from this. He-

He looked so relieved she thought he was about ready to burst into tears. And the peculiar brightness in his eyes seemed to confirm it…or else he had had a good, recent cry. She yelped as he grabbed her and crushed her to him, hugging her so tightly she thought something would break. "You..you…_idiot_!" he hissed against her hair suddenly.

_Oh…My bad_. He was furious.

"You total and complete _fool_!" he hollered, jerking her away and glaring at her strongly enough to burn her hair off.

"Ah…I'm…I'm sorry OK? I tried!" she hollered back, feeling so hurt by his anger she could barely stand it. "She refused to take it! I wanted her to, but she-hmph!" Her eyes widened impossibly as her one adorable, frustrating, emotionally wrecking hanyou kissed her.

Inuyasha…kissing her…? That never….He'd never…She…So…

Her thoughts ceased at the feel of wetness against her cheeks. Her tears…but not just hers…and his. Kagome gasped against his mouth, and then wrapped her arms around his neck desperately. Was he crying for her?

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, kissing her again. "You're an idiot-and I'll _never_-let you do something so _stupid_-again," he told her fiercely in-between kisses.

"You're _so_ unromantic!" Kagome laughed against him, sobbing at the same time. Kissing a girl and calling her names. Yeah. That sounded like her silly animal.

They were completely in their own world! Amaya realized with a relieved chuckle. She wiped the remaining tears from her face and sighed, feeling more lighthearted than she had in a while. Everyone had stared at them dumbly at first, but soon averted their faces and scattered to anywhere-but-there locations. It was quite embarrassing. Amaya didn't fancy watching her best friend make out with anyone, but she was happy for her.

Yeah…making out was quite nice, she thought absentmindedly, looking back at where Sesshoumaru had been standing. And he was still there, watching her intently. She yelped mentally in embarrassment and turned away. She had to keep in mind: she hated his guts for making her love him! It made no sense, but so what! It oddly preserved her peace of mind.

After all, she had to say goodbye very soon. It was over, and she had to go back home before she did something brainless like confess her stupid, pointless feelings or decide to stay and follow Lord Obnoxious around. Much like one frog she knew.

She shuddered at the thought. She'd rot in the fiery pits of _hell_ before she abandoned her pride like that! But she was going to miss him. She was _really_ going to miss him.

Crappy attitude and all.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Next chapter may be the last…or the one before the last. It depends on where my imagination takes me. This chapter was nice and long-ish wasn't it? XD Tell me if I was too full of crap, will you?

So…Read** and Review** please! I'd love that! Helps me update faster!


	28. Full Force!

**Full Force!**

Oh yay! I did it! Chapter 28! –tears of joy- Dedicated to **Akana Akazen**, who just reviewed 13 times (for the chapters she's missed). So amazing of you **Akana** -glomp-

**Review replies (for the anonymous, who are sometimes simply signed out):**

**chibi-blue-mouse:** Yay! I'm preening from the praise . Sessy is not human any more. As you can see he uses pretty strong attach, along with that cool whip of his (darn his sexiness!). Hope you like this one. It's not eventful, and shorter than the last two. Not the end, though!

**Fluffy Lover:** Quite a few people are anxious about how I'm going to end things...Let's hope my cruel side doesn't effect the ending. Muahaha! Oh, thank you! Ch 26, 27 were two of my favs, too! Writing them was such fun. Lol! Naraku's finally gone. -sigh- Nasty creation, he was.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Baka: Idiot.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_Yeah…making out was quite nice, she thought absentmindedly, looking back at where Sesshoumaru had been standing. And he was still there, watching her intently. She yelped mentally in embarrassment and turned away. She had to keep in mind: she hated his guts for making her love him! It made no sense, but so what! It oddly preserved her peace of mind._

_After all, she had to say goodbye very soon. It was over, and she had to go back home before she did something brainless like confess her stupid, pointless feelings or decide to stay and follow Lord Obnoxious around. Much like one frog she knew. _

_She shuddered at the thought. She'd rot in the fiery pits of _hell_ before she abandoned her pride like that! But she was going to miss him. She was _really_ going to miss him. _

_Crappy attitude and all._

**CHAPTER 28:**

It was done.

Everyone was getting ready to go to their respective homes while Amaya stood in the middle of the clearing, wondering how dull her life will seem once she got back home. Especially without one snobby demon.

"Oh boy." She sighed explosively, hands on hips. "Life is _not_ gonna be the same."

Amaya caught herself staring poignantly back at Sesshoumaru, then blushed madly and turned away. Oh man, he'd seen her look, she raved inwardly. Oh so what! She amended. She wasn't sticking around long enough to care if he figured out how she felt anyway. She'd jump at the first chance to hook up with a boyfriend when she got home and get the tall, beautiful demon out of her head. Yeah…

'Keep kidding yourself, darling. You're as bad as he is!' Aneko commented into her ear in irritation.

Amaya spun her head to face the annoying little woman. "Get lost already! I'm going home so you don't have to stick around me anymore," Amaya hissed, on the verge of an explosion.

'It's not over yet,' the little fairy predicted ominously.

Amaya gaped. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? The bad guy's dead. It _is_ over. And I can finally head…home," she finished miserably.

'One other big hurdle lies ahead,' Aneko told her, pointing at Sesshoumaru.

Amaya rolled her eyes. "You kidding? He'll be relieved that I'm getting out of his life. No-his _world_! I doubt he'll try to stop me anymore."

'What if he needs you?' asked Aneko in exasperation, hands on her hips.

"Well…I'm sure Kaede-san will fix the bead problem. She _made_ it after all. What?" the girl grouched when the fairy rubbed her face in exasperation.

'Whatever. I'm out!' And she was gone. Just like that. With not even a puff of smoke to signal her departure.

Amaya stared at the spot where the fairy had been floating. "What was that about?" Aneko never got mad. Ok, maybe she did a little while ago, when Amaya had teleported right next to Naraku. But that was it, basically.

Kagome squealed nearby and Amaya turned to her in alarm, but there was nothing to worry about. Inuyasha had gotten up with her in his arms, and Amaya thought that was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Even sweeter than their kiss –or rather _kisses_- just now.

Indeed. Love was painful. An intense form of physical torture, but once something like what Inuyasha and Kagome were experiencing happened, it all became worthwhile. Amaya wouldn't have to worry about it becoming worthwhile, much less working out. Not only because she was never falling in love again, but because she suspected she _couldn't_. And she was adamant about getting over her first unfortunate experience. But surely love couldn't transcend time and worlds…Could it?

"Come on, Amaya-chan. I think we need to go to Kaede's village to check that everything's all right." The monk smiled at her and pointed to Kirara. "As Kagome will be spending the journey with Iuyasha, I'll ride her bike. You can go with Sango."

As it so happened, Sango was standing by the monk, her hands holding his. Amaya smiled happily, knowing just why the taijiya was laughing and looking at his palm so tearfully. He whispered something to her then and Sango blushed.

Love was in the air. Full force! And if Amaya hadn't just been grumbling about her own feelings a second ago she'd have rolled her eyes at the sappy scene. She looked back and found that Sesshoumaru was still there, looking at her inscrutably. "Are you coming?" she asked evenly.

She flinched when he approached her, his cool gaze never leaving hers. "Your injuries," he said simply, giving her the once over and causing her to blush self-consciously.

"You fixed that actually. Thank you," she said in an afterthought, meeting his eyes. "So you're coming? To say goodbye?"

"Goodbye?" He raised an eyebrow quizzically.

She chuckled, truly amused. "I'm guessing you don't do goodbyes." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with mirth. He frowned slightly and she turned away, heading for Kirara. "I'll see you there," she waved back at him.

She'd love to shock the hell out of him in Kaede's village and kiss him silly before she ran off to the well. _Bah! The look on his face would be priceless!_

A breathless Sango rode in front and told her shakily to hold on tight. Amaya pressed her lips in an effort not to laugh and did as she was told. _How cute was that!_ If only she could be so fortunate.

Sesshoumaru stood outside the small cottage, listening intently to the sounds coming from within. He took a moment to inspect the beads around his neck; they'd turned back to their original color.

_"I'm guessing you're going to be as stubborn about this as she is?"_

He turned to the fairy by his shoulder. She didn't look at all pleased. "What is it you want?" he asked her irritably.

_"Oh, no, no, no. That's altogether the wrong question,"_ she answered saucily, fluttering over to face him. _"What _you _want is the real issue. And as it so happens, what you want is just what you need. You pretty piece of work!"_

He narrowed his eyes angrily. He had no intention of engaging in any kind of conversation with her. "Whatever you're here for, your assistance has been invaluable. You have my gratitude."

Aneko stared at him in shock. Well…she hadn't banked on a thank-you. Ever. _"You're welcome. At least you're more appreciative than that brat of a girl you're in love with -Wow!"_

He gave her a look so vicious she flipped over in mid-air. _"I admit you haven't figured that yet. But _really_! You're emotionally challenged and I think you're in desperate need of some immediate insight." _She made quick work of fluttering over to his right in case he thought to slash her with his sword; he looked angry enough to try.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please join us," the old miko called from within the cottage.

Aneko crossed her arms and blew a breath._ "Saved by the old lady," _she muttered, watching him disappear into the little house. And she sure hadn't been the one saved.

Inside the demon Lord stood, while the rest of the inu-gang, along with the crow demon and wolf prince, sat around the fire in the middle of the cottage, looking at him. The old miko, Kaede, stood and approached him. "All is well, my Lord. The worst of Amaya-san's injuries have been healed, thanks to you. But she tells me I am needed for removing…something?"

Sesshoumaru knew the old woman was perfectly aware of what needed to be removed. "Yes."

"Alas," the old miko said with a sigh, turning dramatically and ignoring the demon lord's darkening expression. "I cannot remove it, only the one who controls it."

"What?" Inuyasha snarled angrily, sick to death of all the cryptic talk. "What is this about? _What needs to be removed_!"

"I don't think it's any of our business," Sango put in, frowning at the hanyou.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. You're always so nosy," Shippo put in, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha glared and Shippo yelped. "How could it not be our business? It's _his_ fault that all this happened. That wench running off would have turned out just fine if he hadn't taken her away. We deserve to know the truth about that, don't you think?"

Sango and Miroku looked unsure, while Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha, because of him we've managed to destroy Naraku. For the first time you fought side by side with him, and that made a world of difference to everyone. It's his _fault_ we _won_," Kagome argued, fixing him with one of her usual reproachful looks.

Amaya entered then, her hand newly bandaged -thanks to Kagome's medical supplies. "Kaede-san said I was the only one who could remove it. But I have no clue how that might be, so…" She shrugged hopelessly, glancing at Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction.

He looked pissed.

The taiyoukai turned abruptly and exited the cottage. Amaya sighed and trailed after him.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized to his back when he kept going. "I would if I knew how. But I don't. I really do want us to part on good terms…Well…as good as possible," she corrected at the mildly incredulous look he gave her.

He was facing her now and he looked as angry as ever. In fact, she was surprised his eyes weren't pulsing the way they did when he was having a hissy-fit. At the mental image that presented she couldn't help but chuckle, and covered her mouth to stifle the noise when his look darkened. She turned around to get herself under control and took a deep, steadying breath.

Once she felt her facial muscles were under control, Amaya turned to Sesshoumaru. She jumped when she came face-to-face with him and realized that not only was he practically plastered to her, but that he looked only _slightly_ calmer.

"Um…Well, as I can do nothing about this I guess this is goodbye. It has been very...interesting. Give Rin my regards." Amaya fidgeted, looking everywhere but at the gold eyes glaring down at her. What was his problem! Jeez! Leaving him behind was hard enough, she didn't want her last memory of him to be his anger. "Right, well…" She gave a small bow and turned to call for Kagome.

Amaya jumped in shock as Sesshoumaru appeared right in front of her, intercepting her before she could make a sound. "I said goodbye already," she grumbled, but stopped as the angry look he was giving her intensified. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We will be returning," he told her.

She stared at him. Surely he didn't mean…? "Too right. I'm going home," she said, nicely hiding her misery at the thought of never seeing him again. Although his current listen-and-obey attitude was something she'd live happily without.

"You will stay until you discover a way."

Everyone spilled out of the cottage, staring at the two individuals facing off.

"Until _what's_ gone?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at Sesshoumaru. The hanyou startled at the look on the annoying human's face. He'd known her for some time, and had seen her plenty enough. He had no idea she could look so frightening!

"Kaede-san will fix that problem, I'm sure. She'll find something, but I have to go back home now," the schoolgirl said, carefully suppressing her mounting rage. "No need to worry. Besides, since I won't even be around it won't matter. It'll have no effect."

The sparks being passed back and forth between the two had everyone gawping and fidgeting nervously. The air was practically crackling.

"If it makes any difference, Lord Sesshoumaru, maybe if you tell me what the problem is I can help you both," Kagome supplied, knowing any direct query she might think to put forth would be ignored anyway. Not that she wasn't absolutely dying to know the secret behind Amaya's stay with the demon Lord, and said Lord's persistence in keeping her with him even now.

Sesshoumaru gave the young miko a derisive look.

"It's not something that can be…easily revealed," Amaya grumbled, sourly tempted to pull the finger on the gorgeous demon and leave despite his protests.

"Simply stay."

Amaya stifled a gasp at his cool words and snapped her eyes to his. If only the reason behind the words was different…"To be honest, I like you quite a bit. And staying-" she whispered, shaking her head slowly and ignoring the startled gasps behind her, "will only make it worse. I need to get home, get a boyfriend, and forget you!"

After a moment of total silence Amaya frowned, a blush spreading across her cheeks at his impassive features stayed the same. "Well…I guess you get that all the time." Heaven knew how much more bored he'd look if she'd told him she _loved_ him! She took a deep breath and made to march past.

He grasped her elbow and pulled her to him, ignoring her shocked protests. "You will stay," he commanded haughtily, his eyes angry.

"Weren't you _listening?_ I can't stay! I might get too attached to you. Don't you care that my love life might be ruined?" She struggled against his grip, but it was futile. She froze when he snarled at her.

"You may not leave until you've fulfilled your purpose." His voice was hard and unforgiving, and Amaya felt her entire body stiffen; she'd never felt this potent mixture of hurt and anger in her life!

"You…know what?" Her voice shook and she snarled back at him. "Sit."

He grunted in shocked outrage, and plummeted. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched in amazement as the Lord of the West slammed into the ground with a resounding thud. Yashi and Kouga gaped.

Amaya jerked her arm out of his grip as he went down. And took off running.

Sesshoumaru growled into the dirt, trying to rise immediately and failing.

Kagome had enough sense to snap out of it and run after her friend, jumping over the Lord's prone body. "Amaya-chan, wait!"

Inuyasha's face was twitching madly as he took in a sight far better than that of a human-Sesshoumaru. "Holy…" he whispered shakily, mouth trembling.

Sango and Miroku jumped as Inuyasha laughed suddenly. "This Amaya wench is the best!" He had his head thrown back and was laughing like there was no tomorrow. It took his brother quite a while to rise from the earth, and when he did…he looked oddly calm. So calm in fact, that Inuyasha frowned, his moment of utter joy cut-short by the oddness of his brother's reaction. Did he not realize he'd just been _sat_!

It came to the hanyou then, what had to be removed. Why his bastard of a brother had taken Amaya with him and refused to let her go. "You've got the beads too, don't you?" Inuyasha asked in wonder, staring at his brother.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, rising slowly with a fierce look of purpose on his face, and blurred out of sight.

The older girl was at the well when her younger schoolmate caught up with her. "Amaya-chan…what…was that?" she asked, panting. "How were you able to…? O-oh!"

"Yeah. Subjugation beads. Or whatever the hell they're called." Amaya was panting hard from the dash, and she leaned against the mossy rim of the well to catch her breath. "Not that I use them often."

Kagome guessed not. Sesshoumaru wasn't Inuyasha. If Kagome'd had that kind of power over the demon she didn't think she'd dare use it at all. "Amaya-chan. Do you love him?"

Nothing else could explain why she wouldn't go back with them when they'd found her the first time. She must have seen something in the Lord that had prompted her to stay…

Kagome gaped in shock when her senpai burst into tears. "Amaya!"

Her classmate waved her off but her hiccups continued. "Don't be silly!" Amaya said shakily. "I can't stand that-" _hiccup_. "-bossy idiot. That's why I'm-" _hiccup_. "going home."

Kagome let out a shaky breath when her friend turned to look at her. Amaya had a big silly smile on her tear-soaked face, and that was the biggest Oh-who-am-I-kidding-yes-I-do look the young miko'd ever seen. _Oh, Amaya-chan!_

"Just…don't tell. Ok?"

Kagome nodded mutely. "I'm so sorry."

Amaya wiped her face with her sleeve, sighing. "Oh, don't be. I'm not. I mean big deal! Who among us hasn't fallen crazy in love with an asshole at some point?" She wiped her face some more and sniffed.

"Hear! Hear!" Kagome chuckled sadly, understanding that sentiment perfectly. "But he can't have been a jerk all the time, right?"

Holding her wet sleeve to her nose, Amaya chuckled too. "No. But I wish he had."

Kagome was staring pensively down at the well when Sesshoumaru appeared next to her. She didn't bother looking at him. Really what was the point? She'd probably just curse at him or something, and she just wasn't ready to die yet. She'd finally gotten things straightened out with Inuyasha after all…And who ever guessed _that_ was possible. Certainly not her!

"Where is she?"

Kagome's flinched at the coldness in his voice. "She's right, Lord Sesshoumaru. Without her here the beads have no effect. She's not coming back so you don't have to worry." She looked up, and by sheer force of will kept from jumping back in fright at the fury in his eyes. She stared blindly after him as he turned about gracefully, and left.

She gulped. For a second there…she thought he was going to gut her!

Her walk back to the village was a blur. Something didn't add up at all! This was kind of like when Inuyasha got angry at her for staying away too long in her time, except she detected shards. Amaya was of no particular importance, and in fact her disappearance from this world was a blessing to a demon like Sesshoumaru. He didn't want anyone to have that kind of power over him, so…why on earth would he want to keep her friend around? In case he lived still in the modern era and met Amaya there?

Unlikely. Kagome lived in the modern era and never met anything resembling a demon from around here…but…Oh, she just didn't know! This was too weird. There was the possibility that the demon lord wanted Amaya to stay with him. _Even more unlikely_, Kagome thought with a shake of her head.

"Kagome."

She looked up with a start. Inuyasha was leaning against the cottage door with an exasperated look on his face. "What is it?"

"It's that annoying Crow woman. She's been nagging me about Amaya!" he growled at her, like it was her fault his newest enemy was harassing him.

Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance. "And? What does she want?" The saying about old dogs came to mind and she realized Inuyasha would be as annoying, adorable, and grumpy as always. One kiss didn't change much. Maybe she should kiss him again, she thought with a blush.

"She says your friend owes her a favor, and it's time to pay," he continued, oblivious to his new girlfriend's train of thought.

Kagome's eyes widened at that. "A _favor_? But Amaya's gone."

"Gone! Gone where! My favor has not been paid!" The beautiful dark woman stepped out, pushing Inuyasha from the door and flinging him to the ground. "Bring her back at once!"

Inuyasha got up, spitting dirt and cursing fluently. "You little!" he snarled, hand going to Tetsusaiga. "I've had just about enough of you!"

"Oh, shut up," the woman dismissed him, going to Kagome. "I've thought up a payment, and she _did_ promise."

"Hey! Don't ignore me, you-!"

Inuyasha continued to ramble in the background whilst being ignored by both females. "And if you can't bring her back right away, give her a message," Yashi suggested, absently twisting a lock of raven-black hair around her forefinger.

Kagome blinked uncertainly. "I guess I could do that."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Obviously this was not the last chapter…And it was kind of boring, wasn't it? Anyway, I expect next chap is the last, so stay with me! There will probably be an epilogue as well.

**R&R **please! I do love those reviews –sigh- They are my fuel.


	29. Expected, Wanted

Chapter 29 up! I congratulate myself –pats her own back- Well done, well, done.

I'm not particularly talented or verbose (bwahaha!) but I did my best with this fic while enjoying my time. Hope you guys like the final chapter XD And the fic in general. A big hello to **no-name**, who reviewed absolutely all the chapters XD And another hello to **TrisakAminawn**, whom I missed terribly.

**Review replies (for the anonymous, who are sometimes simply signed out):**

**Tsukiko008:** It had to end sometimes, although your reaction almost had me changing my mind about that! Haha! I'm seriously thinking about that sequel -shudder- so please don't kill me! XD

**valinor:** Hello! Thanks XD It was good to write. This chapter was a blast, though, so I hope you like it -booow-

**no-name:** Thanks, little brother! So nice of you to take the initiative and review this. I know you finished reading it quite a while ago. So nice of you to review!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Onna: Woman.

Hiraikotsu: Sango's giant boomerang.

Baka: Idiot.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Youkai: demon.

Miko: Priestess.

Neko: Cat.

* * *

_Recap from last chapter:_

_Kagome's eyes widened at that. "A _favor_? But Amaya's gone."_

"_Gone! Gone where! My favor has not been paid!" The beautiful dark woman stepped out pushing Inyasha from the door and flinging him to the ground. "Bring her back at once!"_

_Inuyasha got up, spitting dirt and cursing fluently. "You little!" he snarled, hand going to Tetsusaiga. "I've had just about enough of you!"_

"_Oh, shut up," the woman dismissed him, going to Kagome. "I've thought up a payment, and she _did_ promise."_

"_Hey! Don't ignore me, you-!"_

_Inuyasha continued to ramble in the background whilst being ignored by both females. "And if you can't bring her back right away, give her a message," Yashi suggested, absently twisting a lock of raven-black hair around her forefinger._

_Kagome blinked uncertainly. "I guess I could do that."_

**CHAPTER 29:**

Jaken quickly made himself scarce as his Lord passed by. After the 20-or-so thumps and kicks he'd received just this afternoon, the frog guessed his Sesshoumaru-sama was not in a very good mood. Staying out of the way saved him the grief of being randomly thrown out the window, so as unusual as it was Jaken made sure to disappear whenever his master appeared, unless directly summoned.

Rin wasn't her chirpy, peppy self either, which stumped the frog. All the calamities in existence could break loose upon the earth and that silly little girl would still find it in her to smile and sing and frolic in the gardens with the butterflies. That was actually quite annoying, only her lack of pep meant his master had no one to alleviate his dark mood.

Maybe if Jaken laughed, sang and danced happily about Lord Sesshoumaru would unwind…No. Most likely the small demon would get thrown out of the whole of the Western Lands for that. Peppy just didn't suit him, he was sure.

* * *

The servants were nowhere to be seen. Every now and again he heard the sound of scuttling and shuffling feet, but none of them dared to show themselves. He knew very well his black mood was the cause.

"_I want a kiss."_

And there it was. The reason for his blacker than black mood. Flashes and visions of the traitorous woman crept into his head to the point of being hallucinations, the feeling resembled a withdrawal symptom from one of the drugs the humans were so fond of using. It was all inconvenient in the extreme. Her scent was in every room, her lack of presence acutely felt.

He should have killed her the moment he saw her. To have kept her this long was a mistake on his part. A mistake he would have repeated if not for her running off to her time despite his demands.

He still found himself furious at the fact that she'd gone, even after she'd used the accursed word on him in front of his hanyou sibling.

"_You're beautiful."_ Her passionate words reverberated in his head and he snarled, a large vase 'mysteriously' shattering nearby. To have her occupy his thoughts so completely, it made him consider, for a single moment, the fairy's words. _In love_. The possibility of that was slimmer than none, and for it to occur with a lowly human, he would be no better than his worthless brother.

In love with a human.

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly. Impossible. Loving a woman that crashed into bookcases, read to him despite his protests, was caught in the buff on more occasions than he cared to remember, nearly got him killed more times than anyone in existence, and called him _beautiful _of all things…it made no sense to him. How foolish his heart would have to be for such a blatant deviation from the norm to occur.

He clutched the beads at his throat and rolled them between his fingers absently. He hated her more than he'd ever hated another human at that moment.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru?"

The inuyoukai turned to the small demon cowering behind him. "What is it, Jaken?"

The frog jumped in fright at the extra layer of Vicious in his master's voice. "Erm…The crow demon Yashi is here, my Lord. She wishes to have a word with you. She says it's very urgent, and that it involves you directly."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but made his way to the front gates. Whatever it was could only be a welcome escape from his current train of thought.

* * *

Car horns were going off like crazy, a fair amount of cursing and shouting accompanying the noisy blaring. Amaya stood in the middle of it all, gasping as adrenaline pumped wildly through her body at the shock of finding a number of passenger cars –and one bus- screeching to a halt too near her for comfort.

"Are you blind, kid? Look where you're going!" one particularly angry man was shouting at her from his car window.

"Sorry, sorry!" She ran out from the middle of the chaos and jumped over a couple of cars blocking her way. Wow! She'd almost been done for this time! She had to stop daydreaming on her way home, or on her way to school. Or in the process of getting the bath ready, unless she wanted a closer call with a scalding hot shower gain.

A week since she'd come home, and still she was sulky and depressed. It was stupid! She had to go on with her life. And where was that cute boyfriend she'd promised herself anyway! She'd been approached, sure, but none of them were quite right! Maybe she shouldn't be so picky…

She sighed, wondering what Kagome had been up to. She hadn't seen her younger friend since she jumped back through. Amaya thought about going back to see how things were going in feudal Japan but she was afraid of how she'd feel if the well refused to let her through. She didn't want to feel depressed _and_ devastated. There was the possibility that she'd feel relieved…The possibility was a load of bull, naturally.

She could always ask Kagome if everyone was doing well…Unless Kagome had stopped going through the well since her job was over. Amaya froze up in fear at the possibility of never having any kind of contact with the people she'd come to love…Oh, she hoped that wasn't the case. Still, she hadn't seen Kagome in school at all. Maybe the younger schoolgirl was still over there. Kagome's three best friends were blabbering on about a kidney cold something-or-other a few days ago…It sounded like an excuse –and a preposterous one at that- to be somewhere far away.

It really shouldn't matter to her anyway. She was starting anew!

"Amaya-chan!"

Amaya whirled to see the very girl she'd been thinking about running to meet her. "Oh thank God! I was just wondering where you'd gone off to."

Kagome gasped for breath, waving her hand in greeting. "I'm sorry. I got back just this morning from –um…You know," she finished with a big sigh.

"Oh. Is everything OK?" she asked, trying for an offhanded tone of voice.

"Yes, thankfully. We've all been busy getting things cleaned up over there. Naraku left quite a bit of destruction behind. That's why I couldn't see you sooner."

"Thanks for your hard work, Kagome. How are you and Inuyasha then?" she asked with a spark in her eyes, managing to ignore the urge to ask about the other, more gorgeous –in her opinion- inu brother. She might be in the process of getting over him emotionally, but they've been through a lot together and she did want to hear about him every now and again. She wondered if it was possible to send Rin things to make up for her inability to visit like she'd promised.

"Ah. Good." The blush staining Kagome's cheeks spoke of more than 'good' things. "He's the same annoying idiot but…" she shrugged, averting her eyes.

She was obviously perfectly fine with that, Amaya thought with a raised brow. "Sango and Miroku? Shippo? Oh, and Kagura!"

"Everyone's great! Kagura took over protecting a small village, and the people adore her. Inuyasha's actually starting to train Shippo," Kagome gushed, like a mother happy her son and husband were finally bonding. Amaya resisted the urge to giggle. "Sango and Miroku are getting married!"

"_What_?" Amaya gaped before giving a muffled squeal, her hands over her mouth. "Oh, that's _wonderful_!" she laughed in delight. "When?"

"In a couple of months." Kagome did a little happy-dance before realizing she was standing in the middle of the road.

"You and Inuyasha planning anything yet?"

"Ah! I'm only 17!" Kagome turned completely crimson at that. "And I have a college to go to. Or at least I hope I do. I've got to catch up on my studies." The two chuckled after a moment. Things were going wonderfully at last. College might need some grueling bit of work, Amaya thought, but that was nothing compared to what the young miko had to deal with before. She suspected Kagome would think College was a far more stressful business than a few thousand demons, though.

"I almost forgot! The crow demon asked me to give you a message. She said so soon after you'd left but I couldn't come back right away."

"Yashi?" What could the lovely, condescending demon want from her?

"She said you owed her a favor," Kagome told her uncertainly.

"A _favor_!" What favor!

"She said she'd thought up a…'an appropriate payment' and that you should come back immediately and fulfill your debt." Kagome shrugged.

Amaya scrunched her eyes shut. _That_ favor. When she'd nearly gotten the crow killed. But she'd saved her later, hadn't she! Making sure she was saved by Sesshoumaru, then taking care of her…Obviously that didn't count for the demon. Bloody nerve!

Amaya sighed, then her pulse picked up. The thought of going back now -even for the littlest while- after the week of abstinence did bad things to her nervous system. What if she lost her resolve and tried contacting him! After her grand exit, he'd cut her to pieces before he'd look at her again. Maybe he wouldn't kill her per se, but she couldn't handle looks of unbridled hatred from him.

No! She didn't have to go! That favor payment thing was crap! She'd more than made it up to the demon!

"She's waiting at the well as we speak," Kagome informed her.

"_Arrrgh_!"

Kagome jumped in shock and watched stupidly as Amaya flailed wildly in the middle of the street.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance, feeling like something major was missing, and it wasn't just Kagome. He looked down at himself and glowered at the space where his beads used to be. It didn't feel right without them! But most of all he hated that having them removed kept him from going to her world the way he used to.

How was he going to get her if she took too long over there? What if something happened to her in her time; he'd be helpless here! Kagome was adamant that he would never have to put up with the subjugation spell again. They were equals, she said. She failed to mention the bit about him no longer being able to get to her world, however, and that pissed him off!

How could she keep that sort of big news from him! He was her "boyfriend" now wasn't he? He still had loads to learn about being a boyfriend, but he was sure sharing important news like this was part of "being together".

"_Pft_! Stupid Kagome," he growled half-heartedly.

Sango and Miroku were getting along better than ever. The groping thing rarely happened, but when it did they were both behind it; Sango mostly in retaliation, which got the monk under control for quite a while. Miroku clearly went crazy at the thought of Sango touching anyone but him, so _seeing_ it happen was quite the blow.

Inuyasha'd almost had a heart attack when the taijiya had groped _him _a few days ago. Kagome had the audacity to laugh at that. _Laugh_! "Sorry, Inuyasha. No one else was around," the nasty demon slayer had told him apologetically, after the fit Miroku had gone through following the incident was done.

The hanyou couldn't believe his ears! He was staying clear of the woman whenever girls passed through their village. Just getting Kagome to stop laughing was a pain. He didn't see how his being groped could be so funny!

Inuyasha bound up suddenly, testing the air. _Couldn't be!_ That annoying bugger better not have come back!

* * *

Amaya was hyperventilating at the bottom of the well. Kagome was standing beside her and urging her to get out.

"I'm sure whatever she has in mind can't be that bad," her younger friend said comfortingly.

"Heh. I know." So she took a deep, steadying breath and started to climb out. Someone really should clean up the place, she thought testily. Moss and bugs were everywhere. She gripped the rim finally, and heaved herself over the edge. She fell on her face, her legs somehow more wobbly that she'd expected. "Ugh!"

Sesshoumaru watched as she stood up shakily, mumbling and dusting herself. She looked up at him and froze, shock and disbelief clear in her eyes and face. "Y-you…You're not Yashi!" she cried accusingly, pointing a finger.

"The favor involves this," Sesshoumaru explained coolly, ignoring her exclamation. He glanced over at the young miko, who had climbed out of the well and was looking at him in very much the same amount of shock as her older friend. "The crow demon said for you to remove it." He gestured to the beads around his throat.

"U-uh…But I don't-"

"Amaya-chan, I know how you can do that," Kagome interjected, knowing what her friend was about to say. "Just…just take them off." She made a move with her hands, as if removing a necklace from over her head.

Amaya stared blindly at her friend, shocked that the way to break the spell was so ridiculously simple. So simple she hadn't thought of it. Wouldn't have thought of it in a million years. "You're kidding. You're…_kidding_! That's all I needed to do to get out of this mess!" Not that she'd be alive if not for the control the beads had on the demon at first, the older schoolgirl admitted to herself.

Kagome shrugged, looking bashful. "I only figured it out today. Inuyasha once got his beads destroyed and all I had to do was slip them on him –without him knowing, of course. It just…clicked. I'm sorry," Kagome added in apology, eyeing Sesshoumaru nervously.

Sesshoumaru wasn't paying the young miko any mind at all, his attention focused on her friend. "Now you know," he said surely, inclining his head slightly in the older girl's direction.

Amaya frowned uncertainly, and decided the faster she fulfilled her promise the sooner she could go home and start forgetting any of this ever happened.

With these thoughts in mind, she approached slowly, avoiding his gaze. Once close enough to do the deed, she reached up to grip the beads, and couldn't help but breath him in. Oh, yeah. The distinct meadow-ness of him went right to her head and she had to concentrate so as not to sniff at him. Damn it! He smelt wonderful as always and she was probably reeking of car exhaust. Sesshoumaru caught her hand, and she looked up in surprise. Alarmed at the look in his eyes she tried to back away, only to freeze in disbelief as his head dipped down to hers.

Kagome watched open-mouthed as the demon kissed her friend, pulling Amaya tightly against him. The younger girl covered her mouth to keep any sound of shock from escaping and crept away to the trees, not too comfortable with watching this. Yet almost wanting to stare. The idea of Sesshoumaru kissing _anyone_ was like…Inuyasha confessing his love-OK so it wasn't as impossible as she thought.

Amaya's unfocused gaze fixed on the mouth that had just been over hers and she cursed her nonexistent willpower. His kisses got better every time, not to mention the fact that he was freakin' gorgeous! How could she resist?

"This is what the fairy spoke of?"

Amaya looked up at him in surprise. He looked pensive, his normally-cool eyes softer than usual. Not knowing what the fairy "spoke of" she had no idea what he was talking about. Did the silly little woman reveal something to…? Oh, no! What if Aneko let on that Amaya was in love with him! _Noooo_! The humiliation!

She tried to pull away, but he caught her arm. "You've not removed it," he told her coolly.

Scowling and refusing to meet his gaze, she reached up again, breathing rapid and hands shaking. _He better not try any_-He shocked her by grasping her hand before it ever touched the beads, and his head came down while she helplessly closed her eyes.

He kissed her with shocking tenderness, making her gasp against his mouth.

Kagome watched from close by, looking on in awe and dawning comprehension.

"_Bastarrrd_!" Inuyasha came flying over their heads and landed right next to Kagome, who almost had the fright of her life thanks to him. The hanyou drew his sword and brandished it in the direction of one of his most annoying…enemies…"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha's eye twitched madly. His emotion-deprived brother was getting it on with –_was that Amaya_!

Were they _ignoring_ him!

Kagome glared at the hanyou, her arms crossed. "Great entrance, Inuyasha. Very cool."

Inuyasha wasn't so clueless he couldn't tell she was being sarcastic, and so sheathed his sword with an embarrassed _feh_. "Did I miss something?" he asked dryly.

"You always do. Can't you guess?" Kagome whispered to him, not wanting to interrupt the emotional reunion.

"I'm afraid to try," he mumbled miserably.

"Well…" Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged him along in the direction of the village. "We should go."

"And I really wanted to watch this."

Kagome stopped and looked back at him in shock. "Really?"

"_No_!" he growled in horror.

* * *

Kaede, the old miko, chuckled good naturedly, feeling her nerves relax for the first time in years.

'You see? What did I say? I know love when I see it, plus they worked together to destroy what's-his-face,' Aneko commented smugly. 'I'm all-knowing in the ways of love. I only interfered because I felt who the girl was, true, but I'm also a very good match-maker.'

_You would have made the perfect cupid_, Kaede thought in amusement. _And if not for your alerting me, Lord Sesshoumaru would have killed Amaya long ago._

'I'm a life-saver as well as a genius.'

_But how do you know they're making up? They could be fighting._

Aneko smiled at that. 'Fighting and loving are painfully similar with those two. I suspect much of the same will color their lives. I got that impression from traveling around with them so much.'

Her statements were clear enough, and the old miko was grateful for the assurance.

'I'm also getting the feeling those two crazy ones back there have possibility…' She pointed a small finger at the group behind them.

Yashi, Miroku, Sango and Kouga stared as the old woman chuckled and gestured, seemingly to herself.

"So what are _you_ still doing here?" Kouga growled rudely at the crow.

Yashi glowered at him, tossing her hair. "I'm waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru's return, not that it's any of your business, you smelly rodent!"

"What was that!" Kouga bound up off the floor, ready to do battle while the lovely crow demon just sat there calmly and drank her tea. "You want to die? I should never have agreed to that truce with your village, ugly woman!"

"Wah!" Shippo cried, hiding behind Sango, knowing a fight was eminent.

Miroku came between the two demons instantly. "Please, Kouga-kun! Don't fight. I'm sure Kagome-sama will be here in no time to see you," he said calmingly when he saw the crow was about to launch herself at the wolf. "He didn't mean it, Yashi-san! You're the most beautiful demon I've ever seen." He stiffened at the look Sango gave him. "And _you're_ the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he added to his future wife, laughing nervously.

The wolf and the crow were worse than Inuyasha with Kouga. Miroku and Sango just didn't understand how a truce could have even been suggested, much less agreed to.

"Everything will be all right," they heard the miko mumble absently behind them.

"Thanks to me," Yashi piped in haughtily, wolf prince forgotten. "If I hadn't so generously given up my favor for Sesshoumaru-sama's sake he would have destroyed you all for revenge." But the fact was that the crow demon noticed the connection between demon and human. She suspected another encounter between the two stubborn beings would clear things up. Not romantically, maybe…and in that case, she -a beautiful and powerful demon- would shamelessly vie for the sexy and all-too-eligible Western Lord's attention.

Kouga bound up angrily at the crow's announcement. "Like hell, you useless-" And there began another bout of bickering the helpless monk and demon slayer would be forced to get in the middle of. Not so amazingly, Kouga seemed annoyed at having no one to take his revenge upon, now that Kagura was one of the good guys and had the good excuse of being under Naraku's control at the time of his comrade's demise. As such, it seemed the annoying crow woman was a good target for his frustration at losing Kagome for good, and losing a good bout of revenge.

Unfortunately, Sango and Miroku were the ones left to suffer that little emotional crisis.

* * *

Amaya pulled back, panting. She felt ridiculously high, especially since the blasted guy was nuzzling her neck like that. _Wah_. She felt Goosebumps-y! "What are…you doing?" she gasped out, trying to push him away so she could jump-start her brain again and make sense of what was going on.

"Hm," was all he said, and kept nuzzling her neck.

"I don't understand…" She was proud of herself. How outstanding she must be to be able to put a whole sentence together in such a situation.

"You may not go back to your time," he told her suddenly and with finality, at last pulling away to gaze into her eyes. "I forbid it."

She stared up at him, the fuzz in her brain clearing. "What? _Why_?" she asked suspiciously, just as suddenly angry and resentful. He'd just kissed the daylights out of her and now he was talking about taking her prisoner? "I'm _not_ going to be your captive again!"

He grunted humorlessly and she bristled. "You will not be a captive."

_Not a-?_ What was he talking about? Unless he was obnoxious enough to think she would be happy to tag along behind him like some lackey. "I'm not Jaken, and I won't be happy following you around like some sort of love-struck idiot!" she snapped, trying simultaneously to get away from him. He let go and she staggered away, finally getting enough breathing space to think properly.

She stared as, once again, he gestured to the beads. "Remove them."

She _so_ didn't want to. Already it was dawning on her that she was seeing him again at last. Blast it! Tears of joy were prickling at her eyelids at the welcome sight of him. Forget the piece-of-crap attitude, she'd missed him anyway. "N-no way. I don't want to," she croaked out pathetically. "You're sneaky!" She stared when a smile flicked across his features. Or was it a hallucination on her part?

"You love me," he stated coolly and she gasped.

He'd said love. She couldn't imagine the great demon Lord using the word, much less figuring out something so meaningful. The cad! He shouldn't have said it! She thought furiously, one traitorous tear slipping merrily down her cheek.

"Bull! I hate you!" she countered angrily, sniffling and scrubbing her face with her hands furiously. "Y-you're cold and uncaring. No way would I love…l-love…"

"Changed your mind? You believed I was warmhearted. And caring. Or do your words mean nothing?"

Her eyes bulged through the tears at the shock of it. _He'd actually been listening back then?_ "And you…_agree_?"

"No."

She glared at him through tears that insisted on making a fool out of her, and she did not appreciating how calm and collected he was after the love announcement when she was a mess of waterworks and snot. "Fine, I'll get it off. But then you'll let me go, and I never want to see you again!"

He said nothing, so she took it as a silent agreement and approached, albeit carefully. For a third –and she hoped a final- time she reached for the beads, actually touching them for once, and almost sighed in relief –and partly in disappointment, but she wasn't going to pay that part of her reaction any mind- when he didn't have a go at her face again. _Oh…_Ok. They had a problem. "Um…Your hair. If you…if you could just lift it so I can-"

"Why?"

She stared. What did he mean _why_? "I can't get the beads off if you don't!" He raised a brow at her and she gritted her teeth angrily. Fine then! She'd have to do it herself.

Bravely, she reached her arms around him, the movement plastering them together. She knew he could feel her wildly beating heart, but what could she do? He already knew how she felt so it was useless to hide her reaction from him anymore. She sobbed once despite herself, then pressed her lips angrily to stop any more silly sounds from escaping. The tears were a different matter however. _Ooh,_ _one sided love _blows_!_ She thought furiously, glaring over the demon's shoulder. She managed to get his silky, beautiful hair halfway up when he cupped her averted face with one hand and wiped her tears away with the other.

She looked up at him in shock, just managing not to let his hair slip through her fingers at the fizz of pleasure that ran through her at the gentle touch. He'd done this before, and several times. But it didn't make the lovely feeling in her stomach at the tenderness fade at all. "Stop it," she whispered weakly, glaring at him. "You're making it harder for me! You don't even like me, and I _love_ you. So stop being nice right this minute!" she growled at the end, turning her face away from his touch. She'd bite him if she wasn't so worried she'd like his taste.

Ah, but he bit _her_. Right on her bottom lip.

She yelped, and this time his hair fell smoothly against his back. Oh, blast! She practically felt her brain swish around lazily in her head as the demon slanted his mouth against hers, practically devouring her. Her heart beat like crazy against her chest, and his, and she kissed him back, linking her hands behind his head. Not to be outdone, she returned the favor and bit his lip, making him growl softly against her.

Hm. She remembered this. This was nice.

Damn it…

"You will stay with me," he said huskily against her mouth as she stared stupidly up at him, her eyes almost crossed. "You will be my mate, and as such I forbid you to leave."

The words were so even –despite being tinged with a little huskiness- Amaya didn't register them right away. Stay…Mate…Forbid-_Mate_! What did he mean, mate! Like…marry her, mate? So…what? He liked her? No…You don't take people you like for mates…?

"You _love_ me!" Her eyes would have fallen out if not for the strong muscles holding them in their sockets against their will. "You love me?" she asked again, more calmly.

He –as she suspected- said nothing, but his eyes…There wasn't a glimpse of hardness in them. She'd never seen them so…soft? No, that wasn't it. Relaxed? No, that made them sound like they were lounging on a beach somewhere. Tender. He was looking at her with a bit of tenderness she suspected he hadn't tried out yet. His eyes sure didn't seem used to the look either.

"I may," he said finally, those same eyes switching to a look of fierce possessiveness she hadn't seen before either.

_May_!

She laughed then. Harder than she'd laughed in a long time. He gazed at her suspiciously, his eyes widening marginally as she leapt into his chest and hugged him tightly.

He'd come for _her_, she realized, so happy she felt her chest would fly off without the rest of her. She'd hear that 'I love you' directly from his mouth if she had to drug him, she thought stubbornly, burrowing into him and breathing him in to her heart's content. "I think we can work something out," she murmured against him, sighing in contentment.

"I forbid you from returning. This is not up for discussion," he informed her, the calm tone he'd been using so far replaced by an overbearing one.

After a small pause, "Of course it isn't." Her tone of voice had him narrowing his eyes suspiciously. His soon-to-be mate never did take orders very well and he suspected a long discussion would result from this, despite these orders.

And for the first time in decades, he wasn't quite certain who would win.

* * *

**THE END…?**

**

* * *

**

XO No way. Is it…over? Finally done! _Yesssss_! It was a long chapter, wasn't it? Good. That was my intention. Oh, man, I hope it made a good last chapter X( I know some things must be missing, illogical, and just plain stupid. Do tell me about them! Thanks **Janika**, **Akana Akazen** for helping me with that. You're gorgeous!

**A EPILOGUE FOLLOWS THIS**… so stay tuned. And **R&R pleaaaaase**! I love you all! XD


	30. Epilogue: The Never Ending Story

The title of this chapter inspired by my dear **TallyYoungBlood**. Waaah! I love you all! This has been wonderful for me, two times over. I'm a lazy idiot for whom it took forever to finish a fic. I'm sorry about that, and can only hope that it was at least a little bit worth the wait. I enjoyed every moment, every death threat after a particularly nasty cliffhanger, and every review and reviewer I've known.

There were a couple of nicknames for Sesshy I had wanted so badly to use but never got to fit anywhere. Created by the awesome **the-lights-there** and her friends. My fav is FlufftoGo and SirProfessorCuddleFluffikins. Muaha! If I make a sequal I'm definitely using them!

**Review replies:**

**chibi-blue-mouse: **I fixed the epilogue thing immediately! Such a stupid mistake. Darn it! And thank you for the niceness –sigh- I love having you in the review reply section by the way. Lol!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Junihitoe:** An extremely elegant and highly complex kimono that was only worn by court-ladies in Japan. Literally translated it means "twelve-layer robe". (definition from the website **wikipedia**.)

Farthing: An old British coin worth around a quarter of a penny, (definition from the website **wikipedia**.) out as early as 1279 AD. So Sesshoumaru can know about it, wanderer that he is X3

Taiyoukai: Demon lord.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Houshi: Monk.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Miko: Priestess.

* * *

**EPILOGUE: The Never Ending Story **

Ran frowned in concentration, her blue eyes narrowed as she wiped the smeared blood from her three-year-old's mouth. "You really shouldn't mimic your father, Tetsu. He's a messy eater."

Ginta looked at his wife innocently, chewing away at his recent kill. Their youngest, a one-year-old bombshell of a girl named Amaya, squealed and jumped on his back; something she did at every opportunity. She made a point of jumping on Kouga's back at every opportunity as well, never mind that the wolf prince would be in the middle of a meeting with other tribe members, or having another outing with Yashi, the volatile crow demon.

If at any point in time the prince lost his temper with either Ran's or Tenshi's children, payback was a given. Not in public of course, because that would undermine their prince's authority. Setting Amaya on the offending prince for hours on end was a technique the two lovely wolfs found to be extremely effective. Ran and Tenshi respected Kouga greatly, but not when he was overworking their husbands or harassing their children.

Tenshi walked in then, carrying her newborn baby boy in her arms and followed by her other two little girls. "Lunching late, I see?"

Ran glared at her dearest friend and shrugged. "It took Ginta a while to catch food today."

They may be best friends, but the two were still as competitive as ever. And the speed with which food was caught mattered to the both of them. But then so did fur making, dishwashing, laundry hanging, baby bathing….child birth. So far the score was even, and they made sure never to bother their husbands about the secret score-keeping.

"Are you coming with us tomorrow to the gathering Amaya-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama are having?" Tenshi asked, gold eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I would never miss it," Ran assured, wiping away the last of the blood and sending her son off to play.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gazed out upon his lands, thinking of the next day's troublesome evening. Every month, his mate threw a small, but jolly social gathering, inviting only their closest friends and allies. The Lord did not particularly enjoy or appreciate the gesture, but he figured it pleased his wife, as well as strengthened the bond between himself and his allies.

Sesshoumaru only minded that his brother –who'd been recently married to the young "college graduate" miko - was asked to attend, along with the demon slayer and her reformed womanizing husband. The latter couple's two female children attended by default, despite his reservations on the matter. Even the crow demon, Yashi, had been invited along with prince Kouga. The relationship of the two allies was still uncertain, according to Amaya. Not that he gave a flying farthing either way.

And it annoyed him that his own daughter was becoming fast friends with the other children in the gathering, especially the humans.

Amaya told him to expect this, since Aneko was alarmingly human-looking herself. He had been shocked out of his mind when his daughter had been born human, and even more shocked when she showed powerful demon qualities from the very first week of her life. Now, almost two years old, even he had trouble catching her without effort once she decided to run. Her mother, who'd began developing demon-like qualities herself since the pregnancy, was the only one with any sort of control over the gifted child. The pregnancy seemed to open an invisible door to his mate's body, stopping its aging and multiplying its power a thousand folds. Despite the fact that she looked human as ever.

He rolled the beads around his neck between his fingers. They were now a mere accessory, and one of the few things he owned that held a sentimental value. Not so strange then, that his brother had also kept his own inactive beads for very much the same reasons. Amaya had been strangely tearful when he'd told her he decided to keep wearing the necklace, after it had been de-spelled by the –dishonest and misleading- old miko.

Having a family brought him peace, and a contentment he had not foreseen. The irritating fairy woman his daughter had been named in honor of had called it "happiness". And he found he was proud of them both, Aneko and Amaya. And loved them, despite his efforts to distance himself for the sake of tradition. Stubborn, opinionated and loving, the two females refused to be pushed away; they were mother and daughter indeed. Even Rin had a place in their midst, as a big sister for Aneko, and daughter for Amaya. His ward could not be happier.

He grunted once in humor, remembering how his –at the time- online-college-attending wife had managed to get a confession out of him in the year of their engagement –an engagement she had insisted upon until she was of an acceptable age.

But that was another story.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The Taiyoukai turned at his wife's voice, seeing her appear flushed from the trees. "Where have you been? I'm supposed to leave for my monthly visit to my parents and Aneko is screaming for her Daddy. She's with Rin, but I can't leave until she's seen you and calmed down." She walked toward him, holding his sleeve intimately once at his side and smiling mischievously.

He grunted and leaned down to brush her lips briefly, pulling her close. She looked regal and beautiful in her junihitoe kimonos, yet he found he did not mind the assortment of jeans, skirts, shirts and sundresses she loved to wear once they were alone. She was wearing one of the latter now. "You will return later today," he said evenly, a bit of annoyance lacing his voice.

His in-laws seemed to take the supernatural news amazingly well, especially after she'd brought them a baby girl the spitting image of her two years after she told her tale. It seemed her parents had always known their unusual ancestry would result in something like this and the tale did not seem as unbelievable to them. Sesshoumaru, unlike his daughter, could not pass through to Amaya's world as a result of his inactive beads, and so his wife was easily able to leave out his demon nature –as well as their daughter's- for everyone's peace of mind. Even though, all things considered, that should not be much of an issue.

Amaya looked scandalized. "You've got to be kidding. That's barely any time-!"

"I said today, woman," he cut in unyieldingly, holding her gaze.

She raised her brows quizzically. He was bossy as ever, but she knew he didn't like having her stay away for long. And she just loved it when he tried to bully her into doing what he wanted. It made not doing it so much more fun…When she had a perfectly good reason to ignore him, of course. "I'll do my best."

She laughed and took off running when he glared, knowing he couldn't catch her as easily anymore, and would probably find it below him to try.

She just loved him so much, bully that he was. She knew he felt just as strongly about her and their daughter, and Rin. He almost never said any such thing, but his body language told her. His actions told her. His heart told hers.

And she was nothing if not an excellent listener…

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Oh, I'm quite happy with this ending. I hope you liked it too!

**A continuation for this fic (and a prequel to the epilogue…hinted at above) is possible if lots of people are interested and tell me so.** Otherwise I'll…do something else I guess. I'd say this is a great time to finish up **Lady's Man of the West** as well. A fic where –among other things- Kouga and Sesshoumaru turn into girls. Oh, I miss messing with them! Muahaha!

**Also, I'd like some ideas about what to write next if a sequel to this doesn't interest you.** Give 'em to me in reviews if you can. If one of the ideas sticks I'll write it. So much fun awaits! Oh, you can give me ideas about other anime series as well! Um…like Prince of Tennis, Slam Dunk, Naruto…can't think of anymore at the moment. Inspire me!

And thank you, everyone. I'm so happy it's over, finally. I loved writing it, and loved all the feedback I got from you. For those who just read, I hope you enjoyed it and I'm so glad you stuck around till the end. LOVE YOU everyone! –super glomp-

Now I can start editing to my heart's content. Thank you **Janika**, **Akana Akazen**, **FluffyDemonSheepdog**, and everyone who ever gave me constructive criticism. I valued those more than you can imagine.

Do tell me where I mess up, and I'll do my best to fix it. Thanks!

So for the last time…**Read and Reviewwww**! I hope THAT part never ends XD

**Note:** As you've noticed, Kohaku and Kanna do not exist in my fic…in fact Sesshoumaru's arm has been healed (or otherwise has never been severed in the first place). I saw the final Inuyasha chapter (manga) not too long ago (after the epilogue was already written) and I was very happy with most of it! Yaaaay!


	31. Chapter 1 Prologue of the Sequel

**Note: This chapter is also in the Sequel, so know that when you head tthere this will be the chapter that greets you XD I posted it here too for the people who added this fic to their favorites list, and that way they will be alerted and read about the existence of said sequel.**

**I will probably keep this chapter within Sesshoumaru Sit! even after the second chapter is posted (only in the sequel from then on). So if you want to be alerted to posts put me (the author) on your alerts list or send me a review requesting I contact you about new posts. Of course leave your email so I'll know where to send you the alert. Thank you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, only my original characters and this fanfiction written purely for my pleasure, but also for the pleasure of my readers and Sesshoumaru, sit! fans.

Thank you all for your support of the orginal fic. I'll do my best to make this ten times better!

By the way, **VampireDragonGirl66** gave me the final push to start this. Also **TomatoLove** and **Serena Lockhart**. I have SO many ideas. Bwahahaha! Please enjoy, because I will enjoy every moment of writing this.

I will reply to anonymous reviews in the chapters and to signed ones through the review reply button thingy…Just so everyone knows. The only way I'd miss out on replying to someone who took the time to tell me what they think is: accidentally!

* * *

**Sesshoumaru, Sit! The Sequel**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The vestibule echoed with the sound of a single pair of footsteps, until they reached a deep blue double door. The man –or rather, the demon– opened the door confidently and stepped in as silently as he always did when entering that sacred room.

He was instantly bathed in a faint red light that alerted him to his master's agitated state.

At the corner of lavishly decorated, currently reddish chambers, was a dragon's head. It was enormous and colorful in the usual lighting, but now the red of the creatures eyes pulsed angrily, and the resident of that head breathed loudly, furiously, as if needing far more air from his surroundings than he was actually getting.

Through the gaping mouth of the red-eyed head peeked a sallow face; one that belonged to a small body as thin and ashen as said face. "Have you brought me any news?" the thin figure breathed out tiredly in a tone shockingly deep considering the looks of the dragon-head resident.

"Yes, master. The Halfling Naraku is dead. It is a certainty." It had taken the right-hand man the better part of a month to be sure their greatest enemy was as out of the way as was rumored. Nothing gave Morishi more pleasure than to find this to be true, and he knew his master would be pleased.

"Excellent! And what of the girl?" his sallow master asked with an enthusiasm that had been missing from his voice for decades.

Ah. That is where the news got interesting. Morishi wasn't even certain how his master would react to this. "As you predicted, master, the girl foretold is human. Currently she is with the Lord of the West."

"Oh…indeed." There was a note of amused surprise in his voice. "Him we can handle. Can't we, my loyal Morishi?"

"Yes, master. But there's more. Now this may be only a rumor, but my spies confirmed the likelihood of the story. The Western Lord…" How to put it? It was so out of character of the Lord they all knew to be powerful and merciless that the right-hand man was not sure his master would even believe it. "The Western Lord is betrothed to her."

The loud, hungry breathing ceased completely and Morishi leaned in anxiously. His master, who was quite powerful even in his weakened state, could not possibly have perished just from this?

"Master?"

A small chuckle startled the servant, who sighed silently in relief at that sign of life. "Remarkable. I thought that ridiculously powerful Lord would never wed. He was destined to rule all the lands…or so his mother used to say, bless her poisonous soul. Even the Taiyoukai said he had no intention of mating. Ever." A wide, sharp toothed grin spread all across the master's face, one Morishi had not seen in nearly a century. "And he hates human...There is only one reason I can think of that can cause such a radical change in his attitude. This is…interesting." His master was very, very happy about this.

Morishi could understand why. Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru was powerful. Very. But he was nothing compared to the single power of Naraku. And Naraku was gone.

The only thing now standing between the resurrection and absolute power of his master was Sesshoumaru. They could handle Lord Sesshoumaru.

Especially as it seems he was foolish enough to actually _love_.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

This is just the prologue.

Oh, and beware, I take a while to update. This does also depend on reviews. They are my fuel! So please, **read and review!** :3


	32. Chapter 2 of the Sequel

Juts letting you know I updated the chapter. This is an excerpt of the full chapter located in **Sesshoumaru, Sit! The Sequel**.

I hope everyone likes! I liked writing it.

A special thanks to **Angel-Dust-Ryuuki**, who took the time to give me more reviews at once in Sesshoumaru, Sit! than I've had in a long time, and even reviewed the sequel. Thank you, **ADR**! I love you! XD

And a welcome back to my dear **Kyuuketsuki-san**, **angelblue240**, and **yuri0219**! I missed you **Kyuu**!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the original characters. Sue me not! (Not that you could. I don't even live in the same country. Bwahaha!).

* * *

**Chapter 2 of the sequel  
**

Huffing was the only sign of human presence in the shadowed forest. Well into the afternoon of a frigid winter meant that not many animals were about, as opposed to the warmer weather near noon drawing many creatures out into the sun.

A dainty, pale hand stuck out of the darkened well, a ring glinting clearly in the remaining light of the day.

Amaya struggled to pull herself over the frosty rim without slipping back down into her time, and gave a quick prayer of thanks when she finally stood on firm ground. She knew she would need a lot more praying to escape Sesshoumaru's wrath.

She'd left for home despite his strict orders that she stay in the castle with him. She hadn't argued much at the time, just in case he got it into his head to take more drastic measures to keep her in the feudal era, like lock her in a room or have s spidery bodyguard tail her or whatever. As if!

She didn't like being bossed around the first time she met him and she wasn't going to put up with it now. Sesshoumaru was far too protective, and since he had no good reason for her not to visit her family she would ignore him. She loved him, they were engaged, but she needed to see her family every once in a while, for God's sake! It wasn't like she would be gutted on the way to and from there!

A subtle shaking of a nearby bush had her frozen in place with ears perked. Oh, man. She knew that sound. She knew that summery smell. She wasn't ready for this.

She was better off gutted!

"Amaya."

The cold, deep voice coming from just behind her shocked her only a little. She jumped slightly and turned around to a predictably controlled face. Sesshoumaru was as silent as always, lethally fast…and very angry. He was also beautiful, but he became irritated when she said so, and anyway it didn't take away from the intimidating air he was currently giving off.

"Sesshoumaru," she retorted after a moment of stunned silence.

It wasn't that long ago that she had confessed her love for him, and he for her –not quite, but close enough. She was no longer worried that he would kill her at the very first opportunity, even though his current bottled fury was quite menacing.

* * *

**Continued in Sesshoumaru, Sit! The Sequel...ch2**


	33. Chapter 3 of the Sequel

**Tia**

**Disclaimer: **I own the whole world. You can't even bite your nails without my OK! Not. (I own nothing but my characters).

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

The Dragon Master, Hattori, was frail and bony, and he never got out of his dragon's head shelter if he could, but he needed to move. He needed to think. His return to power was at hand, and he needed a good plan to get things going. To destroy the Western Lord's world and build back his own. The Lord of the West had to die, or least of all to fall utterly from grace so he, the once great Dragon Master, could reclaim his place as ruler of all the lands.

To have powers beyond even his former existence, he needed the Western Lord's human. To devour her essence and that of her unborn child. To do that, of course, he has to place said child in her womb. He had to choose and strong and able demon to do the deed. He would do it himself, but his energy levels were weak, so he simply could not. It was unfortunate he couldn't wait for the Western Lord to do it himself, if he ever did considering his hatred for hanyous.

His servants were his source to the goings-on of the Western manor, and it seemed things were not going well with the other youkai lords. But for one lord Hattori had not counted on.

Shinjishi was renowned for his battling prowess and demonic skills. Only recently had he taken a mate. Her presence at his side single-handedly brought down the great Shinjishi's rank to nothing, but everyone who dared threaten him or her died a mysterious and rather harrowing death. So, considering he was a wanderer and that his lands were on a whole other continent, nobody bothered with him.

Now it seemed that the Lord of the West was joining forces with him, and Hattori wondered what the price was. Nearby lands, perhaps? Admittedly, the union would make things more difficult. But what could two lords and two humans, no matter their power, do against ten others, army and all?

* * *

"Inuyasha will be my heir," Sesshoumaru answered, making Jaken squeak in horror. "If there remains any lands for him to inherit." At this Jaken swooned.

"My Lord! What do you mean? No one would dare take these lands from you. The other lords and youkai know your power."

"The taiyoukai are treacherous. They will kill my mate when my back is turned." He clutched the armrests of his chair and mulled the latest idea. "I may have to leave it to them."

* * *

**Remainder of chapter coming up in Sesshoumaru, Sit! The Sequel (Chapter 5)**


	34. Chapter 4 of the Sequel

**Tia**

**Disclaimer: **I own the whole world. You can't even bite your nails without my OK! Not. (I own nothing but my characters).

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

The Dragon Master, Hattori, was frail and bony, and he never got out of his dragon's head shelter if he could, but he needed to move. He needed to think. His return to power was at hand, and he needed a good plan to get things going. To destroy the Western Lord's world and build back his own. The Lord of the West had to die, or least of all to fall utterly from grace so he, the once great Dragon Master, could reclaim his place as ruler of all the lands.

To have powers beyond even his former existence, he needed the Western Lord's human. To devour her essence and that of her unborn child. To do that, of course, he has to place said child in her womb. He had to choose and strong and able demon to do the deed. He would do it himself, but his energy levels were weak, so he simply could not. It was unfortunate he couldn't wait for the Western Lord to do it himself, if he ever did considering his hatred for hanyous.

His servants were his source to the goings-on of the Western manor, and it seemed things were not going well with the other youkai lords. But for one lord Hattori had not counted on.

Shinjishi was renowned for his battling prowess and demonic skills. Only recently had he taken a mate. Her presence at his side single-handedly brought down the great Shinjishi's rank to nothing, but everyone who dared threaten him or her died a mysterious and rather harrowing death. So, considering he was a wanderer and that his lands were on a whole other continent, nobody bothered with him.

Now it seemed that the Lord of the West was joining forces with him, and Hattori wondered what the price was. Nearby lands, perhaps? Admittedly, the union would make things more difficult. But what could two lords and two humans, no matter their power, do against ten others, army and all?

* * *

"Inuyasha will be my heir," Sesshoumaru answered, making Jaken squeak in horror. "If there remains any lands for him to inherit." At this Jaken swooned.

"My Lord! What do you mean? No one would dare take these lands from you. The other lords and youkai know your power."

"The taiyoukai are treacherous. They will kill my mate when my back is turned." He clutched the armrests of his chair and mulled the latest idea. "I may have to leave it to them."

* * *

**Remainder of chapter coming up in Sesshoumaru, Sit! The Sequel (Chapter 4)**


	35. Chapter 5 of the Sequel

Part of Ch.5 of Sesshoumaru Sit! The Sequel. Out now! (Lol!)

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Love you all!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I own the whole world. You can't even bite your nails without my OK! Not. (I own nothing but my characters).

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

This was like the Kouga fight she witnessed back when she was Sesshoumaru's enemy. Amaya was almost sure this would be nothing like the fight that nearly killed the Western Lord and got her nursing him back to health against his will.

Lord Shinjishi was a guest, while Kouga had come intending to save her, and kill Sesshoumaru if necessary. Sesshoumaru won, but just barely, thanks to Amaya's insisting on his not killing the wolf demon.

Anyway, now if Sesshoumaru lost, Amaya would have to watch Lady Tia kiss him, and the very thought made her blood boil. Dang it! Sesshoumaru was too beautiful for his own good!

And the fight began before Amaya even saw how it happened...

* * *

**Chapter continued in chapter 5 of Sesshoumaru, Sit! The Sequel…now.**


	36. Chapter 6 of the Sequel

Thanks for the reviews, you guys. I love them. Yum!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my original characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - excerpt:**

Amaya waved at her new friend enthusiastically. So it had been three days since she and Tia had met, but there lay a kindred soul and possibly the closest friend she'd had since Kagome. The only thing tainting that joy of new friendship was what Tia had told her a couple of hours ago.

She watched the airborne forms of Tia and Lord Shinjishi disappear into the clouds. Sesshoumaru went in then, and Amaya kept on staring at the brilliant blue of the sky.

"_The way he looks at you, I was almost certain you were truly mated. Now why is it you're not?"_ Amaya remembered feeling confused and embarrassed at the strange words_. Excuse me? Truly mated?_Was she asking if Amaya and Sesshoumaru had 'done the deed'? But they weren't married yet.

She and Tia were in the back garden inside the glass gazebo. They drank tea, and Tia was looking at her thoughtfully. Amaya just gave her guest a questioning look at that statement. Tia continued: "Shin marked me as his long before our official ceremony. But I suppose Lord Sesshoumaru has his reasons."

Marked her? "What do you mean?" asked Amaya seriously. Was it a property thing? If it was, Amaya was happy Sesshoumaru hadn't done it. She was nobody's property. Unless…

* * *

**To Be Continued...in chapter 6 of Sesshoumaru, Sit The Sequel**


End file.
